El Heredero
by mickyMe
Summary: VxB UA En el nuevo VegitaSei se descubrió la fórmula para que los niños nacidos doblen su poder natural, siendo SSJ. Pero ni siquiera esto seduce al temerario rey saiyan para darle a su diezmado pueblo un heredero, menos si la mezcla es con una humana. SECUELA A PARTIR DEL CAP 11
1. Prólogo

_Hola, debo confesar que esta historia es una reforma del primer fic que he hecho en mi vida. Un fic que estaba cargado de falta de argumento y de fuerza. Cosa que pienso corregir._

**Palabras iniciales:**_ Este fic es un Universo Alterno, no voy a darles más panorama que ese, pienso que se explica bien en la historia. Es capitulada pero _corta_ y voy "directo al grano" en los acontecimientos. Si la estreno tan tarde es que no quiero demoras y cada vez que pueda entrar a Internet traeré un capítulo para completar –a ritmo de uno por semana- Es un V&B y para meter personajes extras y más etcéteras.,. no gracias, solo lo necesario. Es un VxB, ah… lemon._

* * *

><p><em><strong>EL HEREDERO<strong>_

**PRÓLOGO**

Un andar pesado resonaba en los pasillos del castillo, frío y amplio, sin lugar a decoraciones. Sus paredes completamente desnudas, sus pisos también. No era oscuro pero no había ventanas en absoluto. Todas las puertas cerradas a su paso, el soldado finalmente llegó a una en especial y manteniéndose de pie frente a ella unos segundos escuchó el aire descomprimirse y la puerta deslizarse hacia arriba.

Entró y vio que muchos lo aguardaban ya debatiendo alrededor de una mesa, serían alrededor de quince los presentes.

Habían pasado ya veinticinco años desde que Freezer conspiró para deshacerse de ellos, el rey Vegeta murió aquel día enfrentándolo con un puñado de valientes soldados; otra buena parte del planeta se dio por enterado y se revelaron.

El planeta Veyita había colapsado por las ráfagas furiosas de energía, los sobrevivientes de aquella contienda fueron unos pocos cientos, con el orgullo de haber acabado con Freezer y su tiránico dominio, con el alivio de haber recuperado sano y salvo al príncipe saiyajin, que prontamente fue ungido como nuevo rey.

El pequeño sin experiencia política y con una arrogancia a prueba de sugerencias sufrió la ironía de ver formarse a sus ojos un Concejo Real, que dirigía bajo él los pasos a seguir. Ahora tenían un nuevo planeta, unos varios conquistados, una buena provisión de esclavos, el pequeño se hizo hombre, el inexperto se hizo un guerrero profesional y soberbio rey con buen juicio y un don estratega nato. Pero el Concejo Real continuaba operando por las cuestiones menores… y una que hoy parecía la mayor.

-Bien, ya estamos todos… -observó el más viejo de los presentes- ¿A qué hora viene el rey, Nappa?

El último soldado en entrar, de enorme contextura peinó con su mano los bigotes renegridos intentando pensar.

-No vendrá- dijo finalmente, todas las miradas se endurecieron.

-Si el mismo guardián personal del rey no puede retenerlo… -protestaba uno que fue callado con una fría mirada del auditorio.

-El rey debe ser respetado en su ausencia- observó Nappa sentándose.

-El rey morirá sin dejarnos descendencia- rimaba otro miembro de la asamblea- No lo comprende, ese es trabajo para las fuerzas vulgares, la exploración de planetas no corresponde al rey.

-Morirá un día de estos.

-¡Ya nos hemos cansado de pedírselo!

-No hay ley que lo obligue a permanecer en el planeta- siguió el más viejo, que los observaba a todos seriamente.

-Pero es claro, aunque no esté escrito en ningún lado, que el rey debe tener descendencia, no podemos terminar sin gobierno si algo le pasa.

-La sangre real de la familia originaria ha sido respetada desde el comienzo de los tiempo de nuestro pueblo, ya hemos sido diezmados, pero su reino no puede acabar con él.- resopló otro.

-Ya es agotador tener que lidiar con ese necio de Vegeta- protestó algún otro.- No debe salir nunca más del planeta, así aprenderá.

-¿Y cómo piensas retenerlo? ¿Lo encerrarás en su cuarto? ¡Es el rey!

-Rey por herencia, pero un verdadero rey jamás se mostraría tan indiferente a su pueblo, dejándonos abandonados a la suerte… el destino de un pueblo está atado a la de su soberano. Si él muere y no hay soberano, morirá el pueblo.

-Podemos elegir otra familia real en caso de que eso ocurra.- aconsejó alguno, todos negaron.

-¿Y que hay de un embarazo no reconocido? ¿Ninguna saiyajin de su harén es fértil acaso?

-El rey expresamente no desea tener descendencia, dicen que sale de ellas antes de expulsar- confesaron en una esquina, Nappa se irritó por ver sueltas aquellos asuntos privados que a nadie debían concernir.

-Por supuesto que sí, el rey Vegeta no puede mezclar su sangre con cualquier saiyajin. Las pocas mujeres que quedaron no son dignas en fuerza, debilitarían la familia. Mejor no tener rey a tener uno débil.

La aprobación a sus palabras fue general.

-Entonces si ese es el problema de Vegeta jamás querrá tener descendencia- empezó una feroz discusión sobre la mesa, ardiente.

-¿Qué hay con los híbridos? ¿Han intentado?

-¿Mezclar sangre saiyajin con otra raza? ¡Es una locura!- protestó Nappa golpeando duramente la mesa, él conocía de niño al príncipe ahora rey y defendería sus principios aunque le costara la vida.

-Por supuesto que es una locura- apoyó otro soldado- Los científicos ya han hecho esas pruebas.

-No solo los científicos, todo saiyajin que ha embarazado a una hembra de otro mundo ha recibido a cambio un engendro débil y malformado. Claro que son asesinados de un principio.

Las risas impiadosas acompañaron divertidamente el comentario.

-Hay una mezcla que aún no se hizo- llamó la atención el más anciano.

-¿No querrás decir…?

-Pedí investigarlo expresamente, miren estos resultados están en el scoutter- el viejo lanzó su scoutter sobre la mesa, un soldado lo tomó poniéndolo en posición sobre su ojo.- Es un registro, se ha tomado un gen saiyajin y se lo mezcló con un gen terrícola.

-¡Es absurdo! Los terrícolas son la raza más débil de todos los esclavos jamás…

-¡IMPOSIBLE!- saltó el soldado que traía el scoutter sobre su ojo, miraba sorprendido y había empalidecido, todos los demás fruncieron el ceño tomando silencio- ¡Siete mil unidades sólo en la concepción!

-¿QUÉ?- preguntó Nappa abriendo los ojos como si hubiese visto a un fantasma- ¡No puede ser!

El anciano caminó hasta el soldado que traía el scoutter y se lo quitó ofreciéndoselo a los demás, todos se lo pasaban murmurando y corroborando espantosamente la solidez del experimento.

-Si un niño tiene ese nivel sólo con la concepción, los cálculos han demostrado que antes de la adolescencia puede llegar a…

-¡EL SUPER SAIYAJIN!

El estupor fue general y comenzó una discusión acalorada mientras el scoutter continuaba circulando entre los presentes.

-¿Y qué esperamos todos? Debemos ir a fornicar con las terrícolas- aconsejó un miembro de la asamblea.

-¡CLARO QUE NO!

-¿Cómo que no? ¡Tu has visto lo que acelera los poderes!

-No podemos, si alguien debe tener el privilegio de traer al primer super saiyajin al mundo, ese debe ser nuestro rey, y aquel que se oponga es un traidor.- arrojó el viejo golpeando con su puño la mesa, estiró la otra mano amenazadoramente al frente- ¿alguien se opone?

-No- respondieron todos al unísono.

-Mandaré a registrar a todas las hembras terrícolas, Vegeta no se resistirá a tener descendencia en estas condiciones, él querrá tener a un super saiyajin sin lugar a dudas. Tendremos nuestro heredero y él podrá seguir al frente de sus combates- resolvió el anciano.

-No sé si Vegeta aceptará- dubitó Nappa cruzándose de brazos, esbozó rápidamente una sonrisa maligna- A él no le interesará un hijo superior si es un híbrido, él quiere un super saiyajin en su familia, sí… pero si es él mismo.

-Tendrá que aceptar, Nappa- la contundencia de sus gestos lo animó a callar- El rey Vegeta no tendrá permitido salir del planeta hasta embarazar a una terrícola, aquí está el acta- dijo poniendo en la mesa una hoja escrita- Deben firmarla todos, el Concejo tiene una voz más alta que el rey en estos casos, todo el pueblo quiere conocer a un heredero, jamás se ha visto un rey que pase los veinte años sin hijos, y el nuestro ya cumplirá treinta el mes próximo.

-Lo firmaré, el poder es impresionante, y mientras más pronto tenga Vegeta su hijo, más pronto podremos nosotros tener los nuestros con la misma mezcla- dijo un soldado tomando la hoja.

-Es cierto, yo también quiero un hijo super saiyajin.

-¡También yo!

-Les advierto, aquella terrícola que tenga un hijo antes que la que escoja Vegeta, el niño será muerto por las manos de este Concejo, sin excepción. El rey merece el privilegio.

-¡LARGA VIDA AL REY VEGETA!- exclamó uno con el puño en alto.

-¡LARGA VIDA AL REY!- fue la unísona respuesta que retumbó en la sala llena de entusiasmo con aquel descubrimiento que significaría la grandeza de su pueblo extendida por todos los siglos.

* * *

><p><em>Teniendo ya un vistazo, vamos a comenzar la historia n_n Recuerden, será un nuevo cap por semana. Para mí es dificil leer y aún más escribir UA porque... no sé, sale de la historia y tiene tantas historias diversas, muchas posibilidades que a veces quiebran lo básico. Vegeta= saiyajin sanguinario; Bulma=humana desprotegida pero testaruda xD Mantengamos eso jaja<em>


	2. 1 La Elegida

_Lo prometido es deuda, el primer capitulo, que lo disfruten._

* * *

><p><strong>LA ELEGIDA<strong>

-¡Con un demonio…!- protestaba una mujer tomándose la mano mientras cerraba los ojos adoloridamente.

-¿Estás bien?- un hombre de cabellos revueltos y fuerte contextura se acercaba a ella caminando con los pies hundidos entre los arrozales.

-¡Claro que no, Yamcha! ¿no ves que me rompí una uña?- gruñó ella con rabia. El hombre meneó la cabeza con desdén.

-¿y te quejas por eso?- estaba irritado de la debilidad de la muchacha y su forma de ser tan melindrosa- Por favor Bulma, continúa trabajando y deja de quejarte por tonterías.

-Ja… claro ¿quieres que cante? siguió rabiosa- Ay, que feliz soy, aquí bajo el sol… trabajando para unos monos…

-Shhhh… -Yamcha le tapó la boca en medio de su canto ruidoso- ¿Es que no lo entiendes? Puedes morir por eso...

Ella logró zafarse mordiéndole la mano, Yamcha la sacudió adolorido reprimiendo un grito de dolor.

-mira quien se queja ahora- observó ella orgullosa volviendo a tomar su cesta y hundiendo su mano en las aguas para sembrar las hierbas.

-Tu te lo buscaste Bulma, tenías un puesto más que envidiado… -rugió él, no hacía mucho que su novia trabajaba en los laboratorios diseñando las naves que los saiyajins usaban, pero fue sorprendida en un intento de averiar la nave en la que viajaría el mismo rey de los saiyajins, y la confinaron a los trabajos de campo.

-Para mí ningún puesto que sirva a estos monos es bueno- refunfuñó al tiempo que caía de espaldas intentando arrancar una mata de hierbas, su trasero se estrelló con el fondo del poco profundo bañado provocando las carcajadas de Yamcha que la ayudó a levantarse- Por lo menos yo sí hice algo para liberarnos de esta escoria…

-¿Por qué me lo dices así? ¿Acaso quieres que pelee contra ellos? Por favor Bulma, has visto como se encargaron de eliminar a Goku, así sin más… Y yo… lo siento… no pude protegerte de esto… -se lamentó el hombre dándole la espalda.

-Discúlpame, no… no es que espere que pelees contra ellos ni nada… es sólo que… estoy tan furiosa… -cerró los ojos dejando escapar una lágrima. Hacía seis meses tenía familia, casa, amigos, una vida tranquila en su mundo y de repente como una lluvia de meteoritos las naves se precipitaron a la Tierra destruyéndolo todo, matando a la mayoría y tomando prisioneros al resto.

-Quizás nuestra suerte cambie- animó Yamcha.

-¡Ey, miserables escorias! ¡A la recepción en el campo número treinta y dos!- vociferaban los soldados encargados de custodiar los grupos esclavos y castigar su holgazanería. Bulma y Yamcha dejaron su cesta.

-Maldita sea, y ahora tener que agachar la cabeza para esos monos…

-Bulma, por favor ya tranquilízate- rogó el hombre tomándola del brazo duramente- No quiero que hagas nada extraño.

-Hoy lo veré- rugió ella.

-Bulma…

-¡Lo veré, Yamcha!- gritó sin dar oportunidad a réplica- Le daré rostro a mis pesadillas.

Yamcha bufó, Bulma siempre decía eso pero a la hora de la verdad ocultaba su mirada observando el suelo a sus pies como siempre. Así que sin problemas y siendo rutinario ocuparon las primeras filas de enfrente.

La disposición general era que los esclavos siempre se situaban a la izquierda de donde aterrizaría la puerta de la nave principal, la nodriza en la que viajaba el mismo rey del planeta. Del camino de lozas azules separaba a los esclavos del rey una fila de soldados. Como siempre los saiyajins sin más armamento que sus armaduras, botas y scoutters.

Unos murmullos se oyeron entre los servidores, de todas las razas posibles, traídas de cada rincón del universo. Todos ellos recelaban y mantenían al margen a los esclavos terrícolas, su gran parecido con los saiyajins hacían temer de un posible infiltrado o acaso una misma naturaleza maligna.

Yamcha le señaló el firmamento a Bulma, sobre el cielo gris violáceo rompieron algunas bolas luminosas que al momento parecían como siempre estar a punto de caer sobre ellos, pero sus maniobras hacían que estas pequeñas naves unipersonales a los metros desviaran su curso a los receptáculos ubicados al ala sur del castillo, que se encontraba a la derecha de la vista de los esclavos y quedaría justo de cara al rey saiyajin cuando su compuerta se abriera.

-¡De rodillas!- ordenaron de pronto, todo mundo obedeció sin mediar palabra. Los ojos de los esclavos se mantenían clavados en la tierra y solo un sonido arrollador podía oírse.

Los cabellos azules de Bulma comenzaron a moverse violentamente a causa del poder de las turbinas. La nave principal estaba aterrizando y una fuerte sacudida de arena en su rostro se lo confirmó.

-¡SALVE EL REY VEGETA!- gritaron al unísono los guardias, el resto del populacho sabía qué debía responder y todos corearon a pesar de que por supuesto no lo desearan…

-¡LARGA VIDA AL REY!

La compuerta se estaba abriendo, ella lo sabía por supuesto. El sonido era inconfundible y además claro ella misma había trabajado en aquella nave y sería imposible que olvidara el sonido que la perseguía en sueños.

El silencio fue completo, ella oyó una marcha que de seguro era el pelotón elite en el cuál según se decía, casi siempre eran cambiados sus integrantes. Luego dos fuertes pasos al unísono por el pelotón terminó el improvisado desfile.

No pudo evitarlo, tuvo que elevar su vista.

Por las exageradas reverencias y el profundo silencio pudo comprender que aquel hombre cuya cabeza apenas sobresalía de la fila de soldados por su inclinación, era… el rey.

Vestía una armadura blanca sobre su traje azul, que a diferencia de la mayoría de los saiyajins cubría por completo su cuerpo hasta el cuello. Sobre el pecho izquierdo un sello que ella distinguió como el símbolo de la casa real.

Aún estaba lejos y lo miraba de reojo, sus botas blancas pisaban con aplomo cada paso, vio que todo en él no solo _no_ inspiraba fuerza sino que le pareció pequeño, menudo en altura y cuerpo. Lo próximo que pudo distinguir era su cabello, flameando en punta como una llamarada y negro, como la mayoría de su raza.

De pronto unos nuevos pasos yendo al encuentro de Vegeta la alarmaron y obligaron a volver la vista al suelo, pero pudo ver que se trataba del Concejo, todos con sus armaduras negras que ella tuvo el "placer" de conocer cuando fue juzgada en su cuasi crimen de alterar los controles.

-Majestad, bienvenido y felicitaciones por la nueva conquista que…

-No necesito lamebotas ahora, preparen una nueva tropa- ordenó la voz del rey ante el Concejo que había avanzado para congraciarlo en sus victorias como de costumbre.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos pero inmediatamente el más viejo de ellos le cortó el paso.

-Nappa, mándale a lavar los oídos a este viejo- fue su nueva orden mientras intentaba cruzar.- ¡NAPPA!- gritó a voz de cuello llamando la atención de todos los soldados que distraídos le permitieron a Bulma una nueva mirada al rey que se aproximaba a donde ella aguardaba.

El aludido solo miró al rey y luego bajó la vista al suelo.

-Me temo su Alteza… - añadió el viejo nuevamente- …que no podrá irse del planeta hasta nuevo aviso.

-¿¡Qué!- su nueva exclamación inspiró temor, pero nadie en el Concejo temblaba.

-Lo que oyó- una hoja de papel se desplegó ante sus ojos, el hombre no la tomó y siguió camino duramente mientras gruñía en muestra de descontento.

Al fin sus pesadillas tendrían rostro.

Un rostro que comprobó no muy apuesto.

El rey avanzaba esquivando la barricada de aristócratas mientras ajustaba más sus guantes blancos y tronaba su cuello moviéndolo a los lados de las hombreras de la armadura.

Debía admitir que lo imaginaba más viejo de lo que lo vio, increíblemente joven para su modelo mental de rey. Quizás hasta de su edad.

Su tez canela, sus rasgos afilados, mandíbula y nariz puntiagudas. Ojos rasgados bajo unas espesas cejas que apretaba con decisión en eterno enojo, sus labios desdeñosos gesticulando la desaprobación de tener que cruzar sus ojos oscuros como el ébano con la manada de esclavos.

Por un segundo sus ojos bajaron sintiéndose llamados, Bulma rápidamente bajó la vista al suelo.

-¡Alteza! ¡Alteza!- lo buscaron detrás- ¡No podrá irse! No lo permitiremos, existe un acta del Concejo y debe ser obedecido.

-¿Sabes lo que haré con tu acta?- preguntó cínicamente el rey cruzándose de brazos e interrumpiendo su desfile triunfante- He descubierto un planeta que no teníamos en nuestros registros, quiero ir a verlo ya mismo. Alista una tropa.

-¡NO!

-¿¡POR QUÉ NO!- bramó, los soldados saltaron en su sitio mientras lo esclavos hundían más y más su rostro a punto de tocar el suelo, excepto por Bulma que curiosa por naturaleza elevó su mirada sobre el rabillo del ojo.

-Porque pone en riesgo la vida de su dinastía- bramó alguno- ¡No puede irse, tiene que quedarse!

-¿Qué?- Vegeta arrebató el acta de las manos del viejo y la leyó- ¿Y cuánto tiempo debo quedarme?

-Hasta que nos de un heredero.- Vegeta alzó los ojos y no dijo nada, de nuevo volvió a leer el papel, y de nuevo al Concejo.

-Es una locura, no lo haré.- dijo haciendo del acta un bollo en su mano y arrojándola hacia atrás- ¡Nappa! ¡Prepárame esa tropa! Tu vendrás conmigo.

-Alteza- otro se acercó más complaciente recibiendo una mirada atroz del soberano- No es tiempo de hacer espectáculos entre las escorias. Debe entender qué hemos descubierto algo que…

-No voy a procrear, elijan un rey substituto si muero- dijo sencillamente intentando avanzar- Si yo muero poco me importa.

-¡SEÑOR!

-Rey Vegeta- interrumpió Nappa- Escuche al Concejo, es sorprendente.

Vegeta entonces se cruzó de brazos confiando en su más cercano colaborador.

-Necesita escuchar… pero no es un tema de hablar aquí, señor- insistió el soldado- Será mejor…

-Aquí, porque daré media vuelta y saldré en mi nave apenas acabe, no quiero perder tiempo- masculló exasperado.

El sonido de su voz era tan áspero como su fama y su tono una mezcla de arrogancia y perversidad.

-No se irá sin el heredero ¡Háyase visto!- el viejo se salió de sus cabales y hasta el rey se sintió perturbado -¡No hubo rey que no tuviera hijos a granel antes de los veinte y tu mocoso caprichoso…!

-¡Respeto al rey!- exigió Nappa.

-Mira muchacho, tu nos das un heredero y vas por tus misiones suicidas sin importarnos. Nos interesa el reino- continuó el viejo.

-No tendré un hijo DÉBIL- escupió como si fuera el insulto más grande que se le pudiera hacer a una persona.

-No lo tendrá- negó Nappa sonriendo con sinceridad, Vegeta deslizó sus ojos de él al viejo nuevamente.

-Su hijo será el Super Saiyajin…

-Ja, no me des discursos políticos, no soy tonto- inquirió el príncipe volviéndose a acomodar los guantes.

-Señor, está comprobado- un scouter tocó sus manos, él lo tomó y lo cambió por el que tenía puesto, cuando apretó el botón su mueca de desprecio desapareció por una boca semi abierta- ¡Un gran nivel!

-… ¿cómo hicieron esto?- preguntó interesado- ¿Cuál es el otro gen?

-Terrícola- murmuró el viejo, Vegeta se quitó el scouter y lo comprimió en su mano haciéndolo estallar.

-No tendré un heredero con esa raza.

-Pero Señor… el mestizaje enerva exponencialmente los poderes saiyajins.

-¿Esos? ¿La raza más débil que encontramos en todo el Universo?- preguntó Vegeta con ironía mostrando por primera vez en la jornada una sonrisa que era su sello personal, torciendo el labio en una media sonrisa a la izquierda.- ¡OLVÍDENLO!

-Rey Vegeta tiene la oportunidad de tener un hijo increíble, sería lo que siempre esperamos…

-No quiero tener un hijo con una terrícola- dijo sencillamente avanzando- No me importa si es super saiyajin o qué, no tendrá carácter, será…

-Será separado de la madre al nacer sin dudar, y entrenado duramente en los cuarteles- aseguró Nappa- Piénselo Majestad, su dinastía conocerá la gloria como jamás lo hizo…

-No se irá sin obedecer el acta, sepa que los soldados del reino están enterados de la noticia…

-¡Bien! Que ellos tengan a sus hijos, no me interesa. Si mi reino debe morir conmigo que así sea.- sentenció duramente.

-Ellos no apoyarán esa desobediencia, junto a esta acta hay un decreto en la que nadie puede tener un hijo con una terrícola antes que usted.

Vegeta sacudió la cabeza intentando negar aquellas palabras, pero se vio perdido.

Comenzó a pensar dentro de él, no podía acceder de ninguna manera a ese decreto, pero no viviría encerrado en la atmósfera de su planeta! Por otro lado traer al primer super saiyajin… ¡pero con una terrícola!

-¡Ey, tu! ¡Más respeto!- un soldado iba a propinarle una patada pero Yamcha se puso delante recibiendo el duro golpe en el pecho.

-¡Maldito mono!- reprochó Bulma yendo tras él, la agresión fue oída por todos los saiyajins, la cola de los soldados se sacudió con violencia. Vegeta no se dio por aludido aprovechando la distracción general para acercarse a Nappa y discutir en privado la posibilidad de anular el decreto.

-¿A quién llamas mono?

-Bulma… tranquila… tranquila… -murmuró Yamcha intentando ponerse de pie.

Bulma se puso de pie violentamente enfrentando al saiyajin que avanzaba contra ella.

-Vas a morir- anunció elevando la mano hacia ella, Yamcha intentó caminar hacia ella para intervenir nuevamente pero ella lo miró negando con la cabeza, para indicarle que se quedara en su sitio, que no importaba.

-¡Alto!- ordenó una voz lejana, era el anciano del Concejo hacia el cual volteó el soldado- A partir de hoy ninguna hembra terrícola joven será maltratada de ninguna manera.

-Cierto… - fue el murmullo general de los soldados, el injuriado soltó su tensa mano.

-Entonces debería ser castigada, por empezar- recomendó el saiyajin echándole una temible mirada, Bulma volvió a intentar socorrer a Yamcha pero el viejo anciano la tomó del brazo deteniendo su paso.

Algo la pinchó en el brazo, quiso quejarse pero su voz la interrumpió:

-Bulma Briefs… -dijo- Ingeniera… -continuó- En especial tu eres una de las que debe mantenerse fuera de problemas- tras estas palabras miró al soldado que agachó la cabeza.

-Ja, prefiero morir que tener que… - comentó nuevamente pero fue abofeteada por el mismo anciano.

-¿Prefieres morir que tener el honor más grande que podría tener tu asquerosa vida?- se rió el anciano- Agradece que necesitamos a todas las hembras…- de repente la miró detalladamente.

-Alteza… ¿qué dice de esa?- preguntó Nappa en el oído de su soberano.

-¿Estás bromeando Nappa? Estamos hablando de un plan para anular el decreto y tu…

-Mientras más pronto elija a una, mejor- le susurró bastante conforme- Haremos bajar la sentencia con el solo hecho de haberla aceptado, y podrá salir mañana por la mañana sin problemas del reino. Eso nos dará tiempo para anular por completo el compromiso.

-Mmh… a veces piensas Nappa- aceptó su rey echándole un vistazo a la hembra que el anciano agitaba del brazo, al ver su interés el presidente del Concejo la acercó a él.

-¿Le interesa Majestad?- ninguna fracción en su rostro le respondió ni siquiera la miraba, fingir podría ser una dificultad así que se atrevió a mirar a la terrícola.- Bulma Briefs, ingeniera, coeficiente intelectual muy elevado, carácter resistente, edad celular veintiocho años…

-Suficiente, la tomo- dijo con desdén- Si eso los pone contentos.

-¿Qué?- Bulma se sintió algo aturdida, por la forma de observarla pensó que tenía más deseos de escupirla que de decir que sí pero no hubo más contacto entre ellos pues le dio la espalda rápidamente. Un sacudón en el brazo por parte del Concejo la obligó a seguir.- ¿Qué hacen? ¿A dónde me llevan?

-¡Bulma!- Yamcha se puso de pie aún tomándose el pecho adolorido, trastabilló intentando seguirla pero un guardia le tapó el paso.

-Terrícola, solo las hembras tienen el beneficio de la no violencia- dijo el saiyajin sonriendo malignamente- Si das un paso más, mueres.

Yamcha arrugó el ceño y tartamudeó algo pero tuvo que quedarse de pie viendo los ojos de Bulma que le rogaban rescate mientras era arrastrada fuertemente de los brazos por dos soldados poderosos. Se sintió tenso, inútil y desgraciado ¿qué le harían? ¿qué castigo tendría por insultar a la raza que los gobernaba?

-Bulma… que tonta eres… -murmuró dolorido con él mismo mientras apretaba los puños con impotencia- Te rescataré… -dijo de nuevo convencido en tanto la muchedumbre comenzaba a alejarse, el rey se perdió en el portal del castillo y no tenía caso seguir haciéndole caravanas.

-Es sencillo majestad, eso los distraerá un momento- dijo Nappa mirándolo de reojo.

-Tu firma estaba en ese papel, Nappa- dijo el rey de repente sin mirarlo mientras ambos avanzaban en la entrada principal, solo ellos permanecían en los jardines interiores mientras seguían por el camino más largo al interior del castillo.

-Sí, señor…

-No pensarías que yo iba a acceder a semejante chantaje- le preguntó observándolo con dureza sin interrumpir su paso mientras se cruzaba de brazos y escoltaba sus nuevas palabras con una sonrisa ladina- ¿O acaso quieres tener prole super saiyajin con… una terrícola?

El asco se hizo sentir en la inferioridad con la que pronunció las últimas palabras, Nappa se sintió algo avergonzado pero con la vista al frente se sinceró.

-Señor, todos lo desean… todos los saiyajins, no somos muchos y esto significaría…

-Lo sé- cortó él- Pero no me interesa.- de pronto una bifurcación se abría en las entradas y ambos tomaban caminos opuestos.- Ve que no se me moleste, estaré ocupado.- cortó mientras desaparecía en las sombras del castillo, Nappa lo observó con cierto orgullo. Ver convertirse a un niño en hombre, un niño orgulloso no daría más fruto que un hombre soberbio por demás ¿cómo pretendía el Concejo obligar a Vegeta quién ni siquiera quería tener descendencia con las saiyajins por ser de clase baja, a tener un hijo con una terrícola?

-¡Terrícola!- bramó una voz sacándola de sus pensamientos, en un segundo estuvo rodeada de científicos de una raza distinta a la saiyajin, con pieles de color violáceo y formas humanoides tétricas a sus ojos. Todos tocándola, inspeccionándola mientras una computadora se movía disparando luces como una cámara fotográfica.

La ropa le fue raída, se encogió sobre sí misma en su asiento mientras los estudios continuaban y unas máquinas escupían papeles a una velocidad impresionante.

Le abrieron la boca a la fuerza introduciendo un tubo que le produjo ahorcadas, mientras una jeringa volvía a injertarse en su brazo y extraía sangre.

De pronto la recostaron rudamente, una especie de tentáculo se deslizó por su vientre dejando a su paso una sustancia fría pero transparente, de nuevo la computadora lanzó sus luces en el área mientras una nueva maquinaria se paseaba por la zona arrastrada por una mano.

-Ya… -escupió, pero la abertura de su boca nuevamente fue aprovechada y una sustancia líquida se le obligó a ser ingerida.- ¿qué hacen conmigo?- volvió a preguntar cuando la pusieron de pie.

-Duérmanla- oyó cuando una mascarilla le tapó los labios y los ojos comenzaron a nublársele. La vista desde allí le recordó las películas sobre abducciones que solía ver… qué curioso…. Qué curioso…

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos ya no había nadie en la sala, seguía en ropa interior en la camilla, monitores y luces parpadeando como si fuera un hospital. Se puso de pie con velocidad y eso le provocó un leve mareo.

-Esta será tu ropa esta noche- dijo de repente una voz femenina, era una esclava de tamaño pequeño y forma irregular que la asustó a simple vista, Bulma intentó concentrarse en lo que era una simple sábana acordonada de color blanco- Mandaron a traer tu ropa, el Concejo no quiere que una terrícola vista como saiyajin.

-Como si quisiera… -murmuró intentando ponerse su nuevo ropaje para no andar semi desnuda, pero la mano de la esclava la detuvo.

-Debes asearte- ordenó indicándole una tinaja de tamaño considerable.

Bulma se introdujo sintiendo ponerse su piel de gallina por lo gélida que estaba el agua, pero el contacto sin embargo revitalizó sus sentidos volviéndola en sí.

Fue allí que su idea cayó finalmente, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo y temiendo por su destino. Ella solía ser valiente, es verdad pero estaba atrapada, cualquier cosa podía costarle la vida en manos de esos salvajes, muchas veces los había visto matar simplemente por matar… tanto así que los esclavos comenzaron a escasear y una "santa" proclama del Concejo Real ordenó menos hostilidad. Sí, tuvo suerte que el decreto surgiera justamente el día anterior a su problemilla en el taller.

¿Cómo escapar? Miró todo a su alrededor en aquel helado cuarto, sin ventanas… puertas deslizantes sin circuitos a la vista… pasillos eternos sin ninguna seña que distinguiera a uno de otro…

-Maldición- rechazó de repente con un nudo en la garganta, sabiendo que su misma impertinencia la había introducido al interior de la boca del lobo. Arrojó el jabón y lo vio hundirse en el fondo de la tinaja en la que estaba acuclillada, comenzó a sollozar sabiendo para qué se estaba bañando.

Cerró los ojos con miedo y frustración mientras la angustia estallaba en su pecho, llorando por todo exactamente lo que pudiera cruzarse en su cabeza. ¿Saldría viva de allí? ¿Saldría? ¿La matarían logrado el objetivo? Si se ponía a pensar como lo harían esos monos lo más seguro era que sí, que la matarían.

-Apresúrate, apresúrate, cámbiate- alarmó la esclava que entraba nuevamente bastante aturdida, Bulma le hizo caso con la misma urgencia con la que escuchó su orden. Al momento en el que terminó de ceñirse la soga a la cintura la puerta se deslizo, haciendo que su sonido le helara la sangre en las venas.

Sintió unos pasos firmes entrando y no tuvo el valor de levantar sus ojos que se llenaron de lágrimas en una mezcla nada saludable de pavor y adrenalina. No hubo palabras, sintió los pasos pequeños de la esclava alejarse y la puerta volviéndose a cerrar… su respiración se agitó cuando un paso se hizo hacia ella, y titubeó un retroceso que jamás llegó.

-Mira nada más los sacrificios que tiene que hacer nuestro rey- dijo de repente una voz ronca que se oyó en ironía, una risa respondió el comentario. Por fin levantó la vista, dos hombres con uniforme negro rodeaban a la mujer con los ojos.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- preguntó uno de ellos sin levantar sus ojos de su cuerpo.

-…Bulma…- sus palabras jamás habían tardado tanto en salir de su boca, realmente tenía miedo y ahora se daba cuenta de ello.

-Buulma- corearon los soldados riendo entre ellos, quién sabe de qué pues seguro que del nombre no era, de repente dejaron de observarla como a una presa.- Pues Bulma, bienvenida al castillo- dijo uno con marcado cinismo.

-¿Oye, crees que el rey se molestaría si testeamos su producto?- el corazón de Bulma saltó agitado.

-No seas idiota, ya viste el acta.

-No dije que la embarazáramos… -se justificó el soldado, volvieron a reír entre ellos obviando a la muchacha cuando la tomaron del brazo repentinamente, Bulma alzó sus ojos azules asustada pero decidida a complicarles su labor.

-Vaya, está temblando- la frase sonó a chiste o así debió ser porque ambos estallaron en risas fuertes y malignas.

-Síguenos, te mostraremos tu cuarto terrícola- otra vez la seriedad volvió a ambos soldados y sus rostros se congelaron en una máscara sin gestos mientras la llevaban del brazo por el portal dejando la habitación e internándose en los pasillos.

-Bien, un problema menos- se relajó un hombre en la mesa del Concejo mientras estiraba sus piernas. El anciano observaba por la ventana el reino muy compenetrado en sus pensamientos.

-Pues no me parece.

-¿Por qué no? El rey aceptó la prerrogativa, tendremos heredero, niños saiyajins por doquier y…

-Esperaba que el rey pusiera un poco más de resistencia, podría jurar que me pareció desinteresado por completo.

-Es Vegeta, nunca se sabe qué pueda pensar o no- el soldado bostezó largamente para desperezarse de los problemas que ya comenzaban a acabar.

-Puede ser… de cualquier modo me encargaré de que cumpla.

* * *

><p><em>Se entiende de qué va la cosa, no? Me alegro, porque el próximo capítulo se titula "la Alcoba Real"<em>


	3. 2 Alcoba Real

_Sigue, perdón fue mi cumpleaños y rendí todos los exámenes xD de acá en más super puntual xD_

_Hay algún problema con los espacios en los campios de escenario "-" que no me toma la máquina y se podría prestar a confusión de cambio de escena ._. Veré cómo lo arreglo para los demás caps. Disfruten n_n_

* * *

><p><strong>LA ALCOBA REAL<strong>

Bulma respiraba agitadamente cuando un tercer guardia interrumpió la marcha de los tres en el pasillo, hablaron casi silenciosamente. Ella no escuchaba, los latidos de su corazón golpeaban en sus oídos aturdiéndola de anticipación y nervios.

De repente señalaron una escalinata, el tercer guardia volvió sobre sus pasos y ellos obligaron a subir mientras avanzaban con la mujer.

El camino se le hizo bastante largo y no, no pudo recordar absolutamente ninguna seña particular para elaborar un mapa en su cabeza. No sabía si seguía siendo de día o de noche, todos los pasillos estaban de tal modo iluminados que pareciera la luz natural de una mañana pero sin aberturas que dieran al exterior era imposible saberlo. Ella no tenía reloj, las paredes desnudas de los pasillos tampoco.

-Llegamos- escuchó de pronto, pero recién descifró las palabras cuando el paso de ambos se detuvo. Ella pausó, uno de los dos soldados se aproximó a una puerta que a diferencia de las demás se notaba aislada, de tamaño considerable y estructura impenetrable de metal. Esta sí tenía un panel a su derecha. Cuando el soldado se aproximó a este notó una luz roja escaneando la zona de su rostro bajo sus ojos, pero el soldado no le hizo caso a esto sino que presionó un botón. –Majestad… - esperó respuesta pero no la recibió.

El soldado junto a Bulma entonces encendió su scouter, era la primera vez que la muchacha veía al lector de energía trabajar tan de cerca. Los símbolos extraños se sucedían en la pantalla verde del aparato que apuntaba como la mirada de su dueño a la enorme puerta de metal.

-No está- dijo de repente apagando su aparato, el otro se alejó del panel bufando claramente ofuscado.- Tendremos que esperar que regrese.

-Esperaremos entonces…

"_Entonces"_ pareció tanto tiempo que incluso Bulma comenzó a desear que apareciera. Los pasillos se habían congelado, aunque con su poca ropa los soldados no se veían afectados por el cambio tan brusco de la temperatura ella tiritaba en su lugar cruzándose de brazos para mantener el calor. Le sorprendió que en todo ese tiempo nadie más había deambulado por aquel pasillo desierto, un guardia bostezó largamente cuando se escuchó un ruido.

Afiló su oído pero no tuvo que esforzarse mucho por interpretar lo que oía, ambos soldados se habían erguido y esperaban firmes propios de su oficio. A lo lejos y contrario a ellos avanzaba una figura desganada, las sombras de la lejanía comenzaron a acentuarse cuando las luces del pasillo se oscurecieron a tal punto que ellos mismos quedaron en penumbras.

-Otra vez está jugando con las luces- protestó uno de los soldados por lo bajo, se oía un sonido de control electrónico acrecentarse junto al de los pasos. Cuando estuvo a unos cinco metros la figura se detuvo repentinamente y ambos sonidos desaparecieron.

-Saludos, Majestad- ambos soldados golpearon su pecho con el puño derecho inclinando levemente la cabeza.

-No necesito escolta para mis sueños- dijo la silueta en tono burlesco volviendo a dar un paso al frente-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó, de pronto se aproximó a ellos presionando el scouter de pantalla roja que se encendió iluminando su rostro y dándole un aspecto diabólico empujado por el color.

Bulma lo vio de cerca y su corazón volvió a golpear con miedo, pidiéndole correr, refugiarse… lo que fuera, lo que fuera lejos de aquel monstruo. El hombre finalmente escogió un gesto de desdén cuando el sonido del scouter frenó.

-Uno- dijo- como todos los de su raza.

-Alteza…

-¿Necesitan un plano del lugar?- volvió a sonar con arrogancia- ¿Qué cuarto le han asignado? –preguntó señalando con un movimiento de cejas a la mujer.

-Señor… este cuarto… -respondió uno agachando la mirada al suelo, Bulma lo imitó porque entendía que aquella noticia no sería bien recibida.

-¿¡Qué!

-Su Majestad, es la orden que hemos recibido.

-No la necesito esta noche, ya he tomado unas cuantas- sonrió con picardía, Bulma endureció el gesto. Abominable y engreído animal.

-Estoy seguro que tu fama te reafirmará- sonó una voz a espaldas de los guardias. Bulma distinguió al anciano y a Nappa uno junto a otro gracias a la luz del scouter aún encendido de Vegeta.

Vegeta le lanzó una mirada en cuestionamiento a Nappa que le devolvió un gesto de desconcierto total. El anciano parecía algo complacido con la sorpresa generada por su aparición repentina.

-Majestad, teniendo que dar vida en una sola hembra ¿ha decidido recurrir a su harén? No queremos dejarlo sin energía, Mi rey, puede divertirse pero también deberá cumplir sus obligaciones…

-Llévenla a su cuarto, yo la visitaré. No es necesario que la traigan hasta mi alcoba- interrumpió Vegeta endureciendo sus rasgos en inocultable rencor.

-Este es su cuarto.- dijo sencillamente el presidente del Concejo- Me he tomado la molestia de venir a explicártelo personalmente, ha habido una segunda votación esta tarde mientras quién sabe qué hacías… y no vemos a mal que la futura madre del super saiyajin duerma aquí hasta que conciban al niño.

-¿para qué demonios tienen tantos laboratorios si no pueden hacer un niño?- prorrumpió de pronto agitando violentamente una mano en el aire con deseos de golpear a alguien.

-Esa tecnología no se ha perfeccionado lo suficiente, lo sabes- aclaró Nappa logrando intervenir. Vegeta se exasperó en su lugar viendo a todos los que tenía en frente.

-Es inaudito- protestó observando a la humana. En Vegita-sei el rey no tenía que compartir cuarto con nadie, él visitaba a su harén ¿por qué tenía que ser distinto? ¡Por aquel maldito Concejo!

-Seguro no tendrá inconvenientes. Ambos son sanos y fértiles, no tendría que pasar de esta noche- dijo el presidente dando un paso al frente esquivando a los presentes, Vegeta golpeó duramente una pared con furia contenida, para no destrozarla.

-Vegeta… -murmuró de pronto Nappa despidiendo con la mirada a los soldados. Solo los tres quedaron ahora en el pasillo.

-Llévatela- fue la orden de Vegeta que se posó sobre el panel que escaneó sus ojos abriendo la puerta del dormitorio que estaba inundado en penumbras.

-No puedo- aclaró Nappa aún murmurando, haciendo que el rey apretara los dientes y lo observara de reojo con indignación- Intenta hacer lo que te dice, es la única forma de quitártelo de encima.

-Hmp… -fue toda la respuesta que el soldado enorme consiguió, Vegeta apretó la mandíbula sin lograr aún conseguir tranquilidad para no expulsar su furia y terminar haciendo destrozos del castillo. Miró también de reojo a la mujer con insuperable odio y avanzó a su cuarto. -¡No tengo tu tiempo, terrícola!- bramó luego de esperar unos segundos que ella entrara, la mujer apresuró sus pasos firmemente llegando a su par.

Por algún extraño motivo no quería caminar delante de él.

Vegeta dio unos pasos en la penumbra de la alcoba y la puerta de metal se cerró estruendosamente a las espaldas de Bulma. Su corazón volvió a comenzar otra carrera de miedo.

El rey no se volteaba a verla, pero rotó su cabeza para que sus palabras llegaran a ella cuando volvió a hablar:

-Duérmete- le ordenó seco, al momento él caminó hasta una nueva puerta que se deslizó de la nada. Parecía un baño, Vegeta desapareció por allí y la puerta se cerró.

Bulma intentaba controlar su corazón mientras veía la penumbrosa habitación en la que apenas era visible su propia silueta. No encontró interruptor con la mirada y por lo que veía la escasísima luz que colaba entre algunas diminutas rendijas en la pared de frente, no había más que dos muebles en la enorme habitación: un contenedor que oficiaría como guardarropas quizás, en el lado izquierdo, y frente a ella la enorme cama.

Se sentó en ella recordando la orden recién recibida, pero su cuerpo estaba tieso y difícilmente lograría recostarse.

Encontró las sábanas tan frías como el resto de la alcoba, el suelo parecía exhalarlo, el brillo que se reflejaba en él de la escasa luz anunciaba un suelo metálico y no había alfombra ni nada que se le pareciera. Era como si todo estuviera diseñado para la menor comodidad posible.

Si esa era la habitación del rey ¿cómo serían los cuartos de los soldados rasos?

De pronto el sonido de la lluvia la desconcertó, era débil pero no dejó de oírlo y su mente estaba tan ida que no logró articular un pensamiento racional a su origen hasta luego de largos segundos donde cayó en cuenta de que se trataba de la ducha.

Al menos era limpio, se consoló respirando hondamente.

Una lágrima de desesperación volvió a deslizarse por su mejilla, no podía huir, no podía evitar esto. Solo había una escapatoria y se llamaba muerte y por los minutos que Vegeta estuvo en su ducha ella meditó cuál opción era más conveniente.

El frío seguía erizando su piel mientras ella pensaba y se lamentaba de su suerte, pero bombeaba tremendamente pavoroso su corazón calentando cada fibra para alistarla, para que pudiera huir y defenderse del enemigo al que esperaba.

El rey saiyajin apretó los puños respirando tan profundo como le permitieron sus pulmones.

Quería salir de la habitación y matar al Concejo. Pero no podía hacerlo por irónico que fuese, aquella noticia del super saiyajin era demasiado buena para los vulgares soldados, muchos de ellos al ver que su rey traicionaba las normas tradicionales no se lamentarían de pagarle con la misma moneda y huir del planeta llevándose humanas consigo.

Quizás él pudiera acabar esa posible rebelión, incluso los rastrearía por el Universo con el pequeño puñado de soldados que lo obedeciesen… pero a la larga se vería atacado por un batallón de super saiyajins.

La imagen de los poderosos guerreros ancestrales lo encolerizó, él quería ser el primero. Él quería ser el Super Saiyajin.

Así que oprimió los botones correctos y una lluvia tibia comenzó a caer del otro lado del pequeño cubículo. Se quitó la armadura antes que nada y la arrojó de mal modo al suelo para descargar un poco de furia.

Mientras la lluvia golpeaba su cuerpo recordó que tenía una hembra en su alcoba. Volvió a recordar al Concejo y otra vez apareció la idea de matarlos, pero llegó a la misma conclusión de la inutilidad. Entonces pensó en las palabras de Nappa.

Aceptar parte de la prerrogativa del Acta quizás estimara que se le quitasen parte de las limitaciones. Se fregó la piel duramente mientras apretaba la mandíbula pensando en aquel nuevo planeta descubierto y la pérdida de tiempo en no poder verificar su valor.

-Mañana debo salir de aquí- murmuró mientras cerraba la corriente de agua, tomó una toalla y se secó de mal modo. –Fue una osadía- protestó para sí mismo recordando la insolencia del Concejo de mandarle a alguien a su alcoba.

Abrió la puerta y la luz del baño inundó la habitación. Con la toalla amarrada a la cintura pudo ver que terrícola no sólo no estaba dormida, sino que seguía sentada de su lado del lecho. La claridad la hizo entrecerrar sus ojos acostumbrados ya a la penumbra, no lo miraba pero él no ahorró en ese sentido verificando el espécimen que le había sido entregado.

El juego de luz y sombras tras la delgada tela de su vestido mostraba lo que él reconoció como un muy deseable cuerpo, el cabello azul le caía hasta los hombros… jamás había visto un cabello así. Descubrió que los ojos que ocultaba de él eran del mismo tono y eso le llamó poderosamente la atención.

-¿Por qué sigues así?- preguntó molesto pues en su interior esperaba no tener más que encontrarla dormida, dio un paso al frente y la vio temblar. Eso le gustó.

-¿qué debo hacer?- fue la respuesta final de ella, su voz también lo golpeó. Quebrada y furiosa pero inmensamente triste. No sabía como se podrían expresar tantos sentimientos en un tono, será que los saiyajins debían ocultar todo sentimiento… No, no los ocultaban. No los tenían.

-Cuida tu tono, terrícola- amenazó él frente a ella mirándola con soberbia desde arriba, ella enfrentó sus ojos. Al parecer quería recibir un golpe ¿quién se creía para enfrentarlo así? Luciendo fuerte y débil a la vez. Más débil que fuerte. Vegeta volvió a avanzar cuando descubrió el retroceso de ella en la cama y sonrió- Deberías dormir en el suelo.- aclaró mirando hacia otro lado cuando la puerta del baño finalmente se cerró volviendo a dejar a oscuras la escena.

-Lo preferiría… -murmuró ella. El príncipe arqueó sus cejas con suficiencia, molestia y arrogancia. -¿por qué estoy aquí?

-Para estorbar- contestó él simplemente mientras la tomaba duramente del brazo haciéndola temblar mientras la levantaba- Ni siquiera pienses que tendrás el honor- aclaró sacudiéndola- No importa qué artimañas uses, si intentas algo te mataré.

Bulma arrugó el ceño bastante confundida con sus palabras ¿qué era lo que estaba pasando allí? Su cerebro no podía procesar esa información en medio de la oscuridad y la frialdad de la habitación, estaba ida aún shockeada por todo lo acontecido y este hombre diciéndole que ella tramaba algo en su contra ¡qué idea tan estúpida!

Bulma se vio de nuevo devuelta a la cama de un empujón, se tomó el brazo injuriado intentando sobrellevar un palpitante dolor, el hombre dio vuelta toda la cama y se recostó dándole la espalda, respirando molestia.

La muchacha esperaba con miedo, como una pequeña presa en la jaula del tigre, lanzada allí para ser devorada, sin posibilidad de defenderse… Se quedó con esa idea y con la anticipación dificultándole la respiración, pero al cabo que los minutos se sucedían unos a otros en vez de temer que ocurriera se comenzó a preguntar porqué no ocurría.

Sintió unas carcajadas bastante divertidas venir del otro lado.

-¿Qué…? –preguntó ella de la nada sonando débil, él profundizó su risa.

-Dije que no intentaras nada, no me hables- sentenció su voz áspera sin rastro de aquella risa, con el son de quien está bastante habituado a dar órdenes.

Ahora fue una carcajada ahogada de ella la que lo sorprendió.

-¿Qué se supone que intente? Todo sería inútil para zafarme de su fuerza salvaje- admitió ella elevando los hombros mientras miraba con dureza alguna sombra.

Vegeta arrugó el ceño dándose vuelta para observar ya no sea más que su silueta.

-¿Te han dado instrucciones?- preguntó firme.

-Ni siquiera sé qué hago aquí, no entiendo qué dices… tu… mandaste a traerme aquí- dijo ella sintiendo que la voz le temblaba un poco, sintió otra carcajada de incredulidad en el hombre que movió su cuerpo mirando al techo.

-¿No te han dicho nada?- volvió a insistir él no convencido con su respuesta, ella negó absolutamente. Era cierto, nada le había sido dicho, ella simplemente había escuchado… pero sabía que tenía que servir para engendrar un niño.- Si me mientes, morirás de la forma más cruel que se me pueda ocurrir- amenazó, ella volvió a negar.

-Supongo que soy tu esclava, o algo así- dijo finalmente, Vegeta entonces estalló a risas.

-¿Piensas que alguien como yo tomaría esclavas terrícolas?- preguntó como quien pregunta si acaso la Tierra es cuadrada para obviar lo más posible la respuesta.- No me rebajaría.

-Pues entonces no sé qué hago aquí- respondió ella como si él estuviera mintiendo.

-Tienes problemas con tu tono- fue la aclaración del saiyajin- Te mandaré a cortar la lengua si no lo corriges.

Se hizo un largo silencio en el cual ambos exploraron la situación, claro que a Bulma no podría llegar jamás a cruzársele por la mente lo que cruzaba por la del guerrero.

-No te contentes- siguió el saiya cruzando sus manos tras la nuca- No vivirás en el palacio mucho tiempo, mañana quizás pueda deshacerme de ti.

-Tu me hiciste traer, no sé porqué debería estar feliz.

-¡Cuida tu tono!- volvió a advertir él blandiendo una mano en el aire, ella cerró los ojos en acto reflejo y él detuvo su ataque observándola.- No te lastimaré… pero debes serme fiel.

¿? Ahora sí que Bulma no comprendió nada, abrió los ojos pasmada con las palabras que había oído viendo al rey mirándola con expresión de estar tramando algo.

-¿Fiel?- preguntó ella confundida.

-Si me obedeces, ambos podemos beneficiarnos- dijo el rey más para sí mismo que para ella.

-¿Qué debo hacer?- volvió a preguntar ella sin entender palabra de lo que se le decía.

Vegeta gruñó, no quería entrar en detalles, porque tener cómplices significaba tener posibles traidores, pero su mente ya había fantaseado con la idea de ganar en todos los francos y aquella débil terrícola…

-Supongo que no quieres morir, y yo tengo el poder de matarte a ti, a tus amigos… -Bulma cerró los ojos asintiendo muy molesta- … y yo no quiero saber nada de engendrar un hijo débil y estúpido, como lo son los terrícolas- la mujer apretó la mandíbula por no poder reclamar a la ofensa pero continuó escuchando- El Concejo aún no ha hablado contigo, pero lo hará…

-¿Qué debo decirles?- inquirió ella tomando por sorpresa al rey que la miró de lado sorprendido por la certera interrupción.

-Debes jurar que intentamos engendrar esta noche, nada más- culminó él- yo podré irme sin problemas y asunto arreglado.

-¿Y qué ganaré yo?

-¿Qué ganarás? Acabo de decírtelo ¿además de tonta eres sorda?- preguntó molestándola aún más- Ganas tu vida y la de los tuyos, y no me digas que no es suficiente porque sé que los terrícolas son demasiado sentimentales.

-Ustedes son demasiado insensibles- repitió ella, Vegeta iba a volver a amenazarla respecto a la rudeza que ella osaba usar para expresarse pero lo comprendió en vano y la ignoró.- ¿Sólo tengo que decir que tuvimos relaciones?

-Ajá- contestó él con sueño bostezando.

-Pero ¿no me examinarán o algo así para saber si estoy embarazada?

-No lo harán, mandaré que no te toquen- aclaró él sabiendo que lo suyo era solo suyo- Si les dices la verdad, en cambio, hay varios soldados a los que les gustaría corroborarlo…

El tono cínico y gélido que usó la obligó a estremecerse con temor de solo imaginar concretarse su amenaza. Pero aún no lograba entender porqué la habían traído y sobretodo porqué la manía del rey de no querer obedecer la orden implícita de tener descendencia. Un ser que ni hijos quería tener debía ser terriblemente egoísta y desinteresado por los demás.

Lo observó, él de espaldas lo más lejos de ella que pudiera estar, pero algo llamó su atención: una líneas brillando a contra luz sobre su espalda. Imaginó que serían algunos de sus cabellos que no obedecían la antigravedad de todo su peinado, pero distinguió de qué se trataba al instante.

-Vaya… -interrumpió el silencio su voz divertida- … parece que tus concubinas son rudas contigo.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó el rey más despierto de lo que Bulma esperaba.

-Vamos, esos rasguños a tus espaldas… - el hombre se dio media vuelta incorporándose a medias mientras revisaba doblando el cuello lo que la mujer había dicho.

-Ah… -sonrió arrogante- Yo no perdería mi tiempo en eso ahora.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Es del entrenamiento- aclaró volviendo a la cama.

-Sí, claro… -dedujo Bulma ladinamente torciendo su gesto.

-No soy un vulgar soldado interesado en cosas sin importancia, con un planeta desconocido sin conquistar… no puedo sino volverme más fuerte ¡debo entrenar!

-Vamos, tú mismo le dijiste a ese gigante afuera que habías estado con tus concubinas.

-Lo dije para excusarme de estar contigo- observó mirándola con desprecio.- Pero, al fin de cuentas, no pude evitarlo.

-Lo dices como si fuera una ofensa para mí- le criticó la mujer cruzando los brazos mientras clavaba sus ojos encolerizados en el cielorraso- Creeme que bendigo esa suerte.

-No tendrás suerte que bendecir si continúas hablando de ese modo, te haré desaparecer en cuanto amanezca- rugió él, dispuesto a cumplir su amenaza mientras volvía a darle la espalda para conciliar el sueño.

-¿Las dejas así? ¿No las curarás?- preguntó ella luego de un largo rato de silencio, Vegeta que aún seguía pensando en su situación perdió el hilo de la conversación.

-¿De qué demonios hablas?- sin importarle el tono pesado que podría ofenderla.

-Tus heridas ¿Las dejarás así?

-No soy terrícola, curarán en unas horas, solo son raspones- objetó molesto.- Cierra la boca de una vez y duérmete.

-No puedo.

Vegeta abrió los ojos molesto.

-No puedo dormir, estoy demasiado nerviosa, lo siento- dijo enfadada sin ningún ánimo de disculparse honestamente.

-Idiota ¿Nerviosa de qué? Dormirás bien, comerás bien, mejor que en las barracas. Duérmete ya.

-Tengo un muy mal presentimiento- dijo con amargura.

-Solo duérmete- protestó él- Mañana debo salir temprano y no permitiré que seas tu la que no me deje descansar.

Mas los minutos pasaban arrastrándose lentamente hasta convertirse en horas, Bulma tiritaba acurrucada bajo las sábanas, la extensión de toda su piel irritada por el frío. Por fin sacó la nariz de las sábanas para darse la vuelta a verlo.

El guerrero estaba durmiendo pacíficamente sin parecer tener el mismo problema ni de lejos.

-Oye… -le murmuró viendo convertirse en vapor sus palabras- Alteza… -volvió a susurrar apesadumbrada, sus labios morados se cerraron. Quizás él la dañara si lo despertaba, después de todo ya había dejado muy claro que necesitaba el reparo. Bulma se preguntó cuánto tiempo más tardaría en salir el sol.

Volvió a recostarse ya esta vez un poco más cerca de él, cuyo cuerpo quieto desprendía el calor propio que la llamaba. Luego se acercó otro poco… y más tarde… otro poco más hasta quedar al borde de tocarlo se acurrucó tras él siguiendo la línea de su cuerpo con el suyo.

Sintió placer, sus labios se entreabrieron seguidos por sus ojos.

Un cosquilleo en la nuca, parte demasiado sensible de su cuerpo, lo mantenía calmo y expectante pero su mente no pudo callarse del todo y comenzó a articular perezosamente sus pensamientos.

Y entonces todo lo bueno se esfumó en menos de un segundo, el aliento de la mujer chocando con él fue sumado al sonido dificultoso de su respiración molesta, su cuerpo temblando ligeramente tras él… Se dio la vuelta con brusquedad tomándola del cuello y de un golpe la hundió en los almohadones.

-¿¡Qué hice!- preguntó ella a media voz intentando sacarse la mano del cuello en vano. Él la observó seriamente mientras la ahogaba, se lo había advertido.

-Te dije que no intentaras nada- dijo mientras presionó con más fuerza marcando las venas en sus antebrazos. Ella le mantuvo la mirada y sin más tomó la mano caliente que amenazaba con quitarle la vida.

- …tenía frío… -cortó ella comenzando a perder el conocimiento, Vegeta terminó de ver sus ojos cerrados por completo y solo entonces la soltó.

Como si no tuviera suficientes problemas ahora la mujer desfallecía en su lecho, la mujer que mañana tenía que decir la frase que lo dejaría largarse al diablo.

La observó críticamente, respiraba aún pero su aspecto emulaba a un cadáver, y si sabría el despiadado saiyajin cómo se veían los cadáveres! La tomó de los hombros y la sacudió a un tiempo, hasta que ella finalmente abrió los ojos.

Lo miró debilitada.

-Te lo dije- volvió a reclamarle él mientras ella tomaba asiento- Que no intentaras nada.

-Eres una bestia- respondió ella frotándose el cuello mientras tocía adolorida.- Te dije que no tiene nada que ver con eso. Ni en mis pesadillas lo intentaría.

-Mujer… -murmuró él evitando golpearla.

-Sólo quiero irme de aquí- sollozó ella volteando su mirada a otro lugar.

-Te irás- certificó él buscando sus ojos ¿ahora qué? Ella no tenía más que seguir con su trato, no le convenía ni aún en esas circunstancias decirles a todos la verdad mañana…

-Eso espero- su ira salió susurrante mientras volvía a recostarse en el lecho aún sin mirarlo, sintió una mano en su brazo.

-No te acerques- ordenaba la gélida voz del hombre más calmado.

-Creeme, fue lo último que se me ocurrió- objetó acurrucándose, ignorando la mano sobre ella que comenzó a desprender calor. Se dio la vuelta sintiendo una onda de calor agradable, como brisa de verano, que sacudía apenas las sábanas emulando un mar en miniatura.

-Ahora, duérmete- ordenó nuevamente dándole la espalda, pero esta vez él sin cubrirse con las sábanas.

Sus ojos azules lo miraron interrogante y se acostó mirando hacia él esa noche, ya cómoda con el clima tibio del ambiente. En su cuello latía la agresión anterior llenándola de miedo y permaneció expectante a un nuevo ataque, en precaución renunció a su almohadón y lo puso entre ellos para no acercarse ni siquiera estando dormida.

De la noche anterior a dormir en las barracas junto a su familia y Yamcha, a ser la elegida para dar vida al próximo heredero que los seguiría esclavizando. Con suerte esa parte acabaría por la mañana.

* * *

><p><em>continúa...<em>


	4. 3 Conservación

_x2 chicas, para compensar mi atraso._

* * *

><p><strong>LEY DE CONSERVACIÓN<strong>

A la mañana siguiente, apenas con el alba despuntando y tras un sueño intranquilo Bulma abrió los ojos con pereza viendo la silueta de Vegeta colocándose la armadura.

Finalmente podía ver toda la habitación, enfrentando la cama el enorme muro de la noche anterior era por completo vidriado dejando entrar torrentes de luz entre amarilla y anaranjada, tal como lo era el amanecer en el nuevo planeta saiyajin.

Se sentó notando la terrible cúspide en la que estaba, pudiendo ver el horizonte tan atrás y la ciudad tan debajo que los que parecían hormigas eran los vehículos y los hombres que caminaban por las calles diminutos puntos.

-Recuerda lo que te dije- la sorprendió la voz del hombre mientras acomodaba sus guantes. Bulma salió de su ensimismamiento asintiendo seriamente con la cabeza.

-Puedes confiar, yo también quiero irme.

Él la miró de soslayo sin prestarle demasiada atención y se aprestó frente a la puerta de la alcoba que se deslizó para darle paso, se puso pálido y mantuvo los puños apretados en su pasmo.

-Buenos días, Alteza- saludó el viejo haciéndole una reverencia, detrás Nappa le dirigía una mirada confiada al monarca saiyajin que se relajó de inmediato cruzándose de brazos frente a quien le obstaculizaba el camino.

-Quítate, tengo un planeta que conquistar- blandía pero apenas al intentar dar un paso el presidente del Concejo se le puso al frente otra vez.

-La Proclama es clara- dijo -¿Cómo estás, muchacha?- le preguntó luego asomando la cabeza en la alcoba, sintió la mano de Vegeta envolverle el cuello y arrojarlo hacia atrás- Vamos, no me dirás que estás celoso de que mire a la madre de tu hijo… Además de que está vestida, igual que ayer- agregó lentamente con cinismo, el rey respiró profundo deslizando sus ojos hacia otra parte y continuó avanzando.

-Su Majestad ya ha cumplido con su parte del trato, ahora irá a cumplir su labor extendiendo nuestro Reino- secundó Nappa apoyando a su protegido, pero el concejal lo miró con malos ojos.

-No habrá excepciones, todos firmamos un documento… espere un instante Mi Rey, comprobaremos si la hembra está preñada y de ser así… podrá irse libremente, ella quedará a nuestros cuidados.

Un puñado de guardias le cerraron el paso a Vegeta y otros civiles más entraron tras el viejo en la alcoba. Vegeta frunció el gesto con enojo y los soldados dieron una paso hacia atrás aterrados. Él podría contra ellos sin problemas, pero sería un desatino a las autoridades y el probable nacimiento de una revolución sofocada… que luego de muchos años volvería a arrasar… De solo pensarlo tuvo que tranquilizarse y volver sobre sus pasos ante el umbral de la puerta por la que entraban los científicos.

-¡Nadie pisa mi cuarto! ¡Afuera! ¡Hagan lo que deben hacer afuera!- bramó viendo violentados todos sus beneficios de rey, Nappa lo tomó del hombro recibiendo un empujón que lo alejó en el pasillo.

La orden fue obedecida a medias, mientras un par de científicos tomaban a Bulma del brazo, otro quedaba dentro.

Bulma le echó una mirada desesperada a Vegeta, si la revisaban estarían en evidencia, pero él cumplió su parte y la arrebató de los brazos del soldado tirándola hacia él.

-Vaya… ¿ya te has apegado? No me lo esperaba de ti- soltó el viejo rotando sus ojos hacia el techo intentando no hacer muy notoria su sonrisa de ingenuidad.

-Ya es mía- pronunció acercándola más a él rudamente- Sabes lo que eso significa- retó curvando mordazmente sus labios.

Bulma decidió como ese el gesto más detestable que jamás hubiese visto en su vida.

-Lo sé. –respondió el viejo a secas con cara de pocos amigos- ¿Encontró algo?- gritó de nuevo hacia la habitación, Bulma aprovechó el lapsus para observar la severidad del rostro de su captor mirando con frialdad todo cuanto acontecía, él bajó sus ojos azabaches a ella que enrojeció perdiendo la mirada en el suelo mientras aún sentía el abrazo rudo del saiyajin que la asía hacia su pecho.

-Nada- dijo en seco el científico mirando a la pareja con sorna – Limpio.

-¿Ya puedo irme?- protestó el rey dándose la vuelta rudamente.

-Limpio significa que no has hecho absolutamente NADA- gritó el concejal arrojando el aparatejo del científico al suelo haciéndolo añicos.

-¿¡Te atreves a levantarme el tono!- prorrumpió Vegeta precipitándose hacia él, pero Bulma se puso en frente del anciano.

-Yo le juro… que pasó- dijo mirando hacia el techo para rebelar su cuello lastimado y las marcas en sus brazos por las sacudidas que él le había dado. Vegeta contempló el horroroso espectáculo acallado sin ser consciente de lo débiles que eran los terrícolas.

El viejo la miró con seriedad varios segundos y levantó los ojos hacia Vegeta.

-No seas tonto muchacho, no debes lastimar a la madre de tu hijo, podría ser muy débil a su nacimiento y perderíamos al niño- estimó caminando hacia el lado opuesto del pasillo.

Vegeta sonrió triunfante y se dispuso a irse pero ahora fue Bulma la que lo tomó del brazo llamando su atención.

-¿Y yo qué haré? ¿Puedo irme ya?- le cuestionó la muchacha, Nappa abrió los ojos hacia ella con horror y observó a Vegeta temiéndose algo terrible, Bulma no entendió su nerviosismo mientras que el rey saiyajin la observaba con seriedad y un gesto imposible de ser leído.

-Ah… sí, Nappa, manda que la escolte alguien fuera de aquí- dijo sin más procurando volver a avanzar, interrumpido ahora por la voz de su guardaespaldas.

-Vegeta, por orden estricta la terrícola no debe salir de los muros del castillo hasta que alumbre.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Vegeta frunciendo el ceño (más).

-Que ella estará aquí hasta que tenga al niño.

-¡¿Qué? No… no puede ser, quiero irme a mi casa…

-¡Cierra la boca!- ordenó el rey mirando a Nappa con seriedad- ¿Quién se ha creído ese mal nacido? ¿Vendrá a darme órdenes a mí? ¡A su Rey!

-Vegeta, aprovecha y… -bajó el volumen para hablar en su oído.

-Ya lo sé… Y tu, terrícola, te darán un cuarto y te quedarás allí sin hablar con nadie, CON NADIE- reafirmó acercándose a ella.

-¡Pero tu dijiste que yo podría irme ahora mismo!- le reprochó, Nappa otra vez comenzó a sudar.

-¿Dónde más lo tendrás _todo_ sin esfuerzo más que aquí?- él se dispuso a continuar camino pero Bulma le murmuró de atrás para que Nappa no escuchara.

-… se darán cuenta de que no hay bebé… -dijo al momento. Vegeta viró su rostro para mirarla directo a los ojos, por un instante.

-Haz lo que te digo, no tardaré y veré si mato al viejo accidentalmente- sugirió dejándola a solas en el pasillo mientras avanzaba con Nappa peldaños abajo.

-¿Por qué la dejas hablarte así?- inquirió Nappa molesto- Dentro de poco te llamará por el nombre.

-No habrá dentro de poco- dijo él mirándolo de lado- Anda, ve a llamar a las tropas elite, arrasaremos ese planeta.

Cuál no sería la molestia de Vegeta al ingresar con un puñado de su ejército al cuarto de naves, alistarse en sus naves unipersonales y… ver que ninguna de ella despegaba.

Sus gritos se oyeron de ala a ala del hangar mientras él mismo alzaba una nave y la arrojaba contra las demás provocando una serie de explosiones en el cuarto.

Atronadoramente la puerta no alcanzó a deslizarse cuando voló hacia una pared del recinto alterando la presencia de todos los concejales.

-Se a lo que vienes muchacho- aclaró el anciano que en esos momentos estaba dando un discurso.

-¡A matarte!- aclaró Vegeta mientras estiraba su brazo y una bola luminosa comenzaba a formarse en ella.

El estupor resonó por toda la sala, cubriendo la respiración agitada del rey saiyajin.

-Lo único que hice fue hacer cumplir la ordenanza, aún no hemos verificado que la terrícola haya sido embarazada, todos los hombres Vegeta, todos tus soldados quieren tener descendencia super saiyajin… y todos ellos deben aguardar para ello, que tú lo tengas primero.

-¡Ya tomé a la mujer!- bramó doblando el haz en su mano frente al viejo.

-Puedes matarme Vegeta, y aún así moriré feliz de que no dejé ir a un Rey en sus batallas suicidas… sin asegurarnos de darnos un descendiente de la Casa Real.

-¡LARGA VIDA AL REY!- corearon todos. Vegeta gruñó pero mantenía fuerte y tenso el brazo, sus músculos crispados obligaban a la tela azul que lo cubría pegarse más a su cuerpo y resaltar la idea de poder físico que tenía el más poderoso, por mucho, de todo el planeta.

-Solo tenemos que confirmar el embarazo, si no quieres que la examinemos debemos esperar a ver su vientre crecer, tu decides.- Vegeta comenzó a respirar más profundo buscando soluciones en su cabeza, parecía finalmente acorralado.

Dio media vuelta como si nada hubiese ocurrido y lanzando su última mirada colérica desapareció.

-Busca a la mujer, Nappa…- ordenó casi en silencio saliendo hacia el pasillo, sus pasos lo llevaban a su misma alcoba.

-Vegeta nunca ha sido cortés con nadie- la tomó por sorpresa una voz a sus espaldas mientras ella caminaba por los pasillos de regreso a la alcoba luego de ver alejarse al rey en conquista.

Bulma miró a un lado y otro buscando la proveniencia de la voz.

-Mi nombre es Raditz- se presentó el soldado de enorme contextura y cabello largo cayendo salvajemente hasta su cintura. Bulma retrocedió atemorizada- No se asuste, me han asignado para mostrarle el castillo.

-¿Es verdad?- preguntó ella tensa como una fibra.

El hombre sonrió agachando la mirada al suelo mientras avanzaba hacia ella.

-No, la verdad me he auto-asignado –comentó soltando una débil carcajada- Si lo prefiere, puedo marcharme- siguió él con gesto ingenuo buscando darse la vuelta.

-No, está bien- Bulma lo pensó un poco, al final todos los saiyajins parecían salvajes pero no estaba bien ser prejuiciosa.

-¿Puedo saber su nombre?- preguntó él señalando gentilmente con una mano el camino a recorrer.

-Bulma, Bulma Briefs- respondía ella sonriéndose por primera vez desde que había llegado al castillo- No es necesario que me hables de ese modo tan formal.

-La madre de mi futuro rey no merece otro trato- aclaró él reverenciándose ante ella- Déjeme decirle que el rey Vegeta ha demostrado muy buen gusto en su elección.

-Sí, claro- razonó ella mirando cansada hacia otro lado.

-Lamento que la haya lastimado- Raditz la guió con la mirada hacia una compuerta en la planta inferior, sin pensarlo la muchacha accedió viendo abrirse ante ella algo muy parecido al laboratorio donde el día anterior estuvo pero mucho más grande y con aparatos demasiado sofisticados para su entendimiento, se maravilló en cada aspecto.- Pruebe con esto.

Bulma tomó un dispositivo pequeño como la palma de su mano con un botón azul resaltando que activó, una luz destellante del mismo color salió tenuemente.

-Pásalo por su brazo- animó Raditz señalando un moretón violáceo en la mujer, ella obedeció- Repite un par de veces, es una herida leve, cederá.

-Vaya… -exclamó maravillada con la curación casi instantánea, Raditz le sonrió con simpatía- Prueba con el cuello, si quieres yo…

-Puedo, gracias- se incomodó la muchacha buscando algo espejado para ver los resultados mientras ejercía la curación, su vista volteó hacia unos enormes contenedores de cristal con mascarilla y cables dentro, mojados con pequeñas gotas de agua azulada que se deslizaban en el interior.-¿Qué son estos?

-Son tanques regenerativos, para heridas muy graves- asumió el soldado- Gastan mucha energía, hay que volver casi muertos para tener el derecho de usar uno.

-Poseen una tecnología muy avanzada.- asumió la chica terminando de curarse- Gracias por mostrarme esto.

Siguieron caminando un rato, Bulma hubiese preferido quedarse en aquel salón investigando, quizás alguna idea trepara su cabeza para poder salir de su prisión.

-Siempre que él te lastime, ve al cuarto aquel y úsala- dijo mientras ambos salían a un enorme patio, al fin aire fresco y sol libremente. Bulma respiró profundamente sintiéndose menos esclava.- La verdad, el rey Vegeta no es de mi agrado.

La muchacha sonrió con ingenuidad, y miró hacia otro lado para no cruzar sus ojos con el soldado, quizás no fuera más que una estrategia para sacarle información.

-Lo digo en serio- argumentó él intentando sacarle dramatismo al asunto.- El rey Vegeta no se preocupa realmente por nosotros, solo por su gloria personal. Estamos esperando con ansias, todos los saiyajins, un heredero que en lo posible no tenga la soberbia del padre, ¿tú que me dices?

-Bueno, él mandó a conquistar mi mundo y mi gente ¿qué opinión podría tener?

-Cierto ¡qué tonto!- carcajeó Raditz sentándose en una roca en medio del jardín.- Imagino que estarás aquí hasta que el niño nazca.

-Supongo.

-Él no quiere tener hijos, así que quizás te quedaras para siempre- Bulma se estremeció con la idea- Es una pena que le den a un tipo como él una mujer como tu… sobretodo porque no te tocará.

-¿¡Qué!- Bulma empalideció, el soldado era claramente un espía así que arremetió- Para que lo sepas ha ocurrido todo lo que debía ocurrir.

Raditz rió y la despreció continuando con su risa.

-Puedes negarlo si te hace sentir más segura, no tiene caso- Raditz sacudió su melena observando el cielo- Yo conozco a Vegeta muy bien, sé que no te tocará.

La mujer se calló y ambos quedaron en silencio un buen rato admirando la mañana y metidos en sus pensamientos.

-Yo no hablaré con nadie te lo aseguro, puedes contar conmigo cuando quieras…

-¡RADITZ!- gritó una voz rabiosa que los obligó a voltear apresuradamente, como si los hubieran agarrado con las manos en la masa.- ¡Terrícola, ven aquí!

-Discúlpala Nappa, ha sido mi culpa yo la conduje para mostrarle el lugar y… ¿No iban de viaje?

-No hemos logrado zarpar- explicó duramente Nappa mientras tomaba a la mujer del brazo y la arrastraba de regreso al palacio. – El rey te ha dejado en claro que no hables con nadie ¿no es cierto? ¿¡No es cierto!- le gritó en el pasillo mientras ella avanzaba callada.

Mientras Raditz veía la escena una sonrisa perniciosa asaltó su rostro, tomó un fruto de los árboles del jardín y de buen humor lo comía intentando regresar al palacio por otro camino, una risa sarcástica lo asaltó.

-¿Qué te pasa Raditz? ¿Cómo te humillas así con una esclava?- preguntó un soldado poniéndose a su par.

-Cada uno tiene sus métodos- profirió él dando un mordisco a su fruta mientras avanzaba.

Los soldados solo podrían tener super saiyajins en cuanto naciera el niño del rey, no había que ser un genio para saber que ese niño jamás nacería pero que aún así ninguna otra hembra humana podría ser tocada hasta que eso ocurriese.

La única que podría dar a luz antes que nadie era aquella hembra exótica de cabellos y ojos azules, la pertenencia del rey, un adorno en su alcoba vacía.

Raditz pensó y no sin cierta coherencia que él podría dar una mano en todo aquel asunto: a Vegeta no le importaba tener hijos, todos los soldados querían tener ya su descendencia, todos esperaban que un niño creciera dentro de la terrícola.

Así que qué más, que la ayuda de él, engatusar a la muchacha y sembrar en ella el hijo. Que continuase la mentira de que aquel niño sea heredero de la sangre real, todo mundo feliz.

-Te tendré, pedirás por mí- se aclaró Raditz visualizando claramente el comienzo de una dinastía encabezada por su hijo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren ahora? ¿Ya puedo irme?- preguntó ilusionada mientras su viaje se detenía nuevamente frente a la alcoba.

-No tienes derecho a preguntar nada- finalmente la escotilla se abrió y ella fue empujada dentro. Intentó reclamar el maltrato cuando al levantar sus ojos se encontró con los del rey mirándola fijamente.

Ambos se quedaron observándose varios segundos, Vegeta finalmente se puso de pie y caminó hacia el ventanal, se quitó la armadura.

-Han traído tus ropajes- señaló él manteniéndose de espaldas, finalmente Bulma pudo encontrar con la mirada una pila de ropa en un rincón de la habitación, caminó sigilosamente hasta ella y se acuclilló para recogerla.

Vegeta la miró de soslayo, estaba acorralado y no tenía opción, endureció su mandíbula y cerró los ojos para concentrarse.

-Quítat…

-¿Por qué no pudieron viajar?- preguntó ella ahogando sus palabras- Oh… di lo que ibas a decir.- se volteó a mirarlo mientras se ponía de pie, él la observó seriamente sentándose en el lecho.

-Han desabastecido de combustible las naves, tampoco tienen la carga de las baterías… tú no entenderías- se refirió él.

-Claro que sí, soy ingeniera ¿lo olvidas?- No podía ser posible, los ojos de Vegeta la miraron con interés y sus ánimos se recuperaron- ¿Qué? ¿Qué hice?

-¡Tu lo arreglarás para mí!- ordenó caminando hasta ella.- Recarga las naves, quiero salir de aquí.

-¿Estás loco verdad? Si lo hiciera yo sola lo completaría en un mes, es un sistema complicado de carga… y si las baterías fueron descargadas por completo…

El rey golpeó una pared furioso y la miró con avidez, Bulma retrocedió un paso o eso quiso cuando él ya estaba frente a ella.

Él sabía que podía embarazarla, pasar el examen, irse y cumplir su objetivo y luego, antes de que el engendro naciera, matarla, y así con todas las hembras que le ofrecieren hasta que fuera bien claro el hecho de que él jamás tendría un hijo con alguien de rango inferior.

La volvió a mirar, en su expresión ella parecía poder leer cada uno de sus pensamientos.

-¿Dónde están tus marcas?- le preguntó tomándola de la mandíbula y torciéndole el rostro hacia un lado y otro buscando las partes lastimadas- ¿Dónde estuviste?- rugió.

-Eh… yo… iba a volver, fue un soldado me dijo… -titubeó ella viendo la furia en su mirada.

-¿Le has dicho algo?- ella negó con la cabeza apresuradamente- ¿¡Haz dicho algo!

-No… ¡No!- gritó ella asustada.

-¿Quién era ese soldado?- preguntó más calmado.

-No lo sé, no me dijo- mintió temiendo por la suerte del único de la raza de salvajes que había sido atento con ella.

-No confíes en nadie aquí- le advirtió fuertemente.- Me encargaré de que no se te acerquen de nuevo, quedarás encerrada aquí.

-¡No!

-Entonces… -murmuró inclinándose hacia ella.

-Si me quedo encerrada no podré cargar tus naves- espetó ella rápidamente, Vegeta retrocedió un poco confuso meditando con seriedad sus palabras.

-No tengo tanto tiempo, has una pequeña flota y concéntrate en ellas, no quiero que pase más de esta semana antes de poder conquistar ese planeta.- repuso el saiyajin.

Asintió velozmente ambos se observaron con paciencia, Bulma tenía en sus manos una oportunidad única, tal como lo había hecho con antes, era capaz de preparar la nave para que esta se descompusiera y estallara en mitad del vuelo. Él la miró, sus ojos negros la penetraban queriendo dejarle en claro que ni se le ocurriera fallar.

-¿Cómo se llama el humano aquel que te defendió en mi arribo?- preguntó Vegeta cínicamente.

Bulma abrió la boca pero titubeó inmediatamente, ella también era lista.

-¿Para qué quieres saberlo?- preguntó desafiante, al momento una mano se encerró fuertemente en su garganta ahogándola contra la pared, con el mismo desinterés de antes el rey la observaba. Apretó más fuerte- Yamcha…

-Yamcha- repitió él satisfecho- No deberías hacerte la difícil mujer, iba a concederte comunicarte con él como premio a tu labor, pero ahora trabajarás gratis.

Ella masajeó su cuello recordando de pronto a Raditz y las maquinarias curativas. Levantó los ojos desafiantes ante el guerrero que sin interés alguno por ella se calzaba los guantes.

-Te traerán la comida, iré a entrenar hasta la noche- dijo mirándola con desdén- No intentes nada.

La mujer solo destiló odio por la mirada al verlo salir y cayó de rodillas al suelo cubriéndose la boca. Lo había dicho, había delatado a Yamcha, quién sabe qué planes tenía el despiadado patán con él…

-Veo que duran mucho las charlas maritales- sonrió Nappa al verlo salir finalmente de la habitación.

-¿Me espiabas?

-No ¿ya embarazaste a la hembra?

Vegeta rió ruinmente y observó con cinismo a su guardaespaldas.

-Esa siempre será la última opción.

-Creí que ya… no quedaban otras, Vegeta- masculló Nappa sorprendido al ver la confianza en el joven, pero una mirada bastó para acallar sus dudas.

-Pues encontré otra opción, la humana sabe de maquinarias, ella preparará las naves para mí- observó orgulloso de su ingenio, Nappa asintió reverenciando con la cabeza.

-Ya veo, un detalle que se nos escapaba… ¿y lo hará?

-¿Tú que crees?- prepoteó el saiyajin enfadado- Tengo su vida en mis manos, y es una vida muy delicada, de un solo rasguño los humanos mueren… y más fácil aún con las hembras.

-Hablando de hembras, rey Vegeta, no querrá saber cuán enfadadas están todas en este castillo – reconoció Nappa sonriendo mordazmente.


	5. 4 El Hangar

_Entonces, así estoy al día... jajaj q lo disfruten!_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>EL HANGAR<strong>

Los primeros días no fueron sencillos y los que le seguirían tampoco prometían ser fáciles. Vegeta arribó esa noche por la ventana tomándola por sorpresa, la tiró del brazo.

-¡Ey, estaba durmiendo!

-Pues despierta- sostuvo él arrancando las sábanas de un tirón, sus rasgos angulosos lucían aún más filosos en la oscuridad nocturna- No hay tiempo para descansar, revisé los talleres, no hay nadie, es el momento.

-Vaya rey, a hurtadillas en su planeta- murmuró Bulma, el hombre la miró con desdén mientras la dirigía la balcón por donde había entrado. Otra vez el vértigo de semejante altura la mareó, las luces extendidas debajo hasta el horizonte le hicieron ver cuán grande era en verdad la capital del Planeta Veyita.

El guerrero se impulsó y acto seguido se oyó el estruendoso grito de la mujer.

-¡YA, DUELE!- chilló, él la soltó instintivamente dejándola caer de espaldas al balcón. La observó con molestia mientras la mujer se frotaba el hombro- Así vas a arrancarme el brazo.

-Bah, humanos… -se quejó- Vuelves a gritar así y te arrancaré la lengua.

-No puedo evitarlo si me lastimas- lo desafió la mujer.

-Cómo es que no saben volar… -volvió a lamentarse con furia el hombre mientras se acunclillaba a su lado, asesinándola con la mirada mientras intentaba encontrar una solución.

-Vayamos por los ascensores, como gente civilizada- Vegeta rió divertido.

-Nos verán. No tengo tiempo de debatir- le advertía nuevamente mientras la jalaba del otro brazo poniéndola de pie- Vamos ahora.

Sin decir más la tomó del cuello de su vestido y otra vez amenazó con despegar, pero la voz chillona de la mujer volvió a retumbar en sus sensibles oídos, sacándolo de quicio.

-¡Qué! No tendrás pensado llevarme así ¿no sabes nada de física? Obviamente el vestido se romperá y yo caeré al vacío, y lo peor, desnuda… ¡eres un pervertido!- parecía venir un monólogo, al principio el rey la observó consternado por el atrevimiento, la mujer decidió más prudente guardar silencio- Déjame a mí.

Vegeta asintió furioso con la pérdida de tiempo y por un segundo volvió a fantasear con eliminarla, mientras aún pensaba en arrojarla del balcón la sintió acercarse a él de frente y sus manos le envolvieron el cuello. Él titubeó cambiando su expresión de iracundo a sorprendido.

-¿Qué haces…?- murmuró él dando un paso hacia atrás.

-Yo me sostengo, no vayas fuerte- le advertía la mujer acercándose más a él, Vegeta sintió un rubor correr por sus mejillas por la extraña invasión de su espacio, pero apretó los dientes y la seriedad congeló sus gestos. Ni siquiera se sintió libre de resoplar y despegó.

El tirón se sintió en su cuello, casi ahorcándolo por la nuca y la mujer gritó, se estaba cayendo. Vegeta frenó su vuelo ya a bastante altura y la tomó de la cintura instintivamente para retener su caída. Bulma bajó la mirada a su pecho y ya jamás la volvió a subir en todo el viaje, tampoco dijo nada.

Los talleres eran enormes, las pequeñas naves esféricas estaban abiertas esperando ser abordadas para despegar de inmediato, si tuvieran lista su carga.

-¿De cuánto será el viaje? Estas máquinas pueden realizar viajes anuales, pero si es poco tiempo tardaré menos en cargarlas lo necesario.

-Sólo un día- respondió él secamente mientras se dejaba caer en el suelo apoyándose contra un vehículo. Bulma recorrió la habitación con la mirada mientras avanzaba proveyéndose de todos los utensillios necesarios para dejar a punto las naves. En verdad la muchacha tenía que reconocer que salvajes y todo, su tecnología era envidiable.

Trabajó un rato largo con tranquilidad hasta que un par de murmullos quejumbrosos llegaron a sus oídos.

Vegeta estaba cansado, había entrenado sin descanso la mayoría de la mañana, se quitó la armadura para estar más cómodo y solo el traje azul lo cubría. Debajo la ropa tenía algunos rasguños, no sangraba, pero estaba adolorido. Apoyó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras dio un vistazo a la mujer de soslayo y luego cerró los ojos para descansar un poco.

-¿No tienen acaso maquinarias para curarse?- preguntó la voz de la mujer débilmente, Vegeta la observó.

-No las necesitas- murmuró él mientras bostezaba.

-No lo digo por mí, sino por tus heridas.

-Ya te dije que son rasguños- acusó él cruzándose de brazos- No necesito que te preocupes por mí- aseguraba el rey mientras se automasajeaba el cuello.

Varias noches pasaban así, ella dormía por la mañana en su prisión/habitación. Él quién sabe cuándo o donde, al parecer no lo hacía. Una de esas noches Bulma estaba de espaldas a él preparando una de las naves y se volteó. El saiyajin se quitaba con cuidado la parte de su traje que le cubría el torso. Se quejó, de una herida considerable brotaba un pequeño caudal de sangre que corría por su espina hasta caer en el suelo incesantemente.

-¿Qué te hicieron?- preguntó ella por acto reflejo, frunció el ceño preocupada mientras se debatía con el contento.

-¡Ja!- el saiyajin se dio la vuelta ofendido- Nadie aquí sería capaz de hacerme esto. Fui yo, entrenando, un nuevo ataque que ideé. Bastante efectivo. –completó sonriendo satisfecho.

Bulma torció el gesto con asco ante tal brutalidad. Un ser que ni siquiera tenía piedad por su propio ser, cómo podría tenerlo hacia seres más débiles.

-Tú y tu raza… - resoplaba la humana volviendo al trabajo.

-Cómo si te importara- declaró Vegeta tocando con la yema de sus dedos la herida y resoplando ante el ardor, Bulma lo miró nuevamente mientras tomaba una toalla y caminaba hacia él.- No pedí nada- corrigió el rey apartándose. Ella asintió volviendo a las máquinas.- ¿Cuánto falta?

-Mañana volarán- recordó Bulma enfocando pícaramente su mirada en unos circuitos mal conectados.- Volarán todos… -murmuró entre dientes, el saiya se acercó verificando el estado de las naves y volvió a lucir una satisfecha sonrisa.

-Asegúrate de que todo esté perfecto, si aprecias tu vida- amenazó el saiyajín, acostumbrado a la traición.

-Ya terminé- insistió la mujer cruzándose de brazos, él la miró duramente mientras volvía a acercársele.

Él examinó todo, como si entendiera algo mientras la miraba por el rabillo del ojo, se dio por satisfecho al minuto mientras asentía con la cabeza.

-Volvamos- ordenó preparándose para transportarla en su agarre, Bulma se acercó a él.

-Te aseguro que jamás volarán tan rápido, era una genia en mi planeta- dijo ella triunfante- Y dudo mucho que no sea más que una genia en el tuyo.

-Seguro- le contestó él condescendiente. Bulma dudó mientras él la sujetaba de la cintura y alzaban vuelo juntos. Un gesto, un destello en su mirada, algo raro tenía Vegeta que la hacía sospechar de que el saiya tenía un As bajo la manga… ¿pero respecto a qué?

Llegaron al cuarto, como siempre entraron por esa especie de balcón, el saiya la soltó de repente haciéndola tropezar.

Bulma no se quejó, en cambio el saiya se tocó la espalda con un gesto molesto.

-Déjame ver esa herida…- insistió la mujer, guiada por algo dentro suyo que podía más que su egoísmo y conveniencia personal: su instinto.

-¡NO ES NADA!- insistió el rey perdiendo la paciencia mientras la fulminaba con la mirada y a empujones la hizo entrar en la habitación- ¡Duérmete!

Él necesitaba descansar. En cuanto su cabeza tocó la almohada quedó profundamente dormido. Estaba de espaldas a ella, claro que no quería que su herida tocara contra el colchón, lo que lo haría sufrir más e infectaría la herida. Aquellos salvajes no tenían una idea de que aunque la herida no fuera más que un corte y debiera cerrarse, era suceptible a agravarse por una mínima infección. Lo vio, él mañana ya no regresaría nunca más.

Con sigilo se puso de pie, improvisó con los elementos que encontró y muy cuidadosamente limpió sus heridas y les dio un apropiado vendaje, no fue difícil, Vegeta más que dormido lucía desmayado del cansancio. Cuando culminó apagó la luz y también le dio la espalda.

Ya no lo vería más, un haz de arrepentimiento asomó en su cabeza pero debió reprimirlo. No importaba lo que su moral gritara, importaba más aún su supervivencia y el destino de toda su raza. No estaba haciendo algo malo, sino que era por el bien de todo el universo librarse de una especie predatoria como los saiyajins.

Por la mañana siguiente encontró a Vegeta frente al espejo del baño inspeccionándose el vendaje que traía en su espalda.

-¿Tú lo has hecho?- preguntó suavemente mientras sus ojos la veían con recelo.

-Pues…

-Te dije que no intentaras nada.

-Sólo quise ayudar, es todo- protestó la mujer dándose la vuelta para cambiarse.

-Ya veo… -murmuró el saiyajin colocándose traje y armadura con rapidez.- Te has comportado adecuadamente este tiempo- la felicitó mientras terminaba de enfundarse los guantes- Mientras las máquinas recalientan he decidido darte una recompensa por tus labores.

Bulma lo observó sorprendida, ciertamente no esperaba ninguna recompensa, él mismo había dejado en claro que no esperara mayor regalo que mantenerse con vida.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó la muchacha expectante, él sonrió satisfecho con su incertidumbre.

-¡Nappa!- gritó Vegeta presionando para abrir la puerta de la recámara, le hizo una señal para que lo siguiera. Caminaron un tramo por los pasillos hasta que el guardaespaldas enorme del rey saiyajin se les unió.- Aún tengo que hablar con el escuadrón de elite, llévala a donde te dije.

El misterio continuó flotando en el aire, Nappa la tomó rudamente del brazo para conducirla a destino, pero la mujer sintió como el corazón se le encogía.

-Vegeta… -lo llamó, Nappa gruñó molesto viendo que el monarca se daba la vuelta para mirarla.

-Ahora no, cuando vuelva- protestó el saiya dándose la vuelta.

-… gracias…- murmuró ella sin saber realmente cuál era el agasajo que tendría. Nappa la llevaba trotando por los pasillos, bajaron un par de pisos… llegaron a la dársena de donde despegaban las naves. Se sintió extrañada, algo no andaba bien.

-Espera aquí, humana- resopló Nappa molesto acercándose a una pequeña portezuela, cuando esta se abrió Yamcha apareció frente a ella. Lucía asustado, pero al encontrar sus ojos con los suyos sus facciones se iluminaron de alivio y alegría a la vez.

-¡Bulma! ¡Qué gusto!- sonrió Yamcha acercándose a ella, Nappa lo empujó para que hiciera el tramo más corto mientras también enseñaba una sonrisa desdeñosa a la escena. Muy complacido para tratarse de él.

-Tienen un minuto- ordenó desapareciendo por la otra puerta. Las naves aguardaban a ser abordadas, mientras abrazaba a Yamcha a Bulma se le ocurrió que aquel era un lugar muy extraño para reunirlos, pero sin embargo la alegría despejó todas sus dudas.

-¡Es el mejor minuto que tendré en mi vida!- exclamó Yamcha dándole un profundo beso en los labios a la mujer y luego con lágrimas a los ojos le preguntó- ¿Qué te han hecho?

-Nada… Estoy bien… sino no estarías aquí.- Yamcha frunció el ceño confundido asintiendo con la cabeza.- ¿Cómo estás tú? No puedo creer que Vegeta haya hecho esto… -suspiró con emoción mientras acariciaba su rostro sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

-Es un placer verte de nuevo… y sentirte, Bulma- comentó el muchacho.- Cuando vuelva espero que podamos tener más que un minuto…

-¿Te volverán a traer?- preguntó ella sorprendida- Convenceré a Vegeta para que nos dé más tiempo… -saltó de contento volviéndole a dar otro beso.

-Si algo llegara a pasarme, sabes que te amo- sostuvo él, ella asintió.

-Nada malo te pasará…- al decir esto, varias puertas se abrieron y tras ellas varios saiyajin avanzaban listos para la batalla, entre ellos Vegeta que los miró complacido sonriendo siniestramente.

-Gracias Vegeta- Bulma le sonrió con honestidad mientras Yamcha daba un paso al costado. El príncipe ni siquiera la miró.

-Bien, humano, escoge tu nave- dijo simplemente el saiyajin, Yamcha caminó hacia las naves inspeccionándolas con la mirada.

-¿De qué habla? ¿Tu nave?

-Volaré con ellos, es una orden- sostuvo Yamcha con la mirada nuevamente atemorizada, Bulma sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco.

-¿No hay problema con eso, verdad mujer?- preguntó el rey saiyajin sonriéndose socarronamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos y su escuadrón lanzaba un par de ruines carcajadas.

Así que ese era el plan. Debía admitir que luchaba contra un enemigo muy astuto. ¿Ahora qué debía hacer? Si se delataba tendría un duro castigo, pero Yamcha sobreviviría. Si no lo hacía, todos perecerían, mataría al rey saiyajin y a los más poderosos del planeta, pero también a Yamcha… ¿Podría vivir con la culpa?

-Iré en esta- dijo el humano sencillamente, Vegeta asintió y todos los presentes abordaron sus naves.

-Vete si no quieres sufrir un accidente- objetó Vegeta a la humana que permanecía tiesa en medio del salón. Yamcha la saludó desde la escotilla roja de su pequeño vehículo. Bulma miró al suelo, empalideció y sobre su rostro comenzaron a formarse gotas de sudor heladas.- ¡Preparen!

El zumbido de las naves comenzaba a oscilar en el aire, Bulma no podía moverse aunque quisiera, sus ojos celestes miraron con desesperación la nave que había abordado el rey.

-¡ALTO!- gritó la mujer.

Luego de que las naves se detuvieran, Vegeta gritaba "lo sabía" y Yamcha saliera sin decir nada esperó con paciencia el castigo. Pero para su sorpresa no recayó sobre ella, sino sobre su compañero. Yamcha fue vapuleado salvajemente frente a sus ojos mientras Vegeta la obligaba a mirar recriminándole con todo el odio que pudiera contener lo que había hecho, el tiempo que había perdido, es desgaste físico y de energía. Todo en vano. Bulma lloraba rogando que lo soltaran, que la castigaran a ella… pero el rey era conciente de cómo funcionaban los sentimientos humanos y quería darle un castigo ejemplar.

-Jamás olvidarás tu traición, humana- le murmuró él al oído mientras jalaba de sus cabellos y Yamcha era retirado moribundo de la sala. Observó los rostros de los demás saiyajines, todos querían matarla, Vegeta les hizo un gesto y pasaron por su lado protestando.- La próxima vez traeré a todos tus seres queridos y no seré tan piadoso, los mataré, y luego a ti.

Bulma cayó en el suelo llorando amargamente con la imagen doliente de Yamcha siendo atacado indefenso por su culpa.

-Buen plan… -dijo una voz familiar que daba unos pasos sobre la loza brillante, Bulma levantó la vista un segundo para ver al soldado Raditz acercarse a ella- Yo también hubiera muerto, así que me alegro que lo descubriesen…

-Yo no… -objetó ella sollozando adolorida.

-Vengo a informarte que enviaron a tu novio a los calabozos. Vegeta está furioso, lo oí decirle a Nappa que te quiere lejos esta noche o te matará.

-Pues bien… ya no sé qué es mejor…

-Si te hace sentir mejor, me escabullí hasta la celda de él y le dejé la maquinaria con la que te curé aquel día que nos vimos. Ya debe estar bien- Bulma entonces lo miró cambiando completamente su actitud.

-Gracias… -le murmuró asombrada por su actitud tan gentil.- ¿Por qué lo haces?

-Porque eres valiente… -le sonrió acomodando por instante sus cabellos- Si no tienes donde dormir ve al pasillo 7B, siempre hay cuartos vacíos calefaccionados para mantener las calderas funcionando correctamente.

-Gracias- reiteró ella con incredulidad.

-Yo suelo hacer guardia por todo el ala siete, si alguna vez...

-¿Por qué eres tan distinto a los demás, Raditz?

-7B, no lo olvides… -comentó el soldado poniéndose de pie mientras se retiraba, volviéndola a dejar sola.

* * *

><p><em><strong>N.A:<strong> Este cap ha sido corto, para lo que es el promedio je xD No van a creerlo, ayer iba a salir a publicar, pero cerré de tal modo la puerta (única salida) que me quedé encerrada y nadie iba a venir a casa ese día, así que pasé 20hs de encierro (por suerte llovía) y todos sabemos que la programación de TV es horrible, tomé el teclado, abrí el .DOC de **EL HEREDERO** y comencé a teclear desde la página 40... esta mañana vino el albañil que está trabajando en la casa y me abrió xD libre al fin, pero para ese entonces ya tengo hasta la pág 91 o_o y me falta solo el último capítulo (siempre es el más fácil, porque es el unico que conocemos -las que intentamos escribir- cuando inventamos la historia jajaja) Les digo que con este cap han terminado las preeliminares, a partir de ahora quiero que las menores de edad, por favor, busquen autorización de padres o tutores para seguir leyendo ;D_


	6. La Salvación

_Puntual y todo xD Encontré una manera de separar las escenas sin que me las borre , espero que ahora sí la lectura sea más cómoda. Ya concluí la historia así que vayan paso a paso jeje _

* * *

><p><strong>SALVAR <strong>**POR SALVARSE**

-Me ha traicionado… -masculló Vegeta en el salón de entrenamientos mientras caminaba por la sala vacía junto a Nappa.

-¿Qué podrías esperar de una terrícola?- inquirió el saiya a su lado cruzándose de brazos.- Jamás debiste confiar en que haría un buen trabajo.

-La mataré, es lo que haré- resopló Vegeta golpeando una columna para descargar su impotencia- Debí matarla allí…

-No tendría sentido, has actuado como debías- aconsejó el soldado acercándose lentamente al rey saiyajin- El Concejo te pedirá que rindas cuentas a causa de su muerte, saldrá a la luz el intento de escape… y ella es la única técnica que trabajará para ti…

-No me interesa, nadie se burla del rey saiyajin- pronunció el guerrero mientras resoplaba ruidosamente, sus ojos negros observaron a Nappa fijamente- Creyó que podría engañarme, apostó su vida en ello, pensó en matarnos…

-Es lo que piensan todos los terrícolas- rió Nappa- Pero tú has sido más listo, traer a su pareja ha sido acertado.

-Cierto… busca a la humana, trabajará sin descanso nuevamente en las naves, dormirá en las dársenas de ser necesario. Las tendrá listas cuanto antes o mataremos a toda su familia- aseguró nuevamente el rey mientras encendía el sistema de entrenamiento en su máximo poder.

-Dalo por hecho- Nappa se inclinó hacia su rey y volvió a salir por los pasillos. El rey se tomó de la cintura mirando hacia el techo con desprecio.

-La haré pagar…

2

Bulma tomó un traje entre los tantos que había en los contenedores de los esclavos que servían a los saiyans, una especie de túnica oscura con la que se cubrió el rostro para evitar que su exótica cabellera llamara la atención. Tenía un solo objetivo, y ese era llegar a los calabozos. Estaba eufórica y nerviosa, aún no comprendía porqué Vegeta no la había mandado a capturar, sería que tenía un control tan estricto en el palacio que era imposible que ella escapara… pero Bulma no pensaba en huir ahora, sino en ver a Yamcha.

Según su lógica, algo de Historia en el colegio y sus conocimientos de leyendas, todos los calabozos quedaban en los subsuelos. Pasó ciegamente, sin conocer señales en los pasillos, se cruzó con un par de sirvientes más que caminaban presurosos de un lado a otro, con encomiendas y alimentos. Se le ocurrió seguir a uno que llevaba una bandeja repleta de piezas de algún animal destazado que destilaba sangre. No se espantó, como ellos los saiyajins gustaban de la carne asada.

Perdió al sirviente de vista cuando dobló en un pasillo, pero su olfato allí fue suficiente para guiarla a la cocina principal. Todos se movían rápidamente en la enorme sala atestada de mesas y utensillos, fuego para las ollas y hornos rústicos encendidos con leña. Los saiyans almorzaban en comedores comunes, divididos por rangos. Por un momento se le cruzó la idea de envenenar los alimentos, pero los restos siempre eran enviados a los esclavos de las barracas, donde también trabajaba su familia y amigos.

Fingió laborar como todos, atendió algunos pedidos de algún cocinero pidiendo dicho ingrediente extraño y se mimetizó con el alterado ambiente, que era vigilado por un soñoliento saiyajin que bostezaba de brazos cruzados y de vez en cuando robaba algo de algún plato listo. Ocultó unas hogazas de pan, algo de fruta y algo más que pudiera cargar en sus abultados bolsillos y salió nuevamente con otro grupo empujando un carro largo repleto de alimentos. Ella se apartó del grupo en una esquina, nadie le prestaba atención más que a su propio trabajo así que no se percataron de su ausencia como tampoco la notaron cuando estuvo presente.

Al final del pasillo vio que una puerta se cerró llevando dentro a un saiyajin, algunas luces aparecieron en unos medidores a los lados y luego la puerta del cubículo se abrió vacía. Era un ascensor.

Respiró hondamente y dándose valor, ingresó. Tocó los botones de más abajo por instinto, los números eran distintos a los que usaban en la Tierra. La puerta se abrió, en medio de un pasillo penumbroso y húmedo, donde se oían las goteras del techo de piedra. El suelo era de tierra y piedras, no había rastros de vida. Se podía respirar un aire denso y se oía a lo lejos algún quejido solitario de dolor… la puerta del elevador se cerró detrás de ella haciendo que cualquier rastro de luz desapareciera, apoyó la mano en una de las paredes, sintiendo su frío… como en la habitación en la que dormía con Vegeta, y avanzó lentamente, temiendo tropezar.

Tocó rejas, donde se escurría la humedad. Al principio sintió asco, pero luego volvió a armarse de valor y continuó caminando, quitándose el velo del rostro para poder respirar el aire pesado de aquellos pasillos sin ventilación.

-ayuda… por favor… -le pidieron susurrantes detrás de una de esas rejas, Bulma retrocedió espantada, viendo la silueta de un extraterrestre enano, que le imploraba junto a una pequeña vela- Sácame de aquí, no he hecho nada malo…

Bulma lo ignoró alterada mientras continuaba su camino. Sintió repulsión aunque estaba acostumbrada a distintas razas desde su arrivo a Veyita-sei y por primera vez agradeció que los saiyajins, cuando menos, tuvieran aspecto humano.

-¿Bulma?- le preguntaron un par de metros adelante, la mujer reconoció la voz y trotó hasta la prisión donde Yamcha se encontraba. El hombre le sonrió.- ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?

No lucía herido, parecía perfecto como cuando lo vio en las dársenas. Solo estaba algo sucio y ojeroso, le enseñó un aparato que tenía entre las cubetas que oficiaban de baño.

-No vas a creerme, pero un soldado me ha dado esto… dijo que era tu amigo- dijo el hombre extendiéndole el artefacto sanador. Bulma sonrió incrédula y rápidamente ocultó el utensillo en sus bolsillos, recordando al palpar que tenía comida.

Se la dio y lo vio devorársela sin cuidado.

-¿Hay guardias aquí?

-No… solo vienen por las noches a darnos comida. Tengo experiencia aquí, estuve un día entero el día que te capturaron.

-Lo siento- se apenó Bulma furiosa consigo misma- Todo esto es mi culpa, debí… debí…

-Está hecho y no es tu culpa, no tienes la culpa de que invadieran el planeta. Ahora, cuéntame qué te ha pasado? ¿Cómo es que pasó la escena de las naves?

-Quieren un bebé…

-Lo sé.- gruñó él ensombreciendo el rostro- Se murmura en las barracas, los soldados que nos vigilan molestan a las mujeres bromeando a quién tomarán luego de que el rey… de que tú…

-Vegeta no quiere eso.- informó Bulma negándoselo con satisfacción.

-¿Vegeta?- preguntó Yamcha con recelo- El rey- corrigió- El peor de todos ellos…

-Él quiere salir de aquí y yo era la única que podía reparar las naves y…

-Las volviste a sabotear- completó Yamcha terminando con su comida.- No puedes aprender…

-¡Pero Yamcha!

-¡Porqué diablos no tienes el hijo y ya! Terminamos con esta pesadilla…

-¿¡Estás loco?- le preguntó furiosa, pensó que él querría cuidarla- Además, el mestizaje los hará más fuertes…

-¿Más?- preguntó Yamcha aterrorizado.

-Así es, lo llaman "super saiyajin". Si lo logran, será imposible derrotarlos…

-¿No te das cuenta, Bulma?- la muchacha clavó sus ojos azules en él- Ahora, ya es imposible.

-Pero…

-Esta es nuestra realidad ahora. No volveremos a la Tierra, no nos libraremos de ellos… no…

-¡Al menos lo intento!- bramó ella de mal humor.- Tú prefieres ser esclavo y…

-¡Y tú! ¿Prefieres morir intentando desafiar sola a un planeta entero? Olvídalo.- Yamcha se tomó de los barrotes y asomó su rostro entre ellos para estar cerca de Bulma.- Las mujeres tendrán mejor destino que así… tienes que tener a ese niño.

-¿Mejor destino? ¿En manos de un saiyajin que las trate como basuras?

-El saiyajin que me habló… tu amigo, me dijo que los humanos ganarán una mayor escala entre los esclavos, como los científicos tsufurs…

-De todos modos, Vegeta no quiere.- cortó Bulma en seco- Y yo menos que él.- declaró finalmente cruzándose de brazos.- ¿Cuánto tiempo te tendrán por aquí?

-Lo ignoro… ¿a ti te han lastimado?

-No… -comentó extrañada- Le haré esas naves a Vegeta… -afirmó- … si es que no me mata primero.

-Hasta él se habrá dado cuenta de que eres muy hermosa para lastimarte- le dijo él suavemente mientras con sus dedos acariciaba la mejilla de la mujer. Ella suspiró, Vegeta ya casi la había estrangulado y le había dejado marcas que con el mismo aparato que ahora ocultaba en sus bolsillos, se había borrado.- Aunque espero que no. Un rey planetario es mucho mejor partido que un simple esclavo…

Bulma y él rieron.

-Ya vete, Bulma… no es bueno que estés deambulando por donde no debes- le sonrió Yamcha mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

-Quizás no… pero volveré mañana- dijo la mujer mientras volvía a envolverse el velo ocultando su boca, su nariz y sus cabellos.

3

"Hablaré con él…" pensó Bulma mientras el elevador ascendía "Le diré que lo haré… repararé sus naves, Yamcha tiene razón"

Quizás su conciencia no le permitiera tener un hijo con aquel hombre, ese demonio, pero la dejaría utilizar su talento para que él cumpliera su cometido. Quién sabe, al fin y al cabo siempre podía morir invadiendo otro planeta. Bulma imaginó sonriendo dulcemente con una desesperada huída saiyajin de un planeta repleto de seres más poderosos y el rey Vegeta pereciendo en la oscuridad y la aridez de un suelo extranjero, burlado en toda su fuerza.

La habitación estaba custodiada por dos soldados corpulentos que la observaron con indiferencia, evidentemente no se habían enterado de los planes fallidos de su rey.

-No puede entrar- dijo uno poniéndose frente a la puerta.

-Quiero hablar con Vegeta- dijo ella rápidamente. Ambos soldados se miraron desconcertados.

-El _**Rey**_ se encuentra entrenando y dejó órdenes explícitas de que no desea verla en su alcoba.- Bulma se sintió contrariada, había olvidado que el hombre había ordenado sacarla de su vista.

-¿Y dónde se supone que…?- hizo una pausa y la voz de Raditz retumbó en su cabeza "7B". La mujer retrocedió sobre sus pasos y buscó ahora las escaleras. Quizás le llevaría más tiempo, pero si tenía suerte sentiría el calor colarse en sus ropajes y reconocer el piso al que la había invitado Raditz. Quizás hasta lo encontrara a él y tendría tiempo para agradecerle lo que había hecho con Yamcha. No tenía idea de la hora que era, quizás tarde… Vegeta siempre entraba tarde… y volvía malherido. A veces demasiado, lo que era extraño porque siempre presumía de entrenar a solas, aislado de los estorbos de la clase más baja.

No hablaban mucho, eso es cierto, pero las escasas veces que intercambiaban palabras o que oía algo que él y otro soldado hablaban, por ejemplo con Nappa, podía deducir cuál era su rutina.

Por casualidad, al ascender el tercer piso desde la alcoba real, pudo oír un grupo de hombres riendo y bromeando entre ellos que caminaban inexorablemente hacia ella. Rápidamente se envolvió el pañuelo en la cabeza de nuevo, por si algún soldado de esos era alguno de los que esta mañana se había quedado con ganas de exterminarla por su traición.

Pasaron a su lado ignorándola por completo mientras con unas toallas secaban el sudor de su rostro y algunos se vendaban improvisadamente, escuchó algunos comentarios al pasar: "yo maté a cinco saibamans de un solo ataque", "la técnica que aprendí de mi padre es la misma que utilizó la tropa elite para derrotar a Freezer", "la próxima vez te derrotaré sin que puedas ponerte en guardia"…

Salían del entrenamiento, de seguro. Bulma examinó aquel nuevo pasillo caminando a ciegas y perdiéndose entre los pasillos sin que ninguna puerta fuera especial… Si encontraba a Vegeta y hablaba con él, quizás… Vio un pasillo que le llamó la atención por su quietud y porque solo conducía a una puerta al fondo bastante espaciosa.

-Terrícola- le llamaron la atención por detrás, un hombre la sujetó fuertemente del brazo.- ¿A dónde vas?

Ella lo miró, era el anciano que ponía de tan malhumor a Vegeta, que insistía con el asunto del embarazo.

-Me perdí- mintió ella. El anciano la observó con recelo quitándole el tocado que ocultaba su rostro.

-No debes perderte por aquí, podrías perder tu vida- jugó el viejo mientras se peinaba la barba con los dedos- ¿Aún no te sientes embarazada?

-Lo intentamos- mintió ella.- Pero Vegeta está un poco enfadado porque no lo logro, no quiere verme hoy- dijo para que los guardias no fueran a decirle el motivo real de porque no la habían dejado entrar a la alcoba.- ¿Qué hay en esa puerta?- preguntó para cambiar de tema mientras señalaba el pasillo del fondo.

-Esta ala del castillo está prohibida para ti- dijo el viejo severamente.

-¿Allí entrena Vegeta?- preguntó, el anciano rió.- Lo buscaba para hablar…

-Vegeta entrena lejos de estos pasillos, no querría interrupciones… agradece que nadie haya salido de esa puerta, si lo hicieran notarías la amabilidad con la que te tratamos todos nosotros- sonrió el viejo aumentando la curiosidad de la muchacha.

Por el rabillo del ojo, la mujer pudo ver que del lado opuesto una piscina burbujeante y una sala llena de ventanas, iluminadas tenuemente por la luz de las estrellas, estaban vacías a la espera de visitas. Por primera vez vio varias plantas adornando las paredes de aquella exótica habitación, parecía un Spa de los que visitaba con regularidad en su vida anterior en la Tierra. Debía ser un lugar muy exclusivo.

El hombre habló con los guardias en la puerta y la hizo entrar de prepo en la habitación. Los hombres no negaron pero se mostraron bastante nerviosos de tener que desobedecer al rey para obedecer al anciano del Concejo.

Bulma encendió las luminarias, con el paso del tiempo se había familiarizado con todo el entorno y con otra tecla logró que la persiana del balcón se alzara dejando a la vista el horizonte, la ciudad, los campos y demás detalles que Vegeta no solía disfrutar. El invierno se había hecho más cruel y al rey ni a ningún saiya parecía afectarle, ellos tenían un cuerpo muy resistente a los cambios climáticos. En vista de que ella no, el rey hacía tiempo había hecho traer algunos cobertores de los que usaban los esclavos.

La mujer se volteó para ver la cama extrañamente arreglada, donde la sábana solitaria y fría distinguía el lado del rey y los cobertores gruesos y oscuros le pertenecían a ella.

No compartían la cama, este tiempo pasaba las noches partiendo a los talleres para reparar las maquinarias y él la mantenía vigilada. A veces se dormía dentro de una de las naves cuando se distraía, ella descansaba por las mañanas, alterando todo su metabolismo. Era una vida extraña. Un par de noches los talleres estaban ocupados, Vegeta protestaba un poco y se acostaban en un incómodo silencio. Él daba vueltas esas noches, perturbado, ella intentaba simular que dormía… lo sentía aclararse la voz y lo imaginaba con las manos tras la nuca dejando a descubierto su pecho, o cuando rotaba dándole la espalda, una noche él se levantó súbitamente sentándose en la cama y se vistió desprolijamente, solo con el traje puesto a medias, dejando el torso descubierto y sin calzarse los guantes, dispuesto a salir. Miró a la cama y ella lo observaba, no pudo ocultar su curiosidad y su sorpresa por verlo marcharse.

Se quedaron así un momento, él con la mano en los interruptores para abrir la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó Bulma, Vegeta hizo una mueca con la boca algo contrariado.

-Al baño… -dijo él cambiando el rumbo y yendo hacia el destino indicado. Pero ante la puerta del cuarto se quedó un minuto dudando, como esperando algo de ella y le echó otro vistazo. El corazón de Bulma saltó en aquella mirada, ansiosa, no sabía porque, mientras intentaba sostener la mirada al saiyan que lucía como una de las estatuas de su planeta, sólido, quieto, con el cuerpo de un David tallado que a contra luz resaltaba la potencia de sus brazos, su pecho y su abdomen.

-¿Necesitas algo?- preguntó sin quererlo, se sorprendió a sí misma cuando la frase salió de su boca con naturalidad y algo susurrante, sus palabras se convirtieron como siempre en vapor que el guerrero observó mientras una gota de sudor corría por su sien.

-No- dijo de repente, seco por completo, mientras entraba en el baño y la puerta se cerraba tras de sí. Bulma volvió a escuchar la ducha pero no vio el vapor colarse por la puerta cuando él volvió a abrir para regresar a la cama sin mirarla, se decepcionó esperando que la alcoba se calentara un poco con el calor que proporcionaba el agua caliente.

Bulma sacudió levemente la cabeza en negación y volvió a cerrar las persianas del balcón, caminó hasta la puerta y llamó a uno de los guardias apostados en la puerta.

-Voy a salir.- dijo simplemente, el soldado por supuesto intervino con su cuerpo para no dejarla pasar.

-Escuchaste al anciano, terrícola- resopló uno de los dos- Vuelve adentro.

-¿Y ustedes no escucharon a Vegeta? Dijo que no me quería aquí y es así. Los castigará cuando regrese- los soldados tragaron saliva mirando algún punto en la habitación- Tengo algo pendiente con él… quería… -Bulma se sonrió nerviosa- Quería algo distinto… en su sala de entrenamiento.

Ambos fruncieron el ceño sin comprender.

-¿Distinto? Tomaría al harén- se burló uno de ellos, Bulma sonrió para sus adentros conociendo en detalle la rutina asexual del rey.

-Él lo pidió-repitió Bulma cruzándose de brazos- Ustedes sabrán si quieren desobedecerlo, entraré nuevamente y… -la muchacha dio la media vuelta para volver a ingresar en la habitación pero uno de los soldados la tironeó del brazo hacia fuera.

-Piérdete por los jardines- sugirió uno mientras las puertas volvían a cerrarse. La mujer tomó el consejo y caminó rápidamente hacia los jardines donde había hablado con Raditz el primer día de estancia en el castillo.

4

No fue difícil ver las luces relampagueantes escaparse por las rendijas mal selladas de las ventanas y puertas numerosas de una construcción en forma de óvalo. Entre las centellas pudo distinguir una sombra eclipsando la luz, de un cabello que reconocería en cualquier parte.

Se asomó sigilosamente, nadie estaba alrededor, quizás algunos guardias vigilaran desde pequeños habitáculos en las torres, mirando hacia el exterior. Nadie esperaba una intromisión poderosa desde adentro, y menos de una humana.

Se asomó por la que reconoció como puerta principal, que tenía un poderoso picaporte para abrir la puerta y a su lado un control con varios botones. El habitáculo era pequeño de altura, pero extenso a lo largo, en forma semiesférica como casi todo en ese planeta… como lo era su casa en la Tierra.

Tomó aire de nuevo, hoy se sentía valiente para todo…

Lo vio dando piruetas sobre el suelo y en aire, con el escudo y su traje típicos "¿Cuántos tendrá?" se preguntó la muchacha mientras giraba la manibela y de memoria presionaba los botones, recordando claves y paneles en su trabajo en los talleres. La puerta se abrió sin problemas y ella ingresó, pero ésta se selló de un golpe retumbando en la habitación mientras Vegeta ignoraba su presencia combatiendo con una serie de pequeños soldados que no había visto antes… eran horribles: verdes con un cerebro a la vista como si no poseyeran cráneo, garras en las manos y los pies, de altura no superarían el metro y pico… Sus ojos rojos y rasgados, sin nariz, con una boca de lado a lado, repleta de dientes filosos y un torso delgado y nada proporcional a su cuerpo.

Al menos habría una veintena de ellos dando vueltas en la habitación, saltando sobre Vegeta y golpeándolo o intentando… Bulma quiso salir cuando el brazo de uno de aquellos pequeños demonios se estroló contra la pared tras ella. La puerta estaba cerrada al igual que las otras a su lado, había un par de salidas habilitadas, pero daban al castillo y de seguro la descubrirían.

Se tensó nerviosa en un rincón mientras a varios metros de distancia, Vegeta desplegaba toda serie de movimientos que ella a veces no podía seguir por su rapidez. Ese era el poder saiyajin, jamás lo había visto.

Contempló el espectáculo sin más remedio y rápidamente pasó a parecerle que era algo ajeno a ella que miraba como si fuera en la televisión. Sentía el calor que desprendían las ráfagas que Vegeta lanzaba de sus manos y estallaban contra sus enemigos.

Criaturas verdes de entrenamiento…

Él siempre lucía serio, pero ahora se veía más que concentrado, alerta, con el sudor empapando su rostro… Recordó la noche que lo vió en la puerta de la alcoba dudando sobre su camino y el sudor bajando por su sien.

Se veía distinto ahora, agitado… poderoso… En un instante parecía que lo habían rodeado, pero él zafó de un ataque en el último instante y respondió con un poder invisible que eliminó a un puñado de enemigos. Dio un salto hacia atrás y con una sola mano se impulsó hasta la altura del techo, donde se enfrentó en el aire con cuatro enemigos distintos… él parecía ir lento, esperar el momento, idear algo nuevo, jamás perdía la calma.

Gritó, encendiendo una llamarada invisible que lo rodeó, un aura como viento que le movía la cabellera negra, los enemigos fueron expulsados muy lejos y él lanzó una lluvia de destellos que los perseguía hasta aniquilarlos.

Uno chocó de espaldas cerca de Bulma y el saiyajin al fin reparó en la humana. Bastó que sus ojos se cruzaran contra ella para que el rostro del saiya perdiera su concentración incial y debiera hacer un movimiento brusco con las manos desviando el ataque, el enano aprovechó el momento para lanzar su propio ataque, que chocó contra el de Vegeta cambiando súbitamente su rumbo y dirigiéndose contra el rey.

Un nuevo ataque del rey (más débil) ya había sido lanzado, pero rumbo al pequeño enemigo que estalló en mil pedazos dejando a Bulma cubierta de una sangre vizcosa y violacea. Se oyó un nuevo estrépito y las chispas saltando hacia todos lados, el mando principal había recibido también el poderoso impacto… también porque Vegeta yacía en el suelo.

Bulma se apuró a abandonar el recinto que parecía a punto de estallar pero las puertas abiertas se cerraron súbitamente dejándola encerrada junto al saiyajin.

-¡Imposible!- gritó corriendo de puerta en puerta mientras tocaba desesperadamente los teclados que no respondían. El mando principal ya se había prendido fuego y las llamas se elevaban deborando la columna que sostenía el techo mientras trepaba por los cables que caían lanzando chispas hacia todos lados. Bulma se agitó yendo hacia el saiyajin.

Vegeta estaba tirado en el suelo con los ojos abiertos y una mano tomándose la cuello debajo de la oreja. Un charco de sangre se extendía rápidamente mientras el saiya intentaba respirar emitiendo lastimosos sonidos guturales, el aire de sus pulmones se mezclaba con sangre. Bulma vio la armadura del saiyajin con un hueco en el centro del pecho, borrando la insignia real, tampoco había rastro del traje, solo un profundo hueco y la sangre emanando de la herida en carne viva. Bulma se espantó.

Él no la miraba, la muchacha se agachó quitando la mano del saiya de la herida del cuello. Tenía una esquirla, seguro lanzada del mando principal cuando el choque de los restos del ataque que chocó contra el pecho de Vegeta, despedazó la máquina en una tremenda explosión.

-… es una arteria… -pensó Bulma mientras las chipas volaban sobre su cabeza y el humo del incendio no la dejaba repirar bien. Si quitaba el resto metálico del cuello del saiya, el chorro de sangre saldría más copiosamente y el desangre sería más veloz. La mujer pensó… en dos minutos más el hombre se habría desangrado por completo y por muy fuertes que fueran los saiyajin, la fuerza no supliría un golpe mortal a un punto vital. El Ki superior no podría contra la pérdida de sangre.

Y ella moriría también. Como esta mañana, el destino volvió a barajar y servirle cartas parecidas pero más arriesgadas. KamiSama le daba otra oportunidad de acabar con el rey saiyajin, pero a cambio exigía su vida.

Buscó en sus bolsillos y sacó el artefacto curativo sonriéndose al comprobar la ironía del destino. Las dos opciones abiertas a su disposición. Los ojos de Vegeta desaparecieron hacia atrás, el rey se desmayó ante la pérdida de sangre y la previsión de su cuerpo para no gastar energía en funciones innecesarias. Debía tomar una decisión ahora mismo.

5

Vegeta abrió los ojos lentamente y de un golpe súbito se puso de pie entre el incendio. La miró con severidad observando el aparato que tenía encendido en la mano con su luz celeste.

No le dijo nada y extendiendo la mano, de un golpe voló la puerta más cercana, ambos se escabulleron lejos mientras el rey lanzaba un grito y al instante una docena de esclavos entraban con matafuegos a acabar con el incendio.

-¡Rey Vegeta!- lo sorprendió un grupo de soldados que corría desperado.- ¡Hubo un cortocircuito en todo el castillo y las puertas…!

-Salgan de mi vista- murmuró él caminando prepotentemente entre ellos. Bulma se quedó parada en medio del bullicio y caminó aturdida entre los nuevos pasillos del ala sur, deambulando sin sentido.

-Estás ahí- le dijeron amablemente, Bulma vio la enorme silueta de Raditz salir a su encuentro entre las sombras- Ven, los cuartos de los que te hablé están por aquí… -dijo queriendo volver a sumergirse en la oscuridad de los pasillos pero la mujer estaba estática mirándolo.- No voy a molestarte…

-Lo sé- dijo ella de repente caminando hacia él, Yamcha pareció contemplarla por primera vez.

-¿Qué te pasó?

-Explotó algo…

-¿Fue Vegeta?- preguntó Raditz frunciendo el ceño.

-No… él no… -Bulma se quedó pensativa, cavilando en que podría haberlo dejado morir. Sin saber si quería arrepentirse.

-Pues… podrás limpiarte- dijo sencillamente Raditz viéndola hecha un desastre- Bienvenida al 7B. Sabía que lo encontrarías.

-Sí… -murmuró ella apesadumbrada. Raditz le abrió la puerta de una habitación donde ella entró como autómata, vio que era una habitación común pero estaba vacía. El ambiente se sentía cálido, encontró con facilidad el baño y se deshizo de su ropa mientras se dejaba relajar bajo la ducha. Es cierto, no se veía muy bien ni olía muy bien, pero al menos tenía agua caliente.

Cerró los ojos repitiendo la escena en su mente, viendo los ojos negros de Vegeta sorprendiéndose al verla e improvisando instintivamente un movimiento de desvío que luego casi le cuesta la vida. ¿Qué sentiría él ahora? Ella lo había distraído y por su culpa… seguro la mataría en cuanto recuperara la calma, debía estar pensativo y aturdido como ella ahora o quizás no tanto… Él estaba acostumbrado a la guerra, además ella no tenía la culpa de que entrenara de un modo suicida… es decir, podría haber muerto por su propio ataque, ella no hizo nada. Es más, hasta lo salvó…

"Va a matarme" pensó la muchacha finalmente mientras cerraba los grifos y se secaba poniéndose una nueva túnica que había encontrado entre las tantas que había sobre las camas. Debía ser un recinto para tecnólogos tsufurs… pensó, sabiendo que los saiyans sólo usaban su ropa de guerra y dormían casi desnudos. Como Vegeta.

-Te ves mejor- le dijo Raditz, Bulma se quedó congelada en su sitio- Disculpa, vine a traerte algo de comer que sobró hoy- dijo depositando una bandeja sobre una cama. Bulma le sonrió amablemente y se sentó. –Bueno, ya me voy… estaré por aquí si…

-¿Quieres quedarte? No me gusta comer sola y hace mucho que…

-Claro- afirmó sentándose a su lado mientras sonreía satisfecho- Un saiyajin no rechaza una comida jamás.- le comentó riendo.

-Eres amable, Raditz- le dijo ella pensativamente mientras comía un poco, sabiendo que debía alimentarse, porque ganas de comer no tenía ni un ápice.

-¿Él aún no te… embaraza?- preguntó el soldado luego de un rato, Bulma negó.

-Lo intenta- afirmó mintiendo nuevamente.

-Espero que no te haga sentir rechazada…-justificó el soldado- porque eres muy bella, ningún hombre podría rechazarte.

-Gracias… -murmuró ella de repente, en su planeta sí se sentía bella pero luego de la invasión, de ser tratada como un animal más, perdió la conciencia de su belleza.

-Yo podría solucionar tus problemas- dijo él rápidamente mientras tomaba un sorbo de bebida y luego la miraba profundamente, se acercó a ella un poco más y Bulma se puso de pie nerviosa.- Vamos- apuró Raditz poniéndose de pie súbitamente cambiando su tono suave por otro más autoritario.- Él no quiere un niño, pero se irá si lo tienes… no importa… -le dijo tomándola del brazo fuertemente mientras con otra mano descorría por el hombro su túnica.

-¡No!- la muchacha dio un paso atrás en vano, golpeando su espalda contra las camas dobles.

Raditz hizo un gesto contrariado mientras el scouter en su rostro se encendió abruptamente.

-Te busca… -remarcó él nervioso mientras la soltaba y desaparecía por la puerta de la habitación. Bulma permaneció nerviosa recuperando el ritmo normal de su corazón, pero Raditz no regresó. Salió del cuarto temiendo que él pudiera regresar y chocó contra una armadura potente. Vio que Vegeta la miraba con severidad nuevamente.

"Va a matarme" pensó ella mientras sus ojos se empaparon de lágrimas, el saiya se mantenía indiferente a su gesto mientras la tomaba por la muñeca y abría abruptamente la puerta de la habitación por la que ella había aparecido. Encendió el scoutter buscando el ki de alguien más.

-¿Con quién estabas? ¿Quién te trajo aquí?- preguntó él seriamente mientras la tomaba fuertemente sacudiéndola por el brazo.

-Pensé que no querrías verme y necesitaba dormir en algún lugar.- explicó ella rápidamente, sin saber si debía delatar a Raditz.

-Vendrás conmigo- afirmó el guerrero soltándola, Bulma caminó en silencio detrás de él temiendo su destino. Para colmo recordó que había olvidado el artefacto de curación en la túnica que se había cambiado.

La puerta de su alcoba ya no tenía guardia, él la hizo entrar, recién entonces se dio cuenta de que seguía con la misma ropa y armadura lastimadas.

-Perdón.-dijo Bulma mientras la puerta se cerraba dejándolos a solas completamente como todas las noches- Perdóname por todo- repitió recordando el consejo que Yamcha le había dado- Ya estoy cansada de todo esto, haré lo que me pidas.

Vegeta ni siquiera la miró, como si no le hubiera hablado desapareció por la puerta del baño y otra vez oyó la ducha. Sin duda le hacía falta. Se escuchó una orden luego de un momento.

-Quítate esa ropa, usa tus ropajes- le exigió.

6

Cuando salió secándose le cabello, tiró la toalla a un lado, la vio sentada en la cama a un lado. Vestía uno de esos ridículos vestidos que no servían siquiera para cubrirla, pero era ropa terrícola, la que le habían proporcionado.

Quizás no se acostara por sentirse impropia, y estaba bien, pensó Vegeta. Ella no merecía compartir su cama ni acostarse relajadamente luego de haberlo traicionado por la mañana y humillarlo por la noche. Debería matarla, es lo que haría.

-¿Para qué fuiste?- preguntó él sentándose del lado opuesto mientras se preparaba para acostarse luego del largo día.

-Quería… hablar contigo y… Lo haré, repararé tus naves. Yo misma viajaré en una de ellas si es lo que quieres. Ya no quiero ver sufrir a nadie más por mi culpa… -comentó sollozando, en un intento por controlar el llanto.

-No puedo asegurar eso- respondió él fríamente.- Recuéstate- le ordenó, Bulma sintió como su piel se erizó de temor mientras se escabullía debajo de sábanas y cobijas. Vegeta la miró sobre el hombro mientras él la imitaba.- Esta será la última noche que duermas aquí, mañana volverás a los talleres como antes…

-Está bien- contestó ella decidida mientras cerraba los ojos "Esta es nuestra realidad ahora" le había dicho Yamcha. Si esa era su realidad debía adaptarse.

-Perderé mucho tiempo de entrenamiento por lo que has hecho hoy.- le dijo con firmeza, Bulma se dio la vuelta para mirarlo.

-Lo siento, yo puedo repararla y…

-Tengo un equipo de esclavos para eso- aseguró él viéndola fijamente.

-Lo siento…

-Deja de decir eso- reprimió el rey mientras apretaba los puños bajo las sábanas evitando matarla. Los ojos azules de la humana seguían mirándolo profundamente, era como un cachorro sabiendo que había hecho algo mal y esperando el castigo.- ¿De dónde sacaste el sanador?- preguntó él acercándose un poco más a ella. Bulma sintió a su corazón palpitar como aquella vez que él la miró desde la puerta…

-Lo encontré… investigando- dijo, la vio dudar un momento, queriendo decirle algo más pero tragó saliva en su lugar sin dejar de quitarle los ojos celestes de su mirada. –No fue mi intención…

-¡Deja de decir eso! –bramó de nuevo dándole la espalda. Vegeta se puso nervioso, sintió frío recorriendo toda su espina, un tonto accidente lo había dejado más cerca de la muerte que cualquier campaña militar que había liderado. Un accidente causado por… distraerse.

* * *

><p><em><strong>N.A.<strong> :Me quedó largo, pero quise describir ciertos sitios y más etc para completarlo. Será mejor... el próximo capítulo se titula **EL HARÉN** y ya nos acercamos al final :)_


	7. El Harén

_Puntual de nuevo xD No se preocupen aún faltan caps n_n unos 3 o 4, como ya les dije la historia está completa así que no teman tardanzas._

* * *

><p><strong>EL HARÉN<strong>

-Mírala- comentó una voz femenina mientras un mediodía Bulma caminaba escoltada por Nappa hacia el comedor para servirse algo de comida a elección y almorzar en la habitación. Era la primera vez, desde la esclava que la había vestido aquella mañana que cayó en el castillo sin conocer su suerte, la primera vez que veía u oía a otra femenina. Se volteó para querer saludar o siquiera mirar.

-Se nota que es débil y tonta… -criticó otra de brazos cruzados, un cabello largo y rebelde castaño oscuro, todas aparentaban su edad, era un grupo de al menos seis mujeres que la veían pasar algo molestas. Nappa se sonrió divertido.

-No podría soportar al rey Vegeta una noche y lleva casi un mes, les aseguro que a él le repugnaría tocar a una de estas esclavas- murmuró otra lo suficientemente alto para que Bulma oyese.

Eran saiyajins, no cabía duda. Algo en sus facciones denotaba la misma confianza sobre su fuerza física, como con los varones. Su armadura era ligeramente distinta, pero la tenían, y sus colas no estaban amarradas a la cintura sino que las llevaban libres, balanceándose sigilosamente como los gatos. No podría decir que eran feas, pero eran más altas que ella y sus cuerpos atléticos, tenían los muslos fuertes y unos brazos firmes. La observaban duramente sin quitarle los ojos de encima, Bulma viró su vista al frente y agradeció ser escoltada por Nappa.

-No querrás cruzarte una de estas tú sola- comentó él llegando al comedor mientras esperaba a que tomara algo de comer.

-¿Qué eran esos…? Es decir, esas.- dijo Bulma con desdén, Nappa sonrió con gracia.

-Son parte del harén del rey Vegeta- comentó Nappa para ver su reacción. -Desde que tú estás aquí, él tiene prohibido verlas y te aseguro que él está molesto… pero no tanto como ellas… Además, ellas confiaban en tener el honor de dar a luz a los hijos del rey.

-Qué lástima por ellas… -fingió Bulma mientras llenaba su bandeja- Creo que deberían decirle que no elegí estar aquí.

-No querrán oír de ti… -Nappa carcajeó- Ellas debían conformarse en ser visitadas por el rey, de vez en cuando y compartirlo… y de repente tú lo tienes para ti sola, duermes a su lado todas las noches y estás destinada a tener a su hijo.

-Creo que fui elegida por un Concejo estúpido, no creo que eso sugiera que es mi destino- comentó molesta la mujer lista para retirarse, Nappa le permitió el exabrupto, era en vano combatir con la mujer en asuntos tan tontos. Ahora entendía porqué Vegeta la dejaba hablarle así, era para ahorrar energía en discusiones estériles.

-No lo sabemos.- confió Nappa cerrando la puerta de su alcoba y viendo como la mujer le mostraba una mueca conocida de altanería. La convivencia actuaba, los gestos de Vegeta ya estaban pegándosele.

"Qué tontas…" pensó Bulma mientras comía "si supieran que paso las noches en los talleres mientras él me vigila…"

2

Vegeta estaba urgido por volar hacia el nuevo planeta, tres noches le pidió Bulma para completar de buena manera los arreglos que ella había saboteado, el grueso del trabajo ya estaba hecho así que no había mucho que esperar.

Una feroz tormenta golpeaba contra Veyita-Sei, el anciano del Concejo se paseaba por los corredores de vez en cuando buscando ver de reojo siquiera si el vientre de Bulma había aumentado. Por supuesto que no había rastros de un embarazo que no existía. Vegeta entrenaba en las salas de entrenamiento comunes y volvía menos cansado por las noches que la escoltaba de memoria hacia las naves. Bulma volvió a visitar a Yamcha, pero él ya no estaba… y se cuidaba de andar sola para no cruzarse con Raditz.

-Mañana por la noche haré los últimos ajustes y podrán volar.- aseguró Bulma esa última noche, Vegeta sonrió satisfecho.

-Entonces volaremos de noche- aseguró el guerrero imaginando al viejo concejero despertar con la noticia de su fuga.

-Que sea… -respondió Bulma mientras se limpiaba las manos preparándose para partir, Vegeta la asió nuevamente contra él alzando vuelo en la tormenta, la muchacha se refugió contra el cuerpo del guerrero pero de cualquier modo las gotas no la tocaban, estaban envueltos en una ráfaga perpetua de viento que rodeaba al saiyajin y a ella misma. Miró hacia arriba y descubrió los ojos de Vegeta inspeccionando su expresión, el rey pronto volvió la mirada hacia el balcón de su habitación.

-Si vuelves a sabotear…

-No lo he hecho- aseguró la humana volviendo también su mirada a la habitación que compartía con él mientras sus pies tocaban el suelo del balcón, pero él no la soltaba.- Dije que no lo he hecho…

-Más te vale- destiló odio Vegeta mientras la soltaba con violencia, aún el sol seguía sin asomar pero las luces del palacio se encendían intentando emular la luz de la mañana pues los trabajos comenzaban. La mujer bostezó metiéndose en la cama. Él permaneció de pie explorando el cielo con la mirada muy pensativo, de seguro ideando la estrategia adecuada.

3

El día había transcurrido aburrido, los saiyans no tenían ningún producto cultural, no había libros ni teatros, ni mucho menos televisión o radio para escuchar algo de música… ¿Qué sentido tenía expandir una raza que no dejaba nada para los demás ni para sí?

No tuvo más remedio que permanecer en la habitación, comer allí algo que Nappa le trajo y deambular probándose algo de ropa para llenar los minutos. Otro rato lo pasó en el balcón buscando su barraca con la mirada, para imaginar que veía a sus padres o algo por el estilo.

La tarde comenzó a caer, en unas horas Vegeta entraría cuando todo esté calmo para llevarla a los talleres. Debía hacer algo para no matar el tiempo… y recordó la piscina que había visto, con agua burbujeante y cálida… Sin ser utilizada por nadie, de seguro estaba destinada a Vegeta pero qué tenía si él no lucía ni de lejos interesado en "perder el tiempo" allí.

No tenía traje de baño, pero no le interesó, de todos modos nadie pasaba por allí. Se envolvió en su túnica y verificó que nadie hiciera guardia en la puerta, en efecto no había nadie. Cuando Nappa notó que la muchacha temía salir por su cuenta supo que era el momento de no desperdiciar soldados en custodiarla, claro que nadie sabía el episodio de Raditz…

"Con Raditz en su guardia nocturna por el 7B no tengo problemas" pensó la muchacha. Merecía una recompensa, eso no podría negarse, después de casi matar al rey dos veces y soportar un mes encerrada en una fría habitación merecía un descanso. Espió un poco, envuelta en la túnica de siempre, el recinto y los pasillos estaban vacíos y tranquilos, como casi todos a estas horas. La cena común era un ritual que ningún saiya parecía querer perderse.

Vio las luces violáceas iluminar tenuemente el agua que seguía burbujeando a causa de la presión con la que salía. Caminó un poco más dentro de aquel extraño salón, vio que la piscina era bastante larga y apenas una punta pegada a la ventana era la que se veía, el fin de la misma no se notaba. Bulma decidió que era mejor si estaba a oscuras, así nadie la vería.

4

Se dejó caer en las aguas termales y nadó hasta el extremo opuesto, donde una pequeña cascada caía de espaldas a él. Se quedó allí sintiendo el masaje en sus hombros del agua cayendo cálida y fuertemente. Necesitaba relajarse, hacía días que no entrenaba como era debido y eso podría ser una dificultad a la hora de conquistar un nuevo planeta, lo que ocurriría esa misma noche. Necesitaba despejarse, pensar en otra cosa y estar con la mente quieta para la segura batalla que encontraría.

Exploró el planeta, no tenía lunas, como el actual Veyita-Sei. No importaba, hacía poco los tsufurs había creado lunas holográficas para completar la transformación en Ozaru de ser necesario. Con sus poderes él lo creía suficiente. Si aquel extraño planeta no había atacado era porque eran débiles de fuerza e inteligencia.

Movió un poco el cuello cerrando los ojos mientras apoyaba sus brazos por fuera de la piscina para mantenerse flotando con tranquilidad escuchando el ruido del agua cayendo, la tormenta fuera del palacio golpeando los ventanales y… ¿pasos? Abrió los ojos confundido, el castillo entero estaba cenando y los sirvientes tenían prohibido el deambular por el palacio a esas horas, menos en el ala donde él estaba, destinada únicamente a su entretenimiento.

Una silueta confusa caminó en el otro extremo, envuelta en trapos de tal modo que era imposible descifrar si era hombre o mujer, a juzgar por su túnica era claro que era un sirviente. Vegeta movió la mano por el suelo, buscando entre la ropa que había dejado, su scoutter para identificar al invasor. Se quedó expectante cuando este permaneció de pie sin caminar. Quizás fuese uno de esos tontos siervos nuevos que no conocían el castillo y se perdían con frecuencia. Aguardó, cuando la misteriosa silueta se quitó el paño que envolvía su cabello. Estaba lejos, demasiado, el juego de luces y sombras apenas lo dejaba distinguir el contorno de la cabeza y el cabello lacio que caía sin problemas a los lados… era una mujer, podía verificarlo en la delicadeza del corte de su mandíbula y el pequeño tamaño de sus hombros… cuando los desnudó también.

El rey se sintió contrariado y permaneció inmóvil mientras veía como la túnica caía al suelo recorriendo el cuerpo de la mujer. Sin duda una mujer.

Era imposible, las muchachas de su harén estaban fuera comiendo y tenían órdenes estrictas de no acercarse a él, que obedecían a rajatabla… además ninguna saiyan tendría el cabello de ese modo, ni tampoco se vestiría así.

Vio los senos de la mujer moverse a su paso mientras se acercaba más a la pileta y acercaba un pie al agua para corroborar su temperatura. Vegeta volvió a ponerse nervioso, debía levantar la voz y echar a la invasora por el atrevimiento de invadir su espacio, pero por el otro lado tenía curiosidad en saber si era…

Tenía que ser ella. No cabían muchas más opciones, él había visto ese cuerpo numerosas veces, aunque cubierto de finos vestidos, reconocía la proporción perfecta de su cintura y sus caderas… el largo de sus piernas y la delicadeza de sus débiles brazos. Su cabello, si hubiese algo más de luz apostó que lo vería azul.

¿Qué hacía la humana allí? Nadando como si nada importara, como si él no la viese… es cierto, quizás no lo viera, pero esa parte del castillo en particular estaba prohibida para ella… No pudo pensar mucho más, tenía ganas de seguir observando su cuerpo mojado deslizándose bajo el agua. Vegeta se sumergió también hasta los ojos, para apreciar a la muchacha sin que su silueta fuera descubierta repentinamente, con la luz de algún relámpago.

5

"Al fin algo de paz" pensó la muchacha mientras flotaba de espaldas contemplando el techo abovedado, la arquitectura saiyajin era sencilla y práctica sin darse lugar a muchos detalles. A la mujer le pareció oír algo… un movimiento y se dio la vuelta bruscamente, pero los pasillos seguían quietos y vacíos.

Se decidió a salir de aquel extremo donde las luces de las ventanas la pondrían al descubierto si alguien se acercaba. Comenzó a nadar del otro lado, la penumbra no la dejaba ver el límite del salón ni de la piscina.

Se chocó contra algo y un trueno resonó ruidosamente acompañado de la luz de un relámpago… Bulma vio a un hombre frente a ella y gritó espantada, pero él le tapó la boca para no dejar salir su alarido.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –le preguntó Vegeta frunciendo el ceño, lentamente el ritmo del corazón de Bulma volvió a la normalidad y se sumergió hasta el cuello para que él no viera sus partes más íntimas. El saiya finalmente la soltó para que hablara.

-Nada… nadaba- completó ella, él la seguía observando fijamente, los ojos de Bulma pronto se acostumbraron a la oscuridad y lo distinguieron. A juzgar por lo que se veía él también lucía desnudo, al menos que tuviera la ropa interior que siempre usaba para dormir.

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?- preguntó él en un murmullo, parecía que también temía ser descubierto.

-Si lo hubiera sabido, no estaría aquí- contestó simplemente Bulma buscando con la mirada a donde había dejado su ropa.

-A mí me parece que es a propósito- afirmaba mientras se volvía a recostar con los brazos contra el suelo que rodeaba al pileta.- Creo que te han enviado, no es difícil ubicarme con un scoutter.

-Vegeta, no es eso… -titubeó Bulma.

-Entonces ¿por qué no te vas?- la cuestionó él acercándose a ella peligrosamente, la mujer permaneció tiesa en su lugar.

-No sabía que estabas aquí, solo recordé que alguna vez ví este lugar y mientras aguardaba que vinieras pensé que…

-Este lugar es peligroso para ti- refutó él con gravedad.

Bulma reprimió una carcajada, pero el saiya se dio cuenta.

-¿Qué es lo gracioso?

-No me digas que ahora te importa qué es peligroso para mí- acompañó ella con ironía dejando que una sonrisa cínica le curvara los labios. Vegeta la observaba fríamente.

-No me importa. Pero me sorprende que no sepas cuidarte a ti misma- sugirió Vegeta sin perder su postura- Por ejemplo al provocarme esto… -completó el saiya tomando la mano de la humana repentinamente y conduciéndola hacia su pecho, donde el relieve en su piel enseñaba la cicatriz de aquel día que ella lo curó. Bulma tragó saliva y se acercó un poco a él para que el tirón de mano no fuese tan fuerte.

El saiya la soltó lentamente pero aún así ella no quitó la mano de la herida y al mismo tiempo se enderezó saliendo un poco más del agua, dejando al descubierto casi por completo sus pechos. El saiya también permaneció expectante en tanto que la mirada concentrada de la humana subía por su pecho hasta su cuello y allí movió la mano libre, palpando sobre la otra herida mortal que también había sanado. Ésta, casi sin cicatriz. Otro relámpago los iluminó.

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención… -balbuceó ella sin apartarse.

-Lo sé, tu intención fue otra esa mañana- objetó él descubriendo el sabotaje de las naves nuevamente.

"Es malo, Bulma… es malo" se repetía a sus adentros mientras se mantenía imantada al saiyajin. Tantas noches compartiendo el espacio, tantas noches dando vuelta la espalda para no seguir a su instinto y tocarlo… como estaba haciendo ahora. Ansiaba sentirlo, por curiosidad quizás, porque dormía con él todas las noches y él no aspiraba a rozarla siquiera, esa contrariedad con todos es la que insistía en su mente para sentir lo que era.

Como lo sentía esas noches que la llevaba en brazos hasta los talleres, su cuerpo caliente siempre, su firmeza y autoridad. Intentó recordar la primera noche con él y su maltrato, pero lo olvidó porque todas las demás noches él la respetaba en distancia y no volvió a tocarla jamás. Pero mandó a golpear a su novio frente a sus ojos… y él mismo asió sus cabellos para que no quitase la vista del espectáculo.

No fue suficiente, la tensión sexual era demasiada como para poder esquivarlo con malos sentimientos, no se trataba del rey y él. Se trataba de su presencia y su cuerpo.

Fue él quien retrocedió haciendo que Bulma lo soltase finalmente.

"Te dije que no intentaras nada" le diría ahora, la muchacha esperó resignando sus brazos a los lados; aliviada en cierta parte de su conciencia. "A él le repugnaría tocar a una de estas esclavas" le había dicho. Era cierto, Vegeta se lo había afirmado aquella primera noche "no tendrás el honor".

Se sintió extraña, culpable por desearlo e impotente por ser rechazada.

Vegeta volvió a acomodarse en su posición original, al borde de la piscina parecía haber una escalinata y él se sentó adoptando una posición relajada, un poco más arriba del nivel del agua, dejando al descubierto su torso que la mujer esquivó mirando hacia otro lado.

-Puedes quedarte- aseguró él apoyando su espalda en el filo de la pared- En un momento nos iremos.- dijo mientras cerraba los ojos para volver a descansar.

Bulma se quedó un momento mirándolo con extrañeza mientras volvía a nadar. Parecía que Vegeta también había decidido darle una tregua.

6

No sólo se lo había dicho Nappa, sino todo aquel con el que cruzaba. En los pasillos el primer día todos le sonrían como felicitándolo, le hablaban de la suerte de yacer con una hembra tan bella. Y que era débil les fascinaba más, pues en sus mentes morbosas imaginaban mil formas de someterla y le preguntaban al rey que qué cara ponía… si es que la forzaba, que debía ser irresistible tratar a la fuerza con alguien así.

Él les dijo que ella no se resistía, que los humanos eran tan débiles y cobardes como se decía y eso acalló las preguntas. Pero ciertamente, Vegeta pensó que si intentara algo con la mujer, ella en un principio opondría resistencia. Quizás los humanos si tenían algo de carácter, inútil a la hora de combatir sin fuerza.

Recordó la noche en la que soñó con ella, le daba vergüenza solo recordarlo. Hacía tiempo que por culpa del Acta no podía tocar al harén y a la humana… ¡jamás! Pero tal vez era tanto tiempo juntos o estaba tan habituado a su silueta bajo las sábanas que no le fue difícil imaginar en sueños que él se acostaba encontrando el cuerpo de su compañera desnudo. Debió presentir que era un sueño en el instante que él deslizó sus manos tocando la cintura de la hembra… anhelaba hacerlo, es verdad, al contrario de las saiyajins el cuerpo de la terrícola lucía suave al tacto. Recordó que ella se daba la vuelta somnolienta enseñando sus pechos, Vegeta no pudo evitar deslizarse sobre ella. Bulma no opuso resistencia, se acomodó para recibirlo mejor y sin premeditaciones ya estaba embistiendo suavemente contra ella, suave porque era terrícola y no sabía qué tanto daño podría hacerle. La oyó gemir… y despertó.

Ansiaba calmar su sed pero no podía, la humana como en sueños yacía a su lado y él daba vueltas en la cama intentando pensar en cualquier otra cosa, hasta que finalmente concluyó que lo mejor era descargar. Se sentó y se alistó apenas para escabullirse hasta el harén… pero ella le habló. La miró y sintió que podría poseerla ahora mismo, pero Bulma no daba señales de desearlo, de llamar por él… no podía rebajarse. Si al menos ella lo provocara podría tomarla y reprochárselo luego… pero ahora no había nada y esperó por ese gesto mientras que finalmente entraba en la ducha para acallar sus instintos. Otra mala jugarreta del destino estaba presenciando ahora mismo.

La miraba nadar de un lado a otro lentamente, su vista era mucho más desarrollada que la humana y estaba mucho más habituada a esa habitación, no le era difícil distinguir las curvas de su cuerpo hondeando bajo el agua. Se sonrió.

-Me sorprende que sepas nadar, para ser humana ya deberías estar agotada- le dijo él mientras otra vez se hundía en el agua.

-Subestimas a los humanos- respondió ella sonriéndole sobradamente. El rey le devolvió el gesto.

-Lo dudo, los conozco, yo los he sometido- aclaró nadando hacia ella- Puedo mostrarte… -le murmuró a su par.

-No creo que sea necesario- respondió ella simplemente mientras se alejaba nadando al lado opuesto, Vegeta comprendió el juego alcanzándola sin esfuerzo.

-Entonces me das la razón- confirmó el saiyajin observándola.

-Tómalo como quieras- inquirió Bulma deteniendo su avance mientras se dejaba alcanzar por el hombre- A mí me sorprende que puedas tomarte un tiempo para la recreación, pensé que solo pensabas en matar… o matarte- aseguró apuntando con su dedo la herida del pecho.

-Hablas como el anciano- secundó Vegeta bufando y perdiendo el buen humor.

-¿Tu crees? Yo también lo detesto… -ambos rieron manteniéndose frente a frente. –Vaya… sonríes.

-Bah… -protestó él mirando hacia otro lado. Bulma siguió sus ojos viendo la tormenta incesante de afuera. Quiso hablar del viaje hacia el espacio, pero pensó que Vegeta recordaría de pronto sus obligaciones y la sacaría de la piscina para llevarla a los talleres.

"Sí es apuesto" se corrigió recordando la primera impresión que tuvo de él. Debía estirar ese momento.

-¿Qué es eso?- se espantó viendo algo moverse entre el agua a su lado. Vegeta sonrió y aquella extraña cosa salió.-Es tu cola…-se alivió, generalmente siempre la traía amarrada a la cintura, era la primera vez que la veía suelta. Quizás en apariencia era lo único que distinguía a los humanos de los saiyajins. Vegeta tiró su cola hacia atrás.- Debe tardar en secarse…-comentó Bulma haciendo que le saiya sonriera nuevamente.- Dicen que es su punto débil… -esta vez el saiya levantó la vista con seriedad- … que si la sujetas los saiyajins pierden sus fuerzas.

-¿Quieres probar?- preguntó él volviendo a mover la cola delante de ella, Bulma la tocó con la punta de los dedos y esta hizo un movimiento como látigo en el aire, asustándola, Vegeta carcajeó divertido y esperó a que ella la tomara. La tomó en su mano como un bastón, el rey aguardó.

-¿Qué se siente?- murmuró ella tocando el pelaje mojado, era como tocar la cola de su gato, solo que mucho más gruesa.

-Como todo- dijo él con simpleza- es como si yo tomara tú brazo.- Bulma alzó la vista buscando sus ojos y soltó el miembro que se envolvió alrededor de la cintura del saiyajin.- No nos hace más débiles. Un saiyajin puede vivir sin cola tranquilamente- explicó sin más.- No tenemos punto débil- le reafirmó finalmente con tono de voz grave.

-Ya veo…

El saiyajin se mantuvo quieto mientras observaba a la humana, se habían acercado a luz y a través del agua podía ver con más claridad su cuerpo, sus pezones excitados… volvió a sentir las ansias de aquella noche.

-Debemos irnos- dijo él de pronto, nadó hacia un lado buscando una toalla y salió entre la penumbra de la piscina sin ser visto. Bulma tanteó la túnica que había traído pero el rey se la arrebató.- Te dije que no usaras ropa de esclavos- repitió enfadado.- Mandaré que te traigan algo, haz silencio- recalcó él enojado mientras tomaba su ropa y se alejaba. Bulma se quedó fastidiada en medio de la piscina, buscando la parte oscura nuevamente para no ser vista.

Aunque ya era tarde.

7

Una serie de zambullidos se oyeron, la mujer se sobresaltó queriendo salir de la piscina pero una mano la tomó de los cabellos.

-Tienes tu alcoba y vienes a nuestro piso- sugirió una voz femenina, una velas se encendieron. Un puñado de mujeres saiyajins la rodeaban.

-¡Vegeta!- llamó ella asustada. Las mujeres endurecieron más el rostro.

-¿Lo llamas así?- se enfureció una de ellas, saliéndose de quicio- Es el rey Vegeta.

-¿Qué quieren? No sabía que era su piso, él y yo…

-Él y tú no existen, nosotras estamos destinadas a él. No tú- dijo una abofeteándola duramente, Bulma sintió la sangre correr por su rostro.

-¡Lo siento!- gritó Bulma, pero por respuesta obtuvo que la jalaran fuera de la pileta arrastrándola hasta aquella espaciosa puerta al final del pasillo…

8

-¿Terrícola?- la llamó Vegeta extrañado, él ya estaba cambiado y a falta de sirviente (pues todos cenaban) se vio obligado a llevar por su cuenta la ropa a la mujer. Al principio iba a esperar a alguien más, pero luego recordó dónde la había dejado. Se colocó el scoutter y escaneó toda la piscina sin rastro de ella, rápidamente volteó su vista al lado opuesto, los números en su scoutter se sucedían rápidamente mientras él avanzaba hacia la puerta principal.

La derribó de un golpe.

Al menos quince mujeres miraron sorprendidas a la entrada, el saiyajin las examinó con rudeza.

El rey saiyajin no medió palabra y estiró una mano de la cual afloró una bola de energía. Rápidamente las hembras abrieron el espacio, Bulma estaba aprisionada entre un puño y la pared, pero pronto cayó al suelo bañado su rostro en sangre. Era a propósito, quizás los saiyajins eran perversos, pero las hembras eran malas.

Él caminó hasta ella y la tomó con un brazo, la mujer no respondía.

-¡Estúpidas!- bramó, si la humana moría no sería posible componer las naves a tiempo. Todas las mujeres observaron a Vegeta con desprecio.

-Ella no te merece, Alteza- dijo una de las tantas. El hombre se incorporó cargando a la mujer sobre su hombro.- Vino aquí a burlarse de nosotras, ella nos provocó.

-Entiendo- dijo Vegeta soltando la bola de energía mientras se retiraba, viendo la explosión tras de sí.

Se dirigió apresurado al primer piso, donde Raditz y un grupo de soldados jugaban a las cartas. Todos se pusieron firmes al verlo pasar.

-¿La mataste?- preguntaron viendo a la mujer desnuda y ensangrentada que él cargaba.

-Preparen la máquina regenerativa…- dijo sencillamente, pero nadie se movió, todos se observaban con estupor.- ¡HÁGANLO!- gritó, los soldados llamaron algunos esclavos tsufurs que prontamente comenzaron a llenar el tanque mientras Vegeta depositaba a la mujer allí.

-¿Qué es todo esto?- preguntaron los miembros del Concejo alertados por el escándalo. -¡Apaguen ya esas máquinas!

-¡NO! ¡Hagan lo que les ordené!- volvió a gritar el rey mientras observaba desafiante al más anciano de todos.

-¿Qué le has hecho?- murmuró el anciano- Eres tonto, muchacho. Déjala ahora, buscaremos otra hembra para ti mañana.

-No quiero otra.- prorrumpió haciendo que los saiyans presentes le miraran con los ojos desorbitados.

-¿De qué hablas?- el anciano estaba trastornado con sus palabras- ¿Sabes la energía que gasta uno de estos tanques?- preguntó el viejo- Tendremos días enteros sin suficiente energía para las salas de entrenamiento…

-y para los talleres- murmuró Nappa que había ingresado con el Concejo alertado por el movimiento. Vegeta escuchó, pero de todos modos sólo esa humana podría reparar las máquinas para él. Con lo poco que quedaba…

-No me importa.- refutó caprichosamente Vegeta, el presidente del Concejo se acercó a un panel de mando para desconectar el tanque, pero Vegeta le tomó el brazo.- Me estoy hartando de ti… -le murmuró apretando más su agarre. El anciano soltó el panel.

-Alteza, en caso de sobrevivir… con la tunda que le has dado…

-Fue el harén- dijo él secamente, harto de escuchar acusaciones. Una ola de murmullos resonó en la habitación.

-… de cualquier modo- se corrigió el anciano- De seguro que la hembra permanecerá estéril, ya no nos será de utilidad ¿para qué dejarla vivir…?

Vegeta se sobresaltó con la noticia. Una mezcla de sensaciones lo invadió, lo primero que sintió fue que era una mala noticia… sobretodo para la mujer. Pero el egoísmo le recordó su existencia, podría quedarse con la mujer y fornicarla sin cuidado "¿Qué estoy pensando?" se castigó ladeando la mirada hacia otro lado.

-Entonces… -el anciano estaba impaciente por desconectar y los científicos tsufurs aguardaban una decisión.

-Me quedaré aquí- sugirió Vegeta tomando asiento en uno de los sillones de los controles. El estupor fue más grande esta vez.

-Como quieras, muchacho- protestó el anciano saliendo del recinto en compañía de todo el Concejo, Nappa se sentó junto a él.

-Esto es una imprudencia, Vegeta…

-¿Quién más sino ella hará el trabajo?

-Tardará más tiempo en hacerlo, en ese espacio podemos conseguir otra hembra ingeniera que…

-No habrá otra- aseguró Vegeta- Ella es lista.

-Si fuera tan lista no habría salido de su alcoba para ir justamente con el harén, ellas no salen de su piso más que para el almuerzo y…

-Ella estaba conmigo- aseguró el saiya mirando el tanque. Nappa enmudeció.

-¿Y cómo es que…? ¿Acaso entraste con ella para…?

-No… -confirmó él.- Me fui un momento, debieron haberla descubierto.

-¿Ibas a fecundarla?- se extrañó Nappa. Vegeta se sintió incomodado y vio que era imposible intentar explicarle lo que hacía a solas con la mujer.

-No necesito compañía, Nappa.- el soldado asintió y se retiró de la sala dejándolo a solas con los tsufurs y el tanque regenerativo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>N.A.:<strong>__ A las mujeres hermosas siempre nos tienen envidia, comprendemos a Bulma ¿verdad? Jajaja xD Corrí de lugar este capítulo, en el original no existía harén pero sentí el capricho de que las mujeres saiyajins siquiera asomaran la cabeza, es que soy de esas a las que no les gusta que Vegeta esté con otra que no sea Bulma y era la única forma de hacerlas aparecer de forma realista._

_En el próximo capítulo… voy a cambiar un poco el clima… está que llueve cualquier cosa del cielo…_


	8. El Ataque

_Hola! Sé que generalmente entrego el sábado pero como ya concluí la historia no quiero ser mala y tenerlas un mes. Ahora haré 2 publicaciones por semana xD Aunque a decir verdad ya solo restan 2 caps más jaja Cuidado! Encendí un poquitín la llama pero… me lo guardo al cap que viene para hacerlas sufrir más muajaja xD Vamos a meterle un poco de Z a este fic:_

* * *

><p><strong>EL ATAQUE <strong>

-¿Qué se siente?- murmuró ella tocando el pelaje mojado, era como tocar la cola de su gato, solo que mucho más gruesa.

El saiyajin se mantuvo quieto mientras observaba a la humana, se habían acercado a luz y a través del agua podía ver con más claridad su cuerpo, sus pezones excitados… volvió a sentir las ansias de aquella noche.

Él movió la cola y con ella envolvió la cintura de la mujer jalándola hacia él, ella se sintió asustada y dio la vuelta para librarse, pero él apretó más fuerte acorralándola de espaldas. Bulma se quedó estática dejándolo hacer, Vegeta apoyó su pecho contra la espalda de la mujer mientras ella intentaba con ambas manos zafarse de la cola del saiyajin.

-¿Lo ves? No es débil… -dijo él en su oído. Aspiró el aroma de la mujer siguiendo la línea de su cuello, haciendo que ella le abriera paso. Con las manos libres tomó sus senos y comenzó a masajearlos. Pronto la humana cesó de empujar la cola lejos de ella, pero continuaba tensa.

-…Vegeta… -insistió su voz por última vez para alejarlo, pero a él pareció gustarle porque se sonrió. Sin embargo la soltó, dejándola libre de irse. Bulma se dio media vuelta para mirarlo, algo aturdida por el cambio de actitud.

-¿Por qué no te vas?- preguntó él nuevamente mientras inspeccionaba sus gestos, un nuevo relámpago iluminó los ojos azules de la humana, se acercó un poco más hacia ella.

-… porque no quiero… -aseguró Bulma acercándose también a él y tomando tímidamente con sus manos el cuerpo del hombre para asirse a él. Vegeta se sintió complacido con la respuesta y tomó la cintura de la mujer acariciando y sintiendo todo el recorrido de sus curvas, a pesar de que el agua no dejaba sentir tan bien. La muchacha se le acercó enredando sus manos tras el cuello de Vegeta, él no reaccionó premeditadamente, la alzó de un salto y la empujó contra una de las paredes de la piscina mientras bajo el agua buscaba ingresar su miembro dentro de la mujer hasta que por fin lo logró. Era difícil saberlo, nunca antes había fornicado bajo el agua.

Las piernas de la mujer lo envolvieron con más fuerza, pidiéndole profundidad, el saiya respondió a la orden empujando fuertemente contra ella una y otra vez.

-Señor… señor…- el llamado lo sacó de su sueño, se despertó perdiendo el sentido de la realidad. Se frotó los ojos mientras buscaba al estúpido que lo había sacado de su sueño.- Está despertando- le comunicaron, Vegeta frunció el ceño confundido hasta que sus ojos vislumbraron el tanque con la humana exhalando burbujas agitadamente, se veía en perfectas condiciones. Recordó de pronto todo lo que había ocurrido.

-Bien. Que Nappa la escolte a mi cuarto luego- dijo el saiya.

-Luego de los exámenes- comunicó un segundo tsufur- El Concejo nos dijo que viéramos los daños que…

Pero él se retiró sin querer escuchar la continuación, recordó que luego de aquel ataque la hembra podría quedar inútil para tener hijos. Respiró hondamente mientras caminaba a su cuarto. Ya era de mañana.

"A esta hora aterrizaríamos en el planeta" se lamentó molesto mientras caía en la cama bostezando. Pensó en su sueño, si hubiera tenido la decisión nada de esto habría ocurrido.

Se imaginaba el sermón que tendría que escuchar ahora que había eliminado a las jóvenes hembras saiyajins… ni tan jóvenes, pero las más jóvenes del planeta.

Ellas tuvieron la culpa. Las mujeres saiyajins eran tan posesivas como los machos, solo que perdían el control de la situación actuando impulsivamente. Hubiese querido hacerlas sufrir un poco antes de matarlas, pero no tenía tiempo. Medio castillo amanecería con mala cara esa mañana.

Y ahora debería esperar cuando menos una semana hasta que por fin pudieran cargar las naves.

-Rey Vegeta… -lo llamó una voz conocida. El Rey se levantó cansado abriéndole la puerta a Nappa.-Ven a almorzar siquiera.

-No quiero tener que ver tanta escoria junta aún- comentó él poniendo una mano en la cintura.

-Tardarán en traer a la humana, los exámenes son largos- argumentó Nappa haciendo que Vegeta lo mirara con recelo- Raditz está custodiándola.

-No, quítalo de ahí… -dijo él convencido- No confío en el hermano del traidor de Kakarotto, llevan la traición en la sangre- le aseguró.

-Como gustes- asintió Nappa sonriendo.-A mí tampoco me gustaba que otro saiya se acercara a mi compañera…

-No es eso- corrigió Vegeta cruzándose de brazos mientras salía de la alcoba.- No me importa la humana, el acta dice que es mía, nadie se atrevería a tocarla.

-Ni siquiera tú- bromeó Nappa haciendo que Vegeta se pusiera de mal humor.

-Al principio parecías coincidir conmigo en que era imposible poseer a una hembra débil- el rey ingresó al comedor sentándose en la mesa principal ante un absoluto silencio de los comensales.

-Sólo estoy bromeando- dijo Nappa mientras recibía bandejas y bandejas de comida. Vegeta no tenía apetito, miraba a su alredor viendo que todo el mundo tenía una mirada hacia ellos y luego algún comentario. Harto, se puso de pie.

-Sí, es cierto- dijo en voz alta- Anoche liquidé a las hembras jóvenes ¿algún problema?- el silencio reinó entre los comensales otra vez.

-Estás comportándote muy extraño- observó Nappa mientras partía una hogaza de pan.- He visto los papeles de la hembra que te han dado, Bulma, pues en el examen principal, déjame decirte… que la hembra es virgen. –Vegeta empalideció- Debes tener cuidado de que la revisen ahora y… ¡Vegeta!

2

-¿Dónde está?- preguntó irrumpiendo súbitamente en la sala de curaciones, los científicos voltearon hacia él dejando al descubierto una camilla, con la mujer dormida, cubierta en una bata.-Terminaron las pruebas.

-Solo las placas, ahora íbamos a hacer el examen…

-Con las placas basta- dijo él tomándola en sus brazos. Raditz que observaba todo de lejos estaba absorto con el comportamiento del rey.

La recostó en su cama, dormía profundamente. La cubrió con los cobertores al recordar su malestar con el frío. Por lo visto no tenía cicatrices en el rostro, eso era bueno, quiso seguir investigando el resto de su cuerpo pero no se creyó capaz de contenerse y se sentó en el borde de la cama a esperar.

Él debía protegerla de que los demás supieran que jamás la había poseído, sería su ruina…

"¿Virgen?" se preguntó "¿Y entonces qué es esa pareja que tiene?" masculló recordando a Yamcha. Virgen significaba que no conocía lo que era un hombre. Nunca había conocido a una mujer así… Cuando llegó a la adolescencia su harén ya había sido "preparado" por la elite, pues eran mucho mayores a él y no eran precisamente de la clase alta.

Algunos soldados viejos contaban en las conquistas cómo se sentía arrebatarle la pureza a una hembra. No recordaba muy bien las charlas, él sólo estaba concentrado en superarse.

Asomó la cabeza por el pasillo y vio a Nappa que caminaba apresurado a su habitación.

-Haz guardia- le ordenó mientras salía nuevamente al comedor, si el Concejo no lo veía sospecharían aún más de su extraño comportamiento y quizás levantara sospechas sobre la fecundación de la humana. Dicho y hecho, en cuanto llegó las armaduras negras de los concejales lo rodearon sentándose en la misma mesa que él.

-Les contaba a los muchachos tu escena de anoche- dijo uno.

-¿Llamas muchachos a estos viejos?- preguntó Vegeta mientras comía.

-Mañana tendremos los resultados de los exámenes, aunque lo más probable es que sea infértil- dijo obviando las palabras del rey.

-Curioso, hijo, que no tomes a otra hembra por si acaso. Si yo tuviera tu edad…

-No tendrías ni la mitad de mi fuerza- aseguró Vegeta para cambiar de tema. La tensión se cernió sobre la mesa.-Ella está bien.

-¿Está bien?- se burló uno.

-Es inteligente- aceptó Vegeta- no podemos depender de una sola raza de esclavos para mantener nuestra tecnología, los humanos pueden aprender de los tsufurs.

-¿Humanos inteligentes?- cuestionó el concejero mientras se servía más vino.- No sé de qué hablas con la terrícola, pero los humanos son tan tontos como el más inferior de los esclavos.

-Aunque no vemos la hora de fertilizar a sus hembras- brindó uno alzando la copa. Vegeta se irritó.

-Si pudieras verte, Vegeta, sabrías que algo no anda bien contigo.-el rey hizo una mueca de desprecio en respuesta- Siempre has sido el más astuto de todos, gastar energía para regenerar a una hembra estéril es…

-Es la voluntad del rey ¿vas a cuestionarla?- preguntó el saiya ofendido mientras terminaba los últimos bocados.- Me retiro…

-No vayas a enamorarte, Vegeta- advirtió uno haciendo que toda la mesa estallara en carcajadas, el rey bufó molesto jurándose aniquilarlos en cuanto volviera de su nueva conquista.-A propósito, repararon tu cámara.

Esa noticia lo puso de buen humor, podría entrenar antes de partir como tenía planeado en principio.

3

Bulma abrió los ojos despavilándose, golpeó la puerta por si algún guardia afuera podría informarle sobre lo que ocurrió.

Nappa la miró con serenidad ya acostumbrado a su presencia.

-¿Y Vegeta…?- preguntó Bulma, el enorme guardaespaldas sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza.- Debemos ir al taller… aún es de noche.

-La siguiente noche.- aclaró Nappa en un murmullo.- ¿Recuerdas lo que te pasó anoche?

-Sí, claro… fui con Vegeta a los talleres y volvimos a dormir…- comentó sabiendo que el saiya era de especial confianza para su compañero de cuarto.

-Eso fue la noche anterior. Anoche has sido atacada por el harén de Vegeta.- Bulma dio un paso atrás aturdida. Recordó algo, muy vagamente.

-¿Y porqué estoy viva?- preguntó con naturalidad. Nappa levantó las cejas.

-Porque así lo quiso el rey- dijo sencillamente. Bulma se esforzó por recordar pero le fue imposible.

-¿Y Vegeta…?

-Entrenando.

-Si viene pronto, podremos terminar el trabajo…dile que…

-Esta noche no puede trabajarse- informó el soldado rascándose la cabeza- Los tanques regenerativos gastan demasiada energía.

-Ya veo… -confirmó Bulma extrañada.

-Ya puedes irte, Nappa- se escuchó una voz, Bulma observó, era Vegeta que venía caminando lentamente por el pasillo mientras se quitaba el scoutter. El soldado obedeció y el rey entró sin más a la habitación ignorando a la humana que lo contemplaba expectante.- Duérmete. Hoy no hay taller.-explicó súbitamente mientras se dirigía a la ducha. La muchacha obedeció sin decir más mientras se cubría con las mantas.

Vegeta salió como siempre, yendo directo a su lado de la cama.

-Me dijo Nappa que me atacó tu harén.

-¿No lo recuerdas?- preguntó Vegeta extrañado mientras volteaba hacia ella aunque no pudiera verla en la oscuridad de la noche.

-No… nada de aquel día ¿Quieres contarme?

Vegeta dudó unos instantes, se sentó en la cama y le ordenó que lo siguiera. Quería asegurarse que ella no recordara nada que pudiera hacerle perder el temor que sentía hacia él, quería constatar que no recordara que él se había dejado llevar un par de veces comportándose demasiado condescendiente con ella.

-La piscina… -comentó Bulma viendo con intriga la sala en la que había estado anoche.

-¿Recuerdas?- volvió a preguntar él, Bulma permaneció en silencio y giró bruscamente su cabeza a la puerta del fondo.-Ya no están allí, no están en ningún lado- aseguró el rey caminando por el borde de la pileta. Bulma lo siguió.

-Recuerdo que nadaba… ellas me rodearon- dijo de pronto rememorando las crudas imágenes. Vegeta apretó los puños.- Me arrastraron allí… el anciano me había prevenido de no venir aquí.

-También yo- afirmó el rey mientras observaba el cielo intrigado con extraños relámpagos en la persistente tormenta que ya llevaba días.

-… claro… -se esforzó Bulma- … tú estabas… -murmuró haciendo que el saiya quitara sus ojos de los ventanales.

-No cuando te atacaron- corrigió el saiyajin volteando hacia ella que comenzaba a quitarse la ropa. El guerrero corrió su vista al suelo ante la sorpresa pero la silueta de la mujer ya había sido devorada por las sombras.- ¿Qué haces?- cuestionó siguiéndola, escuchó un chapuzón.

-Intento recordar… además, si ellas arruinaron mi baño de anoche ahora que no están voy a aprovecharlo.- explicó la humana mientras él la sentía nadar en el agua caliente.- Deberías hacer lo mismo… si es que estabas aquí.

-Yo estaba aquí y fuiste tú la que arruinó mi baño de anoche- comentó el saiyajin caminando sobre le borde de la piscina. Bulma lo observó pensativamente.

-Mmhh… no estoy segura. Tengo vagos recuerdos- dijo ella exagerando el tono de su inocencia. Vegeta se sonrió divirtiéndose con los comentarios de la humana y se acunclilló al borde del agua.

-Quizás ya no puedas tener hijos- comentó de repente Vegeta haciendo que Bulma se quedase quieta.

-Entonces… podría irme- dijo con la voz quebrada, todavía atónita con la noticia y la forma tan cruda de darla. Vegeta había querido decírselo todo aquel día.

-No, te quedarás alistando las naves. Luego puedes irte… si es tu voluntad- declaró esperando con paciencia la respuesta de la mujer. La escuchó sollozar.

-Qué irónico- dijo al fin.- De todos modos no planeaba traer hijos.

-Volvamos- ordenó el rey poniéndose de pie, Bulma asintió meneando la cabeza y estirando la mano para que él la ayudase a salir. Vegeta apenas se agachó para arrojarle alguna toalla cuando la humana se enredó en sus piernas y lo hizo perder el equilibrio. -¡¿estás loca?- bramó el saiyajin empapado mientras sacaba la cabeza a la superficie.

-Es lo mínimo que podía hacer… -comentó Bulma intentando sonar positiva.

-Aún no es seguro, hoy te hicieron los exámenes, mañana sabrán si estás bien o no- explicó él intentando salir.

-Ya no les sirvo- dijo con ironía.

-Serás útil, en los talleres- aseguró Vegeta desembarazándose de su armadura y encendiendo el scoutter. La mujer retrocedió cubriéndose pues la luz roja iluminaba toda la escena y el agua transparente la delataba.

-Al menos ya no podrás decir que _**intento algo**_, para tener un niño- dijo ella con cinismo y amargura descubriendo su cuerpo. Vegeta apagó el scoutter para cubrir el desnudo de la mujer.- Ahora tomarás otra mujer ¿verdad?

Hubo un segundo de silencio, un segundo bastante prolongado.

-No es lo que quiero- dijo él observándola.

-Pero te obligarán, como te obligaron a tomarme a mí.- presionó la mujer, Vegeta se sintió atacado por la terrícola.

-Y no lo hice- confirmó el saiya.

-Pero entré aquí, dormí en tu cama… estoy aquí contigo… -murmuró de repente, el guerrero dejó el scoutter donde había dejado la armadura.

-¿Estás celosa?- preguntó él de repente con tono ladino, Bulma se sonrojó con la mirada enojada.

-¿Por qué? Sé que te damos asco… -dijo dándole la espalda, lista para salir del agua pero él no lo permitió y casi como en sus sueños la asió con su cola por la cintura atrayéndola hacia él.

Al contrario que en sus sueños, la mujer no opuso resistencia.

-¿quieres quedarte?- le preguntó en el oído, teniéndola desprotegida de espaldas a él.

-… ¿qué?- preguntó Bulma en un susurro, él la abrazó con fuerza contra su pecho tocando su vientre con la palma de una de sus manos. Era ideal para sus planes.

No quería otra por ahora, alteraría los estudios si era necesario y esta vez sí la tomaría todas las noches buscando en vano el niño que no pretendían. Ella trabajaría para él, someterían al Concejo. Ella enseñaría a los humanos su técnica. Y él la tomaría todas las noches…

Las manos de Bulma tomaron las suyas y se estrecharon con fuerza. "Sí, ella se quedará" pensó cerrando los ojos levemente, comenzó a acariciar sus curvas, sus caderas, pero ella se molestó retorciéndose un poco, Vegeta la liberó de su cola y la dio vuelta para quedar enfrentados. Bulma interpuso sus brazos sobre el pecho de Vegeta para alejarlo, pero él la ignoró contemplando la expresión de deseo en su mirada.

Forcejearon sin fuerza por unos segundos, hasta que, repitiendo su sueño, él la soltó. Al verse libre Bulma no parecía querer alejarse y se aproximó buscando sus labios.

Alguna vez él había visto a los humanos esclavos hacer eso a escondidas. Se quedó quieto, sintiendo los labios de la mujer tocar los suyos en tanto que ella cerraba los ojos. Parecía muy simbólico. Él se quedó esperando más y lo obtuvo, el beso lo obligó a abrir la boca y recibir en ella a la mujer. Saboreó sus labios también, ahora entendía… La tomó de la cintura apretándola contra él.

Toda la habitación comenzó a temblar de repente, se oyó una explosión. Vegeta se separó de ella apresurándose a encontrar su scoutter.

4

-¡Rey Veg…!- Nappa se quedó helado con el scoutter verde encendido. Bulma se cubría con su ropa y Vegeta se colocaba la armadura rápidamente.

-¿Qué carajo pasa?- preguntó el rey ignorando la escena que había dejado pasmado al saiyajin.

-Están atacando el castillo, su habitación está aniquilada- informó con urgencia- Es un milagro que no estuviera allí.

-¿Quién ataca?- dijo caminando junto a él mientras tocaba los botones de su scoutter rápidamente.

-¡Vegeta! ¡Vegeta!- llamaron con urgencia, el Concejo corría hacia él con los scoutter encendidos- ¡Están invadiendo el planeta!- gritó.

-¡¿Quién?- volvió a preguntar el saiyajin con rabia.

-Del cuadrangular Y78- informó Raditz mirando sobre el hombro del rey a la mujer que caminaba tras él.

Vegeta sonrió consternado.

-Lo sentimos, Vegeta- dijo el anciano agachando la cabeza.

-Ahí está el planeta que debí conquistar… -murmuró el saiyajin mientras otra explosión colisionaba haciendo temblar los muros del palacios- … ellos también nos vieron y se anticiparon…

-¡Lo sentimos!

-Ahora no hay tiempo. No tenemos naves… ¿qué fuerza tienen?

-700 unidades cada uno, pero son muchos- afirmó Raditz elevando vuelo- Bueno, ya… ¡salgamos por ellos!

-Vegeta… -murmuró Bulma tirando del traje del saiyajin que se anudaba la cola alrededor de la cintura.

-Tú ocúltate- le informó Nappa sin perder tiempo mientras todos salían. Una fuerte alarma comenzó a retumbar por los pasillos y Bulma vio por los huecos que habían dejado las explosiones, que varios saiyajins salían volando hacia el combate. En medio de la noche y la tormenta.

Corrió, como su instinto se lo indicaba, entró en la sala de sanación y tomó uno de esos aparatos que Raditz le había proporcionado. El palacio, donde los saiyans guardan su flota, era el lugar más inseguro de todo el planeta, así que salió disparada por los jardines hacia las barracas donde vivía su familia.

5

Los rayos caían formando enorme cráteres, como fuegos artificiales los ataques de los saiyajins desde el cielo chocaban con la tierra. Se oían gritos y órdenes en distintos idiomas, un enorme campo de sembradío separaba al castillo de las barracas humanas. Bulma comenzó a correr para llegar hasta ellas.

Por las lluvias excesivas el suelo se había hecho fango y el andar se hizo más pesado, perdió el calzado de un pie pero ella no retrocedió en ningún momento continuando con su rumbo. De pronto comenzó a ver más extraterrestres correr espantados, todos ataviados como esclavos. Bulma entró en la pequeña ciudad de barracas de una raza extraña, alta y delgada de piel verde.

Se escabulló entre los edificios endebles para seguir viaje a las siguientes barrancas, donde sus padres y Yamcha estarían resguardados. Yamcha casi seguro peleando.

Entre la desesperación vio algo sobrevolar su cabeza, eran pequeñas naves que jamás había visto, de seguro de los invasores. Bulma se agachó pero igualmente fue detectada, la nave dio un rodeo en el aire y descendió frente a ella. Un par de armas disparaban contra ella, no eran como los saiyajins que utilizaban el cuerpo a cuerpo como mayor arma.

Corrió detrás de los angostos pasillos de las casas en mal estado. No iban a alcanzarla ahora, no podía permitírselo. Ella era una superviviente. Recordó sus años de aventuras en la Tierra, recordó como permaneció con vida a pesar de haber fabricado las armas para protegerse de los saiyajins, recordó como fue examinada y enviada a los talleres. Recordó como había caído en manos del rey saiyajin, recordó como saboteó sus naves, recordó como la atacaron las mujeres saiyajins… era un superviviente.

"Voy a regresar a casa" se repitió cuando la nave extraterrestre fue embestida por un corpulento saiyajin que la derribó de un solo golpe.

-Ven… -la llamaron. Siguió la voz sin conocerla, vio que se trataba de un esclavo pequeño que la conducía a una especie de madriguera, se refugiaron todos apretujados. Es increíble como entre los poderosos se combatían y los débiles compartían la solidaridad entre ellos. Con suerte ambas razas acabaran aniquiladas y los esclavos sobreviviesen… pero esa era solo una ilusión. Los invasores no iban a irse con las manos vacías, volverían con más tropas, a tomar el territorio y llevarse los esclavos. Así eran todos…

-Se alejan, los saiyajins los están alejando de las cercanías del castillo- observó un muchacho corpulento con el mismo tono verde en la piel.

-Van a combatir en el campamento humano- dijo uno de ellos, Bulma dio un salto y salió hacia el mundo exterior nuevamente, los esclavos intentaron convencerla pero ella hizo caso omiso. Tenía que llegar con su familia.

La lluvia seguía cayendo salvajemente, el campo de juego estaba embarrado, perfecto para los invasores que aprovechaban la confusión de la noche y los relámpagos. Pero los saiyans contaban con los scoutters, podrían rastrear a cualquier enemigo incluso en los peores abismos. Sudada, temblando de frío y con las piernas tirándole del dolor, Bulma distinguió las macetas repletas de plantas y el llanto de los pequeños bebés asustados con tanto bullicio, distintas banderas flameaban en los techos de las casas, hechas con retazos de telas para que los humanos se agruparan entre sí por países en común, con lenguas parecidas.

Se adentró en los pasillos de chapa y barro yendo de memoria hasta la pequeña casa en donde vivían sus padres y amigos. En el camino tropezó con algo y desde el suelo vio como una bandada de naves enemigas sobrevolaban el territorio persiguiendo un saiyajin. Las naves se separaron y el ataque comenzó.

Empezaron a volar trozos de adobe y paja por los aires. Un par de hombres salía de las casas, armados con hoz de trabajo.

-Tontos… -murmuró Bulma viendo que iban a una muerte segura para proteger a sus familias. De pronto una luz la cegó irrumpiendo en el cielo, una gigantesca esfera blanca y plateada brillaba a los lejos. Ella se sonrió victoriosa- La luna…

Unos espantosos alaridos resonaron por los cuatro puntos cardinales, Bulma vio erguirse por sobre los edificios centenas de Ozarus, era la transformación de los saiyajins a su primitiva forma primate, varios metros más arriba y con un hocico parecido al de un dragón, lleno de afilados dientes. Sin embargo su arma letal, además de que su fuerza aumentaba, eran las bolas gigantes de energía que arrojaban de sus bocas.

De pronto recordó a Vegeta en su cámara de entrenamiento.

Una luz roja la cegó, la mujer se irguió tapándose la luz con la mano para poder distinguir quién la emitía. Era una especie de soldado, con armadura y casco, que cargaba un arma en la mano de considerable tamaño, con la que la apuntaba.

La mujer alzó los brazos en son de rendirse, pero el enemigo hizo poco caso y activó su arma disparando. Bulma pudo esquivar el primer intento agachándose por reflejo, pero el siguiente disparo se precipitaba hacia ella. Cerró los ojos esperando el final.

-¡Bulma!- le gritaron previniéndola, una explosión se sintió frente a su rostro pero no la hirió. Abrió los ojos lentamente viendo que Yamcha alistaba un haz de luz sobre su mano disparándolo al invasor.

-¡Yamcha, eres tú!- exclamó Bulma entusiasmada mientras corría lejos y se escudaba tras el hombre que disparaba otro ataque al enemigo.

-Vámonos de aquí- ordenó Yamcha tomándola de la mano y conduciéndola de un tirón por los pasillos, de repente un nuevo soldado les cortó el camino. Yamcha desvió por otro pasillo viendo otro soldado a la espera, se quedó tieso. Hubo un disparo sin premeditación que chocó de lleno contra el muchacho que se movió para esconder a la mujer tras él. Yamcha cayó tieso al barro mientras las gotas de lluvia limpiaban su rostro.

Bulma no tuvo tiempo para lamentarse, cuatro soldados la rodeaban y para colmo la luz de la luna desapareció dejando todo más penumbroso. Los invasores debieron haber encontrado el proyector holográfico.

-¿Y qué?- les gritó desafiante mientras giraba en su eje para defenderse de todos ellos- ¿Atacaran a una dama? ¡Pues bien!- insistió con valentía, uno de los soldados cargó su pistola contra su hombro para apuntar mejor y Bulma cerró los ojos perdiendo todo rastro de arrojo.

Se escuchó otra vez el sonido de choques, de golpes, alaridos… Bulma apretó aún con más fuerza el ceño para no ver su muerte venir.

-Cobarde- escuchó al fin. El rey saiyajin estaba allí de pie, otra media docena de soldados se arrojó a él pero con una simplicidad asombrosa los fue eliminando uno a uno ante la mirada atónita de la mujer.

Bulma reaccionó aprovechando el momento y tomó a Yamcha de la casaca, alejándolo lo más posible mientras se escondía por algún otro pasillo. Sacó rápidamente su artefacto y lo encendió, curando la herida de su amigo.

Yamcha comenzó a abrir los ojos molesto por la lluvia que le caía encima.

-Vaya, es útil- dijo refiriéndose al artefacto. Bulma no le prestó atención, al menos 10 naves sobrevolaron hacia donde estaba Vegeta.

-Vámonos a casa- exigió Yamcha tomándola de la mano, ella avanzó a su lado un par de metros pero su corazón comenzó a latir desesperadamente anclándola en el suelo.- ¡Bulma!- le gritó él viéndola a los ojos.

-Debo volver… él quedó ahí…

-¿Quién?- preguntó Yamcha preocupándose también.

-Vegeta. Debo irme- comentó tirando para soltarse de su novio que la sostuvo con fuerza mirándola con reprensión.

-Déjalo, si es su destino…

-¡Al carajo con el destino! Él nos acaba de salvar, Yamcha- dijo ella sacándoselo de encima mientras volvía sobre sus pasos.

6

-Está muerto- dijo Yamcha frenando en seco. Vegeta estaba tirado en el suelo, Bulma corrió hasta él inclinándose a su lado y tomando el pulso en su cuello.

-No, está vivo… ayúdame a llevarlo a un lugar seguro- le exigió la mujer, pero se volteó viendo a Yamcha preparar un haz de luz en su mano que apuntaba a Vegeta.- ¿Qué haces?

-Es nuestra oportunidad… es ahora o nunca- dijo él doblando el poder de su ataque.

-Yamcha… él nos salvó- comentó Bulma con la voz temblorosa sin quitar los de la bola de energía mientras sostenía el cuerpo caído de Vegeta.

-¡Cállate! ¡Él no nos salvó! Ahora mismo podríamos estar en nuestro planeta, lejos de todo esto- declaraba Yamcha mientras tomaba impulso para lanzar su ataque.- ¡Quítate, Bulma!

-Mira eso… -dijo Bulma señalando el cadáver de un enemigo cerca de ellos, Yamcha giró su vista viendo un traje completamente distinto al de los demás, con un símbolo distintivo en el pecho.- Mató a su rey…

-Cierto- comentó Yamcha elevando su vista al cielo para ver como las naves pequeñas huían de regreso al firmamento.

-Ayúdame, Yamcha- exigió Bulma alzando con sus pocas fuerzas al saiyajin, el hombre se resignó para darle una mano mientras seguía admirando la retirada de los enemigos y el coro de festejos venir de todos los campamentos.

-Has salvado a tu captor- le recordó él mientras ingresaban en la pequeña casa que ocupaban los Briefs y compañía. Sus padres se pusieron de pie de un salto al verlos entrar, de inmediato abrieron paso para atender al hombre herido que traían, pero cuando la señora Briefs vio la cola enroscada alrededor de la cintura del joven, dio un respingo hacia atrás.

-Hija, es un saiyajin.- advirtió el señor Briefs mientras lo recostaban en una mesa, varios se acercaban a husmear, pero Bulma ordenó a su padre traer una cortina para aislarse alrededor, como los cubículos de hospital.

-No es un saiyajin, señor- corrigió Yamcha con ambas manos en las caderas- Es **el rey** saiyajin.

-¡Mi yerno!- exclamó la señora Briefs recibiendo la mirada reprobatoria de toda la familia.

-¿Estás loca, Bulma?- preguntó su padre mientras se limpiaba las gafas. Bulma lo ignoró encendiendo su artefacto de curación.

-Preparen una cama, con cortinas… si llegan a enterarse querrán lastimarlo.

-Esto es una locura- siguió resoplando el señor Briefs mientras accedía a los pedidos de su pequeña y única hija.

7

Yamcha caminó nervioso por la pequeña casa mientras todo mundo les preguntaba quién era el extraño hombre que habían traído. Él dijo que era un compañero de los campos.

Los Briefs estaban ansiosos por ver a su hija salir, Yamcha también. El hombre no pudo resistir la curiosidad y espió por entre las cortinas. Bulma estaba sentada contemplando al hombre que yacía adormilado.

-¿Cómo está?- preguntó Yamcha con dureza mientras ingresaba.

-No sé porqué no despierta- se quejó la muchacha algo angustiada.

-Pues, según lo que me contó tú amigo en los calabozos, dependiendo de la herida, tardan en despertar cuando lo han dejado inconciente.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó desconfiando Bulma mientras salían fuera del cortinado dejando al saiyajin a solas.- Quizás deba llevarlo al palacio.- pensó- Allí tienen tanques que curan…

-Me sorprendes, Bulma… -dijo Yamcha observándola con rencor.- Tu facilidad para olvidar lo que pensabas antes de entrar a ese palacio…

-Yo…

-¡Hija! ¡Cuéntanos cómo has estado! ¿Verdad que te tratan bien en tu nuevo hogar?- preguntó su madre tomándola por los hombros mientras la conducía a la pequeña cocina para comer algunas cosas.

-Bueno, no puedo quejarme… -mintió ella- Ven con nosotros, Yam… -lo llamó Bulma conservando un resto de ternura. – Anda, la batalla ya pasó. -el hombre accedió a regañadientes mientras le echaba una mirada rencorosa al espacio que ocupaba el rey Vegeta.

* * *

><p><em><strong>N.A.: <strong>__Qué aliens más inoportunos…!_

_Adoro a la mamá de Bulma, no puedo mantener por mucho tiempo la postura del _drama_ cuando ella aparece, así que decidí que los personajes la ignoraran… Mmhhh… Creo que se me puede ocurrir una participación más activa de ella al menos en un cap de "CELESTINOS…"_

_Menores de edad, alejaos del próximo capítulo! xD_


	9. La Invasión

**MENORES OUT**

_Cómo estuvieron? Intenté publicar antes pero no me funcionaba el ser__vidor de fanfictionnet qué raro no? Bueno, penúltimo:_

* * *

><p><strong>LA INVASIÓN<strong>

Vegeta se despertó adolorido, no reconoció el lugar en donde estaba. Lo primero que hizo fue enderezarse, se inspeccionó con la mirada y probó tensando y relajando los músculos de su cuerpo para notar que no hubiese heridas.

Se sintió bien y poniéndose de pie encendió el scoutter. Todos los niveles eran bajos y más lejos se veían sus súbditos saiyajins en el castillo agrupados. Ningún rastro de los invasores ¿Entonces, dónde estaba?

Dio un paso hacia fuera. En el piso en el que él estaba había otras camas como esas, rodeadas de un sucio cortinado. Sería para hacer prevalecer la intimidad a falta de habitaciones. Distinguió a la humana en un sofá, dormitando con la cabeza apoyada sobre las piernas de un hombre que reconoció de inmediato.

-Buenos días, _Majestad_- esta última palabra la susurraron para que nadie más oyese, era una mujer mayor, rubia con una bandeja en sus manos- Le preparé el desayuno, no sé si le gustará a un _saiyajin_ como Usted.

-No- dijo él haciéndola a un lado. Debía estar en el campamento humano.

-vamos, recién amaneció y todo está calmo, podremos hablar tranquilamente, después de todo somos familia.

El saiya arrugó el entrecejo. Bulma comenzó a pestañear ante tanto bullicio.

-¡Mamá!- exclamó susurrante, llamando la atención de los presentes. Vegeta se viró a verla con una cara poco feliz.- ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó caminando a su lado, la señora Briefs comprendió el guiño y desapareció de escena.

-¿Cuánto llevo aquí?- preguntó él urgido.

-No más de tres horas- comentó Bulma con los ojos enrojecidos del cansancio- Los invasores partieron, mataste a su líder.

-Lo sé- dijo él sin más ceremonia mientras caminaba hacia fuera, Yamcha también comenzó a despavilarse.

-¡Espera, Vegeta!- salieron a la calle donde las botas blancas del saiya volvieron a hundirse en el barro, por fin había dejado de llover aunque el cielo se mostraba gris plomo- Voy contigo, podemos reparar esas naves y…

-Ya no te necesito- declaró él fríamente mientras despegaba sus pies del suelo- El Concejo no se opondrá a mi viaje, deben estar cargando las naves ellos mismos con todo el equipo- dijo sin más- Además, me siento más fuerte- dijo apretando el puño mientras un aura plateada lo envolvía refulgiendo salvajemente.

-Quiero ir… -dijo ella. Vegeta le sonrió mordazmente.

-Este es tú lugar- le reprochó él con malicia- Con los tuyos.

-Quizás… pero…

-No tengo tiempo para discutir, mi pueblo me necesita para que acabe con todo ese planeta, esos imbéciles que se atrevieron a invadirnos…

"El rey Vegeta no se preocupa realmente por nosotros, solo por su gloria personal." Retumbó la voz de Raditz en su cabeza.

-Mi padre y yo somos grandes científicos, él es incluso mejor que yo… podremos acelerar el proceso, créeme- comentó la mujer con firmeza. El rey asintió.

-Entonces vayan a los talleres, tú ya los conoces- dijo sin más mientras se retiraba por los cielos.

-Vaya… muy romántico. –ironizó Yamcha apoyado contra el umbral de la puerta.- Te faltó rogarle que te lleve con él.

-Es por el bien de todos, Yamcha- le reprochó Bulma mientras volvía entrar a la casa, pero él se lo impidió.

-¿No te das cuenta de que te ha dejado aquí? ¿Tirada como basura?- Yamcha la observó con cinismo- No sé qué ha pasado entre ustedes, pero no pareces importarle tanto como él te importa a ti…

-Lo hago por todos… ¡papá!- llamó Bulma nerviosa y volvió a Yamcha- Además has visto lo que han hecho contigo en un solo disparo… ¿Quieres que vuelvan esos invasores, Yamcha? ¿Quieren que nos maten a todos?- gritó histérica. El Señor Briefs salió a su encuentro.

-Has lo que quieras- dijo simplemente el muchacho mientras volvía a entrar a la casa.

2

-¡LARGA VIDA AL REY!- gritaron todos al unísono al verlo entrar, el rey se dirigió rápidamente hasta el Concejo y, por supuesto, entró sin golpear.

-¡REY VEGETA…! Pensé que algo le había pasado, estábamos nerviosos y… -Vegeta lanzó una fría mirada que congeló sus palabras en la garganta.

-¿Y las naves? ¿Y mis tropas?- preguntó él suavemente.

-Mañana por la mañana las cargas de las naves estarán listas.- le informaron haciendo que se sintiera más enojado.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó simplemente.

-Se han averiado ciertos reactores, tampoco puede entrenar, toda la energía está concentrada en las naves.

-Ellos se reagruparán, no debemos darles tiempo- exigió el rey mientras golpeaba con su puño la mesa.

-Después de la tunda que les dimos, lo dudo mucho- rió Nappa palmeándole la espalda. Vegeta asintió.

-Han subestimado nuestra fuerza, necesitamos de las mejores tropas y disponer algunas aquí y un grupo elite por si regresan.

-Señor, con todo respeto- se acercó el anciano- Creo que debería quedarse aquí por si ellos regresan.

-No queremos arriesgarlo, rey Vegeta- completó otro.

-Lo hubieran pensado antes, ahora tendríamos un planeta más conquistado y todo estaría en orden. –bramó enfurecido mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente con el revés del puño- Alisten las tropas ¡Nappa, una habitación!- exigió. El soldado se puso a su disposición y ambos comenzaban a salir, pero el rey saiyajin dio media vuelta para decirles unas últimas palabras.- Luego de que todo acabe, acabaré con todos ustedes.- dijo con suavidad y firmeza mientras desaparecía.

3

-Vegeta, la humana escapó- le dijo Nappa, él lo observó de soslayo.

-No huyó- dijo simplemente mientras se tronaba los dedos de la mano- Es un asunto menor ahora, quiero un lugar para reposar.

-Aquí está bien- afirmó Nappa abriendo la puerta de una habitación un poco más cómoda que la que él ocupaba con anterioridad: sumaba escritorio y una especie de sofá. Vegeta se preguntó para que serviría un sofá en un cuarto.- Le traeré la comida- le dijo luego mientras la puerta se deslizaba.

El rey se internó en la ducha quitándose el hedor de la vergüenza, cuando una simple humana cuidó de él en su casa… ¿Otra vez? Esa muchacha tenía un problema para guardar el protocolo: el rey no necesita de nadie.

Al salir encontró un almuerzo suculento servido sobre el escritorio, esta habitación también tenía balcón. Vio que sobre el sofá habían dejado un nuevo traje, incluyendo una armadura en perfectas condiciones.

-Los acabaré en un día- dijo sin más, confiado de su fuerza y la de sus soldados. Tomarlos por sorpresa sólo les sirvió a los invasores para hacer algunos destrozos, nada más, aunque tenían un armamento muy poderoso. Él había sobrevivido un par de ataques letales en muy corto tiempo, se sentía el doble de fuerte que antes, le hubiese gustado tener una cámara de entrenamiento para medir sus fuerzas.

Pasaron un par de horas donde pudo descansar y luego de planear en su cabeza una y otra vez la forma de vencer, salió a despavilarse.

Raditz le cortó el paso.

-¿Le parece seguro, Alteza?- le preguntó inquieto, Vegeta levantó las cejas confundido.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Traer más terrícolas…-Raditz abrió las puertas enseñando los talleres, Vegeta reconoció al anciano de cabello cano que era padre de su humana y también la vio a ella dando órdenes estrictas a los tsufurs. Vegeta se sonrió.

-Con la lección que le dimos a la terrícola, dudo que quiera jodernos de nuevo- aclaró el rey dando un paso al frente para revisar la puesta a punto de las naves. Llegó cerca de la humana.- Dile a Nappa que te lleve al cuarto- le dijo tan seriamente que la mujer imaginó que nuevamente, pretendía eliminarla.

4

-No sé qué capricho tiene Vegeta- dijo Nappa cuando Bulma le pidió que la escoltara a su nueva habitación.

Bulma vio la nueva alcoba mucho más botina, solo con un par de detalles más lucía más acogedora. Vio el baño y estuvo feliz de tener una ducha caliente. ¿Qué querría él realmente con ella?

Luego del baño se peinó el pelo con los dedos y se colocó la misma ropa que había traído cuando la puerta finalmente se abrió. El rey la observó de soslayo.

-Siéntate.- le ordenó secamente. Bulma tembló ligeramente por el imperativo y tomó asiento en le nuevo sofá. Vegeta se sentó frente a ella en la cama.- Has vuelto.

-Volví.- asintió ella encarando su mirada.

-También volvió tu pareja.- comentó Vegeta cruzándose de brazos.- Él viajará con nosotros, se encargará de activar los hologramas junto a un soldado clase baja. Sabes que no podemos fiarnos de ti.

-No importa- aclaró Bulma- Todas las naves funcionarán a la perfección, también la de mi amigo Yamcha.

Se hizo una pausa.

-No puedo entrenar…

-Lo sé, pero desactivar las cámaras de entrenamiento acelerará la carga de…

-No puedo entrenar, no tengo qué hacer- resolvió inclinándose hacia ella. Bulma se entusiasmó- ¿Crees que puedas habilitar alguna otra fuente de energía para mí cámara?

Bulma se sonrió molesta mientras se ponía de pie. El rey la observó de lado mientras le cortaba el paso.

-Te traerán el almuerzo- comunicó apurando su paso hacia la puerta para salir. Bulma se quedó allí- Y unas mantas- anunció el saiya finalmente, la mujer se sonrió extrañada.

5

-Vegeta… - lo llamó Nappa al verlo salir- ¿No crees que estás perdiendo mucho tiempo con esa hembra? Ya no es necesario tenerla aquí- comentó caminando a su par, Vegeta lo ignoró- Estás autorizado a hacer lo que te plazca para acabar con esa amenaza, tienes un ejército de científicos trabajando en tus naves…

-Ella es perfecta para esto- comentó el saiya- ¿tú qué crees? Cuando todo se calme volverán a fastidiar con el Acta del Heredero. Me traerán hembras… si ella es infértil no correré riesgos, cuando regrese aquí haremos alterar los estudios y esperarán en vano. Me han hecho escoger una hembra, pues bien, ya la escogí.

-Ya veo… es todo un plan… -se asombró Nappa.

-Por supuesto ¿qué creías?- lo desafió el rey mirándolo cara a cara.

-Nada… no pensaba como tú.

-Tráele comida- dijo sin más- y algunas mantas.

6

"_Todas las naves funcionarán a la perfección, también la de __**mi amigo Yamcha**__." _Asunto zanjado, pensó el príncipe saiyajin volviendo por la tarde a la alcoba.

En todo ese tiempo Bulma había tenido tiempo para reflexionar, pensó mucho en Yamcha. Se sintió culpable por estar del lado contrario a él, Yamcha siempre la había acompañado y defendido. En todo momento, había cobrado palizas a su nombre. Él conocía el calabozo y las barracas, y ella los talleres y… la alcoba real. Se sintió entristecida, pero como el mismo Yamcha había dicho: ésta era su realidad ahora. Encontraría la forma de ayudarlos desde su posición, que seguro lograría mucho más que desde los arrozales.

_Vegeta estaba allí de pie, media docena de soldados se arrojó a él pero con una simplicidad asombrosa los fue eliminando uno a uno ante la mirada atónita de ella.- ¿Qué haces ahí?- le dijo observándola- Vete._

-Me salvó… -pensó de repente, no podía dejar de pensar en él. Se frustró intentando volver a Yamcha, pero era imposible. La salvó, de la sala de entrenamiento cuando desvió su ataque poniendo en riesgo su propia vida, la salvó de la golpiza del harén, gastando energía a montones para curarla. La salvó de nuevo cuando estuvo rodeaba de enemigos.-Vegeta… -murmuró sintiendo un cosquilleo que aceleraba el ritmo de su corazón. Al momento le dolió el estómago por la culpa.

"Me gusta…"

Sintió un ruido a sus espaldas, el cielo continuaba anaranjado por la caída del sol y unos nuevos relámpagos se veían a lo lejos. Él entró cerrando tras de sí la puerta.

-Tu padre es eficiente- comentó él de la nada mientras caminaba hacia ella.

-Claro ¿de dónde creíste que saldría esta hija?- Vegeta le sonrió- Cuando el sol vuelva a salir estarás despegando a tu dichoso planeta.

-Sí… -dijo simplemente mientras se quitaba el scoutter y los guantes, arrojándolos de mal modo dentro de un armario.-Mientras no haya una nueva invasión.

-Lo dudo mucho, deben estar preparando la defensa- comentó Bulma mientras observaba el firmamento a través del ventanal del balcón. Sólo por malicia el rey oprimió el botón haciendo que la vista se perdiera.- ¡Ey!

-Debo descansar- explicó él volviendo a la cama mientras las persianas de metal se cerraban automáticamente.

-Pues yo no he cenado- se quejó Bulma- ¿Tú sí?

-Ya traerán algo, debo aprovechar el tiempo para descansar. No sabes lo que es una batalla.

-¿ah no? Bien, mi planeta ha sido invadido y anoche enfrenté a un escuadrón yo sola…

Vegeta estalló en carcajadas por la exageración de la mujer que lo imitó sin ver más actividades y se acostó a su lado estrenando la nueva cama.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio donde ninguno de los dos podía conciliar el sueño, quizás porque aún era temprano.

-Entonces… -comenzó Bulma mientras el saiya resoplaba previendo la charla- ¿Sólo un día les bastará?

-Sólo eso.-afirmó Vegeta volteándose hacia ella.- ¿Por qué?

-Por saber… -aclaró la mujer enfrentando su mirada- Esta alcoba es mucho más cálida.

-No estoy seguro si es por la alcoba- musitó el rey.

-¿y porqué puede ser si no?- lo enfrentó Bulma, una mujer que no hacía pausas ante las frases ambiguas.

-Esta cama es mucho más pequeña- comentó él, por primera vez Bulma se dio cuenta. En realidad no era pequeña, la anterior era enorme.

-¿Dices que estamos muy juntos?- preguntó la muchacha sonriéndole.- No puedes decir que lo hago para "intentar algo"- repitió.- Yo no escogí este cuarto.

-Yo tampoco, pero tampoco planeé que vinieras. Creí que te gustaría más dormir con los tuyos- el rey se irguió un poco apoyando el codo en la cama y su cabeza en la mano.

-Quería ayudar, yo tampoco sabía que me querrías de vuelta…- dijo ella mirando hacia el techo para evocar un aire de inocencia que no existía.

-No lo pensé bien antes- intervino el rey- pero aún eres útil.

-Supongo… -suspiró Bulma volviendo la vista a sus ojos negros.

-Es un milagro que no te hayan revisado los del Concejo- resolvió Vegeta con más seriedad- En el primer examen descubrieron que eras virgen.

La mujer se sonrojó bajando su vista al colchón. Vegeta sonrió victorioso.

-Debiste habérmelo dicho, era algo muy simple de detectar… -se quejó el saiya- Pudiste arruinarlo todo.

-Ya… no pasó nada- Bulma parecía no tener ánimos de querer hablar más del tema y se dio media vuelta. Vegeta se acercó más a ella y la interrogó con malicia.

-¿Te avergonzaba decirlo?

-¿Vergüenza? ¿De qué? Yo aún era muy joven cuando ustedes llegaron… aquí tener sexo significa tener hijos y… no quiero darles otro esclavo- dijo con amargura.

Vegeta hizo una pausa reflexionando sobre sus palabras.

-Debiste decírmelo.

-Jamás preguntaste- se defendió la muchacha sonrojándose más. El rey estaba muy divertido con la charla.

-Es cierto… ¿Mujer, algún hombre te ha poseído?- le preguntó sigilosamente en el oído.

El ritmo del pulso de la mujer se aceleró.

-… no… -dijo con sencillez. Vegeta sonrió satisfecho.

-¿Lo quisieras?- preguntó él más cerca de su cuerpo, Bulma titubeó.

-¿Querer qué?

La cola de Vegeta se deslizó bajo las sábanas envolviendo nuevamente la cintura de la muchacha y se balanceó placenteramente.

Bulma recordó de un golpe la escena de la piscina que habían dejado pendiente, un cosquilleo en el estómago la obligó a alejarse de él pero la cola prensil la envolvió con fuerza impidiéndoselo.

Las manos de Vegeta sujetaron su cintura y hundió su nariz en los cabellos de la muchacha para sentir su fresco aroma. Bulma tembló de ansiedad y una ola de gozo recorrió su cuerpo, intentó zafarse pero Vegeta la aferró a su cuerpo con más fuerza, la mujer pudo sentir su excitación y se puso más nerviosa. Intentó darse la vuelta para no estar tan desprotegida, Vegeta se lo permitió sin problemas.

Era distinto, todo. Era un mar de placeres y apenas la había tocado. Con las demás mujeres era simple placer sexual, ningún arte, solamente adentrarse en ellas y salir antes de dejar escapar su semilla. Esto era diferente en exceso, le gustaba sentirla al tacto con sus manos y el resto de su piel, escuchaba su respiración agitarse y aún así sus otros sentidos seguían embriagados de placeres diferentes, escapando de toda la mujer, que él intentaba capturar.

Supo lo que quería cuando se dio la vuelta y repitiendo la escena de la noche anterior, que parecía ya tan lejana, arrebató sus labios en un profundo beso mientras la acercaba lo más que podía. La acarició en todo su cuerpo, deleitándose con sus formas, su calidez y suavidad; había tanto que poseer de ella que no le alcanzaría toda la noche. Ella lo imitó con algo de timidez pero con fervor, la oyó gemir suavemente y tuvo que cerrar los ojos para capturar el placer de aquella sensación.

Acarició sus muslos y aprovechó para abrir ligeramente sus piernas, se posó sobre ella y dejó caer el peso de su cuerpo, ayudando a sostenerse con los brazos. Comenzó a imitar los movimientos que tanto anhelaba hacer dentro de ella, acrecentando la excitación de ambos.

Por el momento no recibió quejas y aprovechó quitando la ropa que la envolvía intentando controlar su voracidad, para gozar en plenitud del momento. Bulma lo permitió con una pizca de inseguridad sobre su belleza.

7

La mujer sonrió consigo misma mientras el guerrero besaba su cuello desnudo. Parecía no aborrecerla en absoluto, hubiese querido burlarse de él pero pensó que podía cortar con el clima y él se armaría de orgullo para soltarla y acabar con todo. Lo poco que lo conocía, lo conocía bastante.

Buscó sus ojos con algo de temor cuando un tirón la despojó de su ropa interior desnudando sus partes más íntimas, él pareció ignorar su incomodidad y se deshizo de la suya.

-… Vegeta… -le murmuró con el cuerpo rígido de los nervios. Finalmente él respondió dirigiendo sus ojos al rostro de la mujer, se tranquilizó al verlo parecer al menos "conciente". En su mente los hombres dejaban de ser ellos mismos en la intimidad, dominados por la lujuria.

8

Empujó como siempre, pero sintiendo el camino más apretado y dificultoso que nunca, le dolió la resistencia, pero la pasó con fuerza de un solo empujón en busca del placer que tomaría el lugar de la molestia.

Para ella pareció más que una simple dolencia, su grito de dolor no denotaba ningún placer. Vegeta tapó su boca, con temor a que algún soldado afuera pudiera notar que su rey no descansaba como era debido la noche anterior a una batalla determinante. En ese momento se detuvo, esperando a que el rostro de la mujer dejara de mostrar dolor y en cuanto esto ocurrió comenzó a moverse como su instinto se lo indicaba.

Eran olas de placer golpeando a su cuerpo con cada empuje profundo, no iba a poder soportarlo mucho tiempo. Debía estar atento a salir. La miró para corroborar los sentimientos de la mujer. Parecía padecer ¿Sería así? No le prestó mucha atención, no lo había notado, pero las dos manos de la mujer lo sujetaban por los hombros alejándolo de ella con todas sus fuerzas. No lo miraba.

Él buscó sus ojos, pero ella lo esquivó torciendo la cabeza hacia otro lado. Parecía enojada. Volvió a buscarla y a pesar de la resistencia de la mujer, depositó un beso en sus labios, y luego otro en sus mejillas, otro en sus ojos… donde hallara espacio si ella seguía siendo reticente a entregar su boca. Finalmente consiguió un beso, él la alzó un poco más por las caderas y cambió el ritmo profundo a uno corto y rápido. Poco a poco la humedad era tan perfecta que ya no era tan difícil moverse, más bien resultaba bastante más sencillo, fluía sin problemas y eso lo llevó a acompañar la rapidez con una mayor profundidad. Ella gimió con más placer que dolor.

Era muy bella, como todos decían. Pero mucho más, como ninguno había tenido el placer de corroborar y por supuesto que no dejaría que nadie más lo hiciera. Nadie más la vería desnuda, bañada de sudor, con los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta. A nadie más sujetaría por la espalda con fuerza mientras la poseía. Era suya nada más.

Vegeta sintió un espasmo arrasar de placer su cuerpo y el brazo que sujetaba a la mujer tembló. Detuvo su ritmo contrayendo su abdomen. Todo se detuvo, su rostro empalideció mientras ella lo abrazaba y le devolvía los besos que él había depositado por su rostro. Volvió a sentir a su miembro expulsar, aún más. No pudo salir, no pudo controlarse.

Recuperó el aliento poco a poco mientras salía de la mujer y se quedó un momento recostado sobre ella, intentando balancear el peso de su cuerpo para no lastimarla.

"Estúpido!" se recriminó. Golpearon a la puerta, rápidamente se puso de pie tomando su ropa interior.

-La comida- gritaron del otro lado. Vegeta oprimió el panel y la puerta se deslizó como siempre. Aún seguía agitado.

-¿Ahora eres siervo?- le preguntó a un desorientado Nappa que lo contemplaba anonadado por el descuido de su aspecto. El soldado, por reflejo quiso mirar dentro de la alcoba pero Vegeta tapó apoyando un brazo en el portal.

-¡Entren!- gritó el soldado, al momento un par de sirvientes envueltos en sus túnicas ingresaron con algunos carros de comida aún humeante.- ¿Qué…?

-Descansa para la incursión- ordenó Vegeta con seriedad, como si en lugar de estar en ropa interior tuviera puesto el uniforme y la mismísima capa.

-Ojalá que no como tú… luces agotado- se burló el saiyan con un rostro dubitativo.

-Fui a entrenar… a los campos del sur- mintió Vegeta- Ahora iba a darme una ducha y tú molestas- gruñó. Nappa asintió con algo de incredulidad- Y quita la guardia de este pasillo, soy el rey y puedo defenderme.

-Seguro- correspondió Nappa dando un paso hacia fuera.

Vegeta cerró la puerta mientras se sentaba en la cama frotándose la sien ante los carros.

-Huele bien- lo sorprendió la voz de Bulma destapando alguna que otra bandeja.

Vegeta asintió sin más protocolos y comenzaron a comer. Pensaba en su descuido, pensaba en que podría haber embarazado a la humana… algo que no deseaba. Pero luego se contentó con la posibilidad (más que segura) de que ella no podría concebir. Entonces comió más relajado olvidándose de todas sus cavilaciones.

Hacía tiempo que Bulma había terminado de comer y dormitaba en las sábanas, cansada por su ejercicio anterior. Vegeta se volteó a verla cuando la descubrió abriendo los ojos.

-¿aún tienes hambre?- le dijo burlándose de la gula saiyan.

-sí...- contestó Vegeta volviendo a la cama mientras la envolvía en sus brazos buscando más del placer que la mujer le prodigaba.

9

Finalmente el sofá tuvo alguna utilidad.

Vegeta abrió los ojos, el alba comenzaba a despuntar. Bulma respiraba acompasadamente mientras lo abrazaba, dormía tranquila y cansada. El rey se hizo a un lado lentamente para que ella no notara su movimiento. Fue al baño, se aseó un poco, vio su imagen en el espejo. Sus ojos enrojecidos de sueño, su cabello erizado alborotado, débiles rasguños sobre su hombro izquierdo. Traía el aroma de la mujer pegado a su piel, tomó jabón, lo mojó bajo la canilla y limpió con esmero su torso.

Se sonrió a sí mismo viéndose al espejo mientras recordaba los detalles más interesantes de su noche anterior. Fue una provechosa inversión reemplazar el sueño por los placeres carnales.

10

Algo retumbó en su cabeza, era una alarma, como las de bomberos en su planeta… Se enderezó de un salto, recordando que era como la que había sonado el día que fueron invadidos, de seguro los enemigos habían vuelto.

Al virar su mirada encontró a Vegeta ajustando sus guantes, lucía bastante tranquilo para tratarse de un peligro inminente.

-¿Han vuelto?- preguntó Bulma asustada, el saiya se rió en su cara.

-¿Esos débiles?- ironizó con una mirada arrogante mientras el scoutter rojo cubría su ojo derecho.- Jamás volverán, son unos cobardes- dijo con saña.- Es la alarma para presentarse en el hangar, ya nos vamos.

-Cierto… -se disculpó ella. Sintió como todo el cuerpo le reclamaba la noche anterior, se sentía adolorida en cada porción e hizo un gesto de queja al sentarse para ponerse algo de ropa. Vegeta la observó seriamente, cuando pasó por su lado la arrebató asiéndola contra su cuerpo.-Cuídate. –le pidió instantáneamente, Vegeta arrugó el entrecejo mientras la soltaba.

-Ellos necesitan cuidado- resopló con autoridad, golpearon a su puerta. Era Nappa otra vez con un puñado de soldados. Vegeta salió sin más ceremonia, Bulma volvió a jalar de su traje en busca de atención, el rey la miró y luego a su pequeña tropa- Bien ¿las tropas elite ya fueron destinadas?

-Bordean el palacio, rey Vegeta- aseguró un soldado.

-Necesito un guardia para la humana- dijo él, sabiendo que el Concejo planeara matarla en su ausencia a causa de su segura infertilidad.

-Sólo nosotros estamos aquí- respondió Nappa- ¿Quieres que traiga un elite?

-No –dudó un momento sabiendo que los guardias debían de vigilar el planta por si se ocasionaba una doble invasión en su ausencia. -Raditz, tú eres guardia personal de la humana- sentenció Vegeta, Bulma empalideció y le negó con la cabeza al rey, que la miró unos segundos. Raditz bajó la mirada para ocultar su sonrisa de satisfacción- Apóstate a su puerta. Nappa, tu vendrás conmigo.

Nappa también notó la insistencia de la mirada de la mujer, Vegeta oprimió unos botones del panel y la puerta se cerró dejando a la mujer dentro. Luego llamó a Raditz que caminó a su paso mientras toda la tropa se conducía a las dársenas.

-Soldado Raditz ¿Recuerdas lo que hicimos con esos kámales?- le preguntó viéndolo con soberbia.

-Claro, Alteza- se sonrió el soldado con malicia- Murieron del dolor de la tortura, los despellejamos y…

-¿Tú querrías pasar por eso?- preguntó de pronto el rey viéndolo a los ojos mientras las puertas del hangar principal se abría. Raditz endureció los gestos de su rostro.

-No.- comentó sencillamente.

-Eso espero. Vé a tu puesto- le ordenó el rey secamente, Raditz se quedó dubitando mientras las puertas se cerraban y el rey con todas las tropas se enlistaban en sus naves unipersonales.

11

-¡LARGA VIDA AL REY!- corearon los soldados con el puño en alto al verlo entrar. Él no dijo nada como de costumbre, Nappa caminó a su lado.

-Será una buena fiesta. Hace tiempo que no combatimos- aprobó el gigante mientras se tronaba los dedos.- Nos vengaremos de esos gusanos inservibles que quisieron venir…

-No quedará uno de esos insectos. –declaró el rey mientras la escotilla de su nave se cerraba y se colocaba el respirador para soportar el viaje, todo lo demás había quedado atrás, solo importaba la conquista.

* * *

><p><em><strong>N.A.:<strong>__ n_n Soy una excelente vendedora de humo xD Al fin…concretaron! Pero aún queda el último capítulo ¿Odian la desesperación? Bueno, yo no…Próx: CAPÍTULO FINAL. Intentaré publicarlo el fin de semana. Tengo que votar en mi país :P _


	10. El Heredero

_Hola! Al final no pude llegar antes del finde, no tuve conexión por una semana demasiado ajetreada para una mortal sencilla como yo. Así que bueno, le doy el broche final a la historia q comencé._

* * *

><p><strong>EL HEREDERO<strong>

Y comenzaron las dudas.

Primero, que si la misión iba a salir bien. Eso era lo que más le preocupó, recordando al saiyan cayendo en combate con los enemigos por primera vez. Aunque era cierto, no había sido una herida grave ni mucho menos fatal, pero había caído.

Ese pensamiento le congeló la sangre las venas mientras tomaba una ducha. Luego comenzó a vestirse, como siempre le llevaron el desayuno a su cuarto. Pensó en la noche que habían pasado juntos. Se sintió extraña, indigna… de pronto Yamcha daba su vida por ella y era capaz de acostarse con el enemigo número uno de su planeta y de otros. Era el que les había quitado todo. Se le revolvió el estómago con la culpa.

Por otro lado el pensar que había sido tan solo una distracción para Vegeta, como había dicho Nappa "un capricho". Vegeta regresaría exitoso, urgiría la necesidad de tener un heredero nuevamente y otra mujer sería puesta en su lugar. Él se olvidaría de ella, volvería a las barracas o a los talleres en el mejor de los casos y tendría que verlo tener niños con otras mujeres.

¿Estaba enamorada de él?

No, nadie puede enamorarse en tan poco tiempo y con tan pocos motivos. Era un sentimiento fuerte, es verdad, tal vez surgido de la desesperación del cambio brusco en su vida, del nuevo planeta hostil, de un destino de esclava…

-Humana- dijeron ingresando de repente en su cuarto. La mujer dio un paso hacia atrás temerosa, era Raditz.

-¡Buenos Días!- la saludó una voz irritante, era el anciano del Concejo que asomaba tras él.- Te ves algo cansada.

-Buenos días- dijo Bulma simplemente dudando de sus intenciones.

-Ahora que Vegeta no está, si tu nos lo permites… podremos realizar las evaluaciones de gestación- dijo el viejo, su mirada le mostró que no tenía otra opción.

-¿Para qué?- lo interrumpió Bulma mientras se cruzaba de brazos- Soy infértil…

-¿No te han dicho, muchacha?- preguntó el anciano- Los exámenes se retrasaron porque el laboratorio no tiene mucha energía, pero insistí y hasta ahora tenemos los datos- dijo elevando una hoja en un idioma que la mujer no comprendía- Eres fuerte y sana, y tu vientre es perfecto como el de cualquier otra mujer. Los tanques regenerativos son excelentes.

Bulma se sonrió algo alegre por la noticia, pero luego un súbito escalofrío la perturbó.

-Te esperamos en los laboratorios.- dijo el anciano- ¿O prefieres que no?- preguntó con una seriedad fatal.

-Estaré ahí en un minuto- asintió Bulma meciendo la cabeza, pues ya no tenía nada que fingir.

-Encárgate, Raditz- aprobó el viejo mientras se retiraba, el soldado saiyajin amagó a salir pero se quedó en el umbral y luego volvió a meter el cuerpo dentro de la habitación de Bulma.

-Puedo ayudarte si quieres- dijo el soldado avanzando hacia ella- Complacerás a todos, no importa de quién sea el niño, jamás lo sabrán- comentó Raditz con suspicacia.

-No necesito tu ayuda, Raditz. Pero te agradezco el ofrecimiento- dijo la muchacha contrariando al saiyajin.

-La pena por traición es la muerte.- aclaró el muchacho mientras la examinaba con la mirada.

-Desde el primer día te repito que no tengo nada que ocultar. –Raditz asintió sonriendo con cinismo mientras cerraba la puerta dejando a la humana sola, ya sin tener tiempo de cavilar sobre los sentimientos de Vegeta y su futura vida en el planeta del susodicho.

2

Retiraron los restos de la cena. Bulma permaneció todo el día encerrada en la habitación. Los exámenes habían sido cortos y poco invasivos.

Estaba nerviosa, horrorizada con lo que podría pasarle. Pensé en él. El saiyan que podría matarla de enterarse para no tener al odiado heredero y sin embargo sintió que era el único que podría sacarla de aquella situación.

-¿Dónde estás, Vegeta?- preguntó al firmamento admirando las estrellas. Todo era quietud, tan solo un puñado de saiyajins se había quedado en el planeta y la mayoría estaba en el palacio. Los humanos y los demás seres esclavizados no habían pensado en hacer alguna revolución, la excursión dudaría poco y aún con la mínima parte de los saiyans en el planeta, eran los más fuertes.

3

Los preparativos para el arrivo comenzaron temprano por la mañana. Parecía ser que la conquista había sido exitosa y las naves habían emprendido el regreso a casa con otro centenar de nuevos esclavos. Bulma caminaba por el palacio, donde los siervos iban y venían cargando toda clase de cosas.

Era la primera vez que veía tanto lujo ante sus ojos, no eran adornos, los escudos se enarbolaban en todos los mástiles de las diferentes torres con los símbolos de las diferentes familias saiyajins. Esa era la única cultura que los guerreros generaban, los símbolos. Vio los colores dándole vida a los muros muertos de los pasillos. La comida se preparaba de a montones. Pensó en los esclavos, que estaban muy lejos de compartir esta celebración.

El anciano pasó por su lado.

-Debes estar con nosotros cuando las naves lleguen- le dijeron- Ve limpia.- ordenaron con seriedad. Ella asintió, sabiendo que las naves llegarían al atardecer, todo se dispuso como siempre, pero era distinto verlo desde adentro.

Los soldados cuidaban su aspecto limpiando sus armaduras, algunos colgaban gruesos collares con medallas pesadas. Pensó que en el campo, los esclavos estarían sucios trabajando, como ella aquel día de los arrozales.

Un extraño sentimiento de angustia se adueñó de su corazón.

4

Finalmente llegó la hora.

Se sintió extraña, un mar de gente aguardaba de rodillas en el suelo mientras que los soldados intentaban ponerlos en orden. Buscó, pero recordaba que Yamcha no estaba en las primeras filas como siempre, sino que también había ido a la batalla, para corroborar la funcionalidad de las naves.

Ella desde su nueva posición quizás podría forzar para obtener mejores condiciones a los esclavos. No, estaba pensando demasiado optimista.

Las naves comenzaron a romper el cielo, pero esta vez ella no se vio obligada a bajar la cabeza ante la recepción. En quince minutos el centenar de naves había aterrizado, pero ninguna ocupó aquel extremo sobre la alfombra que le habían tendido.

El Concejo comenzó a mirarse impaciente, la cola de Raditz se desató de su cintura dando un latigazo nervioso en el aire. Bulma observó todo con curiosidad, y se quedaron allí unos minutos más, hasta que un saiya enorme y corpulento comenzó a correr hacia ellos. Era Nappa y se veía muy magullado.

-Señores, hablemos… -les dijo retirándose hacia un lado. Bulma se quedó estática en su lugar, esperando el momento de hablar con Nappa a solas.

-El rey murió- se oyó en un murmullo entre los soldados, pronto los humanos oyeron y se lo transmitieron en un susurro que se expandió a lo largo de todo el campo. Se armó un escándalo de repente, los murmullos aumentaban su volumen y los soldados saiyajins estaban aturdidos como para intentar callarlos.

El anciano del Concejo asintió gravemente mientras se peinaba la barba. Vio a la multitud. Hizo un gesto y un par de soldados levitaron en el aire arrojando bolas de energía que vaporizaron a un conjunto de esclavos, todos guardaron un silencio mortal.

-Señores… -dijo el viejo dando un paso al frente, su voz hizo estrépito entre todos los presentes, Bulma vio con curiosidad como la alfombra era enrollada y vuelta a guardar.-…Como ven, nuestra fuerza sigue siendo superior a todos ustedes. Hemos conquistado un nuevo planeta, ha habido algunas bajas.- los esclavos no pudieron contener otra ola de murmullos. Bulma veía todo en cámara lenta, clavó sus ojos en anciano que hablaba mientras su corazón empujaba desesperado dentro de su pecho.- A partir de este día, los soldados saiyajins que así lo quieran, pueden tomar a las humanas como concubinas.- los soldados se miraron entre ellos luciendo bastante sorprendidos.- Debemos lamentar la terrible desaparición física del rey Vegeta, pero la vida es extraña y hoy hemos recibido la gustosa noticia…

Bulma no pudo escuchar más, se tomó la cabeza pasmada por la noticia. Estaba sola ahora, sola e imposibilitada de huir.

Los soldados comenzaron a aplaudir, lo vio en sus movimientos, ya no escuchaba. Todos la observaban a ella ahora. Los humanos con irritación. Sintió que se desvanecía, pero de espaldas a ella la sostuvo la enorme armadura de Nappa.

-No te caigas- le dijo él con gravedad- Llevas a nuestro heredero- completó el guardaespaldas. Bulma frunció el ceño. Entre varios soldados la escoltaron hasta la habitación de nuevo y la dejaron encerrada nuevamente.

-El planeta entero estará de luto por una semana, ustedes seguirán trabajando la tierra- completó el anciano con gravedad a la multitud.

5

Nappa caminó iracundo por los pasillos, llegó a la sala del Concejo y se sentó pacientemente entre los presentes.

-¿Qué haces aquí, soldado Nappa?- le preguntaron amistosamente- Deberías estar escogiendo mujer…

-Más tarde- dijo el saiyajin mientras los observaba con recelo- He venido a completar un encargo del rey.

Los Concejeros asintieron esperando.

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué cosa te mandó?

Nappa no dijo nada, estiró ambas manos la frente y un sin cesar de bolas de energía salían disparadas por toda la sala, no hubo oportunidad de defenderse, mucho después de que todos estuvieran muertos Nappa dejó de atacar ante la pérdida de energía. Se recostó agitado en su sillón mirando hacia el techo.

6

-No puede ser…- se repitió Bulma por enésima vez y de nuevo se acercó a la puerta golpeándola salvajemente- ¡ÁBRANME!- exigía entre lloriqueos. Aún no procesaba los datos de las palabras que había oído allí abajo.

Para su sorpresa alguien obedeció y la puerta se deslizó haciéndola perder el equilibrio, frente a ella Raditz la observaba con repulsión.

-Era verdad, después de todo- dijo el saiya cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.- Tienes un hijo… pero yo no creo que sea de Vegeta, has pasado un día afuera cuando ocurrió la invasión.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó simplemente la mujer con ira en la mirada.

-Vine a hacer lo que el rey hubiese querido- observó el soldado caminando un poco más adentro, la pasó de largo para su sorpresa y vio la noche caer tras los ventanales.

-No sabes nada de tu rey- protestó Bulma.- Él no te interesa.

-Corrección, no me interesaba- dijo Raditz viéndola a los ojos de nuevo- Está muerto ahora. El Concejo escogerá un sucesor mientras el niño ese crece. Que, entiendo… debe ser de ese tal Yacha que vi en los calabozos.

-Si estoy embarazada, es del rey, no de Ya**m**cha- aclaró la mujer sentándose en la cama, cansada por los acontecimientos.

-Pareces muy calma, no entiendes que tu desaparecerás luego que gestes al niño. Podrías ablandarlo.- se burló el soldado yendo hacia ella.- Aquí no está Vegeta para que te escudes.

-¿Qué quieres conmigo? No necesito tu ayuda, Raditz- protestó la mujer enfrentándolo con la mirada.

-¿De verdad quieres saber qué haré?- le murmuró mientras caminaba hacia ella.

7

Nadie en el palacio lucía muy satisfecho, incluso ningún soldado de clase alta que se preciara de serlo saldría corriendo a tener una mujer terrícola. Nappa se limpió la sangre del rostro, por supuesto que nadie lo juzgó por sus hechos arriba. Todos sabían que el Concejo había desabastecido al rey, impidiéndole la conquista inmediata del otro planeta, que ya estaban preparados para combatir cuando llegaron.

Eran pequeños, como los humanos, solo que tenían tres ojos y la piel algo naranja. Su planeta era verde y frondoso, lleno de vida. No fue en especial un duro combate, pero al cruzar la atmósfera varias naves fueron liquidadas antes de abordar con sus cañones y así los soldados en ellas perecieron por la falta de oxígeno. Ese fue el mayor daño que pudieron hacerles. Quizás allí había muerto Vegeta.

Cuando intentaron comunicarse con él nadie respondió en su nave. Nadie respondió a su scoutter, exploraron el planeta y esperaron, pero las cargas de las naves eran escasas y tuvieron que volver dejando un par de patrullas para mantener a salvo el planeta en tanto lo vendieses. Ellos se comunicarían con Veyita-Sei de tener noticias de Vegeta, pero aún nada. Nadie quería admitirlo, pero su rey había muerto en combate, como el estúpido Concejo sugirió siempre. No debió arrivar con la primer línea de naves… era el rey.

-Bien hecho- le comentó un soldado palmeándole la espalda- Más de uno quería quitarse de encima a esos viejos ¿Es cierto lo de la humana?

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Nappa que estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

-Que está preñada del rey Vegeta- aclaró el soldado, un grupo de hombres curiosos lo rodeó esperando la confirmación de la noticia.

Nappa no lo creía, terció un gesto extraño.

-Hoy examinaron a la humana, estuvo al menos una hora en los laboratorios- Nappa arrugó el entrecejo nervioso a los dichos del soldado- Vimos la satisfacción del anciano cuando vio los resultados, pero no creímos que tendría un hijo.

-¡Dicen que antes de la adolescencia será un Super Saiyajin!- exclamó otro. Nappa asintió.

-Escojan sus mujeres- dijo sin más mientras seguía camino, no tenía deseos de platicar. La dinastía de Veyita-Sei estaba en peligro, el control de los esclavos estaba en peligro y el rey…

8

En las torres un par de soldados observaban apesadumbrados el firmamento. El rey Vegeta no era simplemente un símbolo, era el más poderoso de todos, en su sangre fluía una fuerza inusitada, de otro nivel de evolución de la raza saiyajin. Ellos eran fuertes, sí, pero el rey tenía un potencial inimaginable por ellos. Eran mucho más débiles sin él.

La única esperanza del planeta era el niño aquel que cargaba la humana y los nuevos niños que nacerían, con una potencia superior al promedio. Era el único modo de continuar con la raza… qué curioso que fuera a través del mestizaje.

-¡AYUDA!- escucharon un grito en la planta de arriba, se dieron la vuelta, era una mujer. Uno de los dos saltó alarmado fuera de la torre y flotó en el aire para cruzar hasta al otro ala del castillo de donde provenía el sonido, pero se detuvo en seco llamando a su compañero.

Un haz de luz brillante atravesó la atmósfera, se quedaron perplejos, temiendo que se tratara del comienzo de una nueva invasión pues la nave no era saiyajin... sin embargo esta dio unas piruetas en el aire y acabó cayendo en las dársenas receptoras.

El soldado que permanecía en la torre encendió su scoutter.

-¡Demonios!- exclamó pavoroso- ¡Sea lo que sea es demasiado poderoso!- gritó haciendo sonar la alarma.

9

-Primero, voy a cobrarme por la bondad con la que te he tratado- dijo Raditz lanzándola de un golpe a la cama- Luego voy a arrojarte de aquí. Apenas podrán reconocer tu cadáver en el suelo. Les diré que te lanzaste, eres humana, tienes sentimientos así. Estabas muy triste por Vegeta… o simplemente no querías tener un niño saiyajin…

-¡Inténtalo si puedes!- protestó ella y en respuesta una dura bofetada le volteó el rostro.

10

Las tropas salieron corriendo alarmadas, con el sonido de los scoutters embarullando todos los pasillos, en la puerta del castillo vieron la nave invasora. La portezuela se abrió.

Nappa dio un paso atrás extrañado por el aura dorada que rodeaba al sujeto, vieron un guante apoyarse en el portal de la nave para salir.

-Es muy poderoso… como mil Freezers- dijo un soldado veterano, Nappa tragó saliva viendo los números sucederse en su scoutter.

De pronto un grito espantoso, con una fuerte voz ronca descargando ira. Cerraron los ojos para no cegarse ante el brillo dorado que aumentó su caudal, varios scoutters estallaron, la misma nave voló en mil pedazos y de su ocupante solo podía distinguirse su silueta.

El brillo cesó con el grito, un aura flameante. Los cabellos dorados del hombre se movían con el calor de su aura. Sus ojos no los engañaban, llevaba el uniforme saiyajin y el sello de la casa real en el pecho del escudo.

-Saluden ahora a su rey- exigió el hombre, cuya voz confirmó las sospechas de todos los soldados, pero las tropas permanecían en guardia, congelados con el estupor.- ¡Soy… EL SUPER SAIYAJIN!

-¡LARGA VIDA AL REY VEGETA!- coreó la multitud haciendo que el rey enseñara su típica sonrisa arrogante.- ¡LARGA VIDA AL REY!

Se sentía tan pleno de poder y confianza que era inexplicable la satisfacción que palpitaba en sus venas.

11

-Eres un enfermo- observó Bulma mientras se limpiaba la sangre del rostro, Raditz sonrió maliciosamente cuando la puerta del dormitorio se abrió de repente.

-¡Largo de aquí, Nappa! ¡Ha deshonrado a nuestro rey!- gritó Raditz mientras se ponía de pie bruscamente. Detrás de Nappa apareció la silueta de Vegeta, sus ojos negros lo observaron fríamente.

Raditz se congeló de terror, Bulma pudo verlo en su rostro y observó como Nappa se acercaba a él estirando su mano hacia el susodicho.

-No, Nappa- lo detuvo una voz que hizo al corazón de Bulma palpitar aceleradamente- No lo mates.

El soldado se dio la vuelta confundido, Raditz cayó de rodillas y tocó el piso con la frente en una profunda reverencia.

-Rey Vegeta, gracias por su misericordia.- clamó Raditz. El rey miró a la humana, luego a Raditz y finalmente le habló a Nappa:

-Hazle lo que le hicimos a los kámales.

Raditz empalideció mientras Nappa lo alzaba de su abundante cabellera y lo conducía afuera.

-… Vegeta…- la muchacha se tambaleó hacia él- Dijeron que…

-Dicen muchas cosas- convino él mirando en toda la habitación, como buscando algo con la mirada. No le prestaba atención a la muchacha.- Vine por el traje de gala, la conquista ha sido un éxito- se sonrió con arrogancia acostumbrada, luego viró hacia ella- ¿Quién más está aquí?

-Solo yo… -le respondió Bulma, pero Vegeta no pareció creerle puesto que el scoutter en su ojo rastreaba algo en el área.

-Siete mil unidades… -verificó él deteniendo su aparato, miró a Bulma confundido. Ella guardó silencio esperando su reacción- Debe estar descompuesto- completó quitándoselo del rostro.- Yo ya soy el super saiyajin- comentó con petulancia mientras terminaba de cambiarse. Bulma se mostró algo satisfecha de que prefiriera obviar la noticia por el momento.- Conquistamos un gran planeta, me darán un buen precio por él. Nappa te escoltará a los festejos.- el rey la observó volviendo su vista al vientre- Los soldados querrán brindar por muchas cosas.- se encaminó para retirarse de la habitación.

-Vegeta… -lo llamó ella para interrogarlo sobre todos los acontecimientos, él sin embargo cortó de lleno la charla.

-Si prefieres puedes esperar aquí - le aseguró con una sonrisa victoriosa. Ella prefirió también ignorar lo que había pasado y lo que pasaría después.

-No… iré- le confió Bulma sonriéndole con un poco más de confianza mientras instintivamente se cubría el vientre entrelazando ambas manos frente a él, Vegeta asintió dándole un último vistazo y devolviendo una mueca, similar a una sonrisa. Bulma decidió _ese_ como el gesto más perfecto que hubiese visto en su vida.

_**FIN**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>N.A.: <strong>_ (notar como repetir frases dándole cierre a la historia :P y ahorrar imaginación *última frase copypaste del capítulo 2?)

_Ahhh… ya me siento liberada n_n he re-editado mi primera historia hecha bien de niña (hace +de10 años xD) Cómo me caen mal los Universos Alternos! no se imaginan jeje Pero bueno, en esos tiempos como no quería intervenir en el universo DB para inventar un romance lo hice en otro espacio. Quise mantenerme fiel al original aunque agregándole un poco más de… no sé… de contexto, personalidad, en fin… de todo._

_Espero que hayan disfrutado el resultado final._

_Fue un placer escribir un UA y aumentar la variedad de mis fics en estilo, aunque éste estilo no sea tan popular. Nos veremos __**después**__, espero que lo hayan disfrutado._


	11. H3 parte I

**ADVERTENCIA: El Heredero consta de una parte I (la presente hasta el capítulo anterior) y una parte II que le antecede a lo que verán a continuación. Ambas están encadenadas por lo cual es imposible entenderlas en su totalidad sin leer sus antecesoras (las cuales encontrarán en mi perfil debidamente numeradas).**

_Hola! Les dije que publicaría, la historia no está completa, si se arriesgan a la espera, sean bienvenidas!_ _Este fic es un capricho hecho para mí xD Se los comparto..._

_Ah, cursileé a Vegeta más de la cuenta :( siempre me pasa xD_

* * *

><p><strong>*EL HEREDERO III*<strong>

**PARTE I**

-¡Pero mamá...! -Bulma caminaba deprisa llevando a Trunks de la muñeca por los caminos de tierra, se detuvo frente a una habitación de tamaño considerable. Un pequeño taller y una casa funcionaban en conjunto- ¡Papá ya iba a contarme la mejor parte!

-Tu padre no tiene conciencia, tú aun eres muy pequeño para escuchar esas barbaridades.

-¡Hija! ¡Trunks! Pasen, por favor, preparé algo delicioso.- la señora Briefs les sonrió amistosamente sin percatarse de la discusión.

-Qué aburrido... Además, papá dice que ya estoy grande. Viajaré con él en la próxima partida- Bulma volvió la vista preocupada al joven príncipe de apenas siete años de edad, sus ojos celestes destellaron confianza, el muchacho lanzó hacia atrás la capa roja que rozaba sus manos descubiertas.

-¿Qué? Tu padre está loco. Ya hablaré con él...

-¡Pero mamá...!

-¡Cómo has crecido, pequeño Trunks!- el señor Briefs se acunclilló ante él mientras se quitaba los anteojos para limpiarlos con la solapa de su delantal blanco.

-No soy pequeño, abuelo.

-Ya, tienes razón. ¿Cómo has estado, Bulma? -la mujer se dejó caer sobre un asiento, vestía ropa humana con comodidad.

-Bien.

-¡Abuelo, dile que ya estoy grande para escuchar las historias de papá! -la señora Briefs sirvió el té mientras el científico examinaba a su indignado nieto.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué historias son esas?

-Historias feas, de guerra. -cortó en seco Bulma mientras comía un pastel que su madre acercaba.

-¡Pero papá dice que...!

-Hija ¿y por qué no le cuentas tú alguna de tus historias?- Bulma se sonrió repentinamente, Trunks la observó asorado.

-¿Acaso tú también has batallado?

-Bueno, un poco... -la muchacha fingió modestia un momento.

-Qué raro, papá dice que eres débil.

-Tu padre no sabe nada de mí. -la mujer se puso de pie y comenzó a urgar en los cajones del laboratorio. De espaldas a Trunks continuó ufana con su relato. -Cuando era una chica joven y hermosa, aunque aun soy hermosa y muy joven, combatí con enemigos muy poderosos...

-¿Acaso el que combatía no era tu amigo Goku?- preguntó el abuelo sorbiendo su té mientras el vapor del agua caliente le empañaba los anteojos. Bulma le encestó una mirada indignada.

-Goku también ayudaba un poco... pero... ¡Aquí está!- Bulma puso sobre la mesa un pequeño dispositivo circular que básicamente consistía en una pantalla de apariencia delicada.- A veces, hijo, la fuerza no es nada si no está acompañada de un gran genio, como el mío.

-¿Y esto qué es?- el muchacho tomó con algo de curiosidad el aparato, pero prefirió anteponer un gesto de desprecio imitando a su padre.

-El radar del dragón, ni más ni menos. Yo, su inventora.

-¿Y para qué sirve? ¿Es una especie de rastreador?

-Casi... Rastrea las esferas del dragón.

-¿Las esferas del dragón?

-¿Ya ves, Bulma? Era una buena idea contarle acerca de tus historias.

-Es un radar, busca las esferas del dragón. Si reunías las siete, podías pedir un deseo, el que fuera.

-¿Un deseo? ¡Genial! ¡Quiero probarlo! -Trunks encendió el aparato, en todo ese tiempo Bulma se había convertido en una especie de maestra para él. La puja con Vegeta fue difícil, pero ella consiguió hacerlo ver que un príncipe que fuese fuerte y al mismo tiempo dominara la tecnología que lo ayudara a combatir, pasaría a ser un soberano ideal. Vegeta discutía con ella cuando descubría que le inculcaba valores que en Vegita-Sei eran despreciados, era complicado darle una educación apropiada.- ¡Pero...! No pone nada, ya no funciona.

-¡Claro que funciona! El caso es que las esferas del dragón han dejado de existir. -Bulma tomó el rastreador de las manos de su hijo y lo devolvió a su lugar- De cualquier forma, yo he vivido muchas aventuras para encontrarlas... conocí a mucha gente y...

-¿Por qué dejaron de existir? ¿Cómo eran?

-Eran... esferas... pequeñas como un puño -Bulma cerró su mano como su contuviera aquel precioso objeto- Eran de un color anaranjado y, por dentro, podías ver estrellas. Iban del uno a siete según la esfera que te tocara... Eran hermosas.

-¿Pero y por qué ya no existen?

2

-¿Dónde demonios está Trunks?- Vegeta tamborileó sus dedos con impaciencia sobre el brazo, Nappa se reverenció. -Creí que iría a entrenar con los saibaman...

-Su madre lo llevó a los talleres, pensé que lo sabía.

-Me dijo que lo llevaría a entrenar.

-Creo que le ha mentido, Majestad. -la sonrisa burlona de Nappa enfadó más al rey.

-Bah, da igual. Necesita estar descansado ahora.

-Ha hecho increíbles avances, sin duda muy pronto dominará sus técnicas, Majestad.

-Sabe más de circuitos que de técnicas -Vegeta comenzó a caminar por el pasillo- aun así, es más fuerte que cualquier niño de su edad.

-Más fuerte de lo que usted era a su edad. ¿Recuerda esos estudios que hicieron los tsufurs? Siete años más y será super saiyajin.

-Sí... -la sonrisa ladina del rey se mantuvo mientras ingresaban a un laboratorio- Para lograrlo, necesita batallas verdaderas.

-Dudo que la humana...

-La humana no decide sobre el heredero. Yo soy el rey.

La situación no había cambiado demasiado, VeyitaSei se había vuelto un planeta seguro y predecible, muy próspero debido a la táctica de coloniaje que le aseguraba el predominio de los saiyajin sin utilizar demasiados recursos de conquista ni tener que transladar grandes ordas de esclavos.

Cuando Trunks cumplió cuatro años de edad, Vegeta anunció que dejaría la Tierra para volver al trono ante la ansiedad de sus súbditos y los rumores sobre su falta de firmeza o el favoritismo hacia los terrícolas. Bulma lo miró seriamente esa vez "Quiero ir contigo", Vegeta asintió.

A medida que Trunks adquiría control sobre su cuerpo, fue llevado a entrenar y Vegeta seguía en su rutina de conquista por medio de un primer amedrantamiento y un trato directo con los líderes de los mundos que sometía.

Caminó con Nappa hacia el laboratorio, un tsufur se aproximó a él con urgencia extendiéndole el brazo.

-Majestad, ya hemos analizado esta pieza. -Nappa espió el puño del científico que se abría con solemnidad.

-¿Acaso es la muestra que has traído de FukeyuSei? -Vegeta movió la cabeza para contestarle a su fiel asesor.

-Sí, señor Nappa. Como le decía, Majestad, la pieza no contiene materiales que puedan ser aprovechados ni como componente ni como combustible -el rey saiyajin estiró su mano para tomar la piedra preciosa que medía aproximadamente la mitad de su palma.

-Ya veo. Continúa con tus obligaciones. -Nappa espió por el rabillo del ojo a su rey que marchaba con indiferencia por los pasillos.- ¿Qué tanto me ves?

-Nada... Iré a entrenar ¿vendrás?

-Más tarde, tengo algo que ver en el hangar.

-Entiendo, mañana será un gran día.

El silencio del palacio continuaba siendo tan ordenado como de costumbre. Vegeta bostezó camino a los hangares, deseaba que su hijo le ahorrara la molestia de tener que discutir con Bulma por la noche, pero sabiendo que ella lo había llevado con sus abuelos, era muy probable que Trunks hubiese abierto la boca revelando el viaje en el que él también estaría incluído por primera vez.

3

La estadía en la Tierra había sido reconfortante, para ella VegitaSei siempre sería un mundo muerto, seco y carente de encanto. Vegeta tampoco parecía tener especial aprecio por ese mundo, quizás se debiera a que no era su planeta de origen sino uno adoptado luego de la muerte de Freezer. Sí, en todos esos años le había conseguido sacar poco a poco su historia.

Trunks se separó de ella y corrió hacia el soldado Daikon que era el encargado de las salas de entrenamiento, al verla el hombre se inclinó respetuosamente y emprendió un viaje con el niño hacia su destino.

Ella había adquirido algo de respeto cuando sus descubrimientos fueron aportando más y más a la tecnología saiyajin, de inmediato se convirtió en la científica más innovadora del planeta. Mejoró las armaduras, las hizo menos aparatosas y más resistentes, a las naves las hizo más veloces y consiguió hacer más eficientes las cámaras de regeneración.

"Señora Bulma" era el título que había reemplazado al despectivo "terrícola".

-¿Ah, qué hacen aquí? -Bulma se acunclilló al ver a dos niños mestizos persiguiéndose.

-Perdón, Señora... -ambos chiquillos se inclinaron para saludarla pero ella simplemente les acarició la cabeza. La mujer vio sobre sus cabezas, en uno de los jardines interiores, varias mujeres con sus hijos hablaban. Eran las concubinas de los soldados que vivían en el castillo, todas ellas tenían niños o estaban embarazadas. Era dificil encontrarlas en otro estado, cuando Trunks reveló su poder al cumplir el año de edad, la barrera fue levantada y los demás soldados comenzaron a elegir a sus mujeres terrícolas.

-Bulma, ven con nosotras, ¿a dónde estuviste? Jamás te tomas un tiempo para charlar -una de las jóvenes mujeres que cargaba un niño con cola saiyajin se acercó a ella, Bulma no tuvo más remedio que aceptar. -¡Qué joyas! ¿Dónde las conseguiste?

-Ah... -Bulma sonrió tomándose un pequeño y rústico collar que colgaba de su cuello- Una improvisación mía.

-Estábamos hablando de nuestros maridos. -ella se sentó entre las mujeres con algo de malicia.

-Me imagino que no muy bien.

-Por supuesto que no. -rieron- ¿Podrás creer que Nappa nos llevará a ambas al viaje? ¡Qué descaro!

-Sí, queríamos quedarnos aquí... ¿quién cuidará a los niños? -Nappa sólo había dispuesto de dos concubinas con las que tuvo unos cinco hijos, era poco tomando en cuenta que muchos saiyajins tenían un hijo por año.

-¿Ir a donde? ¿Vacaciones? -apenas soltó la palabra, le pareció estúpida.

-No, irán a combatir de nuevo ¿no te dijo el rey? -Bulma asintió para no quedar como una estúpida. -Da igual, estábamos comentando que Nappa ya no es el mismo de antes, no sé para qué diablos nos quiere a las dos.

-Siéntete feliz, Chiizu no me ha invitado... y ya vi como una docena de chicas jóvenes siendo reclutadas para el viaje. -Bulma arrugó el ceño y se dirigió a la joven embarazada.- Supongo que esto es normal ¿Tú nunca has viajado con ellos, verdad Bulma?

-Tengo mis obligaciones aquí -mentira otra vez. Vegeta jamás le había propuesto viajar.- ¿Cómo es eso de que reclutaron chicas?

-Pues sí, casi siempre son las mismas cuando han rendido bien. Nappa me habló de ellas, qué celos.

-¿Rendido bien? -La peliazul comenzaba a enfadarse lentamente.

-Claro ¿acaso no sabes que los soldados tienen entretenimiento? No es para la estadía en el planeta al que van, sino en el periodo de viaje. Tú eres responsable en parte, al hacer las naves más veloces, los saiyajin se han aventurado a ir mucho más lejos...

-Sí, son meses...

Los ojos azules de la mujer escudriñaron con impaciencia a todas las mujeres buscando en su pesadumbre algún rastro de burla.

-A propósito, Bulma... ¿es cierto lo que dicen de Vegeta? -la mujer frunció el ceño más profundamente.

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Quién dice?

-Yo. -las muchachas miraron sobre el hombro de Bulma, ella tuvo que voltearse para encontrar sus ojos con los de una humana joven, morena de cabello corto y revuelto- Es mi experiencia con el rey. Déjame presentarme, soy...

-Es nada más que una de las zorras de viaje. Esta vez yo viajaré contigo, ten cuidado con acercarte a Nappa.

-No es mi deber, estoy destinada a alguien de mayor rango, como siempre.

A Bulma se le heló la sangre al oír sus palabras tan frías y certeras, una especie de inseguridad e impotencia la invadieron, necesitaba irse de allí. Dio media vuelta de regreso al interior del palacio y comenzó a caminar a velocidad por los pasillos hasta que comenzó el trote. No sabía a donde quería ir, su único objetivo era huir de aquellas palabras. ¿Acaso Vegeta tenía otras mujeres? Nunca se lo dijo, siempre pensó que era la única... Qué ingenua. Debió haber hablado anteriormente con las demás concubinas, ellas la hubieran puesto al tanto de los viajes al espacio con mujeres incluídas en la misma lista que las provisiones.

Vegeta nunca le dijo que podía acompañarlo...

-¡Eh! -Nappa se interpuso en su camino, chocó con dureza contra su armadura y cayó de bruses al suelo. -¿Y ahora, humana? -él era el único que seguía tratándola del mismo modo que al principio, al igual que Vegeta.

Bulma no respondió, al ver los ojos de las humana humedecidos el soldado resopló.

-Vamos. -extendió su mano hacia ella, la mujer la tomó y consiguió ponerse de pie. Qué dolor, se sentía como una traición... -¿Tienes algo? -la impaciencia de Nappa restaba preocupación a cada una de sus palabras, buscó con insistencia la mirada de Bulma hasta que ella recuperó el sentido y enfocó sus ojos en los del saiyajin. -¿Te sientes bien o qué?

-No. -respondió ella mientras se secaba la mirada con las manos.- ¡Y aléjate de mi camino!- lo empujó para seguir caminando, Nappa se quedó mirándola con una especie de estupor hasta que los sonidos del murmullo constante de las mujeres le llamó la atención.

- Malditas urracas, cuándo aprenderán a callarse.

4

La noche cayó, el único instante del día donde podría verlo, Vegeta se ausentó a la cena, algo que no era para nada extraño.

Cuando entró en el cuarto, vio a Vegeta saliendo de la ducha con el rostro cansado. Él la miró mostrando una parca sonrisa.

-Me dijiste que llevarías al niño a entrenar.

-Cambié de decisión. -Bulma se dio media vuelta para marcharse cuando sus ojos notaron una piedra preciosa sobre el armario minimalista.

-Es de Fukeyu, no sirve para nada. -la mujer se tocó el collar que ella misma tenía, anteriormente había visto en los talleres a los tsufurs desehacerse de las muestras traídas de distintos viajes; sin pedir ningún permiso, utilizó aquellas piedras brillantes y coloridas para improvisar algo de joyería para ella misma. Vegeta le preguntó la primera vez de dónde había sacado su ornamento, cuando ella respondió no dijo nada.

-Voy a dormir con mis padres -Vegeta no esperaba aquel repentino comentario, se interpuso en la puerta- He dejado algunas cosas a medias, mi padre me ayudará a...

-Puedes hacerlo mañana.

-Quiero irme ahora -la voz marcó el punto definitivo pero el rey saiyajin estaba acostumbrado a torcer las voluntades de pueblos enteros para su propio beneficio.

-Así que ya lo sabes... -suspiró cansado mientras se recargaba contra la puerta impidiéndole paso, Bulma alzó los ojos hacia él con ira contenida. Vegeta parecía ladino y confiado, arrogante como siempre.

-Sí, ya lo sé -Bulma tragó saliva- Ahora, déjame salir, no quiero estar contigo. ¿Sabes algo? Me hubiese gustado enterarme por ti.

"Tonto Trunks... ¿por qué tenía que abrir la boca?"

-Siempre supiste que sería así, es común a nuestra raza.

-Sí, lo sé. Sólo que ahora estoy molesta, si no me das paso, buscaré la forma de escabullirme lejos.

Vegeta se rió como si las palabras de la mujer fuesen extremadamente graciosas.

-Oféndete mañana, hoy no -el rey se acercó a ella lentamente mientras la veía retroceder. Los ojos azules de Bulma seguían clavados en él con decisión.

¿Cómo podía ser tan cínico? Le parecía que ella prefería pasar la noche con él cuando acaba de enterarse que dormía con otras mujeres, que las llevaba con él en su nave en sus viajes eternos. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas por la impotencia, era la frustración de sentirse tan dolida por un ser que en ningún momento dejó de ser un despreciable egoísta.

-Mañana vuelvo a viajar -Vegeta bajó la vista al suelo y decidió cederle paso finalmente, Bulma se aproximó al panel para abrir la puerta- Sé que te molesta que Trunks deba venir también, pero es el heredero. Ningún berrinche tuyo hará que cambie de parecer.

Bulma se detuvo. Sí, casi se olvidaba del hecho de que Trunks tuviera que viajar pero pensó que tenía tiempo para discutir sobre ello ¿Mañana?

-Volviste apenas hace una semana... y estuviste ausente por dos meses -la mujer siguió de espaldas al saiyajin.

Casi no lo veía, así habían sido los años con él. El tiempo corrido máximo que había pasado con Vegeta habían sido unos cuatro meses, y eso había pasado hace más de seis años. Lo veía muy poco, cuando comenzaba a disgustarse con sus actitudes, él volvía a partir y ella comenzaba a extrañarlo. Era una forma sana de mantener aquella extraña relación que los unía.

Normalmente la noticia de su viaje la hubiera entristecido en cierta forma pero ahora encendió en ella un profundo rencor. Esos meses afuera estaban destinados a otra mujer o a otras mujeres.

-Imagino que no la debes pasar tan mal en tus viajes -soltó rápidamente con una frialdad extraña en ella, Vegeta bufó.

-Es mi obligación. El viaje es lo engorroso, disfruto la conquista.

-Entonces, que tengas un buen viaje- la puerta se abrió pero Vegeta sostuvo a la mujer de la muñeca, su rastro condescendiente había desaparecido, volvía a ser el hombre que exigía hacer su voluntad.- ¡Déjame salir!

-¿Qué rayos te ocurre? -Bulma ahogó la angustia en su garganta, quería insultarlo, decirle algo que lo hiriese. Él esperaba su contestación mientras la tomaba con fuerza de las muñecas.

-Nunca dijiste que los soldados llevaban a sus mujeres.

-¿Eh?

-Nappa llevará a sus dos esposas -Vegeta sonrió al fin, la soltó.

-Ah, el tonto de Nappa disfruta de esas cosas.

-Nappa, los demás... y tú también -otra vez los ojos de Bulma se clavaron en él, Vegeta frunció el ceño.- Hoy me he cruzado con "tu amiga" de los viajes.

-¿Quién?

-Tú sabrás, una humana joven, alta que... -la risa de Vegeta volvió a resonar en la habitación.

-¿Estás celosa?

Cuánto cinismo, además se daba el lujo de cuestionarla. Ojalá la habitación tuviese algún adorno que ella pudiera tomar en sus manos y lanzar por su cabeza.

-¿Por eso te vas? -la situación en sí parecía un chiste para el rey, Bulma lo miró una vez más.

-Si te sientes solo, llámala a ella.

Finalmente, Vegeta volvió tomarla de una muñeca y la empujó hacia él, caminaron un par de pasos lejos de la puerta.

-Pensé que te preocuparía más tu hijo.

-También es tu hijo, y claro que no quiero que viaje con todos los salvajes a matar.

Él volvió a sonreirse.

-¿Quién te dijo esa tontería? -Bulma esquivó su mirada.

-Escuché a las mujeres hablando hoy, incluso una muchacha se presentó ante mí como tu amante.

-¿Amante?

-Concubina, lo que sea...

-Soy el rey, yo no debo perder tiempo con esas tonterías. Mi deber es estar atento para diseñar las mejores estrategias, no puedo distraerme.

-Ya no te creo.

Vegeta apagó las luces, la muchacha vigiló su silueta moverse lejos de ella en la oscuridad hasta rodear la cama y tomar asiento del lado opuesto, dándole la espalda.

-¿No dirás nada al respecto? -tenía fe en que se defendiera de la acusación, Vegeta simplemente se dejó caer de espaldas en el colchón.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Bien... -Bulma tomó asiento sin mirarlo, fijó su vista en la pared que tenía enfrente, Vegeta estiró el cuello para ver su espalda.- Debiste decirme algo así...

Quería irse pero no podía, la promesa de otra larga ausencia del rey saiyajin la mantenían atada a él.

-El rey puede tener las mujeres que quiera -las palabras de Vegeta acrecentaron el nudo que tenía en la garganta, bajó sus ojos celestes al suelo y tensionó los gestos de su rostro para no llorar.

-Lo sé... -al oír la resignación de Bulma el rey la observó con compasión, se había incorporado en la cama y veía hacia ella.

-Yo tengo las que quiero -una mano desnuda del rey la tomó suavemente del brazo, pasaron unos segundos de silencio mientras una lágrima ardiente se deslizó por la mejilla de la mujer- Una.

"Una" Ella levantó su rostro alicaído y se dio una media vuelta para verlo, Vegeta enfocó sus ojos en el rastro húmedo que había dejado su lágrima.

-Tengo poca paciencia para soportar tantos planteos -él se dejó caer nuevamente, pero ahora su cabeza tocó la almohada, entrelazó las manos sobre su abdomen y cerró los ojos, dispuesto a dormir. Bulma se quedó observándolo unos minutos mientras secaba el llanto y sentía al sollozo desvanecerse, hasta que por fin habló:

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?

-Menos de una semana -Vegeta bostezó y prosiguió hablando sin abrir los ojos, su voz ronca y apagada hacía eco en la habitación- Será una misión de rutina en un planeta de débiles que ya hemos sometido hace tiempo. Es para Trunks.

-No quiero que Trunks vaya aun. -el rey la miró con severidad- Por favor, que sea la próxima misión.

"Por favor" Insólito. Vegeta se apoyó en los codos para volver a sentarse en la cama y quedar a la altura de Bulma.

-¿En qué cambia las cosas?

-Es muy pequeño aun, déjame disfrutar su inocencia unas semanas más. -Vegeta no dijo nada y bajó la vista como si estuviera reflexionando sobre su petición. -Vegeta...

-¿Mh?

-¿Por qué jamás me llevaste a ningún viaje si estaba permitido?

-Porque no debo tener distracciones.

-¿O es por otra cosa?

-Puedes enviar a Trunks a espiarme, tú decides. -volvió a recostarse, sintió la mano de Bulma sobre su pecho.

-Prefiero creerte. -Vegeta sonrió, la mujer era capaz de todo con tal de no enviar a su hijo a la guerra. Él posó una mano sobre la de la humana y la vio acercarse hacia él con lentitud, y con la misma paciencia le dio un beso en los labios.

5

Sintió como le tocaban el hombro. Años anteriores hubiese despertado alterado y a la defensiva, pero desde que se había habituado a despertar con la humana se tomaba su tiempo para reaccionar. Abrió los ojos, era Nappa.

Enrojeció de repente aunque sus gestos se crisparon en ira, Nappa lo notó y le hizo un gesto para salir de la habitación. Ya había amanecido y él se encontraba abrazado a la humana bajo las sábanas, ambos desnudos. ¡Estúpido Nappa!

Vegeta encontró la toalla que traía la noche anterior amarrada a la cintura y la usó como toda vestimenta para salir a los pasillos. Espió ante la posible presencia de extraños pero sólo Nappa aguardaba allí.

-¿¡Qué diablos crees que haces entrando sin mi autorización en mi habitación!? ¡¿Eres estúpido acaso?!

-Lo lamento -por su mirada indiferente, Nappa parecía no lamentarlo nada- Me han informado de una lluvia de meteoritos por nuestra ruta, si nos vamos ahora podremos esquivarla sin problemas.

-Bah... -Vegeta reflexionó un momento- No, iremos a la hora acordada. Buscaremos el modo de exterminar cualquier amenaza. ¡Y ahora, largo! -un puñetazo débil en la boca del estómago de su guardia personal fue la amistosa despedida del rey.

Volvió a ingresar en la habitación, al menos el tonto de Nappa había tenido la delicadeza de no despertarlos a ambos con sus gritos. Vio a la mujer durmiendo en una posición extrombótica, volvió a la cama y se cubrió con las mismas sábanas aunque sintiera no necesitarlas, ella se giró a abrazarlo.

-¿Ya es hora? -murmuró adormilada.

-Aun no -prefirió no abrazarla, pero Bulma tomó su brazo y se lo envolvió en la cintura.

-Quisiera estar despierta hasta entonces, pero...

-Lo sé -Vegeta sonrió satisfecho ¿por qué iba a arriesgarse a tener a otra mujer así, despeinada, que hablaba con los ojos cerrados mientras bostezaba sin cubrirse la boca?

¿Estaba pensando bien como rey, arriesgándose a una lluvia de meteoritos por un momento más así? El calor de las sábanas arropó sus pensamientos, sintió una mano de la mujer tomando la suya y terminó durmiéndose nuevamente.

6

-Sólo para emergencias -advirtió Vegeta mientras depositaba un scouter en sobre el armario de la habitación. Bulma asintió con una sonrisa perversa; la alarma de abordaje seguía sonando y el rey avanzó con gallardía hacia los hangares, la muchacha lo seguía a su lado mientras Nappa se les sumaba en la procesión.

Una vez en el hangar, Vegeta posó sus ojos frente al niño de cabello violeta que vestía orgulloso la capa y la insignia saiyajin, el rey miró de reojo a su mujer.

-¡Alístense! -a su voz, los soldados comenzaron a abordar la nave nodriza, Vegeta jaló por la capa a Trunks cuando este se disponía a seguir a los demás soldados- Tú no irás.

-¡¿Qué?! -Trunks abrió los ojos con sorpresa y enfado, examinó a su madre un momento.- ¡Pero papá!

-Aun no consigues el nivel que esperamos, entrena duro esta semana y quizás estés con nosotros el próximo viaje.

-¡Pero ayer dijiste que...! ¡Mamá!

-Es lo mejor, Trunks -ella se agachó para acomodar sus cabellos pero el niño se alejó furioso y voló lejos de los hangares.

-Ahora tú tendrás que soportarlo -Vegeta sonrió ladino mientras abordaba, Bulma en tanto vigilaba una fila de mujeres subiendo sin uniforme.- ¿Quién te dijo la patraña aquella? -sin llegar a meditarlo por completo, Bulma señaló con el mentón a la la muchacha de pelo corto, Vegeta no dijo nada, simplemente estiró su mano, Bulma lo sujetó.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

-La mataré.

-¡NO! -Vegeta la observó como si estuviera loca, bufó.

¿Qué quería la mujer? ¿Acaso no había hecho anoche un planteo respecto de aquella otra hembra? Jamás entendería la lógica humana, cualquier mujer saiyajin estaría más que feliz si él eliminase a la supuesta amante.

-¡Nappa!

-¿Sí?

-Quita a las terrícolas que no son concubinas de los soldados, manda que las envíen a la Tierra.

-¡Pero señor! -el decepcionado soldado se inclinó para pedirle clemencia a su rey.

-De inmediato- las palabras frías y ásperas de Vegeta hicieron que Nappa finalmente obedeciera, Bulma sonreía satisfecha, era evidente que Vegeta estaba pagando alguna culpa por ella, todo lo que había hecho en el día había sido para complacerla. ¿Culpa de qué?

De irse otra vez.

Todos abordaron, ella dejó los hangares. Vegeta jamás se volteaba a ver si ella permanecía allí y ella jamás podía alzar su mano para despedirse. El ruido de los motores y su posterior silencio le indicaron la partida definitiva, ahora quedaba encontrar a Trunks y convencerlo de que dentro de unas semanas él también podría viajar al espacio. Quizás fuera un poco egoísta de su parte negarle al niño su sueño de ser como el rey, como su papá, pero ella deseaba mantener su inocencia el mayor tiempo posible, no quería que se convirtiera en un mini Vegeta insensible.

Bulma buscó a su hijo todo el resto de la mañana, pero no hubo rastro de él, de seguro necesitaba estar un tiempo a solas, no había que preocuparse, se había marchado con el traje real y todo saiyajin lo respetaría como lo que era, su príncipe.

7

-¡Ah! Seguro fue culpa de mi mamá, ella no entiende que yo necesito probar mi fuerza - Trunks pateó una piedra a lo lejos, desde la cima de aquel monte podía ver el castillo y a la nave nodriza despegar. Alzó la vista hasta que se perdió en la oscuridad del universo. -¡No es justo! ¡Yo quería ir! -el pequeño se sentó enfandado, la brisa del otoño movió su capa roja mientras el lente del scouter se le cubría con algo de polvo.- Aunque...

Alguna vez, Vegeta temió que heredara lo peor de la humana: su debilidad. Cuando el niño nació, pequeño, frágil, cuasi humano, él pensó que aquella pesadilla se realizaba. Al pasar el tiempo, Trunks ganó peso y fuerza, mostró una destreza física a muy temprana edad hasta el punto que rebasó el mismo poder que el rey tenía de niño. Cierto, no había heredado la debilidad pero quizás sí otros aspectos negativos de su personalidad. Vegeta siempre temió que el niño fuese un mocoso impulsivo, como su madre.

-¡Ya sé! ¡¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?! ¡Espérame, papá! -Trunks alzó vuelo con una sonrisa feliz en el rostro, encendió el scouter y luego de corroborar de que no había nadie en el hangar, descendió apresurado. -Llegaré un poco después, pero llegaré. -Trunks abordó una pequeña nave individual.- A ver... a ver... Según me enseñó mamá, las naves están programadas con sus destinos, no hace falta que... -al tocar el botón indicado, el panel se encendió y mostró las últimas coordenadas indicadas- ¡Sí, ahí! -Trunks mostró una sonrisa ufana, cerró herméticamente la puerta, se colocó el cinturón y el respirador... y despegó.

8

-Majestad, mensaje del planeta número 14 -Vegeta dejó de observar la negrura del infinito, se dio media vuelta en el asiento.

-¿Qué dicen?

-Hay una rebelión, deberíamos cambiar el rumbo e imponer orden. -el rey giró sus ojos negros a la nada y asintió. -¡Atención, todos! Cambio de planes, ya no iremos a Namek, enfilen al planeta 14.

9

-¡Ahhhh! ¡Pero qué...! -el golpe contra la atmósfera verdosa de aquel planeta lo hizo chocar contra la escotilla, la pequeña nave colisionó contra un monte atrevesándolo por completo, los ojos de Trunks se abrieron incrédulos y al momento sintió a su cuerpo ser llenado de una energía desconocida: adrenalina.

Finalmente un último golpe lo hundió en la tierra, abrió la escotilla con precaución mientras encendía su scouter, al darse cuenta de que no existía la presencia de ningún ser maligno, decidió salir.

El crater en el que se encontraba la nave debía tener una profundidad de diez metros, el muchacho alzó vuelo mientras tocaba los botones de su scouter con precaución.

-Qué raro... ¿papá no llegó aun? Ni modo -el muchacho se encogió de hombros y comenzó a vagar por aquel mundo de cielo verde y árboles raquíticos.- Mmh... este planeta se ve muy despoblado. -todo era un enorme valle salpicado por lagos, Trunks vio a lo lejos una especie de pueblo y decidió bajar.

Caminó por una lado y el otro, no encontró nada.

-Mmh... ¡Ay, qué lugar tan aburrido! -se sentó a ver los sapos croar en un pequeño arroyo junto a la casas.

-Niño, niño... -Trunks se dio media vuelta, ante él apareció un joven de piel verde y antenas, vestía una especie de túnica roja- ¿Han venido los saiyajin?

-¡Yo soy saiyajin! -el muchacho se puso de pie intentando imitar la pose rígida de su padre, la capa hondeó tras él, el medallón con el sello real no dejaba lugar a dudas aunque el joven seguía allí, de pie y dudoso. Trunks carraspeó y desenroscó su cola, ahora sí el muchacho frente a él improvisó una reverencia.- Soy el príncipe heredero de VegitaSei ¿Quién eres tú?

-Ah... -el joven parecía muy nervioso, Trunks arrugó el ceño ante él- ¡Perdóneme la vida, por favor! -una reverencia, pero esta vez de rodillas, el mestizo seguía sin comprender.

-Oye, ¿acaso has desobedecido? ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Dendé, señor. Bienvenido a Namek. Esperábamos que se presentara algún comando saiyajin.

-Ah, yo mismo valgo una legión -la presunción del niño no convenció del todo al namek. - ¿Acaso alguien se rebeló contra la corona?

El muchacho volvió a parpadear.

-Pensamos que se percatarían de la ausencia de sus soldados base y vendrían a ayudar. Hace unas semanas un ser muy poderoso ha aterrizado en Namek y está matando y destruyendo. Como colonia saiyajin, esperamos su protección.

Trunks se sonrió ¡Era una magnífica misión! Si lograba derrotar a ese enemigo antes de la llegada de su padre, irremediablemente se convertiría en un heredero más que digno.

-Muéstrame dónde está, lo desafiaré. -el rostro del namekuseijin se iluminó en gratitud.

-Gracias, Majestad. Muchas gracias... Aunque debe saber que no sabemos a dónde se oculta. A veces simplemente aparece, a veces no se lo ve por días enteros... Es un misterio.

-¿Entonces? Mi rastreador no lo ubica... -Trunks tragó saliva "No me digas que me tengo que quedar aquí a esperar que aparezca ¡Qué aburrido!"

-Puede venir con nosotros, debe tener hambre.

-¡Sí!

-Debe saber que en NamekuSei sólo consumimos agua- el rostro del niño empalideció mientras seguía al joven- Aunque como nuestros terrenos son fértiles, logramos cosechar algo de comida. Es nuestro tributo a VegitaSei ¿Lo sabe, Majestad?

-Ah... sí, ya sabía. -mintió mientras veía con horror que lo único que había sobre la mesa de una choza oscura y derroída era un montón de rábanos y tomate. Inmediatamente añoró los pasteles de su abuela. Un grupo de namekianos se aproximó al niño, eran de todas las edades, Trunks los observaba con el mismo recelo con el que era mirado, lo sentaron a la cabecera de una mesa mientras él leía las indicaciones de su scouter. El hecho de que ningún namekiano fuera más fuerte que él lo alivió.

-¿Y este niño, quién es?

-Es el príncipe heredero -comentó Dendé mientras le acercaba las verduras crudas, Trunks las observó decepcionado.- ¿Cómo se llama?

-Trunks, soy hijo del rey Vegeta.

-Ustedes los saiyajins deberían hacerse cargo de sus colonias ¿Cómo es que nos han dejado bajo el azote de este monstruo?

-¿Y cómo se supone que un niño pequeño nos proteja? ¿A dónde están los demás? ¿Ha venido solo?

-Soy muy poderoso -el joven se puso de pie esquivando los rábanos- ¡Venceré a quien se me enfrente! A propósito ¿De dónde es esta criatura?

-No lo sabemos- Dendé bajó la mirada lamentándose por su suerte- Simplemente aparece, mata a un par de hombres y desaparece. Muchos lo han visto pero él simplemente se va, no podemos rastrearlo.

-Qué extraño... Cuando llegué a este planeta no sentí ningún ki poderoso -Trunks tocó su rastreador- Debe ser una simple sabandija -repetir el vocabulario de su padre lo engrandecía, los namekianos se miraron entre ellos con incredulidad.

-De cualquier forma, Majestad... prefiriríamos esperar al rey Vegeta o algún escuadrón elite.

-¡¿Qué?! -el niño los observó con recelo- No, yo mismo saldré a buscar a ese sujeto.

Si derrotaba a ese sujeto antes de que su padre y el escuadrón llegaran, de inmediato se convertiría en un héroe. No podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad. Trunks se puso de pie y salió despegando hacia el horizonte, los namekianons volvieron a verse extrañados.

-Dendé, ve a ver qué hace.

10

-¿Vegeta? -Nappa espió sobre el hombro al rey, su traje estaba salpicado por la sangre azulada de la especie del planeta que acababan de reconquistar. Lo extraño era que el rey, aun en su temible aspecto de super saiyajin, estaba urgando en una roca con su guante.- ¿Qué haces?

-Muestras -dijo al tiempo que sacaba un pequeño tristal que no superaría el tamaño de la yema de su dedo meñique.

-Vegeta, ya hemos examinado este planeta la primera vez. Además, es tarea de los exploradores.

-¡Cállate! Y ahora... ordénales a los demás que busquen posibles focos de conflicto, algunos deberán quedarse para asegurar la conquista, selecciónalos y que preparen el abasto.

Nappa asentía a cada una de sus palabras, últimamente se estaba volviendo muy aburrido realizar aquellos trabajos, era mucho mejor cuando aniquilaban el planeta y mantenían un grupo de esclavos. Con la influencia de aquella mujer, quizás al ascender el príncipe Trunks terminarían por liberar a todos los pueblos conquistados. La idea le dio nauseas, dejó de oír a Vegeta para mirar el puño cerrado del rey, donde guardaba aquella muestra.

11

Trunks gritó furioso mientras expulsaba su máximo poder, se estaba tomando la misión muy en serio.

Sin embargo nadie apareció.

-¡Ah, esto es muy aburrido! -protestó frunciendo el ceño mientras cruzaba sus brazos en el aire. Curvó las cejas entristecido- Así cómo se supone que pruebe mis habilidades...

-Príncipe Trunks... -el joven Dendé jadeó en su vuelo mientras se acercaba al niño.- ¿Hubo suerte? -Trunks se puso una mano detrás de la nuca y sonrió.- ¿Entonces, no lo ha encontrado?

-Creo que ese ser debe tenerme mucho miedo. Ustedes los namekuseijin tienen un ki muy débil, por eso los ataca.

Dendé examinó las palabras de Trunks con incredulidad, sin lugar la postura de este joven saiyajin no era lo que esperaba de esos temibles guerreros que invadieron el planeta tanto tiempo antes, algo en el fondo de sus ojos celestes revelaba algo de... ¿inocencia?

-¿Ya ha combatido antes, Majestad? -Trunks se sonrojó y evitó la mirada del namek volteando el rostro hacia el horizonte.

-Soy muy fuerte. -dijo con simpleza.

-Entonces quizás tenga razón, quizás la amenaza no aparece ante usted.

-Pues claro... Oye ¿crees que tengan algo de carne?

-¿Carne?

-Sí, es que tengo mucha hambre y esas verduras no serán suficiente. He gastado mucha energía ¡Y debes obedecer al príncipe heredero! -Dendé se reverenció.

-Disculpe, Señor. No tenemos ganado... la única carne que conozco es la de los peces... pero nosotros no los cazamos ni nada de eso, así que...

-¡Ah! Déjamelo a mí. Cuando era muy pequeño viví en la Tierra, ví a los terrícolas pescar.- este saiyajin sí que era extraño, a no ser por su cola hubiese sospechado de su autenticidad, aunque si el rey enviaba a su heredero en solitario para acabar con una amenza tan letal debía ser que era realmente poderoso, por más que no ordenara que pescaran por él y simplemente estuviese ahí, sumergiéndose en un lago cualquiera con el uniforme puesto salvo por las botas, la capa, el scouter y el medallón.

12

Trunks se sumergió en aquel lago, todo era parte de la aventura para él, mostrar que podía sobrevivir en cualquier circunstancia era crucial para ser enviado a verdaderas misiones.

Mientras buceaba entre los cardúmenes intentando sin éxito atrapar un pez, decidió directamente disparar una onda expansiva que los matara sin eliminarlos para poder recoger la pesca después.

Alargó su mano enguantada y disparó... pero el cardumen se separó para decepción del príncipe y ningún pez fue herido. Trunks bajó la cabeza con frustración pero la bola de energía terminó su viaje estrellándose contra un acantilado sumergido.

Los trozos de roca y tierra golpearon contra él, la nube de polvo en el agua tardó en disiparse pero un destello llamó la curiosidad de Trunks y no salió a flote.

¿Qué era eso? Al lecho del río cayó una gran esfera anaranjada con cinco estrellas en el centro.

-¿Acaso...? -las burbujas se escaparon de su boca, Trunks recordó la plática con su madre del día anterior.

"-Eran... esferas... pequeñas como un puño. Eran de un color anaranjado y, por dentro, podías ver estrellas. Iban del uno a siete según la esfera que te tocara... Eran hermosas."

Sin lugar a dudas, esa gigantesca esfera no era del tamaño de un puño, ni siquiera del de Nappa, pero el resto de la descripción coincidía en absoluto.

¡Las esferas cumplían deseos! Si él llevaba a VegitaSei las siete esferas podrían pedir cualquier cosa, sería glorioso ¡Hasta podría pedir convertirse de una vez por todas en un super saiyajin!

Cuando emergió con la esfera, la cara de Dendé empalideció. Trunks comprendió que no estaba muy lejos de la verdad en sus suposiciones.

-¿Qué es esto? -preguntó para verificar la sinceridad del namekiano mientras se enjugaba el agua de la cara y apartaba los mechones violáceos de sus ojos.

-Majestad... -no quería hablar, Dendé guardó silencio y apretó los puños con impotencia.

-¿Es una esfera del dragón?

Antes de que el muchacho le respondiera, el scouter del niño comenzó a lanzar señales sonoras y se iluminó notoriamente.

13

Vegeta estaba de pie sobre el techo de la nave nodriza, sus brazos cruzados y las frías fracciones de su rostro exhalaban la seguridad que sentía.

El planeta había sido sometido nuevamente, los saiyajins avanzaban entre los focos de humo y los pobladores del planeta 14 los seguían en filas, listos para recibir una nueva oportunidad y órdenes para asegurarle el tributo trimestral a VegitaSei. Una sonrisa maligna curvó sus labios mientras sus cabellos dorados ondulaban en el viento como muestra de su poderío.

Esta era la razón de su vida, para esto había nacido. Se detestó a sí mismo por no compartir esa vista con su hijo.

-¡Vegeta, contesta con un demonio! -el monitor de su scouter se iluminó sacándolo del trance, sus ojos verdes vigilaron la pantalla mientras presionaba los botones adecuados.

-¿Qué quieres? -el tono espectral que se acentuaba en su insensible estado súper saiyajin dejó la duda a un lado de la pregunta. Bulma no se dejó intimidar.

-¡Te haz llevado a Trunks!

Vegeta frunció el ceño ante el reclamo de la mujer.

-Sabes que él no viajó. Deja de estar fastidiando.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Escúchame, grosero! Trunks no está, lo han confirmado tus queridos soldados elite que lo buscaron durante todo el día. Al principio pensé que estaba enfadado pero...

-Que lo rastreen. -ordenó con la intención de apagar el scouter, pero la voz de la mujer reclamó al instinto.

-¡Lo han hecho! No hay rastros del ki de Trunks... ¿y adivina qué? ¡Falta una nave!

Vegeta abrió los ojos con asombro y luego dejó que una sonrisa complacida curvara sus labios.

-Ya veo... Es mi hijo después de todo.

-¿¡Ahora es tu hijo?! ¡Dame con él, pásale el scouter!

-¡Ya, deja de fastidiar, mujer! Estará de regreso pronto.

-¿Cuando vuelven?

-Pronto.

Cortó la comunicación, Vegeta dejó su estado super saiyajin y voló hasta cruzarse con Nappa.

-El mocoso no está en VegitaSei, huyó -Nappa mostró la misma actitud de Vegeta y sonrió admirado.

-Entonces no debe tardar en llegar. Será bueno que aprenda cómo se hacen las cosas, aun quedan un par de hombres aquí que merecen la muerte...

-Piensa un poco, Nappa. ¿No te das cuenta? Huyó en una nave, nosotros cambiamos de destino abruptamente, él no vendrá hasta aquí.

-Pues comunícate con él y dale las coordenadas, lo esperaremos.

Vegeta bufó mientras meneaba negativamente la cabeza, rápidamente se apartó de Nappa mientras tocaba su scouter.

14

-¡Ay, pero papá! No quiero regresar, hay un enemigo aquí.

-Te ordené que no viajaras.

-¡Sí, ya sé pero he descubierto algo que...!

-Vuelve a VegitaSei A-HO-RA.

-Sí, pero papá, si yo te espero verás que puedo...

-¡Es una orden! -Trunks apagó el transmisor ante Dendé.

-¿Y tú qué me ves, nameku? -el muchacho se encogió de hombros -Contesta ¿Es esta una esfera del dragón acaso?

-... sí... -Dendé agachó la cabeza con impotencia, tenía la esperanza de que el reinado de los saiyajin algún día terminaría pero si ellos llegaban a dominar las esferas.

-¿A dónde están las demás?

El pequeño niño parecía decidido, mientras se colocaba la capa y las botas no soltaba la esfera gigante que tenía en las manos.

-No sabemos, señor... Las esferas simplemente aparecen en ciertos lugares cuando se pide un deseo. -Dendé calló de repente, conciente de que revelaba demasiada información.

Trunks pensó un minuto cuando su scouter volvió a iluminarse, la voz de su padre vociferó que lo quería de inmediato en vuelo hacia VegitaSei.

-Volveré. -afirmó el niño mientras despegaba hacia su nave con la esfera del dragón bajo el brazo, Dendé intentó perseguirlo para preguntarle cuándo volverían para derrotar a la bestia que los atormentaba pero la velocidad del pequeño príncipe era superior y se perdió de su alcance muy pronto.

El destino era así. Trunks estaba tan habituado al sonido de la alarma de abordaje que jamás se despertaba, por eso aquel día programó un despertador y estuvo listo a la hora acordada, si Vegeta hubiese decidido partir antes como aconsejó Nappa, él jamás se hubiese enterado y sin dudas no se hubiera sentido menospreciado cuando le prohibieron acompañar a su padre en la misión... y no hubiese piloteado hasta Namek por si solo, y no estaría llevando acomplado a su nave al enemigo que regaría con sangre el suelo de VegitaSei.

15

Bulma tamborileaba sus dedos de forma impaciente, ya habían pasado dos días sin Trunks y Vegeta se había limitado a decirle que volverían "pronto". Qué tonto era Vegeta a veces, la mayoría de las veces, tonto e insensible. Ahora su hijo estaría conociendo la miseria de la muerte y el dolor ajenos... estaría disfrutando con ellos.

-Ya no volverá a ser como antes... -se lamentó Bulma mientras intentaba preguntarse cómo se comportaría Trunks al volver, quizás la sangre marcara para siempre su caracter y se encontraría con lo que más temió, una versión pequeña de Vegeta.

Ninguna nave volvía a romper en el cielo, todo era tranquilo aquella mañana de cielo plomizo. El día anterior, la nave que devolvió a las jóvenes mujeres terrícolas había partido. Bulma se atrevió a hablar con aquella supuesta concubina, la muchacha lucía pálida y desesperada, se echó a los pies de Bulma apenas la vio y le rogó clemencia. "No van a hacerte nada malo, sólo irán a la Tierra" le aseguró ella y la muchacha comenzó a llorar dándole las gracias, aseguró lamentar su ofensa y dijo que sólo buscaba que el rumor de que le pertenecía a Vegeta se expandiera para que ningún soldado osara reclamarla.

Tenía sentido, Bulma entendió el acto desesperado de la muchacha para salvarse de ser ultrajada por los salvajes soldados del rey. Ser esclavo en VegitaSei requería utilizar cualquier estrategia para sobrevivir del mejor modo posible, además no podía juzgar a la mujer por fingir ser amante de Vegeta, ella misma utilizó esa treta hacía tanto tiempo.

Una parte de la tarde del día anterior la había dedicado a los laboratorios y talleres, por la noche extrañó a Vegeta y ya se encontraba nerviosa por la ausencia de Trunks, no tenía a quien gritarle para lograr un poco de calma. Para serenarse optó por llevar un pequeño maletín con herramientas a la habitación y comenzó a trabajar con la roca preciosa que Vegeta había dejado el día anterior sobre el armario.

Ahora estaba sola y aburrida, miraba por la ventana de una torre a la pequeña ciudad extenderse sobre el suelo árido, teniendo como límite los pantanos que se utilizaban para la cosecha de arroz.

Mientras pensaba en todo y en nada, vio una nave romper con la tranquilidad del firmamento, se colocó el scouter que traía en la mano y sonrió.

-Le daré un castigo que jamás olvidará... -la mujer corría hacia los hangares con una sonrisa en el rostro, imaginaba que Trunks quizás llegara lastimado y sólo quería abrazarlo.

16

Al chocar con la atmósfera, un ser fuerte de piel azul, cabellos rojos y contextura del doble que Nappa, se soltó de la nave. Sus manos estaban enguantadas, unos pantalones verdes y unas botas amarronadas completaban su vestuario. En el musculoso torso llevaba una especie de protección natural color plata. Su mirada era intimidante aunque no podían distinguirse sus pupilas, lo que lo hacía más tenebroso.

El individuo provocó un crater tras su controlada caída, la nave saiyajin continuó vuelo a lo lejos. Él se levantó y observó alrededor mientras una serie de cálculos mentales se procedían en su cabeza.

-He llegado a la capital del planeta Vegita, estas son las coordenas -tocó debajo de su guante una especie de reloj y unos números fueron registrados- No hay rastros del rey Vegeta, procedo a continuar con la misión.

17

Vegeta se quitó el scouter repentinamente, miró hacia atrás.

-Fue una misión demasiado corta, todo está como lo ordenó. Un poco de diversión es merecida -Vegeta asintió ante Nappa y bajó de la nave aterrizando en el nuevo planeta. Estaban a unas horas del planeta Vegita pero los guerreros no habían celebrado la victoria en el mundo arrasado que dejaron atrás y decidieron que un brindis en el planeta número 2 era más que justo.

Algo lo inquietaba, quizás él debió llevarse a Trunks para enseñarle cómo era una verdadera guerra, no debió dejarse manipular por la mujer.

Los soldados encontraron rápidamente quién los atendiera, una larga mesa y fuentes enormes de comida fueron dispuestos para ellos, mientras las hembras del planeta iban y venían llenando tarros de bebida.

18

-¡Mamá...! -Trunks corrió hacia Bulma, estaba sucio, olía a ropa húmeda.- ¡No sabes lo que me pasó!

-¡Claro que lo sé! -Bulma lo jaló de la oreja provocando dolor en el niño- ¿Acaso no sabes que debes seguir las órdenes de tus padres?

-¡Sí, pero encontré...!

-¡Basta, Trunks! Estoy muy decepcionada de ti -la emoción del niño se apagó de repente, bajó una mirada triste al suelo. Ahora no sólo era una decepción para su padre, que no lo consideraba digno de ir a una misión, sino que también era causa de la frustración de su madre. El niño arrugó los labios mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas y voló repentinamente.

-¡No tengo que escucharte! ¡Soy el príncipe de los saiyajin!

Cuando su cuerpo casi salía del hangar para volar fuera de los dominios del palacio, una explosión repentina a lo lejos lo detuvo.

-¿Qué es eso... ? -Bulma caminó despacio hacia donde estaba su hijo para ver con sorpresa como las explosiones se sucedían a una velocidad tremenda arrasando la ciudad y dirigiéndose directamente al palacio.

-¡Nos atacan! ¡Debo luchar! -Trunks encendió su aura, las alarmas del palacio volvieron a sonar pero cuando iba a avanzar un soldado elite le cortó camino.- ¡Sal de mi camino!

-Tenemos órdenes del rey en estos casos, usted debe permanecer en el Palacio. -el niño abrió los ojos sorprendido, seguía sobresaltado por el ataque y la adrenalina corría por su cuerpo. No tenía miedo pero estaba pasmado y los nervios lo tensionaban pensando en que tendría una batalla de verdad por primera vez.- Ocúltese, proteja a su madre.

-Pero...

-¡Es una orden del rey! -el soldado desapareció, Trunks asintió y dio una media vuelta tomando de la muñeca a Bulma.

-Vamos, mamá. Debemos buscar un escondite para ti. -Bulma y él comenzaron a correr pisos abajo, debían llegar a los refugios subterráneos que se habían instalado en el palacio luego del primer ataque que recibiera VegitaSei, antes de que Trunks siquiera fuera concebido.

El plan del niño era dejar allí a su madre y luego cumplir con los deberes de cualquier saiyajin: combatir.

Aun no habían recorrido la mitad del camino cuando una explosión enorme abrió un hueco en el pasillo justo delante de ellos. Del humo emergió una figura gigantesca, sus cabellos rojizos hondeaban con el viento cálido mientras un relámpago en el cielo enmarcaba su poderosa contextura.

El extraño no medió palabras, Trunks se sintió asorado al ver que sus lectores de ki no respondían. Alcanzó a hacerle un gesto a su madre para que corriera, Bulma no quiso obedecer.

De la mano enguantada del extraño se despidió una ráfaga de energía que Trunks enfrentó con su aura, impidiendo que se expandiera hasta su madre.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres?

-Soy el androide Taio, vengo a cumplir mi misión. -el extraño volvió a lanzarse al ataque pero esta vez un puñado de al menos cinco soldados intervinieron en la escena, le pidieron a Trunks que huyera y el niño no tuvo más remedio que volver a correr con su madre por los pasillos.

-¿Un androide? ¿Qué planeta puede tener esa tecnología? -Bulma tropezó, cuando Trunks volvió a socorrerla vio tras ella a Taio exhibiendo una sonrisa confiada.

-No pierdas tiempo huyendo, de cualquier forma te materé, príncipe Trunks. -el niño apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, llevó dos manos hacia atrás y lanzó su ataque al grito de "Gyaric Ho".

Con la sola expansión de su aura, el extraño pudo deshacerse del ataque ante la mirada atónita del príncipe.

-Imposible...

-Prepárense a morir -el androide junto las palmas al frente y se dispuso a preparar un ataque de energía, pero Trunks fue más rápido. Él sabía jugar sucio, al rival no se lo debía dejar actuar. Se lanzó a atacarlo sin buenos resultados hasta que otra vez un pelotón de diez soldados se interpusieron en el combate y le pidieron que huyera.

Bulma se puso de pie y echó a correr, una serie de explosiones se oían detrás de ellos y los techos del castillo comenzaban a desquebrajarse ante los ataques. Un scouter voló delante de sus pasos, Bulma lo tomó y le ordenó a Trunks que marcara las coordenadas de su padre.

En su carrera, el niño logró entregarle el rastreador a Bulma pero el androide volvió a cortarles camino.

La mirada decidida del pequeño niño no le dejó lugar a dudas a Bulma, la mujer corrió con los ojos en lágrimas lejos de ambos, dobló en algún rincón y se ocultó en una sala de gravedad.

-Vegeta... -murmuró nerviosa mientras sus manos temblaban encendiendo el comunicador- Responde, por favor...

19

El festín parecía poder prolongarse un largo tiempo, Vegeta ya estaba satisfecho y esperaba de brazos cruzados que sus soldados terminaran.

Las luces del scouter sobre la mesa llamaron su atención, Nappa también lo vio y vigiló a Vegeta.

-¿No vas a atender?

-No, debe ser la mujer. -Vegeta cerró los ojos e inclinó la silla hacia atrás para descansar.

-¿Sabes si Trunks ya llegó al castillo?

-Probablemente quiera demandarme por ello -Vegeta bufó pero el scouter seguía llamando. Nappa se veía irritado por el sonido y los colores, así que tomó el aparato. No vio que Vegeta hiciera algún gesto negativo y lo encendió.

-¡Por favor...! -toda la mesa se alertó, el grito de la mujer escapaba del tono normal y se oía más allá del propio scouter, parecía llorar. Nappa no sabía qué responder y el rey le arrebató el comunicador. Las explosiones se sucedían en el auricular, todos guardaron un silencio expectante.

-¿Qué? -la pregunta exasperada tardó en recibir respuesta.

-Por favor, ven... están atacando el castillo, Trunks... no sé, es poderoso, no pueden detenerlo. Ven, por favor.

-Voy. -quiso pedirle que se ocultaran o algo pero guardó silencio mientras las explosiones se sucedían, ella volvió a sollozar y la comunicación se cortó.- ¡Ya! -gritó Vegeta mientras alzaba vuelo, no hizo falta nada más para que en menos de un minuto la nave despegara con rumbo a VegitaSei.

Nappa intentó comunicarse con algunos soldados del planeta para que le informasen en detalle de la situación.

-Parece que es un solo enemigo. -las palabras parecían no tener la capacidad de llegar a oídos del rey saiyajin. Su tenso silencio animaba a los soldados acelerar lo más posible su retorno a VegitaSei, no debían recibir una sola orden para comprender la urgencia. -¿Quién se atrevería a atacar en solitario el planeta?

Vegeta simplemente apretó los puños y golpeó el panel.

-Esa maldita mujer... Hizo las naves muy lentas.

20

Trunks entró mal herido a la cámara de gravedad pero mantenía una postura erguida para disimularlo, miró a Bulma.

-Mamá... No pueden detenerlo ¿Qué haremos? -la mujer se encogió de hombros y lo abrazo ante su reticencia. -Soy débil... -el niño evitó llorar y se retiró del abrazo de la mujer.

-No te preocupes, papá está en camino.

-Sí, él es muy fuerte, lo hará pedazos -Trunks apretó los puños con impotencia mientras oían las explosiones sucederse afuera y los gritos de los soldados que desgarraban el aire. El príncipe se sentía un cobarde por permanecer encerrado pero sabía que no tenía oportunidad.

21

El androide consiguió deshacerse de otro puñado de soldados, impiadosamente le atravesó el pecho a uno con un solo puñetazo, los demás ordenaron activar algún sistema... de repente comenzaron a transformarse en simios gigantes.

Taio los esquivó con maestría, e incluso por su gran tamaño, lograba atacarlos con más efectividad. Varios saiyajin se desplomaron en el suelo. La lluvia continuaba cayendo, eso era bueno porque lavaba la sangre que tenía sobre su cuerpo.

Su misión era deshacerse del planeta entero, él no estaba programado con el suficiente poder como para hacer explotar el mundo hacía que debía hacer el trabajo lento de matar uno por uno a sus contrincantes... aunque el objetivo superior era liquidar a la familia real.

Él era hijo de un puñado de científicos de un lejano planeta que no tenía la fuerza suficiente como para hacer frente a un saiyajin, pero fabricaron en él el arma perfecta para llevar a cabo su venganza y terminar con la tiranía del rey Vegeta y toda su estirpe.

No era el único con esa misión. Como los científicos no tenían idea de las coordenadas de VegitaSei, utilizaron la última programación de las naves de los saiyajins que vigilaban el planeta para enviar allí a sus experimentos, con paciencia Taio aguardó en dicho mundo, asesinó a los saiyajins que encontró y robó sus coordenadas para viajar nuevamente. Llegó a Namek y volvió a esperar... hasta que el pequeño príncipe Trunks arribó.

Hubiese podido eliminarlo pero él jamás cabría en una nave individual y necesitaba llegar al planeta Vegita. Ahora que estaba allí el destino del príncipe no era otro que el de la muerte.

-¡Ey, tú! ¿Acaso no te agotas nunca, fenómeno? -el androide sonrió, un soldado de cabello alborotado saltó sobre él. La lucha fue demasiado corta, arrojó el cadaver al suelo y miró unas cúpulas concéntricas al ras del suelo, se sonrió.

Cuando atravesó el techo vio al niño poniéndose de pie de frente a una temblorosa mujer.

-Te dije que no tenías escondite.

22

Vegeta temblaba de la tensión, cuando la nave atravesó la atmósfera él mismo abrió un agujero en los paneles y salió afuera.

Sus cabellos tornaron dorados al instante, se sumergió con dirección al castillo. No encontraba un ki poderoso a pesar de los destrozos ¿Qué estaba pasando?

23

-¡Mamá! -Trunks se interpuso ante el ataque, el niño recibió de lleno la bola de energía del extraño y se estrelló contra uno de los paneles, abollándolo.

El androide se acercó a él y le quitó de un jalón el medallón con el símbolo de la familia real.

-Ya no lo necesitarás -murmuró mientras lo hacía añicos en su puño.

-¡Ey, tú! ¡Suelta a mi hijo o las pagarás! -de repente la añeja valentía de Bulma retomó su impulso más puro. Taio rió ante el magullado niño y se giró propinándole un golpe seco a la mujer, la espantó como mosca estrellándola en el suelo. El androide le sonrió al niño y se alejó de él.

-Espero que tengas un buen viaje al otro mundo. -Taio preparó una bola de energía, Bulma sintió la presión en la mandíbula de tanto apretar los dientes. No podía hacer nada, le dolía cada rincón de su cuerpo.

-¡Déjala! -el ki de Trunks estalló furiosamente y con sus pocas fuerzas intentó interponerse entre su madre y el ataque... pero llegó tarde.

* * *

><p><em><strong>N.A.:<strong> xDDD Perdón por la demora, esto que leyeron a continuación fue escrito hace meses xD Estoy a dos palmos de terminar pero siempre ocurre algo y la verdad no quiero publicar a las apuradas (puedo actualizar sin corregir, pero no escribir a las apuradas). Espero que se enganchen xD Lo partí acá para continuar el misterio (?) pero la verdad es que la historia está concebida como algo largo sin capitulaciones, no como El Heredero II que sí ha sido capitulizada (existe la palabra?) Me alegra haberme pasado por este fic, que me deja mucho a la imaginación xD_


	12. H3 parte II

_Hola xD Puff... llegué, tarde pero llegué. La culpa es de internet, por atraparme los días me siento a escribir y por no funcionar el día que quiero publicar xDDD _

**Advertencia: **este cap es para _mayores _de edad.

* * *

><p><strong>PARTE II<br>**

El ki de Trunks lo hizo cambiar de dirección, Vegeta tenía cada músculo de su cuerpo tensionado, no podía exigirse volar más rápido, era imposible. Sintió que había sido una buena opción salir de la nave antes, recién estaban aterrizando, el zumbido de los motores no lo engañaban.

De repente el ki de Trunks llegó a su pico máximo, lo sorprendió e intentó volar más aprisa.

Cuando su vista distinguió el techo roto de las salas de entrenamiento tuvo un primer plano del ataque que chocó contra Bulma.

No lo pensó dos veces, se sumergió con una ráfaga de ataques hacia el enemigo mientras Trunks reaccionaba rápido y quitaba a su madre del escenario.

-¡Cómo te atreves a atacar mi planeta, sabandija! -Vegeta propinó un golpe en el estómago al enemigo y lo aprisionó contra una pared.

-Es mi misión.

-¿Tu misión? ¿Quién te manda? -Vegeta apretó su agarre en el cuello del androide, el enemigo rió.

-No puedo revelarlo.

-Prepárate para ir al otro mundo -la voz áspera de Vegeta se encontraba tranquila, dio unos pasos hacia atrás dejando caer el cuerpo malherido de Taio y extendió la palma de su mano derecha hacia delante.

-Prepárate tú, porque vendrán más y más fuertes que yo. Yo simplemente seguí al niño para enviar las coordenadas. Están condenados -el rey no quería escuchar una palabra más, tras un ataque certero que terminó destruyendo toda la sala de entrenamiento sólo quedaron cenizas del enemigo.

Se dio la vuelta aun con la tensión acumulada y sin cambiar su aspecto de supersaiyajin aunque su aura había descendido en intensidad. Poco a poco comenzó a recuperar la consciencia que le quitaba la emoción del combate, se dio la vuelta.

A varios metros de distancia los ojos celestes de Trunks estaban empapados en lágrimas, el niño se encontraba de rodillas sosteniendo a su madre.

25

Trunks intentó despertar a su madre pero ella no respondía, le gritó y la sacudió pero ella seguía tumbada en el suelo sin abrir los ojos. Tenía el cuerpo lastimado y el torso cubierto de una especie de ollín pero su rostro se mantenía sano, pareciera que simplemente estuviera sucia y no que había recibido un ataque letal.

Tenía que pedir ayuda, pero a quién. Una luz lo cegó de repente y se dio cuenta de que su padre ya había terminado con el enemigo.

Quería hablarle ¿pero qué iba a decirle? Sintió a la amargura subiendo por su pecho hasta la garganta, apretó la mordida y los ojos se le empaparon. Si hablaba ahora, terminaría llorando.

Vegeta avanzó hacia él con el cabello dorado, en el camino recogió el scouter que la mujer llevaba consigo, lo activó.

-¡Majestad! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde están? -Nappa apareció repentinamente en la sala, sus ojos negros cayeron en el cuerpo de Bulma y enmudeció repentinamente. Vegeta seguía avanzando con lentitud, en el camino volvió a su estado natural y se mantuvo a cauteloso dos metros de su hijo, los ojos de Trunks seguían clavados en él rogándole algo ¿ayuda o perdón?

-¿Por qué estás llorando? -la severidad de Vegeta se oyó más fría que nunca, arrojó toda una ola de reproche en la fugaz mirada que volcó contra Trunks.

-¡Lo siento! -agachó la cabeza y dos lágrimas cayeron sobre sus manos, Trunks estaba aferrado fuertemente a las vestiduras de su madre, arrugó la ropa tirándola contra sí. Sollozó.

-Eres patético -Vegeta se quitó el scouter y lo hizo estallar en su mano- No puedes siquiera proteger a una humana ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ!

Trunks apretó más su agarre, el sabor metálico de la sangre seguía en su boca y ahora se mezclaba con el salado de las lágrimas. Un jalón del cuello de su armadura magullada lo puso de pie y lo elevó en el aire. Vegeta lo sostenía con la misma ira con la que había acorralado al gigantesco androide, la mirada que Trunks encontró en él también era la que el rey le otorgaba a los enemigos.

-Fue mi culpa... -admitió Trunks mientras levantaba la cabeza, Vegeta hizo un gesto con sus labios en señal de desprecio y lo arrojó al suelo.

-Desaparece de mi vista. -el niño agachó la mirada y encendió su aura para desaparecer volando por las torres del castillo.

Vegeta se acunclilló, la llovizna seguía cayendo sobre ellos y se deslizaba por el cuerpo cálido de la mujer.

-¿Rey Vegeta? - Nappa dio dos pasos al frente, Vegeta decidió ponerse de pie y miró al soldado de soslayo.

-Llévala a las cámaras de regeneración.

El soldado abrió los ojos sorprendido, presionó los botones de su scouter, el scaner no mentía: no había nada que hacer.

-Pero, Ve...

-¡ES UNA ORDEN! -vociferó antes de despegar en vuelo, Nappa no tuvo más remedio que cargar el cadáver de la humana y llevarlo hacia las salas de recuperación. Los científicos advirtieron que no había nada que hacer pero la orden del rey había sido tan definitiva que no quedaba más remedio.

26

Trunks intentaba presionar su garganta para no estallar en llanto, arrugó el ceño conteniendo las lágrimas.

-Mamá... -no debía llorar, era débil como había dicho su padre, era una vergüenza, no pudo protegerla, si hubiera sido más hábil...

Se quedó un momento en silencio hasta que la lluvia amainó, se dijo que si su madre hubiera estado viva le reclamaría al volver sobre su ropa empapada. No podía creer ni conseguía aceptar, hubiese preferido estar cerca de ella más tiempo, por si despertaba.

Qué tonto, su padre le había hablado mil veces de la muerte, de la finitud de las vidas débiles, ¿por qué aun poseía falsas esperanzas? Quisiera que todo fuese una pesadilla.

Se puso de pie, la noche había caído y la brisa fría del sur soplaba sobre su cuerpo mojado, no es que tuviera frío pero quería volver al palacio. Dio unos pasos y quitó su capa real de la armadura, la arrojó al suelo y cayó aplomada por el agua que cargaba. No quería cruzarse con su padre, no quería escuchar su justo reclamo, no quería decepcionarlo más con su debilidad.

¿Qué iba a hacer? Sólo se le ocurría esperar, esperar que alguna idea sobre su destino terminara por hilarse en su cabeza. Era el débil heredero de la raza más poderosa del universo... probablemente luego de conocerse el incidente los saiyajins pidan otro heredero más acorde, quizás que sea un saiyajin puro, valiente, que no debiera refugiarse con su madre en los muros de una sala de entrenamiento.

-Mamá... -apretó su garganta y cerró los ojos al mismo tiempo que apretaba los puños. No debía llorar, su padre lo había ordenado.

No sabía qué hacer, a dónde ir... Se le ocurrió volar hasta la casa de sus abuelos y hablarles de lo ocurrido, de seguro su padre no había tenido la deferencia de avisarles y él no tuvo el suficiente coraje como para hacerlo... debía cargar con la culpa de no haberla podido defender.

De alguna manera pasó, sin pensarlo alzó vuelo y con las botas embarradas en la entrada de la casa-taller, su abuela le dio la bienvenida.

-¡Mírate cómo estás! Escuché algunas explosiones ¿acaso estás entrenando duro? ¿Tienes hambre, Trunks? -no quería comer pero asintió como todo movimiento, su semblante duro con la mirada perdida extrañaron tanto a su abuela como al profesor Briefs pero él sólo respondió que necesitaba ir al baño.

Allí encontró vendajes con los cuales limpió las heridas para que no se le infectaran. Era la primera vez que había tenido un combate enserio y su cuerpo le reclamaba. Al salir del baño escuchó a sus abuelos hablando animadamente sobre todo, escuchó que hablaban de su madre ¿Cómo iba a decirles que había muerto? Merecían saberlo, sin dudas, además un saiyajin es de sangre fría, puede comunicar estas noticias sabiendo que la vida es efímera y no tiene mayor importancia.

Para desviar sus pensamientos vio aquella cajonera donde su madre había urgado la última vez que estuvieron allí, la abrió con melancolía, con la mirada caída, con el rostro desesperanzado. Y ahí estaba.

Decidió llevarse un pequeño recuerdo, tomó el pequeño invento de su madre que la había llevado a vivir todas las aventuras que no le había detallado por completo. Suspiró con una sonrisa y metió el artefacto bajo su armadura.

-¿Entonces te quedas a cenar, Trunks? Preparé todo lo que a ti te gusta -detrás de la sonrisa cándida de su abuela se encontraba la mirada alegre del profesor Briefs. Trunks sintió el vacío abriéndose en su pecho y aunque no cargara la capa real también podía percibir el peso de la mojada tela tras él.

-No tengo tiempo, será en otra ocasión. -no dio tiempo a más explicaciones, abrió la puerta y alzó vuelo ante la mirada pasiva de sus despreocupados abuelos. Era mejor así, él no podía decírselo.

Voló sobre el techo de su casa, voló a lo alto sin tomar algún rumbo, solo hacia arriba hasta que el oxígeno comenzaba a hacerse más denso. Suspiró cansado y se mantuvo a flote observando la gran capital de Vegita Sei bajo sus pies, aun no decidía qué hacer, en ningún sitio encontraba comodidad.

El recuerdo de su madre seguía fresco en su mente... su madre lo salvó a él. Si el rey llegaba a enterarse de eso... Inspiró profundamente, su torso chocó incómodamente con algo en su armadura, inmediatamente una sonrisa dibujó sus labios.

-Así que este es tu invento, mamá.- Trunks tomó el pequeño radar en sus manos y lo encendió esperando la nada misma... pero una luz brillante comenzó a parpadear cuando el radar escaneó el área frente a él, en el castillo. El corazón se le congeló.

27

-Majestad... -Vegeta quitó su mirada puesta en los cristales de los laboratorios, donde el cuerpo de Bulma flotaba dentro de una cámara de regeneración- No creemos que pueda...

Vegeta no respondió pero tampoco dejó que terminara la frase, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, Nappa estaba ahí observándolo con recelo.

-He cambiado tu habitación de...

-¿Ha sido atacada?- la voz de Vegeta se apresuraba prontamente a callar a los demás como si no quisiese que nada interrumpiera el silencio del castillo.

-No, pero en vista de que...

-¡No hagas nada que no te haya ordenado! -la voz áspera del saiyajin retumbó entre las paredes. Nappa permaneció caminando a su lado sumido en el silencio.

De pronto unos pasos apresurados se oyeron en el vacío, el rey no alzó la vista hasta que Trunks apareció frente a ellos con el aliento entrecortado.

-¡Pap... Padre, ya sé qué hacer! -el entusiasmo que el muchacho reflejaba en su rostro contrastaban con su aspecto magullado. Nappa pensó inmediatamente en enviarlo a los laboratorios para la curación pero supuso que no era una propuesta que debía hacer con Vegeta enfrente.

-No me llames así -los ojos negros del rey fulminaron al pequeño y borraron todo rastro infantil y simpático de su rostro- Eres un débil y un tonto.

-Perdón... Lo sé... pero...

-¿Sabes qué dijo el androide antes de que lo liquidara?- Trunks tragó saliva, observó a Nappa pero el soldado esquivó su mirada y la perdió en un punto fijo en las paredes.- Te siguió a ti, jamás hubiese terminado en VegitaSei si no fuera por ti.

-¿Qué? -los ojos de Trunks revelaban su estupor y el sentimiento de culpa se enterraba en su pecho como una daga.

-Quítate esa armadura, ya no eres el heredero de VegitaSei -el niño quedó pasmado, abrió la boca para replicar pero ninguna palabra salió entre sus labios, miró a Nappa de nuevo mientras su padre caminaba tras él y entraba en su habitación- Ni tampoco te considero mi hijo. Largo de aquí.

-Príncipe Trunks... -Nappa se acercó a él unos pasos, el niño no lo miró, se quitó con urgencia la armadura y la arrojó al suelo.- Príncipe Tru...

"Cállate" fue el susurro ahogado del niño cuando una última mirada de enojo fue arrojada contra Nappa. El soldado tomó la armadura pequeña del niño que distinguía el sello de la estirpe real.

28

Vegeta se quitó la armadura y la arrojó de mal modo en la habitación oscura. Cada minuto de un tanque regenerativo gastaba en proporción el doble que una hora de una sala de entrenamiento, y eso que la mujer había reducido las brechas anteriores ¿Valía la pena asumir ese costo cuando se necesitaban a las tropas listas, las naves cargadas y los soldados entrenados ante una nueva posible invasión?

Sí, valía la pena, porque así él no tendría que pensar que ella había muerto y por ende su mente se encontraba parcialmente limpia para vislumbrar el posible ataque de nuevos sujetos como aquel que había liquidado por la mañana.

Vio una luz en el techo, un reflejo suave y tembloroso. Casi lo había olvidado, se enderezó y buscó en el suelo hasta que tocó la piedra que había traído de su última excursión y que seguramente había caído cuando se quitó la armadura. No lo pensó mucho y la guardó dentro de su mano enguantada para librarse de su reflejo.

-Fue mi culpa... -murmuró al tiempo que cerraba los ojos. ¿Su culpa o la de las circunstancias? Si él hubiese partido más temprano aquella mañana... Si la rebelión no se llevaba a cabo en aquel planeta, él podría haber estado en Namek acabando con ese sujeto. Si la hubiese llevado consigo en la nave como ella le pidió... Abrió los ojos nuevamente y salió de la habitación con un ritmo frenético. Llamó a la elite y les pidió que encontrasen al creador de aquel androide, él entró en una sala de entrenamiento a pesar de que Daikon le exigió ahorrar energía para un caso de emergencia... Con un solo ataque atravesó el pecho de su soldado y entró en la sala, nadie más lo molestó.

29

Trunks descendió sobre el hangar, tomó el radar y volvió a encenderlo. Su parpadeo no lo engañaba, él había llegado con una buena noticia de Namek antes de que todo pasara.

Abrió la nave en la que había venido, la vio aboyada en los laterales: seguramente de ahí se habia sujetado aquel monstruo. Adentro brillaba la esfera de cinco estrellas.

-Si cumplen cualquier deseo podré arreglar todo. -Trunks siempre supo que era diferente, su cabello y sus ojos no eran como el resto de los soldados con los que habitaba el castillo, su padre le decía que su aspecto lucía débil pero que sin embargo había nacido para reinar VegitaSei y todo su imperio. Había llegado a ser el príncipe saiyajin sólo por su vínculo de sangre, ahora su padre se lo había negado. Estaba bien, se lo merecía... pero no le gustó la idea de renunciar al puesto, y aunque su padre siguiera negándole ser reconocido como hijo y heredero, él iba a ser digno de ambos cargos.

Cerró la compuerta pequeña del habitáculo, sólo había un lugar en dónde encontraría las otras seis esferas así que no tuvo que reprogramar los controles.

30

-¡Príncipe Trunks! -el niño salió de la nave tosiendo a causa de la polvareda que había levantado su aterrizaje. Vio hacia arriba.

-¿Dendé, eres tú? -sinceramente, todos los namekianos se le hacían iguales. Flotó hasta él con la esfera bajo su brazo y los ojos del joven se decepcionaron y temieron en igual medida.

-¿Vendrán más contigo, cierto?

-No. -Trunks no tenía tiempo de hablar, activó el radar y vio con alegría que la pantalla señalaba otras seis ubicaciones.

-¿Llevarás las esferas para servir a la corona?

Trunks lo miró pero no dijo nada, simplemente despegó con el ceño serio hacia su destino, no tenía tiempo que perder, debía reparar el error más grande que jamás cometió.

31

-Vegeta... -el rey alzó su cabeza hacia Nappa con sus fríos ojos verdes apuntando hacia él con soberbia.- Debemos hablar.

-Hm... -su estado super saiyajin desapareció por completo y le dio la espalda mientras alzaba un dedo y aniquilaba a una especie de saibaman de tamaño considerable.

-El príncipe Trunks... -Nappa no se decidía- No puedes retirarle los honores, sabes que necesitamos un heredero por si a ti...

-No me interesa.

-¡Pero... ! -Vegeta se dio la vuelta una vez más, su voz hizo eco en la sala de entrenamiento.

-¿Acaso quieres un rey débil? -una sonrisa con sorna ensombreció aun más su rostro.

-Tú sabes que Trunks es mucho más fuerte que tú a su edad. -el rey apretó los dientes con ira y evitó mirar a Nappa.- Sabes que no fue su culpa.

-¡Cállate! Eso no me importa. -la impotencia en su voz volvió a hacer eco en las paredes metálicas, el rey se acercó al panel central para crear más saibamans e ignorar las palabras de Nappa.

-Debes actuar con frialdad.

-¡No me dirás lo que debo hacer! ¡Soy el rey! -a una velocidad asombrosa Vegeta logró estar frente a frente a Nappa, le gritó en la cara y para finalizar lo empujó a la altura del pecho bruscamente para apartar la cercanía. El soldado estaba quieto y tranquilo, sonrió agachando su rostro.

-De hecho, no podemos encontrar a Trunks. Creemos que escapó del planeta. No lleva ninguna insignia real encima, podría ser peligroso.

Vegeta giró un poco su rostro para mirar de refilón a su soldado, luego volvió la vista al frente. Una docena de saibamans apareció frente a él.

-¿Y?

Nappa quedó helado, no tuvo tiempo para replicar cuando la onda expansiva golpeó su rostro y el aura dorada del rey cegaba su visión.

32

-A ver... -Trunks se rascaba la cabeza mientras caminaba en círculos alrededor de las esferas gigantes. Había un cambio, las estrellas palpitan una luz amarilla en su interior pero ¿cómo servían?

No le costó nada buscarlas y reunirlas, varios namekianos lo observaron con curiosidad y enojo, incluso tuvo que enfrentarse a un guerrero que decía ser defensor de las esferas, cuando se presentó como el príncipe de VegitaSei todos estallaron a carcajadas en aquel poblado. Trunks entonces soltó la esfera de cuatro estrellas, elevó su aura y de un par de golpes dejó en el suelo a su adversario. Inmediatamente los demás namekianos se arrodillaron y el guerrero lo observaba con severidad:

-¡Hazlo ya! -Trunks no comprendió.

-Sólo quiero las esferas. -el niño no dijo más y la llevó consigo para reunirla con las demás, el estupor de los namekianos fue tal que no lo creyeron siquiera saiyajin.

Bien, ahora tenía las siete.

-¡Rayos! -se esforzó por hacer memoria, su madre le había dicho cómo se llamaba al dragón ¿o no? ¡Sí! El rostro del muchacho se iluminó, impuso las manos sobre las esferas y gritó con toda su garganta -¡Sal de ahí Shen Long y cumple mi deseo!

Sólo se oyeron risas cortando el olear constante del lago a su lado. Trunks vigiló a su alrededor, un puñado de jóvenes nameks huyeron lejos aun con la sonrisa en sus rostros.

-Debo estar haciendo algo mal... ¡Ah, ya lo tengo! Traeré a ese namek, él me dirá cómo activarlas.

Sin decir más el niño echó vuelo, volvió al cráter donde estaba su nave y vio a Dendé junto a otros namek trabajando la tierra no muy lejos de allí.

-¡Ey, tú! ¡Ven aquí! -exigió impaciente, el namek no tuvo más remedio que caminar hacia él con la cabeza a gachas. Parecía de un humor muy pobre comparándolo con el de hacía unos días.- ¿Te dije que volvería o no?

Dendé no parecía tonto, su mirada seria y reacia denotaban que receleba del príncipe, Trunks meneó afirmativamente la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos.

-Necesito a Shen Long ahora- dijo sin más, Dendé arrugó el ceño.

-¿A quién?

-¡No te hagas el tonto! -Trunks necesitó impostar una voz poderosa que no tenía en sus débiles cuerdas vocales- Ven. -sin esperar más lo tomó de la muñeca y jaló mientras alzaba vuelo, Dendé no tuvo más remedio que intentar seguir su paso- ¡Apresúrate, insecto!

El namek apretó más su ceño y destiló odio tras el vuelo del príncipe saiyajin, en unos minutos tocaron tierra frente a las siete esferas.

-¿Cómo las reuniste? -por su expresión y la palidez que adquirió su piel, Trunks pudo notar que al namekiano la noticia le parecía terrible.

-Eso no te importa, hazlas funcionar. -el namekiano dudó en su sitio mientras apretaba los puños- ¡Haz lo que te pido!

-No. -la decisión en su tono de voz provocó el estupor del niño ¿Qué ocurría? A él nunca le había sido negado de sus subordinados ¿Era porque sólo lo cubría el traje negro sin mangas?

-¿Cómo? ¡Tienes que hacerlo! ¡Haz aparecer a Shen Long! -Dendé volvió a mirarlo con confusión- ¿Estas esferas cumplen deseos o no?

-Sí... pero... No sé de qué me hablas. Las esferas sirven para invocar a Porunga.

-No me interesa cómo se llame, simplemente traelo aquí.

-No. -Dendé se dio la vuelta enfadado, Trunks corrió para estar frente a él.

-Si no quieres hacerlo, dime cómo.- el namek rió de buena gana, se dio la vuelta para observar las siete esferas.

-No podrías, tienes que hablar nuestra lengua para invocarlo.

¿Cómo era esto posible? ¿Acaso su madre había hablado namekiano? Improbable.

¿Existían más esferas del dragón que estas?

-Entonces, llámalo tú.- Trunks se sentó en una roca cruzando las piernas y los brazos, esperaba con la mirada fija en el namek.

-No puedo.

-¿Por qué? -comenzaba a perder la paciencia, sus esperanzas se destruían.

-Y nadie de aquí lo hará.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Acaso no funcionan?

Dendé reía nuevamente, tomó asiento junto a Trunks mientras elevaba un suspiro al cielo.

-Han tomado nuestra libertad, pero no podemos permirles a los saiyajins que manejen las esferas del dragón, son sagradas.

-¡Tienes que hacerlo! ¡Te lo ordeno!

-No, no pondré en riesgo a todo el universo, suficiente daño han hecho. -Trunks abrió los ojos y se puso de pie inmediatamente. Tomó al namek del cuello de su túnica con fuerza.

-¡Debes hacerlo!

-¡Nunca! -Trunks lo sacudió- Las esferas en sus manos harían un daño terrible, quién sabe qué podrían pedir.

-¿Qué? ¡Mataré uno por uno a todos en este mundo hasta que lo hagas! -Trunks reveló todo su poder de un grito que sacudió el suelo que estaban pisando.

-Aunque lo hagas, nadie aquí te ayudará. Debemos resguardar las esferas del mal. -Trunks lo soltó y puso las palmas de sus manos apuntando directo al rostro del namek, Dendé cerró los ojos esperando el final.

Cuando los abrió vio al príncipe de rodillas en una reverencia que lo hacía tocar con su frente el suelo.

-Hazlo... te lo pido... -murmuró humillado, sus ojos no se veían pero una lágrima cayó de su rostro encontrándose con la hierba. Dendé no lograba comprender qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-... Majestad... -No, ese no podía ser el heredero al trono de VegitaSei, la cola envuelta en su cintura no significaba nada, esa criatura estaba deshecha allí intentando con todas sus fuerzas no llorar, hundía su rostro en el suelo para que no lo viesen derrotado, sus manos enguantadas hundían sus dedos en la tierra para descargar la ira o el dolor, o las dos.

-¿Para qué quieres que llame a Porunga? -el niño no despegó el rostro del suelo para responder.

-Necesito que reviva a alguien.

-¿A quién? -la curiosidad era más fuerte que él. Trunks se limpió la cara con el reverso de su mano y lo miró.

-A mi madre... murió por mi culpa. Tu enemigo, me siguió... -Dendé asintió pensativamente.

-Ya veo... -se hizo el silencio entre ambos, Trunks ya no tenía más esperanzas, su euforia del comienzo se desmoronó a pedazos frente a su rostro en un par de horas.- ¿Si yo te ayudo, prometes que no volverás a utilizar a Porunga?

-Claro. -Trunks se puso de pie de un salto, el rastro de sus ojos enrojecidos seguía allí. Dendé extendió su mano hacia él esperando una confirmación, el joven príncipe selló el pacto sin preguntárselo una sola vez.

33

-Nappa... -la voz apagada el rey murmuró para que sólo su soldado de confianza lo oyera. Estaba frente a la sala de reuniones mientras otros líderes de los escuadrones más poderosos ingresaban, Nappa se mantuvo de pie a su lado. Vegeta estaba recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados y la mirada fija en la puerta de entrada de la sala.- Termina ese asunto.

-¿Seguro? -el rey asintió mientras se enderezaba para seguir camino a la sala. La puerta se cerró detrás de él.

Era lo correcto, no había más nada que hacer, dos días casi completos la cámara de regeneración había sido utilizada y su energía continuaba menguando los recursos del castillo.

Ya una vez Vegeta la había perdido, o pensó que así había sido. Nappa aun no podía comprender el interés de su rey en la mujer pero sabía que era algo fuera de su imaginación. Sintió lástima por la decisión de Vegeta y caminó con el paso aplomado hasta el laboratorio para dar la orden de desconectarla.

34

-¿Cómo se llama tu madre? -Trunks continuaba boquiabierto frente a la presencia imponente del tremendo dragón, el resplador dorado, la negrura del cielo, su inmensidad -¡Majestad!

-Bulma... -murmuró sin quitarle los ojos de encima a tan extraordinario ser.

35

Bulma... ¿Qué haría con su cuerpo? Jamás tuvo que lidiar con tal decisión, le molestaba tener que tomarla. ¿Qué? ¿Qué había dicho el soldado? Pidió su opinión...

-Hm...

Listo. Vegeta se sujetaba la barbilla con un gesto de falso interés mientras intentaba pensar en un modo de encontrar al creador de aquellos androides. Estaba seguro de que Bulma encontraría alguna treta tecnológica para hacerlo. O que la hubiese encontrado.

¿Ahora? Quisiera poder asimilar el hecho de que eso ya no ocurriría.

-¿Qué opina de esto, Majestad?

-Hm...

36

Nappa estuvo ahí cuando los científicos descomprimieron el tanque y empezaron a bombear hacia las cañerías el líquido que mantenía a flote a la mujer... y entonces pasó, un par de burbujas escaparon de su mascarilla. Al principio tanto él como los tsufurs permanecieron atentos ante el fenómeno pero más burbujas volvieron a soltarse y la mujer renegó de su estado sacudiendo su cuerpo, apoyó una mano en el cristal y abrió los ojos.

La sonrisa de Nappa no había sido tan grande en mucho tiempo.

37

-¡Rey Vegeta! -la puerta de la sala se abrió abruptamente, todos los soldados voltearon molestos mientras un proyector enseñaba las posiciones de los planetas sospechos de haber diseñado los androides.

-¿Qué diablos quieres, Nappa?

-¡Está viva! -algo cambió en Vegeta, no fue en su rostro ni en su postura, se cuidaba de no dejar salir ningún gesto que exteriorizara lo que pasaba por su mente. Incluso Nappa quitó la sonrisa de su rostro pensando que había hecho mal en interrumpir.

-¿Y?

Nappa abrió más los ojos mientras pedía disculpas y se retiraba, Vegeta enfocó su mirada inexpresiva sobre el líder que tenía la palabra y la reunión continuó.

38

Una hora más tuvo que esperar para que al fin todos decidieran seguir explorando posibilidades ante el abanico de posibles planetas agresores.

Su paso iba firme pero ligero por los pasillos, no era el paso desganado de siempre, le urgía llegar.

El laboratorio estaba vacío, sólo un humano estaba allí haciendo algunos cálculos. El tanque estaba vacío, una sonrisa escueta se formó en sus labios y sin quitar la vista de él continuó su paso por los pasillos. Dobló en una esquina y casi chocaba con Nappa que hablaba animadamente con unos soldados, los demás se inclinaron.

-Ya ordené que llevaran la comida en unas horas. -dijo el soldado con simplicidad, Vegeta asintió y continuó su paso.

Dobló una última vez, su rostro fue escaneado, entró.

Nadie.

¿Nappa le había tomado el pelo? Golpeó con furia la pared a sus espaldas y como si hubiese activado un pasadizo, la puerta del baño se abrió.

La mujer salía envuelta en toallas mientras se secaba el cabello. El golpe la había crispado pero rápidamente su rostro se suavizó observándolo con un infinito anhelo.

Vegeta se mantuvo de pie sin decir nada, su puño seguía pegado a la pared.

-Tuve la pesadilla más extraña... -dijo ella simplemente mientras caminaba hacia él con tranquilidad. Vegeta recobró la postura y descansó ambos brazos a los lados de su cuerpo.- ¿Cómo estás?

-Yo tenía razón -dijo él sin más mientras continuaba viéndola, no tenía ninguna herida, parecía que nada hubiese pasado. Bulma le sonrió mientras se ponía en puntas de pie e inclinaba su cuerpo hacia él, se detuvo.

-¿Puedo? -estaba mojada aun, si Vegeta tenía que volver a salir no era bueno ensuciar su traje. Él miró a un lado girando la cabeza levemente, Bulma comprendió y enrededó sus brazos tras el cuello del saiyajin- De verdad pensé que no te vería ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en venir?

No pudo contenerse más, la estrechó con fuerza contra él para sentir nuevamente el calor de su cuerpo, para que no volviera a irse.

Bulma respondió imprimiéndole aun más fuerza a su abrazo.

Era irónico y contradictorio, todo lo que no había dormido aquellas dos noches junto a lo que había entrenado estaba reclamándole ahora, de golpe, como si todo el sueño atrasado cayera sobre él. Cerró los ojos y descansó su mejilla sobre el cabello de la mujer.

-Tuve tanto miedo... -continuó Bulma mientras volvía a apretar aun más el abrazo- No estaba segura de que llegarías a tiempo.

-A partir de ahora tendrás que viajar conmigo. -se separaron un momento, Bulma tomó el rostro de Vegeta en sus manos y lo acarició. Era extraño ver aquella mirada tan serena y tan encendida.

-Hablando de eso, ¿a dónde está Trunks?

Vegeta miró el suelo.

-Andará por ahí.

-Quiero ir a saludarlo. Debe estar preocupado. -la mujer se soltó y caminó hasta la puerta pero la mano de Vegeta la sujetó con fuerza de la muñeca.

-Debe saber... -Bulma entendió la intención de Vegeta, giró sobre sus talones y sonrió afablemente, él soltaba su muñeca y volvía a quedar de pie sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

Él no había podido despedirse, no quiso y no pudo. No tocó su cuerpo sin vida ¿o con vida? La palabra milagro no existía en el vocabulario de los saiyajin.

-Está bien -la mujer volvió a abrazarlo mientras lo miraba con suavidad, él siguió el rastro de sus manos. La mujer acarició su pecho aun cubierto por la armadura y luego volvió a su rostro, lo empujó delicadamente mientras se estiraba para darle un beso.

¿Por qué tantas ansias? ¿Por qué sus deseos se elevaron de inmediato electrizando su cuerpo? Era la misma que había tomado hacía unos días de forma rutinaria como hacía siempre desde hacía tantos años. Tenía algo más, algo más que el cuerpo que ya conocía de memoria y los movimientos que podía predecir.

Él era alguien distinto para ella, alguien especial, alguien a quién no quería reemplazar por otro. Lo había demostrado muchas veces, como aquella vez que volvió a pesar de haber sido liberada para ayudarlo a combatir la amenaza a VegitaSei, o aquella otra en la cual prefirió volver con él al castillo antes que quedarse en su propio planeta...

Y para él también era especial por lo mismo.

Respondió al beso mientras la tomaba por la cintura. El ambiente se evaporó mientras tanto, algunas veces se sentía así, cuando cada caricia tocaba más que su cuerpo y lo encendía en un pálpito que se extendía por todo su interior, un estado de somnolencia despierta en el que hacía por inercia y sin pensar.

Sin pensar fue cuando se deshizo de las toallas de la mujer y la tuvo desnuda en sus manos. Ella también parecía compartir su estado, jaló el cuello de su armadura pidiendo un contacto algo más suave o más cálido. Cuando él se desembarazó por completo de la pechera, Bulma procedió a quitarle los guantes con paciencia, o hacer el gesto para que él siguiera con su trabajo.

39

Ahí estaba, el poderoso rey saiyajin se encontraba desarmado. Bulma tocó su torso perdiéndose en el relieve que formaban sus músculos, con los años y el entrenamiento el rey había adquirido una estructura más recia. La mujer buscó el pliegue de su uniforme y pudo introducir las manos bajo el abdomen subiendo hasta su pecho, Vegeta abrió los ojos y la alzó con firmeza. A la cama.

Tumbada contra el colchón vio a contraluz a Vegeta quitándose la parte superior del uniforme por encima de la cabeza, fue un breve espectáculo de masculinidad que hubiese preferido alargar. Luego, lo obvio: él se dejó caer sobre ella soportando el peso alguno de sus brazos y se dedicó a devorar sus curvas.

40

No era gentil, no había aprendido a serlo. La quería para él y la quería ahora.

Para su alivio, ella parecía coincidir en intenciones porque empujaba sus pantalones buscando debajo de sus caderas algo de piel, él tiró un poco más dejando al descubierto su virilidad.

Podría estirar el momento pero presentía que lograría hacerlo de otro modo. Se quitó las botas y tuvo que separarse de ella para terminar de deshacerse del pantalón, se sentó al borde de la cama.

Ella lo abrazó por detrás mientras él continuaba en su tarea. El roce de sus pechos desnudos sobre su espalda le gustó, pero luego la mano pequeña y suave de la humana arrebató su excitación y la acrecentó. Miró un poco los hechos y luego buscó verla a ella, cuando giró el rostro los labios de la mujer se arrojaron sedientos a los suyos. Excelente.

El beso era húmedo y completamente desenfadado, aunque no pudiera tocar su cuerpo en aquella posición la sentía detrás suyo, la mano que no estaba procurándole placer se encontraba abrazada a la firmeza de su abdomen.

No quería esperar pero tampoco quería deshacer el placentero momento. Fue una difícil decisión. Finalmente cortó el beso, ella volvió a buscarlo, se besaron un par de segundos más y él volvió a alejar su rostro de ella. Se giró un poco buscando la cadera de la mujer con las manos y la llevó a sentarse sobre su regazo.

Se conocían tanto que en una sola mirada los ojos de la mujer parecieron asentir, lo enfrentó y él la sostuvo acomodando sus piernas a los lados de su cuerpo, la ayudó a descender sobre él con la lentitud adecuada, aunque no pudo evitar dejar a su otra mano acariciar las curvas en el torso de la mujer.

Ella se quejó un poco en los gestos pero terminó acomodándose suavemente en él, el guerrero esperaba con paciencia mientras examinaba vehementemente cada detalle de la mujer.

41

Bulma anunció su conformidad con la voz débil, iba a darle comienzo a todo pero sintió la mano de Vegeta tomando su rostro con delicadeza.

Cuando buscó sus ojos, el saiya ya había retirado la caricia y ocupaba ambas manos en sostener las caderas de la mujer. Fue extraño. Él sólo acompañaba su compás, rara vez imprimía el ritmo cuando ella estaba a cargo, a no ser por los segundos finales donde la

desesperación quería que todo fuese más intenso que lo posible. Ahora Vegeta la obligó a subir lentamente y a bajar con el mismo ritmo, al cabo de un par de repeticiones él supo que ella había comprendido el compás y se limitó a convertir en caricias su guía.

Estaba disfrutándolo, sus ojos cerrados buscaban concentrarse en el placer. Ahí estaban... él sentado con los pies tocando el suelo, ella sobre él a horcajadas, sus manos sobre los hombros del saiyajin, sosteniéndose para lograr un movimiento más fluído, él con los músculos de los brazos marcados al mantener la tensión que servían a la mujer a distribuir su peso para burlar por un momento a la gravedad.

El aire a su alrededor estaba caliente, sus pieles brillantes por el sudor. Bulma intentó empujarlo para que él se recostara sobre el colchón mientras ella continuaba en su tarea, pero el pecho de Vegeta se tensó y alzó los ojos hacia ella algo ofendido por la sugerencia.

Ella no entendía, él la quería cerca.

42

Estaba orgulloso de si mismo y su autocontrol, pero ahora era su turno.

La volteó y la acomodó de regreso en la cama, acostada boca arriba.

-¿Hice algo mal? -Vegeta le sonrió con suavidad mientras volvía a entrar en ella, se movía lento pero firme como si buscara sentir algo más que el roce mecánico. Ya no podía mirarlo, él se recostó por completo sobre su cuerpo mientras continuaba empujando dentro de ella, cambiaba el movimiento pero no el compás y las olas de placer comenzaban a golpearla en aquella posesión.

Su guerrero saiyajin... lo amaba... quería decírselo pero no era el momento más apropiado. Volvió a abrazarlo con fuerza, con una mano en su espalda y otra hundiéndose en su cabellera. Vegeta se separó un poco para observarla con una sonrisa socarrona. Tonto Vegeta, hizo bien en no decirle.

-Vegeta... -el saiya levantó las cejas sin detener su movimiento.- Más fuerte.

Él le volvió a sonreir con una pizca de malicia.

-Pequeña terrícola, no sabes lo que pides -le gustaba el detalle de recordar su poder sobre ella, la vio allí, rendida ante él y suplicante. La tomó con fuerza de las caderas y comenzó a profundizar sus movimientos mientras acrecentaba el ritmo.

El sonido de su vaivén empapaba de sexo la habitación, sus figuras podían perderse en la penumbra pero la música de sus instintos resonaba en el aire caliente y húmedo, allí se oía todo, el movimiento de las sábanas, los pies de Vegeta empujando el colchón, el placer que poseía a la mujer hasta el ruego, todo, se oía el cambio de ritmo y los resoplidos que se convertían en gemidos.

Se oyó todo, menos las manos que se entrelazaron en una última acometida.

43

-¿Tienes algún otro deseo? -Dendé lo observaba fijamente, Trunks sacudió la cabeza intentando salir del hipnotismo que le producía aquella bestia.

-No. Con eso me basta. -el namekiano volvió a pronunciar unas palabras en su idioma y la criatura asintió mientras el resplandor dorado a su alrededor refulgía cegándolo todo.- Es todo, cumplí.

-Gracias.

El namek aun no podía comprender del todo cómo aquel niño con cola saiyajin tenía un comportamiento tan impropio a su estirpe. El muchacho se dejó caer sentado en el suelo, parecía exhausto.

-¿Quiere comer algo?

-Sí. -la tranquilidad del tono de su voz volvió a inquietarse una vez más, alzó una mirada recelosa pero divertida- ¿Cómo sé que el deseo se cumplió? Puede ser un engaño.

Si había alguna lección que su padre le había repetido hasta el hartazgo era precisamente, no confiar en nadie, dudar de todo y ser el primero en traicionar.

44

Golpearon a la puerta un par de veces, apenas pudo ver cómo Vegeta abría la puerta a un par de esclavos para que ingresaran la comida a la habitación. Se cubrió como pudo con las sábanas, no entendía porque Vegeta seguía entrando gente en la alcoba cuando ella dormía.

-Debería ir a ver a Trunks -el rey no la miró, comenzó a abrir las fuentes y tomó asiento lejos de la cama.

-Él no está -Bulma lo observó fijamente mientras se ponía algo de ropa.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Lo enviaste a alguna misión? -Vegeta esbozaba una sonrisa sin quitar la vista de su plato.

-Mañana lo verás. Ahora, come.

-Es mi hijo.

Los ojos ébano del saiyajin giraron hacia ella pidiendo silencio.

-Está bien -mitió el rey una vez más- No debes preocuparte por él.

-¿Cómo puedes pedirme eso? Lo amo.

-No digas tonterías -el rey de pronto dejó lo que comía tirándolo de mala gana en el plato, de repente el apetito se esfumó en él. Bulma continuaba observándolo, Vegeta se veía extraño... otra vez estaba encerrado en sí mismo como una bestia que sacude la jaula para salir. Si no tenía cuidado, ella misma resultaría lastimada.- Aquel sujeto dijo que vendrían más, y más poderosos...

-¿Podrás derrotarlos? -los ojos de Vegeta se abrieron con espanto ¿cómo iba ella a hacerle semejante pregunta?- Me refiero... ¿qué te preocupa?

-No puedo esperarlos aquí, debo salir a su encuentro. Cualquier buen conquistador sabe que las batallas deben librarse lejos de su territorio.

-¿Te irás? -casi fue un susurro, el rey se vio obligado a suavizar su mirada para corresponder a aquella debilidad.

-No puedo irme sin saber a dónde están, y no lo sé.

45

La luz de un monitor era lo único que daba vida a una sala oscura y sucia, con la pintura de sus paredes desgarradas por el tiempo, unas telarañas gruesas colgaban de las vigas que sostenían el techo de madera al borde de la podredumbre.

Las imágenes se cortaban y nublaban pero aún así podía distinguirse en primera persona la batalla de alguien contra un puñado de saiyajins. Los ojos de aquel guerrero parecían ser la pantalla que les permitía ver.

Dos hombres enmascarados observaban la secuencia del combate librado en VegitaSei. A los bordes de la pantalla se sucedían unos números y claves que los hombres anotaban con carboncillo en pedazos arrugados y amarillentos de papel. Las coordenadas y el ki.

-Parecen basura al lado de Taio. -sus ojos continuaron serios hasta que la faz de un pequeño niño se cruzó en el monitor, sus ojos azules destellaban ira y miedo a la vez.- ¿Y eso? -el acercamiento de la visión les permitió ver el símbolo de la casa real saiyajin.

-El heredero.

-No luce como saiyajin... -mientras la pantalla continuaba enseñándoles el interior del palacio vieron aparecer alguien más en pantalla, justo cuando Taio iba a deshacerse del príncipe saiyajin.- ¿Y esa?

"¡Mamá!"

Ambos sujetos se obervaron con sorpresa, cuando volvieron la vista a la pantalla vieron un ataque directo hacia dicha mujer, los números que enseñaban su débil ki en la pantalla se precipitaron a cero. Y entonces, algo giró brúscamente la visión. Los números en la pantalla se multiplicaron en una carrera desenfrenada, un halo dorado y un ataque fatal precipitándose contra Taio.

-¿Qué demonios...?

-¿Es el rey Vegeta? -un primer plano pronto les respondió, los fríos ojos esmeralda presionaban en primer plano en la pantalla. Sus cabellos dorados y aquella cantidad de ki sólo podrían significar una cosa.

-Es el súper saiyajin...

-¡Eh! ¡¿Qué es ese ruido?! -de un movimiento desconectaron la pantalla y la sala volvió a sumirse en penumbras, no sintieron los pasos cuando se ocultaron porque los soldados saiyajins que ingresaron decidieron explorar el área volando- Te dije que no hay nada aquí, vámonos.

Al cabo de unos minutos, los dos hombres de la mascarilla volvieron a emerger de la penumbra.

-Esos simios no encontrarían nada sin sus rastreadores, son verdaderos inútiles... -mientras él se descargaba, su compañero volvía a encender el monitor, la pantalla mostró nuevamente una imagen congelada del rey saiyajin con su halo dorado.

-De nada le servirá esa cantidad de energía, Taio no era más que una seña para adquirir las coordenadas. Finalmente nos libraremos de la esclavitud saiyajin, después de tantas décadas...

46

Bulma se quejó cuando sintió al saiyajin moverse en la cama.

-A un lado, mujer, necesito descubrir dónde están. -la mañana había despuntado, los primeros rayos de sol llegaban a iluminar paulatinamente la fría recámara. Bulma se aferró a su cuello en una búsqueda caprichosa de conservar su tibio cuerpo para continuar durmiendo.- ¡Ey!

-Vamos, cinco minutos más...

-No puedo. -Vegeta se puso de pie rápidamente y ella cayó de cara al suelo con la mitad del cuerpo todavía sobre el colchón.

-¡Eres un bruto!

-Te lo dije -no se hizo ningún tipo de problema, simplemente se aseó lo necesario como para volverse a colocar el uniforme. Al salir la vio abrazando una almohada en reemplazo.- ¿Qué haces allí?

-Durmiendo.

-Date prisa, no tengo tiempo que perder. -Bulma abrió los ojos confundida mientras el saiyajin arrancaba las sábanas que la cubrían de un solo movimiento.

-¿Y yo qué tengo que ver? Ve tú.

-¿Qué? -Vegeta la miró con sorna mientras arrojaba un diminuto objeto a la cama, Bulma lo tomó en sus manos.

-Son los restos del androide aquel, tienes que investigarlo en el laboratorio.

-¿¡Qué!? Vegeta, casi me muero, merezco unas vacaciones...

-Date prisa -la puerta se cerró con Vegeta desapareciendo tras ella y Bulma volvió a caer de bruses en la cama sin ánimos de levantarse tan temprano. Se volteó y cerró los ojos mientras mascullaba sobre su desgraciada suerte que la obligaba a levantarse temprano aunque fuese consorte del mismísimo rey... Un brillo fuerte golpeó tan fuerte sus ojos que la obligó a abrirlos, iba a ir a tapar las ventanas con las persianas mecánicas pero el brillo parecía no venir simplemente del exterior.

-¿Y esto? -la muchacha caminó hasta el mueble donde un pequeño objeto resplendía todo aquel fulgor, parecía un diamante y estaba justo al lado del otro que le había conseguido Vegeta como material de descarte de otra travesía. No pudo evitar sonreírse con alegría mientras imaginaba la medalla que haría con él.- Está bien, tú ganas...

47

-¿Entonces? -Nappa se acercó tanto a Vegeta que este se retiró unos centímetros mientras lo observaba con algo de desconfianza, ambos avanzaban con el paso cerrado por los pasillos hasta la sala de reuniones.

-¿Entonces, qué?

-¿Cómo que qué? ¡Es un milagro!

-¿Te refieres a Bulma?

-Claro, ¿quién hubiese pensado que estaría viva? Ya íbamos a desconectarla, suerte que seguí mis instintos como desde un principio y decidí esperar más tiempo para que... -Vegeta frunció el ceño.

-Desde un comienzo has dicho que no había nada que hacer. Yo soy el que la mantuvo viva.

-Como sea, como sea... -Nappa sonrió nuevamente mientras se enderezaba viendo el camino al frente- ¿Crees que ella pueda ayudarnos con lo...?

-Claro que sí, ya se lo ordené.

-Oye, Vegeta... ¿le has dicho lo de Trunks?

El rey carraspeó para acomodarse la voz y sin embargo guardó silencio.

-¿Sabes? Creo que ya que las cosas se solucionaron, debería volver. Un sujeto en los controles ya sabe dónde está, dice que en Namek.

-¿Namek?

-De seguro era la última coordenada que tenía guardada.

-Si así lo decidió, que se quede allí.

-¡Pero Vegeta!

-Puedo tener más hijos. Mejores.

-¡Vegeta!

-¿Qué?- el rey detuvo su viaje en seco, se dio media vuelta y le dedicó una mirada fulminante a Nappa.

-¿Tendrás otra hembra? -Vegeta frunció el ceño nuevamente- Recuerda que desde el parto de Trunks, Bulma ya no puede concebir.

-Claro... -no recordaba eso.

-Además, no creo que ella esté muy feliz. Es su hijo al que estás desheredando.

-Y tú... ¿Te sentirías seguro si Trunks fuera tu rey? -Nappa estiró las cejas hasta la coronilla mientras evitaba mirarlo. Ciertamente, no se imaginaba a Trunks como rey. Era fuerte y decidido, muy inteligente... pero la humana había legado en él algo blando en su caracter, si bien es cierto que Vegeta era de por sí un sujeto con una personalidad seria y avasallante, fueron las circunstancias de su prematuro mandato el que terminaron por cincelar su personalidad. ¿Sería Trunks como él? Otra vez recordó su temor a que el niño, tan influenciado por las ideas terrícolas de su madre, algún día decidiera simplemente acabar con el imperio.- Tu silencio habló por ti, Nappa.

Vegeta quiso retomar camino pero la mano del soldado lo sujetó.

-Por supuesto que me sentiría honrado de servirle como rey, sería un orgullo decir que defiendo su nombre en cada combate.

-Entonces... traelo, la humana comenzará a fastidiar por él.

Y Nappa quedó allí, otra vez perdido por el repentino cambio de parecer del rey ¿O desde un momento había decidido traer a Trunks de vuelta? Sin dudarlo tuvo que volver sobre sus pasos para dirigirse a los controles principales y dar la orden directa a su nave para traerlo de regreso.

48

La nave de Trunks rompió en el cielo y fue depositada sobre el hangar, los soldados anunciaron el descenso por el scouter al rey, y él se encargó de hacerle llegar el mensaje a Bulma. Vegeta decidió no ir a verlo, realmente no tenía ganas de tener a su hijo cerca, estaba decepcionado y enfadado; Bulma dejó sus herramientas allí mismo y corrió al encuentro del pequeño, cuando se enteró de lo que había pasado por boca de Nappa (tuvo que presionarlo bastante para que soltara palabra, bajo amenaza de contarle sus andanzas a ambas esposas)

hubo una fuerte discusión en el matrimonio real y ambos no habían cruzado palabra desde entonces. Fue un día largo y silencioso en el palacio, aunque rodeado de indirectas en el salón de reuniones.

_"-Que haya matanzas por parte de los celadores de cada planeta. Los culpables confesarán._

_-Creo que aunque algunos salvajes prefieren hacer uso de la violencia, yo propongo esperar un tiempo más catalogando los materiales para atacar el planeta en sí._

_-Algunos deben aprender que el lugar que les toca es el de oyente silencioso._

_-Y algunos deberían saber que sin algunos otros no habrá certeza de qué planeta tiene a los rebeldes. "_

Fue una tragicómica reunión en la que ningún soldado elite se permitió dejar escapar una sonrisa. De cualquier forma, ahora era la señora del rey la que avanzaba a paso firme por los pasillos y su solemnidad acabó en cuanto vio al pequeño niño y sus ojos celestes mirándola desde el área de abordaje.

-¡Mamá! -Trunks se inclinó hacia ella con la intención de abrazarla, pero sabía que debía mantener la postura y simplemente se limitó a quejarse cuando la mujer se acunclilló y lo estrujó contra su cuerpo.

-¡Oh, Trunks! ¡Estás bien! -el niño cerró los ojos con fuerza, se sentía el responsable absoluto de la partida de su madre, pero ahora que la veía allí también el orgullo asomó en él: él la había revivido.

-Tengo algo que contarte, algo asombroso.

-¿Cómo puedes irte así, sin avisar a dónde? ¡Tu padre y yo estábamos preocupados! -Bulma se puso de pie, secó unas pequeñas lágrimas que aun no habían escapado de sus ojos y caminó con el niño por los pasillos. Le extrañaba su aspecto, sin armadura de viaje parecía algo completamente extraño... recién entonces cayó en cuenta de lo acostumbrada que estaba a la idiosincracia saiyajin.

-¿Papá...? -murmuró Trunks sin poder creerle a su madre, sabía que el rey no había siquiera preguntado por su paradero. No importaba, él estaría orgulloso cuando se enterara de su proeza.

49

Vegeta no se apareció en toda la tarde, se encontraba entrenando y mandó órdenes explícitas a Bulma para que se mantuviera concentrada en el laboratorio, órdenes explícitas que Bulma desobedeció para pasar el día completo con su hijo, enseñándole a poner a punto una nave unipersonal en el caso de que se quedara barado algún día.

Manchados en grasa pero sonrientes, ambos continuaron con las reparaciones. Nappa los vigilaba de lejos, era mejor así: Vegeta no quería que Trunks entrara a las cámaras de entrenamiento.

El niño continuaba las reparaciones hasta que la máquina encendió sus circuitos, se sonrió y buscó en el rostro de su madre un gesto para comenzar a hablar.

-He encontrado las esferas del dragón. -dijo por lo bajo, Bulma lo observó de lado.

-¿Cómo?

-Las esferas del dragón. Con ellas te reviví. -Bulma arrugó el entrecejo sin comprenderlo.

-Hijo, las esferas ya no existen, te lo dije... estaban en la Tierra cuando... -el niño sacó un objeto del pliegue interno de su cintura y le extendió a Bulma el radar del dragón.- Ya sé, pero...

-Están en NamekuSei, son más grandes y el dragón es enorme y fuerte, pero hay que invocarlo en su idioma. Se llama Porunga. -el niño se puso de pie y comenzó a gesticular con entusiasmo frente a su madre- ¡Es muy poderoso! ¡Y cumple más de un deseo! Pero yo sólo quería uno... Dendé me ayudó, es un joven namekuseijin y... ¡Y estaban en un lago! Yo iba a mostrártela antes de que llegara el...

-Trunks, Trunks... -su madre le palmeó la cabeza.- Yo "volví a la vida" gracias a los tanques regenerativos. Las esferas sólo existen en la Tierra.

-¡No! -Trunks buscó en su nave y sacó el scouter, se lo ofreció a Bulma que lo observaba incrédula y enternecida por la capacidad imaginativa de su hijo.- ¡Mira! ¡Es Dendé!

Bulma se quitó el visor luego de ordenar unos comandos con los botones, era un registro anterior al arribo del androide Taio.

-Por Kami... es un planeta de Piccolos...

50

La noticia puso feliz (y curioso) a Vegeta: el príncipe Trunks había pedido audiencia con él.

Él lo esperó en el trono, estaba exultante, Bulma se había reconciliado con él esa misma mañana, la mitad de los materiales del androide habían sido identificados y no faltaría ni un día para localizar a los rebeldes. Ahora faltaban las disculpas de Trunks.

-Adelante... -la sala estaba vacía, el camino al trono se le hizo larguísimo pero el niño avanzó con decisión. Traía una armadura común, negra y en su mano derecha tenía la capa y otra armadura con el símbolo de la casa real. Vegeta sonrió, no sabía si había sido idea de Bulma pero le gustaba que su hijo tomara con tanta solemnidad el pedido de disculpas y la vuelta al trono. Trunks agachó la cabeza, pocas veces le había visto un semblante tan serio.

-Padre, te pido disculpas por mi vergonzosa actuación durante la invasión enemiga, te prometo mejorar, volverme más fuerte y...

-¿Crees que con disculpas y promesas me arreglarás? Esto no es una democracia... -Vegeta ya lo había disculpado, pero quería ver hasta donde podía llegar a motivar el afán de superación de su hijo y futuro heredero. El rey recargó la cabeza contra el puño de su mano en un gesto aburrido y esperó con cinismo mientras estudiaba el gesto de desconcierto del niño.

-Seré el príncipe más poderoso que haya tenido VegitaSei -el rey evitó sonreír, de hecho Trunks ya era el heredero al trono más poderoso de la historia de la casa real. El niño vio que su argumento no convencía al monarca y decidió continuar- No tendré piedad en la batalla, ya estoy listo para combatir. -Vegeta bostezó- Merezco que me recibas nuevamente en el trono, papá ¡Yo reviví a mi madre!

No quería decirlo pero la arrogancia había sido legada por herencia.

-¿Cómo? -parecía un chiste, Vegeta sonrió con cinismo y continuó con la mirada clavada sobre Trunks.- Tu madre no estuvo muerta.

-Tú y yo sabemos que sí, los rastreadores no mintieron. -ambos se observaron fijamente a los ojos, Vegeta tuvo que bajar la mirada. Le costaba pensar que la terrícola había cruzado la barrera al otro mundo, pero tanto los científicos como los scouters habían revelado su estado y la palabra "milagro" fue la que prevaleció luego de que ella se recuperara. Bulma le había hablado de un sueño extraño, de una visita al otro mundo, pero... Trunks buscó en su capa, allí traía envuelto un scouter y se lo ofreció al rey con el ceño fruncido y la sonrisa socarrona.- Merezco pertenecer al trono de VegitaSei.

Las pupilas de Vegeta se dilataron, Trunks agachó la mirada con respeto en espera de su decisión.

-Vístete. -ordenó Vegeta sin quitarse el scouter de su rostro, se puso de pie pasando por su lado con una sonrisa maligna en su rostro- Haremos una visita a Namek.

51

-¿Estás loco, Vegeta? Ya estamos a punto de terminar el examen de los materiales, sé paciente... Además... ¿Namek? -Nappa no comprendía el pedido del rey, pero la simple mención del planeta hizo que Bulma alzara la vista en su laboratorio y comenzara a caminar hacia ellos. Vegeta le arrojó una mirada de reproche a su guardaespaldas.

-¿Namek, Vegeta?

-¿Cómo pudiste ocultarme esto? -los ojos negros del saiyajin se clavaron profundamente en Bulma- De cualquier forma, necesito ver si esas esferas realmente cumplen cualquier deseo.

-No lo sabía, pensé que sólo existían en la Tierra. Además, ¿qué deseo quieres pedir? Eres el ser más fuerte del universo y su emperador...

Vegeta comenzó a dejar fluir una sonrisa suave y maliciosa, al mismo tiempo que arrogante, Nappa acompañó su intención.

-Lo soy mientras esté vivo... y eso no es para siempre -aclaró el rey, la observó fijamente.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Iremos a Namek, llevaré tu aparatejo ¿Dónde lo dejaste?

-¡Papá! -Trunks interrumpió, venía detrás de él con su armadura y capa. Vegeta hizo un gesto con el rostro que sólo Nappa comprendió y se retiró del pasillo dejando a la familia a solas- ¡Papá, no!

-¿Es una orden?

-¡Le prometí a Dendé que no pediría más deseos! ¡La armonía del universo depende de ello! ¡Las esferas son para el bien!

-Pues lo seguirán siendo... para el bien de nuestra estirpe.

-¡Para tu bien!- replicó Bulma tomando de los hombros a su hijo- ¡Trunks hizo una promesa en nombre de la corona!

-Él no era miembro de la corona cuando la hizo -Vegeta miró a ambos con ímpetu- Además, un saiyajin no debe recibir condiciones de un namekuseijin, es inaudito.

-¡Papá, por favor!

-¡Hmp! Ruegos... esos no son dignos del príncipe saiyan, ¿no acabas de hacer unas promesas hace menos de tres minutos? -Trunks contuvo el aire y observó a su madre en plegaria.- Ella no te salvará, soy el rey y ya he tomado mi decisión.

-¡Pues buena suerte construyendo radares! -Bulma se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar aprisa por los pasillos, Vegeta no quería que su hijo viese una escena errónea donde el rey se encontrara en su mismo palacio persiguiendo a su mujer para pedir que cumpla sus órdenes.

-¡Terrícola! -Vegeta la tomó de la muñeca con dureza y de una sacudida la jaló hacia él. Bulma se sorprendió por aquella brutalidad que había olvidado en él- Harás lo que te ordene. Traerás tu aparato e iremos al planeta Namek.

-¡NO! -le gritó ella en la cara, Vegeta apretó su agarre un poco más fuerte mientras Trunks veía la escena con indecisión... y miedo. El rey observó los ojos de su hijo de soslayo y respiró intranquilo otorgándole una mirada violenta a la mujer.

-¡Me obedecerás! -volvió a bramar mientras se la quitaba de encima con un empujón, Bulma chocó de espaldas a una pared del pasillo y cayó de rodillas al suelo acariciándose la muñeca. Una mirada consternada y triste se alzó a Vegeta, el rey la evitó viendo a Trunks, lo jaló de la capa.- A menos que quieras a tu hijo en la primer línea de batalla en la próxima misión.

Hubo algunos segundos de duda, de respiraciones intranquilas e indignación reservada. Vegeta se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar por el pasillo a los hangares.

-En cinco minutos los quiero a bordo, o ya pensaré en su suerte.

Los pasos del rey se fueron perdiendo en el eco del corredor, Bulma se puso de pie con una mirada decidida, bastante furiosa... y decepcionada a la vez.

-Había olvidado lo que era tu padre... -masculló con veneno en sus palabras. Todo aquel tiempo no había tenido la oportunidad de corroborar que para Vegeta era más importante él mismo que cualquier otra cosa. Se atrevía a amenazarlos, a maltratarla, todo para obtener su objetivo egoísta... Vegeta siempre había sido un egoísta, ella lo sabía, pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ver cómo ese egoísmo era capaz de pasar sobre ellos, su familia. ¿Su familia? Quizás Vegeta ni siquiera los consideraba algo similar. Su única familia era él mismo.

-¿Qué haremos? Fue mi culpa... no debí decirle, no tendría que...

-No importa, Trunks. Escúchame, aunque tú no se lo hubieses dicho, de algún modo lo hubieran descubierto, tarde o temprano, ¿de acuerdo? -Trunks asintió, se dio la vuelta para que su madre no le viera los ojos húmedos.- Ahora debemos hacer lo que él...

-Lo odio... -interrumpió el niño apretando los puños con impotencia. Bulma suspiró, ella también.

52

-¿No llevará la nodriza?

-No, tarda más. -Vegeta empujó a Nappa con el hombro y revisó las cargas de energía en las naves personales.

-¿Sólo ustedes tres?

-¡SÍ! ¿¡Cuántas veces debo repetírtelo, Nappa!? ¡NOSOTROS TRES! -el guardia dio un paso hacia atrás mientras asentía, sin dudas Vegeta estaba más que enfadado, pocas veces lo había visto así.

-Pero el rey y el heredero...

-No moriremos, inepto. Iremos en una misión de exploración a Namek ¿Qué amenaza hay allí? -su tono brusco golpeaba el aire con violencia, todo en el rey Vegeta irradiaba su urgencia, su ambición y su temeridad.

-Sí, señor... Pero usted sabe que dentro de poco los materiales del androide serán detectados y que...

-Eso no me importa, una vez que sea inmortal no habrá enemigo para mí, en ninguna parte.

-Sí, pero mientras tanto...

-¿No pueden arreglárselas? Los elites estarán aquí esta vez, sólo será un viaje sin estadía ¡Y ya deja de estarme cuestionando! No tengo paciencia para más planteos. Soy el rey.

Había escuchado una leyenda cuando era niño, de guerreros veteranos. La leyenda de que en algún planeta existían amuletos que llamaban a un dios que cumplía pedidos, aunque pareciesen imposibles. ¿Quién podría ser más poderoso que aquel que controlara aquel recurso? Vegeta se sonrió extasiado. Nadie podría hacerle frente, jamás. Se sonrió con malicia... Con su inmortalidad ya no precisaría de heredero... Lástima, con aquella noticia el príncipe Trunks se habría ganado dignamente su lugar en la casa real más allá del vínculo sanguíneo.

53

-Veintisiete minutos para arribo en VegitaSei. Cambio.

* * *

><p><strong>N.A.:<strong> _Hola, se entiende algo hasta acá? Malditos pendex que no obedecen a sus padres. Si Trunks no le hace caso puede llegar a arrepentirse... _

_Tanta advertencia con el lemon y fue muy soft. Yo siempre confío en que ustedes lean las partes que no escribo xDD Ay, Vege es tan sentimental a veces y después sale con un arrebato de frialdad absoluta... No lo entiendo (?)_

_Nos vemos en el próximo y final-final xD Digo, para las que están acostumbradas a deslices míos como los de ElHeredero2 xDDD Espero que lo vengan disfrutando hasta acá._


	13. H3 parte III

_Disculpen la demora! El final._

* * *

><p><strong>El Heredero III<strong>

**Parte Final**

Ante la demora del resto de los pasajeros, Vegeta envió a un soldado para traerlos consigo. Trunks tenía los ojos enrojecidos a lo que el rey meneó la cabeza desaprobadoramente, en cambio Bulma lo observaba fiera y fijamente a los ojos mientras apretaba los labios conteniendo sus habituales reproches.

—¿Y el aparato? —Vegeta se descruzó de brazos y golpeó a Bulma con la mirada, la mujer tampoco le quitó los ojos de encima cuando mostró en su mano el radar del dragón. El rey hizo un movimiento con el mentón y un soldado le arrebató el ingenio a la mujer. — Aun no se ha "descompuesto" —comprobó con ironía el saiyajin mientras lo encendía y veía activarse la pantalla vacía. — He cambiado de decisión, Nappa… Sólo llevaremos dos naves. En una irá el niño, en la otra nosotros dos.

—¿¡Estás demente!? Además de que tengo que hacer esta locura de viajar para tu preciosa inmortalidad tengo que hacerlo de forma incómoda…

—Calla, mujer. Nappa… —el soldado procedió a desactivar una tercera nave individual, el rey hizo otro movimiento y tanto la mujer como el niño fueron llevados a tirones hasta las naves. — Cuando vuelva seré inmortal… —comentó al puñado de soldados que aguardaban el despegue. Pronto ambas naves se cerraron y despegaron de una sacudida.

1

Luego de un rato de contemplar la negrura del universo, Trunks se quitó la mascarilla y los cinturones. Intentó activar algún comunicador pero todos estaban enlazados en comunicación con el monitoreo de VegitaSei e incluso con la nave de al lado en la que viajaban sus padres.

No tenía forma de avisar a los namekuseijin que escondieran las esferas o se protegieran. Quizá su madre hubiese diseñado algún plan para salir de aquella situación sin que el rey obtuviese su cometido.

No es que a él le fuera a molestar que su padre consiguiera su deseo, luego él mismo podría volverse inmortal… y también su madre, para no perderla como la última vez… El problema era que él había hecho una promesa que ahora iba a romper como el peor de los traidores. Se sentía culpable de que todo aquello se hubiese desatado por su culpa… Ojalá nunca hubiese viajado a Namek.

2

—Si es lo que intentas, te diré que es imposible matar con la mirada… —Bulma retiró su fúrica mirada del reflejo que se formaba de Vegeta en la ventanilla de la nave. Escuchó al rey a sus espaldas sonreírse con petulancia —Llevas demasiados años en VegitaSei como para no alegrarte de las victorias de tu rey.

—No eres mi rey, Vegeta. —la demanda seca de Bulma lo hizo sonreírse más mientras se relajaba en su asiento.

—Lo soy, y algún día tu hijo también lo será —el tono de voz de Vegeta se volvió bajo y sombrío y la mujer pudo sentir al cuerpo del guerrero tensionarse a sus espaldas— aprende a aceptarlo pronto.

—Si ser rey significa ser como tú…

—Calla, mujer. Es un viaje demasiado largo para tener que soportar tus quejidos permanentes.

—No puedes obligarme, tú has decidido viajar conmigo. —Vegeta se frotó las sienes mientras intentaba recordar el sistema que dormía a los tripulantes durante los viajes más largos. Probablemente Bulma lo sabía, pero jamás se autodormiría. Probó tocando algunos botones, pero la peliazul le cacheteó la mano— ¡Terminarás estrellando la nave con algo!

—Sé manejar estas cosas… —mintió él, demasiado acostumbrado a la nave nodriza desde que el recambio tecnológico aplicado a las naves tuvo lugar por mano de la mujer.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses… —la mujer se volteó un poco para verlo amenazadoramente, pensó conocer las intenciones del rey.

—Tú no me das órdenes.

— ¡Ni lo intentes, Vegeta! Mira… mira lo que has hecho— una luz roja comenzó a parpadear sobre las cabezas de ambos, Vegeta la miró extrañado sin comprender su significado.

— ¡No he tocado nada! —se excusó como niño pequeño, ambos quedaron en silencio unos momentos observando la señal con preocupación.

— ¿No sabes ni de lo que se trata, señor "sé manejar estas cosas"?

—Estoy perdiendo la paciencia contigo, humana.

—Activa el scouter de una vez, es un mensaje de los controles de la base... —ella misma tomó un scouter con el visor violáceo y lo encendió sobre su ojo, Vegeta hizo lo propio a regañadientes.

En la otra nave, Trunks conocía los procedimientos de memoria y activó su rastreador con incomodidad.

Nadie esperaba lo que se presentó en la pantalla, incluso Vegeta sintió al frío correr por su espina.

—Buenas tardes, rey Vegeta, príncipe Trunks… —se oían alaridos de fondo, pero los ojos naranjas chispeantes que se veían en pantalla no eran los de ningún saiyajin, sino la de aquel androide de piel azul… ¿de nuevo?

—No puede ser… —el miedo con el que titubeó Trunks hizo eco también en los scouters de sus compañeros de viaje. Se oyó una carcajada del monstruo en respuesta y su voz de ultratumba volvió a oírse por los parlantes.

—Hemos recorrido un largo viaje, distancias inconmensurables para conocerlos… y cuando llegamos a su planeta, nos informan que se han marchado. —Vegeta tragó saliva, se oyó una explosión y algo de sangre manchó la cámara que les mostraba el rostro desenfocado del enemigo.

—¿Qué es lo que te atreves a hacer en mi planeta? —soltó el saiya con una voz que expresaba la furia contenida que en esos momentos lo invadía. Bulma se sujetó al puño que el rey apretaba con fuerza.

—Hemos venido a cumplir una misión. Nos será imposible sin tu presencia. —Vegeta se sonrió con una petulancia que hizo temblar de inseguridad a la mujer a su lado.

—Pues tendrás que volver por tu camino. Estoy en algo importante ahora.

—Verás… no es tan simple… —el enfoque de la cámara cambió e hizo un paneo general desde la torre más alta del castillo. Todo lo que se alcanzaba a ver estaba destruido y podían vislumbrarse los cuerpos convalecientes de los saiyajins regados por todas partes. Vegeta tragó saliva y respiró con dureza. —Aun quedan muchos vivos… pueden salvarse si emprendes el camino de regreso.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Ya te lo he dicho. Sólo que regresen. —por el visor volvió a verse la cara del sujeto sonreir con cinismo, Vegeta aguardó mientras reflexionaba… pero el paneo volvió a cambiar frente a sus ojos y pudo verse a un malherido Nappa en el suelo, la bota de aquel corpulento enemigo se posó sobre su cabeza haciéndolo gritar del dolor de una forma desgarradora.

— ¡Debemos regresar, papá! —el grito de Trunks retumbó urgido sin ser capaz de tapar el grito de Nappa, Vegeta abrió un poco los labios y frunció el ceño más de lo habitual. El segundo hombre en el planeta estaba siendo torturado con una facilidad aplastante.

— ¡Vegeta! —gimió de repente Nappa, el androide dejó de presionar y volvió la vista a la cámara.

— ¿Qué me dices, rey Vegeta? ¿Volverás… o prefieres quedarte sin súbditos?

—Ya te lo dije, insecto. Tendrás que volver sobre tus pasos.

—No estamos entendiéndonos. Tenemos una misión. Ahora mi compañero está en la parte sur del planeta. Todo volará por los aires si no emprendes el camino de regreso, tenemos los radares activados, sería muy grato ver ambas naves volver.

—Pues tendrás que quedarte con las ganas. —el enemigo sonrió de una forma escueta al tiempo que presionó con toda su fuerza sobre la cabeza que Nappa. Se escuchó un crujido y Bulma cerró los ojos a tiempo para no ver estallar de la presión el rostro del soldado. Sus gritos al fin cesaron.

—¡NAPPA! —gritó Trunks con furia desde la otra nave, Vegeta respiró con dureza nuevamente.

—Es tu última oportunidad, o todo el planeta sufrirá la misma suerte. Contaré desde diez… Diez…

Bulma se quitó el scouter y miró a Vegeta con nerviosismo.

—Debemos regresar, no podemos abandonarlos ¡No podemos dejar que mueran así! ¡Tienes que combatirlos! ¡Debes vencer! ¡Vegeta! ¡VEGETA! –chilló obteniendo la mirada de los ojos negros del saiyan— Regresemos ¿de qué sirve la inmortalidad para un rey sin reino?

—… siete…

—¡Papá! ¡Padre! ¡Un rey debe proteger a su pueblo! —le recordó Trunks haciendo hincapié en las lecciones que él mismo le había dado. Vegeta tragó saliva duramente.

—Por favor, Vegeta…

—Dos… ¿Cuál es tu decisión rey Vegeta?

—Ya te lo he dicho. No regresaré hasta que cumpla mi cometido.

—Bien. ¡Adelante, número 4! —ante su alarido en el visor pudo verse cientos de haces de luz salir disparados en todas las direcciones, de tal magnitud que terminaron por cegar la pantalla y su estruendo era tal que dañó el audio. De un momento a otro la transmisión se cortó.

Ambas naves permanecieron en silencio unos momentos.

—Nada te importa, ¿verdad? —murmuró Bulma con los ojos empapados en llanto mientras perdía la mirada en el universo frente a ella. — Eres un rey tan egoísta que te has quedado sin un solo saiyajin que gobernar…

Vegeta también bajó la mirada.

—Cállate, humana tonta. De haber vuelto nos habrían matado a todos.

— ¿Viste lo que le hicieron a Nappa?

—No soy ciego…

—Eres lo peor que he conocido, Vegeta. —la mujer sollozó alejándose lo más posible del rey, pero en aquella nave el espacio era demasiado reducido como para no permanecer encima suyo. Ella no pudo sentir lo fría que estaba la piel de Vegeta entonces, ni la palidez que había adquirido su rostro.

"Toda mi raza… en unos minutos" pensó absorto mientras apretaba más los puños.

3

En la nave contigua Trunks se quitó el rastreador y lo arrojó al suelo de la nave con impotencia.

—Y pretende…. —sollozaba de la rabia—… y él pretende enseñarme a ser un buen rey…

4

Ambos androides volvieron a reunirse en la torre de control cuando la humareda se había despejado un poco y el olor a carne quemada invadía todos los espacios de una forma nauseabunda.

—Ni un solo saiyajin.

—Pero aun siento presencias…

—Son los esclavos. Nuestra misión son los saiyajins —ambos androides miraban los monitores mientras el de piel azul pasaba los mandos, el de piel violácea se cruzó de brazos expectante.

—Hubiese sido más simple hacer volar todo el planeta.

—Era el plan, pero el rey no estaba presente. Debemos… ah… ahí van… Registra las coordenadas, número cuatro.

—Hmp… nadie dijo que sería un viaje con escalas.

—Adelántate. Tengo algo que verificar… -los ojos anaranjados del androide se quedaron fijos en las imágenes que contenían los monitores con registros de rastreadores saiyajins… ¿Qué eran esas rocas pulidas de color tan brillante?

5

Ambas naves aterrizaron haciendo vibrar la superficie de Namek. Los nativos se miraron sabiendo que nada bueno vendría después de aquel eso, pero ninguno sospechó hasta qué extremos.

La primera en _salir_ de la nave fue Bulma, de un empujón Vegeta la quitó del camino para salir él mismo. Trunks lo hizo después y flotó impasible hasta la superficie. Sus ojos se mantenían fríos e inexpresivos y traía el ceño marcado con rudeza al mismo tiempo que toda su postura se veía tensa. Bulma lo observó fijamente con algo de sorpresa por su actitud, se soltó de Vegeta en cuanto sus pies tocaron la cima del cráter.

—Soy el rey Vegeta —anunció ante los pocos namekianos temerarios que se habían atrevido a permanecer luego del aterrizaje. — He venido a tomar lo que es mío. Les ordeno que oculten a la mujer hasta mi regreso.

Trunks bajó su mirada al piso y apretó los puños. Su madre no podría arreglar el desastre por él esta vez, la vio caminar hasta los namekianos con indecisión. Todos estaban aturdidos… cuando volvió a levantar la vista vio entre los espectadores los ojos rencorosos de Dendé y volvió a bajar la vista al suelo.

—Toma… —el rey le lanzó a Trunks el radar, el niño lo observó con enojo— No se te ocurra destruirlo. Debemos reunir esas esferas nuevamente.

El niño asintió.

—¡¿QUÉ?! No, las esferas no pueden caer en manos del rey saiyajin… tendremos que oponernos —un grupo de guerreros pasó al frente en guardia. Vegeta los observó por el rabillo del ojo con algo de impaciencia.

—No tengo tiempo ahora para ustedes, insectos.

—El príncipe Trunks ha hecho una promesa.

— ¡No darán un paso más!

¡Vuelvan a su planeta!

Vegeta suspiró cansado, a unos pasos Bulma observaba la escena con rabia y un par de veces les rogó a los nameks no entrometerse, a lo que sólo recibió miradas rencorosas.

—¿Quiénes se creen que son, malditos insectos, para darle órdenes al rey saiyajin?

Trunks alzó su mirada, pero tuvo que tragarse las palabras para cuando vio a su padre alzar el brazo. Miró a su madre, pero ella lo observaba en súplica a él. Hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió ante el tenso silencio y la inminencia de un ataque que los guerreros nameks esperaban con los dientes apretados.

El sonido del radar rompió el silencio.

—Debemos apresurarnos, papá.

El rey mantuvo el brazo estirado calculando el resto de energía que utilizaría. Su hijo tenía razón, no podía perder el tiempo ni sus poderes en débiles namekianos que jamás podrían alcanzar el poder de un super saiyajin. No dijo nada, sólo levantó vuelo súbitamente y Trunks fue tras él.

No tenía ningún plan y su madre tampoco… pensó que darle tiempo sería la mejor opción. Voló junto al rey con el radar en la mano indicándole el camino más escabroso y complicado para dar con las esferas. Confiaba en que a su inteligente madre se le ocurriese alguna solución a aquella situación.

6

—No me miren así, soy su esclava… como ustedes— protestó Bulma dentro de una casa bastante oscura, sólo iluminada por la luz del sol que ingresaba por las reducidas ventanas. Varios namekianos la miraban de forma rencorosa.

—¿Es la señora Bulma? —la pregunta provino de un joven Namek que la observaba contemplativamente, ella asintió— Le hemos devuelto la vida. Su hijo…

—Sí, él me lo explicó… estoy muy agradecida.

—Todo es tu culpa, Dendé, por ayudar como un tonto crédulo a estos saiyajins…

—No, no es la culpa de nadie… —Bulma miró foribunda alrededor mientras se cruzaba de brazos y bajó el volumen de voz para continuar— salvo de Vegeta, él es el responsable de todo lo que pasa y de lo que pasará.

Los nameks murmuraron ante su intervención, hubiesen querido apoyar sus palabras pero temieron que se tratara de una espía, no podían confiar en ella, de una forma u otra seguía siendo la mano derecha del rey saiyajin.

7

Cuando descendieron para buscar la primera esfera se encontraron con un poblado pequeño, listo para luchar.

— ¡Sobre nuestro cadá…! —Trunks abrió los ojos incrédulo, de un movimiento rápido Vegeta había mandado a volar a todos los guerreros. Los más ancianos, que espiaban desde detrás de las casas, temblaban de miedo en su lugar y no se atrevían a avanzar.

Ésta era realmente su primera misión y por primera vez vio a su padre ejerciendo la autoridad del modo más sangriento posible. Su corazón en principio latió acelerado con angustia, pero al obtener la tercera esfera de un modo similar dejó de pestañear frente a los salvajes asesinatos, su rostro se volvió impasible nuevamente.

Éste era su padre.

8

Cinco esferas tenían en total. Trunks continuaba con la expresión ilegible, su mejilla derecha estaba salpicada con la sangre de un namekiano. Detestaba a su padre y a ellos por ser tan ingenuos de defenderse y obligarlo a presenciar aquel desagradable espectáculo, pero también pensaba en su mente aturdida que algún día él debería ocupar aquel lugar. Por dentro rogaba que su padre no lo obligara a matar a ningún inocente… prefería que se encargara él, Trunks no consideraba a los nameks enemigos.

Había demorado lo más posible el tiempo entre esfera y esfera. Estaba cansado, tenía hambre y su padre hacía un tiempo le había quitado el radar porque sospechaba de la lentitud. Calculó horas, pero el sol no se ponía jamás. Pensó que la noche podría postergar la búsqueda para el día siguiente, momento en el que su madre hubiera elaborado algún plan maestro. Aun no entendía lo que había ocurrido en VegitaSei, ¿habrían mandado a volar el planeta entero o sólo mataron cruelmente a todos los soldados? ¿Por qué? Trunks conocía la fuerza de su padre, lo vio aniquilar sin problemas a aquel otro androide que para él se veía invencible… ¿Por qué enfrentarlo así? Era una muerte segura para ellos… Aunque ahora había que pensar en ganar tiempo.

Y aun sin haber invocado a Porunga, el deseo del príncipe Trunks fue fatalmente cumplido.

¿Qué fue eso? —Vegeta se volteó en pleno vuelo, ambos aguardaron sigilosos mirando hacia todos lados. El rey encendió su scouter: nada, pero el temblor de la superficie sólo podía indicar un arribo.

—¿Crees que sean… ellos?

Vegeta no le respondió, continuaba inmóvil vigilando el horizonte a su alrededor con un gesto serio. Él también estaba agotado -y hambriento- y aun no habían terminado de reunir las siete esferas.

—Escóndelas —fue su última orden, Trunks lo observó preocupado, pocas veces su padre lucía tan poco arrogante aun en las situaciones más serias. Su mirada exhalaba aquel frío pavoroso que intentaba ocultarse tras el ceño marcado, era la misma expresión que vio en él cuando estuvo frente al cuerpo sin vida de su madre, de Bulma. El niño le hizo caso sin protestar, la urgencia fue comprendida de inmediato, tomó las esferas y vio un lago a los alrededores.

Otro estruendo, esta vez una explosión.

Se quedó quieto, la tensión cortaba el aire y su corazón comenzaba a latir deprisa, vio a su padre más arriba vigilando el horizonte con el rastreador y al notarlo inmóvil se dedicó a esconder las esferas en el lecho del lago, donde había hallado una la primera vez.

Volvió a la par suya, Vegeta le extendió el radar sin mirarlo.

—Vete.

—No, si hay que pelear también yo…

—El radar puede estropearse, necesitamos que funcione. Yo me encargaré.

—¡Pero papá…! —la mirada seria de Vegeta se volcó sobre él y bajó la cabeza resignado mientras escondía el radar debajo de la armadura, con desgano comenzó a alejarse.

—Trunks —Se detuvo y dio media vuelta para mirar nuevamente a su padre, él continuaba de espaldas vigilando un punto muerto mientras comenzaba a elevar su ki. — Protege a tu madre.

—… papá…

—Largo.

—Lo haré. —su promesa se oyó fuerte y clara, como solían hacer sus soldados antes de retirarse a cumplir una orden. Trunks volvió a sentir un frío helado corriéndole entre las venas, echó vuelo aprisa cuando de repente sintió un bólido pasar por su lado con una energía maligna que le erizó la piel. Iba en dirección contraria así que no debía preocuparse… pero se detuvo y oyó una explosión y un grito que jamás había oído… uno de dolor… de su padre.

9

—No es personal —la voz espectral retumbó detrás suyo, pero cuando quiso voltearse recibió un golpe en la nuca que lo arrojó al suelo. Cuando consiguió salir de los escombros encendió su aura de super saiyajin y esperó paciente.

—¡Sal de una vez!

—No tiene caso pelear, rey Vegeta. Morirás de todos modos… —el androide apareció delante de él. Lucía idéntico al que había derrotado.

—Veremos quién cae primero —antes de culminar la frase Vegeta se arrojó sin premeditarlo a su rival, comenzó a lanzar golpes y ataques a una velocidad feroz, casi siempre le gustaba mofarse de su rival pero en esta ocasión no tenía tiempo para eso. —¡¿Qué…?!

No podía entender que ningún golpe asestara a su rival, su puño se resistió cuando intentó golpear el pecho del androide y retrocedió adolorido.

—El rey de los saiyajins es una basura.

Vegeta no pudo ver el ataque, pero terminó cayendo nuevamente al suelo… sentía un dolor palpitante en el rostro y otro bastante severo en las costillas. Intentó alzar vuelo pero continuaba cayendo… y su rival se precipitaba hacia él con un ataque de ki sobre las palmas de sus manos. Vegeta frunció el gesto y apretó los dientes antes de disparar un nuevo ataque mientras continuaba en caída libre.

Ambos ataques terminaron estrellándose contra el androide, pero él lucía impávido con una sonrisa tan arrogante como la que otrora perteneciera al rey saiyajin.

—Te lo he dicho, ¡no tiene caso pelear! –un golpe seco en las costillas doblegó a Vegeta, pero el androide no se corformó y lo encerró con sus brazos en una llave que apremiaba con romper la articulación de ambos hombros del saiya. Vegeta conocía la técnica e intentó descargar su ki para librarse de él, pero el androide fue lo suficientemente resistente como para mantener la posición y acrecentar la presión.

En primera instancia perdió el aliento y luego sus cabellos volvieron al azabache habitual. Sus gritos de dolor comenzaban a esfumarse, tal como le había ocurrido a Nappa. Se sonrió… aun continuaba utilizando sus últimas fuerzas para impedir que le quebrara los brazos… pero se sentía muy agotado.

—Seré… inmortal… —murmuró Vegeta mientras extendía sus palmas por lo bajo y lanzaba unas pequeñas chispas que lastimaron la visión del androide y lo obligaron a soltarlo para restregarse los ojos.

—¡Acabaré contigo de una vez! —le gritó furioso el androide antes de dar forma a una enorme bola de energía. Vegeta se dejó caer de espaldas en el suelo, no tenía fuerzas suficientes para evitar el ataque… le sonrió de forma ladina para acrecentar aun más la furia de su rival.

Pero la bola de energía se esfumó ante un aniñado grito:

—¡Gyaric Ho!

Vegeta recobró sus fuerzas, la gracia que le dio ver el pelo anaranjado del androide ser chamuscado por el ataque de un pequeño lo estimuló lo suficiente como para contraatacar de frente.

Y quizá también sintiera alguna satisfacción por el arrojo del príncipe saiyajin.

De su hijo.

—¡Te he dicho que te largues, maldita sea! ¡El radar! —gritó furioso Vegeta ante el aturdido Trunks, el niño vio que su padre volvía a ganar terreno en la batalla y dudó en su sitio hasta decidir retirarse con algo de resignación inconforme.

Vegeta continuó con su ataque y logró encestarle un par de golpes al androide, saltaron un par de chispas ante la ausencia de sangre… pero el enemigo volvió a mostrar una sonrisa tan confiada que preocupó al mismo Vegeta, hacía tiempo que no contraatacaba, ¿qué planeaba?

—Bum —soltó apáticamente, el saiyajin frunció el ceño sin comprender hasta que vio un haz de luz salir de la palma derecha del androide y volar hasta Trunks que ya se encontraba a una distancia considerable. El ataque chocó contra el niño, no era muy peligroso pero alarmó lo suficiente a Vegeta como para que perdiera la guardia y recibiera un golpe en la boca en el estómago que lo dobló del dolor. El androide lo sujetó de sus cabellos y elevó la cabeza del guerrero para que lo viera a los ojos aun en su agonía. —Jugaré un poco.

Vegeta cayó desplomado de boca al suelo, el androide desapareció de la escena, él sabía exactamente hacia donde iba pero no tenía aun fuerzas siquiera para ponerse de pie. Lo intentó un par de veces y apenas pudo despegar su rostro del suelo. Golpeó la tierra con enojo y escupió sangre antes de lograr murmurar un débil "Trunks".

10

—Hola.

Trunks apenas había logrado recuperarse del ataque anterior, se puso en guardia con valentía y miró con furia al enemigo, no podía enfrentarlo así que optó por desplegar toda su energía y esquivarlo para seguir camino, si lo enfrentaba corría el riesgo de dañar el radar del dragón.

—Debo eliminar a la corona, no importa en qué orden…

—¡Aléjate de mí! —Trunks se giró y lanzó un "Big Bang Attack" tan poderoso que hubiese deseado que su padre lo viera, no tuvo tiempo de ver caer al androide y apuró el vuelo con el resto que le quedaba de energía.

11

—¿Entonces… por qué en la Tierra había esferas del dragón también?

—No tenemos idea, señora Bulma…

—Sé que había un namekiano maligno, muy poderoso… y que Kamisama, el dios de la tierra, era como ustedes… ¿será que acaso…?

—Puede ser…

—Los saiyajins mataron a Kamisama.

—Los saiyajins matan todo —corrigió un namek sirviéndole un poco más de ensalada, Bulma asintió tristemente.

—En mis tiempos todos eran eliminados, pero logré convencer…. Vegeta, es decir, el rey ha optado por colonizar.

Se oyó otro temblor.

—¿Habrán invocado a Porunga?

—Lo dudo, ellos no hablan nameku.

—¿Qué rayos fue eso? Tengo que salir a ver… mi hijo está allá… —los demás no tuvieron más remedio que seguir a Bulma, pero el cielo continuaba de su color natural verdoso y no se veía nada inquietante. — ¡Eh, ahí está mi hijo! ¡Trunks, por aquí!

Apenas se veía una mancha en el cielo, pero conocía su aura. Tanto ella como los nameks que la acompañaban empalidecieron al ver la aquel monstruo aparecerse nuevamente y arremeter contra aTrunks. Un solo golpe de su puño arrojó al niño al suelo atravesando un pequeño monte a unos metros de donde todos se encontraban.

—Es él… él nos atacó, mató… mató a todos los saiyajins…

—¡¿QUÉ?! —el estupor de Dendé era el mismo que los demás nameks, todos empalidecieron y se limitaron a ver cómo el niño intentaba desenterrarse de los escombros mientras un paciente androide de tamaño descomunal lo esperaba con un ataque.

—¡Eh, tú! ¡Es mi hijo, déjalo ya!

Todos los nameks dieron un paso atrás, y la débil mujer terrícola comenzó a avanzar con el porte valiente hasta la escena de la batalla. El pequeño saiyajin salió nuevamente y tomó una bocanada de aire.

—¡Aléjate, mamá!

—Ella no es saiyajin… pero puedo hacer una excepción… —Trunks intentó detenerlo pero como si la pesadilla se repitiera el androide estiró la mano hacia Bulma y lanzó una bola de energía débil pero suficiente para matarla.

—¡MAMÁ! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas hasta que la garganta se le quebró. Otra vez no… no… Otra vez su culpa, otra vez no podría hacer nada…

12

Bulma se quedó quieta tomando conciencia (tardíamente) de lo que estaba por ocurrir. El haz de luz se precipitaba contra ella con una velocidad que se le antojó demasiado lenta… aunque no pudiese moverse un ápice para esquivarla… Se quedó allí, enraizada al pavor mientras aguardaba por su destino. Cerró los ojos.

—No esta vez… —los volvió a abrir ante aquella voz, Vegeta estaba frente a ella de espaldas en una posición que indicaba que acababa de contrarrestar el ataque del enemigo— ¡Ahora yo estoy aquí! —gritó con furia mientras se convertía en super saiyajin y arremetía contra el androide.

—Vegeta…

No pudo más que ver la batalla, estaba demasiado aturdida como para atinar a hacer algo más como correr y protegerse. No podía verlos… sentía los estallidos y el aire vibrar por los ataques, pero nada más.

De repente se dio cuenta de que había perdido a su inocente Trunks para siempre, que ahora estaba allí luchando codo a codo con el sanguinario rey Vegeta. Suspiró, detestaba que aquello ocurriese pero ahora necesitaban todos que el pequeño príncipe luchara con todas las habilidades de un saiyajin puro.

Oyó un par de gritos, de Vegeta y de Trunks. Quiso correr de nuevo para socorrerlos pero tuvo que limitarse a tragarse la impotencia en su sitio.

Luego de un momento una explosión descomunal cortó el aire. Algo cayó al suelo. Alguien. Alguien de cabellos violáceos.

—¡Trunks! —Bulma corrió hacia él y lo tomó en sus manos, el niño estaba magullado, más de lo que nunca lo había visto volver de los entrenamientos, sangraba y estaba lleno de rasguños… más que rasguños…— Hijo, te curaré, ya verás…

Otro resplandor iluminó el cielo, Bulma abrazó contra su pecho al niño mientras cerraba los ojos por el impresionante caudal de luz.

"¡RESPLANDOR FINAL!"

Todo tembló, Bulma sintió que el planeta entero estaba por colapsar… pero afortunadamente no fue así. El resplandor cesó aunque por la onda expansiva seguían volando pequeñas rocas y fragmentos de tierra contra su rostro, abrió apenas un ojo para ver esparcido por todo el suelo trozos de metal y partes mecánicas. Las botas de Vegeta tocaron el suelo.

Se miraron unos segundos mientras él se dejaba caer sentado en el suelo, respiraba agitado y se veía aun mucho más lastimado que Trunks, sólo que conciente. Bulma sintió aquella punzada de preocupación que siempre tenía por Vegeta, pero se abstuvo de preguntarle siquiera cómo se encontraba.

—Mira lo que le has hecho a Trunks… —reprochó con veneno. Vegeta la observó incrédulo mientras se limpiaba algo de sangre sobre sus párpados para poder ver con claridad. Seguía jadeando y no era capaz de hablar. Bulma alzó a Trunks en sus brazos y caminó hacia los namekianos.

Todos observaban con temor la escena.

Nadie quería acercarse, pero fue Dendé el que rompió las filas y ayudó a Bulma, le quitó al pequeño Trunks de las manos y continuó con su camino yendo hacia dentro de la casa.

"Lo necesitamos… esas bestias eliminaron a toda la raza saiyajin"

Un par de namekianos más lo ayudaron a regañadientes, Bulma se dio la vuelta y vio a Vegeta trastabillar y caer de rodillas al suelo agitado mientras intentaba seguirles paso. Escupió sangre a un lado y con un esfuerzo doloroso que se le notaba en el rostro volvió a ponerse de pie.

Bulma respiró profundo y dio un paso al frente para ayudarlo… pero recordó porqué se encontraban en aquella situación y decidió socorrer a su hijo, le echó una última mirada a Vegeta y se metió en la casa con los demás.

13

—¡Es un milagro! —Bulma se sonrió y abrazó con fuerza a Trunks que intentaba liberarse para no pasar vergüenza.

—No lo es, señora. Simplemente es una habilidad propia de nuestra raza.

—Así como los saiyajins tienen el poder para lastimar, nosotros tenemos el don de curar…

—Haz lo mismo conmigo… agh… ¡Rápido, sabandija! —Vegeta volvió a desplomarse en el suelo, Trunks lo miró por sobre el hombro de su madre y de un salto llegó hasta él.

—¡Cura a mi papá también, Dendé! ¡Por favor!

El namek se acercó a Vegeta y le impuso las manos, en menos de un minuto el saiyajin estuvo recompuesto y se irguió con nuevos bríos. Se sentía más poderoso, Trunks también.

—Casi matas a nuestro hijo —volvió a reprocharle Bulma— deberías agradecer que él no es tan egoísta como tú.

—Calla, terrícola. Trunks, muéstrame el radar.

—¡El radar! —el niño buscó dentro de su maltrecha armadura y sacó el aparato. Como era de esperarse estaba dañado, tenía el visor rajado y no encendía.

—Arréglalo cuanto antes. — le arrojó el radar a Bulma de mala gana y ella lo observó con la misma intención.

—¿Cómo? ¿Aun no han reunido todas las esferas? Ja… con Goku no nos llevaba tanto…

—No me interesan tus cuentos. Repara esa cosa. ¿No te das cuenta, humana? Aun hay otro androide fuera. Necesito volverme inmortal para derrotarlo, sólo tuvimos suerte esta vez y el otro es aun más poderoso.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

Vegeta se sonrió enigmáticamente.

—Porque es quien da las órdenes.

—Repáralo, mamá… por favor… Papá casi es derrotado.

—¡¿Qué?! No sabes lo que dices, mocoso.

—¡Pero si te noqueó en dos golpes cuando…! —paternalmente, Vegeta calló a su hijo de un golpe contenido en la cabeza.

—Qué salvaje eres Vegeta… Está bien, veré qué puedo hacer con lo que hay aquí… —Bulma se volteó y vio la humildad tecnológica de los nameks muy parecida a la vida tecnológica de los humanos antes de que descubrieran la rueda.

—Quizá las piezas del androide te sirvan —sugirió Vegeta agotado sentándose con aplomo frente a una mesa repleta de verduras, su gesto se entristeció, tenía hambre de comida real.

—Vaya… buena idea… —la mujer lo miró con asombro y murmuró por lo bajo— … para venir de alguien a quien acaban de golpear tanto en la cabeza…

—¿Cuánto crees que te tome? Sólo nos restan dos esferas… no es mucho. Debo ser inmortal antes de que llegue…

—Con la pieza exacta, unas horas… Pueden descansar. ¿Cuándo se hace de noche aquí? —interrogó mirando hacia los nameks, ellos se miraron asorados.

—¿Noche?

14

Bulma esparció las piezas que había logrado recoger del androide en la mesa de cocina. A pesar de la aversión a las verduras de Vegeta y Trunks, no había quedado ni una hoja de espinaca sobre la mesa. Eso era el hambre.

Sólo ellos tres se encontraban en aquella habitación. Bulma estaba cansada también pero sólo Vegeta y Trunks dormían. Luego de un par de horas el radar estuvo listo, algo rústico y poco prolijo, pero funcionaba. Se acercó a Vegeta para darle el anuncio, se veía tan tranquilo y a la vez tan cansado. Dormía sentado sobre una silla, su cuello estaba estirado con la cabeza hacia atrás y se mantenía de brazos cruzados.

Bulma recordó el momento en el que él se interpuso en el ataque.

"No esta vez. ¡Ahora yo estoy aquí!"

—Ay, Vegeta…

—¿Qué? —preguntó él murmurante, abrió los ojos adormilado y Bulma se sonrojó como no hacía en mucho tiempo.

—Ya reparé el radar. —Vegeta se enderezó en su lugar y tomó el aparato mientras se colocaba el scouter y revisaba los alrededores.

—¿Ha ocurrido algo?

—No… —dijo ella sin dejar de mirarlo, Vegeta posó sus ojos sobre ella y suavizó el ceño.

—¿Pasó mucho tiempo?

—No mucho.

—Entonces ya me voy. Cuando vuelva seré inmortal. —Vegeta se puso de pie y sacudió por el hombro a Trunks que dormía sobre unas mantas en el suelo. Bulma asintió y los dejó irse tras desearle suerte a su hijo, tomó asiento en la silla del rey y se quedó allí inspeccionando los restos inservibles de metal.

15

Nadie se resistió ante la sexta esfera, parecía ser que la noticia ya había corrido y sabían que el dominio saiyajin era más soportable que aquellas bestias destructoras que hacía un tiempo habían atacado el mismo NamekuSei sin mayores reparos.

La séptima esfera volvió a tener custodia. Trunks se mantuvo detrás admirando aquella especie de palacio que custodiaban un par de guerreros. Vegeta los eliminó sin mediar palabra y avanzó. El príncipe lo siguió detrás.

—Ahí está la última… —el niño vio ante un trono gigante una especie de columna que alzaba una almohadilla en donde descansaba la esfera de cuatro estrellas.

—¿Tú también quieres morir, viejo? —la voz de Vegeta hizo que Trunks reparara por primera vez en un sujeto más en la habitación, estaba sentado en el trono, era una especie de namek gigantesco y anciano.

—Ya has asesinado a muchos de mis hijos… pero si me matas las esferas desaparecerán. —comentó el anciano del trono con la voz consumida por el tiempo. Vegeta esbozó un gesto arrogante en su rostro y le ordenó a Trunks con la mirada a que tomara la última esfera.

—¿Harás algo para evitar que me las lleve?

—No puedo hacer nada… has asesinado a muchos de mis hijos…

—Sí, sí… ya oí esa parte. Apresúrate, Trunks.

El niño avanzó hacia el trono y tomó la esfera en sus manos, sintió un respiro profundo venir desde el gigante y alzó la vista hacia él.

—Disculpe, señor…

Vegeta se sintió profundamente irritado al oír aquellas palabras.

—¿Es usted el rey de los namekuseijin?

—No… no, niño…

—¿Es su dios?

—Soy el padre de todos ellos… y creador de las esferas del dragón…

—¡Trunks, no tenemos tiempo para charlas! ¡APRESÚRATE!

16

Las sietes esferas estuvieron reunidas, volvieron a donde estaba Bulma para pedir por un intérprete namekiano. Dendé volvió a posarse frente a las esferas y una pequeña multitud los rodeaba.

Vegeta esperaba con solemnidad e impaciencia, era el momento al que estaba destinado, ya no importaba que llegara el androide aquel, él sería inmoral y ya nada lo detendría.

El cielo se oscureció y un extraño espectáculo climático comenzó a tener lugar sobre ellos. A Vegeta parecía no sorprenderle demasiado, los rayos para él no eran nada comparados con los ataques que protagonizaba.

El joven namek dijo unas palabras más y un rayo de envergadura considerable serpenteó en el aire hasta alcanzar las nubes. Vegeta separó sus labios de la sorpresa y contempló el espectáculo inclinando la cabeza hacia arriba.

"Dime… ¿cuál es tu deseo?"

Dendé se volteó y miró a Vegeta, Vegeta miró a Trunks.

—Pídele la inmortalidad para mí. —Trunks asintió y caminó hacia el nameku, Vegeta parecía decidido a delegar el horror de tener que "pedirle" algo a un inútil namekuseijin. Trunks murmuró su deseo en el oído de Dendé.

El namek se dio media vuelta mirando a Vegeta.

—¿¡Qué esperas!? ¡Pídelo ya, sabandija!

Dendé apretó los puños y tembló en su sitio con impotencia.

—¡Hazlo ya!

Un temblor sacudió el suelo.

—Lo siento, rey Vegeta… Los deseos del dragón no son para…

Dendé no pudo completar su frase, su cuerpo inerte cayó a los pies de Trunks. Vegeta bajó el brazo, caminó hasta un namek de la multitud y lo empujó hasta las esferas para que ocupara el lugar de Dendé.

Trunks sintió un silencio doloroso haciendo eco en su mente. Su corazón se detuvo. Se acercó al nameku como había hecho con Dendé… Dendé, el que salvó la vida de su madre… Le murmuró el deseo que debía pedir.

"Será un deseo muy simple de cumplir…"

Los ojos del dragón brillaron.

"Está listo"

No hizo falta que Vegeta supiera el idioma para reconocer el gesto del dragón. Comenzó a reír, se sentía omnipotente. Alzó vuelo en el aire y comenzó a elevar su ki mientras reía a carcajadas.

—¡Ya no hay enemigo para mí! ¡Soy inmortal!

Bulma observó la escena con espanto… hasta que vio a Dendé ponerse de pie como si nada hubiera pasado. Vegeta cortó su sonrisa en seco.

—¡¿Qué has pedido, insecto?! —el namek se postró ante él con un miedo tembloroso, Vegeta descendió y tomó al sujeto del cuello de su túnica mientras lo alzaba en el aire— ¿No has desperdiciado mi precioso deseo en revivir a una sabandija namekiana como tú, cierto?

—Yo… yo…

—No uno… Yo le pedí que reviviese a todos los nameks y todos los saiyajins que has matado— Vegeta miró a su hijo con rencor y lo abofeteó con fuerza.

—¡Aun quedan más deseos, Vegeta! —Bulma se interpuso, Vegeta asintió intentando recobrar la compostura.

—Me temo que el último deseo será mío. —cuando el rey saiyajin se volteó sintió como si un batallón lo atropellara, voló una distancia considerable hasta que una montaña frenó su trayecto. Trunks tembló reconociendo al nuevo androide ante ellos, el enemigo los miró con sorna— Pediré la extinción de los saiyajins.

17

Bulma sólo atinó a romper el radar que Trunks le había devuelto cuando completaron la búsqueda. El niño entendió la intención de su madre y tomó una esfera para arrojarla lejos con todas sus fuerzas. El gigantesco Porunga desapareció y el cielo se aclaró, el androide también se esfumó y Trunks aprovechó para arrojar lejos las otras esferas.

—¡No, ve por tu padre! —le encargó Bulma al unísono que se veía una nueva explosión en donde estaba Vegeta.

18

Vegeta sintió un nuevo golpe contra su sien, estiró las palmas y atacó a ciegas para alejar a su enemigo… pero el androide arremetió contra él con una patada en el pecho… si podía respirar luego de ese golpe se sentiría afortunado.

—Malditos bichos, ¿cuántos más debo eliminar? —Vegeta se quitó los escombros de encima y se convirtió en super saiyajin. — ¡Terminarás como los otros, insecto!

Pero no iba a ser tan simple.

—Me subestimas, rey Vegeta. He sido programado con energía ilimitada y poderes con los que solo puedes soñar. Soy la creación definitiva para vengarme de los saiyajins.

—¡Deja en paz a mi padre, sabandija! —el tono infantil le restó ímpetu a la advertencia. Vegeta vio por detrás del enemigo a Trunks y negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

—Tomen la nave… llévate a tu madre de aquí— suplicó Vegeta mientras se tomaba el abdomen. Trunks jamás había visto una herida semejante en su padre, ni la sangre escurriendo hasta sus botas.

—¡Ustedes ya me han cansado! —el niño se arrojó a atacarlo y le dio el tiempo suficiente a su padre para liberarse del arrinconamiento al que lo había sometido aquel androide. —¡Vendrán más saiyajins! ¡Vendrán!

Vegeta entonces recordó el deseo que Trunks había pedido. No había sido un total desperdicio, ya pediría su inmortalidad.

Vio que su hijo desistió ante un par de golpes y cayó desplomado al suelo.

—Eres muy valiente con un niño…

—Bah, es tan débil como su padre. —Vegeta escupió sangre a un lado y sus cabellos volvieron a refulgir en dorado mientras se abalanzaba con todo su arsenal.

19

La batalla no podía finalizar… Vegeta ya no tenía fuerzas.

—Ve a curarte… —la voz de Trunks lo devolvió a la realidad. Los namekus tenían aquellos poderes curativos, miró al niño y encontró una mirada decisiva en él, se veía repuesto para el combate. Vegeta y él tomaron posiciones similares y lanzaron al unísono un Big Bang Attack que magullaron un poco al androide. El rey asintió ante su hijo.

—Resiste, mocoso —le pidió en un jadeo adolorido mientras volaba aprisa hacia el refugio. Esta vez Bulma lo recibió preocupada y se desplomó sobre ella sin mediar palabra. Un par de nameks se acercaron y lo curaron.

—Vegeta… ¿podrán derrotarlo?

—Nosotros nos agotamos… él no. —dijo sin más— Toma la nave. Vete. Vete lejos.

—Pero Vegeta…

—¡Es una orden! Trunks se irá ahora. Estoy repuesto, les daré tiempo.

—NO, no te dejaré morir aquí.

Fue un segundo en el que el saiyajin alzó los ojos hacia ella con una gratitud muy parecida… demasiado parecida a cierto aprecio… casi como si fuera am…

—Es una orden, humana.

Se fue dejándola con las palabras en la boca. Bulma respiró agitada, aquellas palabras significaban que Vegeta estaba seguro de perder la batalla.

20

Trunks iba a estrellarse contra el suelo pero Vegeta lo sujetó.

—Vete como te lo ordené. —dijo simplemente. Trunks asintió.

—Volveré a reemplaza…

—No, te irás. —protestó el rey definitivamente mientras tomaba su aspecto de super saiyajin. — Hazlo, destruiré el planeta. Es la única forma de eliminarlo.

—Pero papá…

—¡Lárgate de una vez! —Trunks asintió cuando vio a su padre volver a sumergirse en la batalla, Vegeta se relajó en medio del combate cuando percibió a su hijo lejos.

"Serás un buen rey, mocoso…"

21

—Vámonos, mamá… Es una orden del rey. —Trunks tomó a Bulma de la mano y la intentó jalar hacia las naves pero la mujer se negó con una sonrisa despreocupada en los labios.

—Lo siento pero soy humana, él es sólo rey de los saiyajins. Dile que vuelva, sé como derrotar a aquel pelirrojo…

**22**

—Ah, rey Vegeta… eres poderoso. —admitió el androide mientras enterraba con su mano la cabeza de Vegeta entre los escombros. — Pero mis amos estarán muy complacidos si elimino a todos los saiyajins con el nuevo método que has descubierto… y sobretodo estarán felices de que les lleve las esferas para futuros deseos. Quizá los roles se inviertan…

—Hablas demasiado… —protestó el rey mientras intentaba despegar su rostro de la tierra, de repente lo soltaron. — Te dejaré unos minutos de gracia mientras reúno las esferas. No importa cuánto combatas… todos los tuyos acabarán eliminados.

El rey dejó de sentir la presión, escuchó el despegue en vuelo del androide y supo que había quedado solo.

Aquel insecto robaría sus esferas y su deseo.

—¡Papá! —Trunks aterrizó de golpe a su lado y lo tomó del hombro para enderezarlo, Vegeta estaba demasiado adolorido pero intentó verse entero para no mostrarle al heredero la debilidad.

—¡¿Qué diablos haces aun aquí?! ¡Te di una orden!

—Mamá dice que encontró el modo de derrotar al enemigo…

—Trunks, debes saber cuándo huir en un combate y éste es el momento. Lárgate y dile a tu madre que no sea tan terca.

—Pero ella…

—¡Cállate! Llévame con los nameks, necesito curarme de nuevo, aquel monstruo se robará las esferas.

Trunks abrió los ojos espantado, recordaba con precisión las palabras que había dicho el sujeto sobre eliminar a los saiyajin. ¿Por qué lo haría?

No tuvo más remedio que obedecer a su padre y lo cargó en sus espaldas para llevarlo hasta el refugio. Al principio Vegeta se había rehusado pero no le quedó más remedio que aceptar la ayuda.

Cuando llegó al lugar vio una nave saiyajin lista para ser abordada. Un par de nameks se acercó a curarlo y Bulma llegó con ellos.

—Mamá, va a buscar las esferas… nos matará a todos…

—Róbale una, sólo una… y traela hasta aquí. No te enfrentes con él, sólo trae la esfera. —Trunks arrugó el entrecejo sin comprender la utilidad de la orden, pero no habiendo planes mejores se decidió a obedecer y tomó vuelo con urgencia. — Tú, tonto saiyajin, necesito que ejerzas como rey y des una orden.

—¿Qué? —Bulma le alcanzó un scouter, Vegeta ya estaba curado pero su armadura estaba tan magullada como su espíritu de combate. — Te di una orden ¿por qué no estás en la nave?

—Sé de dónde viene aquel sujeto —dijo airosa la mujer al tiempo que alzaba su mano para enseñarle un pedazo de metal brillante, Vegeta arrugó el ceño con extrañeza, le parecía que la mujer había enloquecido hasta que se llevó aquella pieza al brazalete que tenía en su mano izquierda, eran del mismo material. — Es del planeta que conquistaste desde tu base en la Tierra ¿recuerdas? —Vegeta arrugó aun más el ceño, se acercó a la nave individual y presionó el panel de mando. —La energía nunca es ilimitada, debe provenir de alguna fuente externa… Los ojos de los androides son de un cristal útil de ese planeta, recuerdo haberlo analizado, son los generadores de energía de las naves.

—Es el planeta número 56 de la galaxia del norte… —resolvió Vegeta— ¿Estás segura?

—Debes volar el planeta, él se cansará.

Vegeta dudó unos segundos y tocó los controles de su rastreador con impaciencia.

—Guardia del 56 norte, necesito que vuelen el planeta. No me importa cómo, tomen sus naves y vuélenlo, que no quede nada. —Vegeta le arrojó el scouter de regreso a Bulma— Debo volver.

23

—¡De regreso a VegitaSei luego de esto, muchachos!

24

—Bien hecho —murmuró Vegeta al ver que su hijo regresaba con una esfera en la mano, de inmediato el androide se dio cuenta de ello cuando recontó las siete en su base sobre la cima de una montaña y voló detrás de la estela del muchacho pero Vegeta se interpuso entre ellos. — Hola.

—¡Ahg…! Veo que quieres morir antes que el resto. Está bien, eres el rey. —el androide se lanzó contra él y recibió un golpe certero de Vegeta en medio del rostro. Sus ojos estallaron y el vacío de sus cuentas exhibía complejos circuitos internos. — ¿¡Qué!? Pensé que te había dejado herido de muerte…

—Sorpresa. ¡BIG BANG! —otro golpe chocó de frente con el androide. Vegeta se sintió ufano pero su enemigo se mantuvo rígido en el aire mirándolo con ira mientras el humo se disipaba.

—No sé qué han hecho, pero aun sigo siendo más poderoso. —luego de sus palabras el rey Vegeta volvió a sentir una lluvia de golpes que fue incapaz de esquivar aun en su estado de super saiyajin. Recuperó un poco de terreno con algunos ataques pero la superioridad de su enemigo era obvia, un golpe fuerte lo lanzó de regreso a la tierra y terminó formando un cráter a unos metros de la casa en donde estaban todos. Un par de nameks iban a acudir a curarlo nuevamente pero el androide cayó con todo su peso sobre Vegeta.

—Yo te reemplazaré, papá… —Vegeta vio sobre su cabeza como Trunks adquiría un aura plateada que se le antojó poderosa. Demasiadas recuperaciones… su poder terminaría aumentando… El rey apenas pudo ver como la batalla comenzaba, luego de este combate debería enseñarle a Trunks cómo esquivar mejor los ataques…

… lo haría en cuanto retornasen.

Sintió unos motores accionarse y con las pocas fuerza que le restaban salió del cráter, buscó con la mirada algún namek, la pequeña nave individual alzaba vuelo… pero Bulma estaba afuera accionándola con el mando a distancia.

—¿Qué demonios haces, mujer?

—Aseguro la victoria —Vegeta vio por el cristal el reflejo de la esfera de cinco estrellas.

—¿¡Estás loca!?

—Así él no podrá pedir la extinción de tu raza, Vegeta.

—¡Mi inmortalidad! —gritó mientras lanzaba un nuevo ataque, esta vez hacia la nave… Bulma vio horrorizada las pequeñas piezas de la nave de VegitaSei caer al suelo como papel picado y a la esfera del dragón ser tomada en el aire por el androide.

—¡Eres un idiota, Vegeta! ¡Pondrás la vida de todos en riesgo por tu estúpido egoísmo!

El saiyajin no le prestó atención, se acercó a un namek y le exigió que lo volviese a curar, el androide arrugó el ceño observando la escena.

25

—Ahora entiendo de dónde sacan su energía —Trunks intentó detenerlo pero de un solo golpe el androide mató al namek que intentaba curar a Vegeta, luego extendió su mano y mató uno por uno a los demás namekus. Sólo quedó uno frente a él.

—¡Si lo matas… no podrás activar las esferas! —rogó el niño desde el aire, Vegeta se apoyó contra una roca mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento y Bulma temblaba de pie con los ojos fijos en la esfera que el androide sostenía bajo su brazo. —El dragón sólo obedece en su idioma.

El androide sonrió, dijo algo en un lenguaje extraño a lo que el namek frente a él cayó de rodillas, lo próximo fue otro haz de luz y la última muerte.

—Gracias por la advertencia —comentó con su voz espectral. Trunks debatió la mirada entre su madre y su padre y amagó con perseguir al androide.

—No podrás detenerlo… se acabó… —murmuró Bulma anonada con lo que acaba de ocurrir, ella lo había hecho todo pero Vegeta se encargó de arruinarlo.

—Aun puedo derrotarlo, está herido y cansado… podremos, si atacamos mucho… si resistimos…

—Tú no podrás, eres un inútil… —Vegeta se sujetó el brazo mal herido y alzó vuelo mientras volvía a convertirse en super saiyajin— No tienes el nivel para enfrentarlo, yo sí puedo derrotarlo. Haz de una vez lo que te pedí, aun queda una nave.

—No servirá —el rey se volteó ante la mirada decidida del niño— Moriré si pide el deseo, no importa en dónde esté.

—Ya te lo dije, volaré el planeta... si están fuera de órbita podré resistir hasta la nave…

—Es suicida, Vegeta… —la voz quebrada de Bulma se alzó hasta ellos— Recuerda que eres mortal. ¿En qué diablo pensabas cuando le diste la esfera de regreso?

El saiya bajó la mirada y esbozó una sonrisa satisfecha mientras veía el firmamento oscurecerse nuevamente.

—Aun puedo pedir mi deseo —murmuró recordando que quedaba un namek muy viejo y muy bien oculto.

—Estás demente… nos matarás a todos. Eres un tonto… —el saiyajin no la miró antes de largarse hacia su enemigo, Trunks la miró una última vez antes de murmurarle que huya en la nave— ¡No, Trunks! —la estela de energía de su hijo desapareció junto a la de su padre— Son unos tontos…

Los miró hasta que se perdieron, el dragón no salía de las esferas aun pero los rayos dorados chocaban con la tierra furiosamente. El viento se agitaba revolviéndole los cabellos y provocándole ardor en los ojos humedecidos por el llanto que no dejaba salir.

Sabía que era la última vez que los vería… Si el dragón emergía con dos palabras del androide ellos estarían muertos… No podía tomar la nave e irse… pero…

Tomó el control remoto de la segunda y última nave en todo el planeta, y en menos de un segundo la tuvo a su lado lista para abordar.

26

Vegeta no pudo evitar la pizca de orgullo que lo invadió al ver que Trunks se le sumaba al combate sorpresivamente encestándole un golpe fatal al androide con un Gyaric Ho tan poderoso que le voló el brazo izquierdo. Ambos estaban cansados y magullados y sabían que no tenían mayores oportunidades de ganar.

—¿Ya te cansaste? —preguntó el niño envalentonado mientras lanzaba una serie de pequeños ataques que bombardearon el cuerpo del androide. Vegeta recuperó el aliento tras una carcajada y lanzó dos dedos al frente para acompañar la descarga de su hijo.

Debían evitar que pidiese su deseo, toda su raza dependía de ello.

Debía llevarse las esferas consigo y pedirle al anciano que le otorgase la inmortalidad…

El androide comenzaba a jadear pero continuaba el combate. De un golpe tremendo se quitó a Trunks de encima como si fuera una mosca y le lanzó un ataque en el aire que terminó volando la armadura del pequeño en pedazos.

Vegeta vio a su hijo caer desplomado en el suelo y se lanzó de un grito a atacar al androide… sintió algo, algo filoso a través de su pecho. Tenía al androide frente a él a centímetros de su cuerpo. La vista se le nubló y el aire en sus pulmones pareció insuficiente. Gimió con un hilo de sangre escapando de su boca mientras tocía con dificultad. Perdió su aspecto de super saiyajin.

El androide lo soltó, tenía la mano derecha (la única que le quedaba) cubierta de sangre y con restos de víseras del rey saiyajin. El rey miró a su enemigo sin ser capaz de comprender la situación hasta que el dolor lo atravesó lado a lado. Todo su ki se desvaneció… cayó de cara al suelo.

27

Trunks no necesitó el rastreador para saber que la vida de su padre se había esfumado, sus ojos emblanquecidos y su torso quieto lo delataron en el suelo.

Nunca había sentido algo así.

Y lo que más lo perturbó fue que en algún momento deseó que muriese. Lo odió.

Pero ahora… no quería… no era cierto…

Olvidó todo el dolor de su cuerpo, vio al androide voltear hacia él.

El androide que él mismo había llevado hacia su planeta para que matara a su madre… y ahora a su padre…

—¡BASTA YA! —gritó el niño con furia lanzándose al ataque, apretó los dientes con ira y sintió cada músculo de su cuerpo tensarse con una furia descomunal— ¡BASTA! —volvió a gritar mientras entraba en combate contra un sorprendido enemigo que apenas conseguía esquivar sus movimientos a pesar de que Trunks consiguiera golpearlo. No podía frenarse, ahora él sentía poseer poderes ilimitados, no sentía ni el cansancio ni la agonía, sólo un ardor en su pecho y una tensión en los músculos que no era capaz de contener. — ¡TE MATARÉ POR TODO LO QUE HAS HECHO!

Cuando alzó ambas manos la frente para llevar a cabo el ataque de Resplandor Final pudo percibir que su aura era dorada, pero poco le importó y disparó.

La luz se extinguió y ya no quedaba ni sombra del androide. Trunks jadeaba agotado en el aire, voló lo más pronto que pudo hasta el cuerpo de su padre y lo volteó desesperado.

El rey abrió apenas los ojos y se sonrió ante la imagen del niño de cabellos dorados.

28

—_Sal de ahí, poderoso Porunga…_—el haz de luz salió despedido de las siete esferas y serpenteó hasta tomar la omnipotente forma del dios dragón de namek. — _¡Deseo que…!_

Trunks no hizo a tiempo para llegar hasta el androide cuando algo golpeó de ante el gigante, provocando que se diera una media vuelta furibundo.

29

—¡Bulma! —gritó Vegeta al ver restos de la otra nave saiyajin deshacerse contra el androide… ella no podría ser tan estúpida de hacer un ataque kamikaze…

—No grites, estoy aquí —cuando la escuchó tan tranquila cerca suyo sintió deseos de matarla con sus propias manos. Iba a hablarle pero sólo pudo volver a toser sangre. La mujer se acuclilló a su lado. — Le he dado tiempo a Trunks… —explicaba dejando el control remoto de la nave contra el suelo, tomó a Vegeta por los hombros y volvió a recostarlo en el suelo, una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla al ver su estado— él podrá derrotarlo. No pedirá ningún deseo…

"No… no lo hará" Vegeta se dio media vuelta y terminó cayendo de cara al suelo, Bulma intentó reincorporarlo pero su peso era demasiado y la herida que tenía en la espalda era demasiado grande como para intentar tocarlo. Le rogó que resistiera, que guardara su energía, que cuando todo acabase ella iría con Trunks a buscar algún namek para curarlo… Pero calló en cuanto se oyó la voz de ultratumba del androide hablar aquel extraño idioma. Bulma sintió a su sangre helarse… iba a pedir el deseo, no comprendía la sonrisa gustosa de Vegeta ni supo porqué mantenía su mano derecha estirada con tanto afán intentando apuntar hacia la nada en sentido contrario al androide…

No comprendió entonces que él volvía a desoírse de sus órdenes y que no pensaba guardar ni una pizca de energía.

No comprendió que el egoísta de Vegeta iba a realizar como última acción un sacrificio.

30

Trunks voló por el aire con el ataque del androide, cuando consiguió frenar para volver al ataque lo oyó pidiendo el deseo… Creyó que iba a caer muerto de un momento al otro… pero el dragón se esfumó en el aire de un momento a otro y las esferas se convirtieron en piedras gigantescas.

El estupor del androide era el mismo que el suyo, pero Trunks no podía perder tiempo y acabó utilizando toda su energía en un Big Bang Attack. Una enorme sonrisa cruzó sus labios mientras el cabello volvía a teñírsele del violáceo natural, con el poco aliento que le restaba volvió hacia su padre para festejar la victoria.

31

"Aun tengo buena puntería" Vegeta se volteó boca arriba viendo el cielo oscuro volver a su verde natural. Los ojos se le humedecieron cansados.

"_Ya has asesinado a muchos de mis hijos… pero si me matas a mí… las esferas desaparecerán."_

—Creo que lo logró… —la sonrisa de Bulma lo sacó de sus pensamientos y volvió a ponerlo a contexto, la luz del sol eterno de Namek hacía brillar el collar con la piedra de FukeyuSei, alzó los ojos y vio los de Bulma vigilándolo con angustia— Iré por algún Namek, Trunks no tarda… —ella quiso ponerse de pie pero Vegeta apretó su mano enguantada para retener la de la mujer. Ella se giró y tragó saliva— Déjame ir… aun podemos…

Vegeta permanecía con los labios entreabiertos buscando respirar, su mirada cansaba observaba contemplativamente a la mujer… ella sollozó y él le sonrió escuetamente.

Muchas veces ella había temido que él jamás regresara… muchas noches no dormía pensando que él podría encontrarse así, como lo tenía ahora, sin que ella pudiera socorrerlo por estar lejos…

Pero ahora lo tenía en sus brazos y no había nada que hacer.

—… Después de todo… —jadeó Vegeta en el más débil de los murmullos— … eres útil… en las… misiones…

Bulma arrugó el mentón y dejó escapar otro sollozo silencioso mientras se llevaba la mano de Vegeta al rostro y la sujetaba contra ella. Ya había sentido este vacío en su alma con anterioridad… pero jamás fue definitivo.

Trunks aterrizó junto a ellos.

—¿Papá…?

32

_**Dos semanas después…**_

Bulma aguardaba detrás del trono, junto a ella estaba Nappa. El salón principal del palacio que Vegeta utilizaba tan poco estaba adornado de gala. Ella tenía los ojos enrojecidos, había participado de muchas celebraciones luego de las innumerables victorias de los saiyajin.

La primera de ellas fue cuando Vegeta había conseguido convertirse en super saiyajin. Ella lo había creído muerto en el combate, igual que todos.

—¡Larga vida al rey! —rugió un soldado, los elites respondieron con la misma fuerza mientras las puertas principales se abrían y la capa roja volvía a hondear en el aire.

Nappa se sonrió satisfecho pero Bulma arrugó el ceño al ver al rey avanzar por la alfombra que lo llevaría al trono.

Todos los elites se hincaron, las frentes tocaban sus rodillas dobladas con respeto.

Sus pasos eran aplomados, seguros, sus labios estaban sellados en el más crudo de los gestos desdeñosos… pero lo más amenazante era su mirada. Fría, insensible, rencorosa.

—¡Viva el rey Trunks!

—¡Que viva!

Los aplausos resonaron en la sala mientras el pequeño tomaba asiento en el trono con un gesto impasible, ni siquiera alzó la vista a Nappa o a su madre, simplemente se limitó a colocarse el medallón de la casa real que le ofreció con una reverencia un viejo elite.

Al salir de la sala, Bulma tocó por el hombro a Nappa para llamarle la atención.

—¿Qué tiene Trunks? —Nappa abrió los ojos y se encogió de hombros.

—¿Por qué? Lo he visto normal.

—¿Normal? Jamás había visto esa mirada antes… ese no es mi hijo…

Nappa se sonrió y palmeó el hombro de la muchacha.

—Oh, yo ya he visto esa mirada hace muchos años… Es digno heredero de su padre.

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>N.A.:<strong>_ "Y si Bulma creía que Vegeta había sido un rey despiadado, ahora conocería al conquistador más insensible y cruel de la distanía saiyajin: Su propio e _inocente_ hijo" Y entonces podríamos hacer un ElHerederoIV... jajaja También puede ser que Bulma comience a cuestionarse sobre las esferas en otros mundos... también hay que recordar que Trunks revivió a TODOS los saiyajins y nameks que murieron a causa de Vegeta... No sé... imaginen! xDDD  
><em>

_Bueno, niñas... sé que en algún punto de su alma esperan que resucite a Vegeta en un epílogo, pero esta historia ha llegado hasta aquí. Espero poder haber transmitido las emociones que se supone... El amor y el odio hacia Vegeta, algo de suspenso, algo de tristeza... Alguna sonrisa por ahí... Descuento la rabia hacia la autora por matar a Vegeta (otra vez)._

_Ha sido mi último novelado en el fandom. Sí, lo sé, lo sé... han ocurrido cosas en mi vida y... no sé... prefiero dejar todo por acá._

_Un saludo a todas y gracias por acompañarme, particularmente en este cliché de aventura romántica sufriente... en general en todos estos 7 años por acá._

_Nos leeremos después...! _


End file.
